Cómo lograr que mi amiga se confiese
by kyosha012
Summary: Soyo había lidiado con su amiga enojada, disgustada, dormida, cansada y hasta ebria, gracias a una de las estúpidas apuestas a las que siempre se veía empujada antes de entrar a clases. Pero en todos los años que la conocía, desde la primaria, jamás se imaginó que tendría la oportunidad, y el placer, de encontrar a su mejor amiga enamorada. [AU. Okita x Kagura]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gintama pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi. No lucro con este fic.

 **Personajes:** Kagura, Sougo Okita y Soyo Tokugawa.

 **Beta: Kmi-nyan** (Cap. 1 y 2) **  
**

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible Ooc.

 **Género:** Romance, humor.

 **N/A:** Experimento con narrador esquisciente (omnisciente desde el punto de vista de un tercero).

Este fic lleva casi un año rezagado en mi computadora y sé que si no lo subo ahora, posiblemente no pensaré en continuarlo.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que estoy un poco oxidada en esto de la escritura. Espero poder retomar la inspiración inicial que me surgió al escribir este fic.

* * *

 **Cómo lograr que mi amiga se confiese**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Para Soyo Tokugawa tener una amiga que se saliera de los límites de todo lo que se pudiera llamar femenino, que fuera ágil, fuerte, tosca y muy ingenua, jamás le había impedido llevar una vida escolar normal. Se divertía a lo grande cada vez que salían al receso y la veía peleando con los chicos por el primer lugar en la compra del bufet. Tampoco era motivo de sorpresa que la encontrara en los pasillos repartiendo puños y golpes a todo aquel que osara burlarse de sus pantalones deportivos bajo la falda. Inclusive era habitual verla castigada por una semana entera. Todas esas cosas eran moneda corriente en esa escuela; se sabía a la perfección el tipo de chica que era.

Aun así, no le molestaba bajo ningún aspecto. Disfrutaba de su compañía y hasta de los embrollos en los que se metía en cada ocasión. Había lidiado con su amiga enojada, disgustada, dormida, cansada y hasta ebria, gracias a una de las estúpidas apuestas a las que siempre se veía empujada antes de entrar a clases. Pero en todos los años que la conocía, desde la primaria, jamás se imaginó que tendría la oportunidad, y el placer, de encontrar a su mejor amiga enamorada.

—¿Cómo es posible que esto pasara? Es decir, a mí… precisamente a MÍ. ¿Por qué me ha tenido que pasar esto? —se preguntaba su enfadada amiga, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. Le pareció que la chica se encontraba en un laberinto interminable, tratando de encontrar desesperadamente la salida.

—Kagura, a todos nos pasa —intentó consolarla—, es normal.

—¿Normal? ¿Normal dices? No, no creo que "esto" sea normal. Es más, debería estar prohibido, ¿qué clase de imbécil lo inventó?

—Pues… la raza humana. —En compensación por su _descaro_ , Soyo recibió una fulminante mirada de desaprobación. Por un instante, eso logró que _cierta_ joven detuviera la imprevista maratón de caminata que había montado en su cuarto. Pero al poco tiempo, esta volvió a retomar su ardua labor y se rascó la cabeza, como siempre que hacía cuando intentaba salirse de alguna situación—. Pero ya no hay remedio, está hecho. Lo hemos confirmado.

—Sí, sí, pero… ¿No podemos inventar una forma para volver el tiempo atrás, golpearme la cabeza con algo, dejarme ciega y evitar que esto pasara? Tiene que haber una manera, es decir…

—No, Kagura. —Se paró de repente, sujetó a su confusa amiga por los hombros y le dedicó una de esas intensas miradas que le decían "Basta, es todo"—. Sé que es difícil pero él te gusta. Punto. Ya no puedes cambiar eso y tampoco puedes hacer de cuenta como si nada pasara. —Y dicho esto, el intenso corretero de la chica cesó definitivamente. Se preguntó si debía seguir sermoneándola sobre lo absurdo que sería continuar enfrascada en eso de la _negación_ , pero luego de unos segundos, la vio emitir un largo y profundo suspiro, acompañado de una expresión de derrota.

Entonces la chica se sentó sobre unas almohadas en el suelo, mirando hacia la ventana. Soyo la imitó y se acomodó a su lado, observándola con preocupación. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Después de todo, no había un manual que le dijera cómo tratar con una amiga extraordinariamente terca y necia, que se negaba a aceptar sus más sinceros sentimientos. Y vaya que le había costado hacérselo entender, aunque las evidencias eran bastante obvias. Incluso algunos en la clase lo suponían (en absoluto secreto, pues nadie se atrevía a cantarlo a viva voz o sus vidas correrían grave peligro).

—¿Crees que hoy lloverá? —La pregunta le sorprendió más de la cuenta. Y es porque se había perdido en el pasado, recordando la primera vez, hace un mes, en que le había comentado sobre sus sospechas.

"Kagura, creo que Okita te gusta". Estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido ella quien se lo sugería, pasaría el resto del año en rehabilitación, en un hospital, porque la chica se escandalizó tanto que hasta los meseros del restaurante —donde se encontraban— tuvieron que ir a pedirle a la joven que se calmara.

Y fue a raíz de aquella conversación que tuvo que "someterla" a una serie de pruebas para demostrar que sus sospechas eran verdad. Todas dieron el mismo resultado, pero ella aún se negaba a aceptarlo, hasta ese momento.

—Tienes que decírselo —soltó de repente, después de un breve silencio.

—¡¿Qué?! Bromeas, ¿cierto? —preguntó la chica, ruborizada. Le parecía gracioso, y tierno al mismo tiempo, observar a su amiga en tal estado.

—No, es enserio. Debes decirle.

—Y-y, ¿eso por qué?

—Son las reglas. Te gusta un chico, entonces debes decirle.

—Pe-pero… Sabes que se trata del Sádico, ¿no? ¿Entiendes eso?

—Sí, lo sé. Aun si se trata de él, tienes que confesarte.

—Sí, claro. Como si fuera cosa fácil explicarle al chico que le das de patadas todo el día en el colegio, que le gustas. No, no. Me niego.

Y ahí estaban otra vez en la misma zanjada situación.

—Demonios. ¿Y cómo crees que haré eso? Él… Él… —Su rubor se intensificó aún más y Soyo dio por sentado que ella estaba imaginándose la posible confesión. Luego la vio cubrirse el rostro con la almohada y supo que había dado en el blanco.

—Sí, lo sé. La cosa se complica un poco cuando ustedes dos se llevan tan mal. Si hubieras sido más amable con él… —Se detuvo un momento, admitiendo que aquello que estaba por decir sería algo completamente imposible. Era muy sencillo: ellos simplemente se divertían molestándose mutuamente. Lo que le intrigaba, más allá de todo, era la futura reacción que tendría él cuando supiera sobre los sentimientos de su amiga.

—¿No puedes decírselo por mí?

—No. Tienes que hacerlo tú; ese "honor" te corresponde solo a ti.

—Deja de fastidiarme, Soyo, ¿cómo crees que podré hacerlo? Él se reirá de mí cuando se lo diga, me molestará todo el año con eso. ¡No, no quiero! ¡Seguro usará eso como pretexto para molestarme!

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos.

—Pero… ¿no hay forma de hacer una _previa_?

ooOoo

Tras todo un fin de semana de intensa planificación y, sobre todo, de mucho convencimiento, las dos chicas acordaron reunirse en un lejano rincón del patio, en el receso. Escondidas detrás de un arbusto (de un metro de alto), y de cuclillas, platicaban sobre los detalles del _plan_.

—Bien, no es tan difícil la cosa. Sólo debes ir y preguntarle; eso es todo.

—¿Y si lo descubre, Soyo? ¿Y si sabe que se trata de mí?

—Pues, mejor. No tendrás que preocuparte por decírselo después.

—No, no, esto no se trata de eso. Dijimos que solo sería una…

—Sí, una forma de testear qué es lo que él piensa sobre eso. Sí, lo hemos hablado.

—¿Una qué?

—Una forma de corroborar lo que…

—¿Y qué es _corrobarar_?

—Bueno, ya —dijo poniendo fin a uno de los tantos momentos en los que la chica la llenaba de preguntas cuando escuchaba una nueva palabra—. Solo tienes que ir y… —asomó apenas la cabeza por encima del arbusto y se ocultó rápidamente en cuanto vio que alguien andaba por allí—. Ya está aquí. Anda, ve.

—Espera, ¿qué le has dicho?

—Le dije que tú querías decirle algo.

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de _peros_ , ve. —Y con dos empujones, logró hacer que la chica saliera del escondite y quedara expuesta en el patio del colegio.

— _Ah, así que ahí estás. ¿Qué quieres, China?_ —escuchó que el chico le decía a su amiga, en cuanto la vio.

— _Ah, sí, yo te llamé, es verdad_ —contestó ella, tratando de parecer desinteresada—. _Bueno, es que…_

— _¿Acaso es una confesión, eh, China?_ —preguntó con picardía.

Gracias a los pequeños orificios de la planta, pudo observar la cara de _póker_ del chico al hablar, no así la expresión de su amiga, ya que estaba de espaldas. Aun así imaginaba que habría experimentado una gran sorpresa al oír semejante _dinamita_.

"Sería genial que Kagura aprovechara este momento y lo confirmara", pensó ella. Pero conocía demasiado bien a su amiga y sabía que lo arruinaría.

— _¿Una qué? No me hagas reír, no esperes algo así de mí, idiota._

Y ahí estaba ella, estropeándolo todo.

— _¿Entonces qué quieres, mujer? ¿Una pelea?_

— _No. Es que…_ —Soyo vio a su amiga sujetar los ruedos de su blusa escolar, a la vez que trataba de evitar a toda costa el contacto visual.

"Anda, amiga, tú puedes", pensó, pero no creía posible que sus ánimos mentales fueran capaces de llegarle.

 _—¿Entonces…?_ —Oyó que el chico preguntaba, con fastidio.

— _Pues, me he enterado de que… hay una chica a la que le gustas._

— _Aburriiiiidoooo_ —dijo él, entonando la palabra.

— _¿No te gustaría saber?_

— _¿Y a quién le importa?_

— _Claro, eres tan idiota que no lo descubrirías ni en cien mil años._

Soyo admitía que para ser tosca y torpe, esa había sido una buena jugada. Después de todo, ella sabía exactamente cómo provocarlo.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio y luego el chico añadió:

— _¿En serio, China, quieres_ "jugar" _?_

— _No ganarías, de todos modos._

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para conseguir su completo interés. A los pocos segundos, una sonrisa maligna y juguetona se formó en los labios del chico. Sabía, de muy buena fuente, todo lo que implicaba esa sola palabra: desafío, reto, apuesta.

— _Bien, entonces prepárate para ser mi esclava por un mes, porque te aseguro que lo conseguiré._

— _¡¿Qué, estás loco?!_ —exclamó su amiga—. _¡Ni de broma, no lo haré!_

— _Entonces no estoy interesado._

— _Pero…_ —intentó replicar ella.

— _Un mes o nada._

— _Puedo hacer tu tarea por una semana, o por todo el año…_

— _Un mes o nada_ —volvió a ratificar el chico, con firmeza.

Kagura respiró hondo, se aferró aún más los ruedos de su blusa y luego habló de nuevo.

— _Bien, pero cuando lo sepas… nada de molestar a esa chica, ¿entiendes?_

— _¿Acaso se trata de tu amiga?_ —Ella no respondió—. _Podría convertirla en mi esclava también…_

— _¡NADA DE MOLESTARLA, ¿SI? O NO HAY TRATO!_

— _BIEN, NO LE HARÉ NADA._

— _¿Lo prometes?_

El chico se acercó hacia ella, lo suficiente para que sus narices pudieran tocarse con un sólo acercamiento. Luego le habló en un susurro que Soyo no pudo escuchar, y se alejó hacia su posición inicial.

— _¡Estúpido, eso no hacía falta!_ —objetó, nerviosa y la vez con enojo.

— _¿Está hecho entonces?_

— _Momento, ¿qué hay sobre mis términos?_

— _Pide lo que quieras, no me importa, de todas formas yo ganaré. Adiós, China._

Ni siquiera había dado cincos pasos, cuando Soyo fue a reunirse velozmente con su amiga, a los pocos segundos. Y, aunque hizo un poco de ruido al pasar muy cerca del arbusto, nada impidió que el chico siguiera su camino, despreocupadamente.

—Estúpido idiota, descerebrado…

—Kagura, ¿qué sucedió, qué te dijo? —El único y más importante dato que Soyo quería averiguar, era aquello que el chico le había dicho en voz baja, al acercarse.

—¿Eh, qué? —contestó, distraída, su amiga.

—Cuando se te arrimó, ¡casi roza tu nariz! —Sin duda, la persona más emocionada allí, era ella, y solo ella.

—Ah, eso, ¡el infeliz de verdad disfruta molestándome! Es, es… un idiota, un zopenco, popó de perro húmedo sobre el césped…

Y de nuevo se enfrascó en su Ronda de Insultos Despectivos. Lo hacía cada vez que él _ganaba_ una contienda.

—¡Kagura! ¿Qué dijo? —volvió a preguntar, impaciente.

—Él… me dijo… —Su amiga estaba tan enojada, que las palabras apenas si salían de su boca, de forma entrecortada. Le pareció que luchaba intensamente contra algún tipo de demonio interno. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, sabía que estar enamorada de su eterno rival, era como entrar en un territorio minado hasta en las masetas de las flores.

Después de una pequeña pausa, y tras juntar mucho valor, ella se animó a contarle lo que le había dicho.

—Ese infeliz me dijo que si se trataba de mí, eso no sería necesario. ¡Es un idiota si piensa que por estar…! Tú, sabes, _eso_ , de él… ¡No seré su estúpida esclava! ¡Es más, esto es una tontería, no debí decirle nada!

—¿Sabes qué creo, Kagura?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, aún enojada.

—Creo que estaba coqueteando contigo. ¿No sería interesante que él también sintiera lo mismo?

—No bromees, Soyo. ¿Cómo eso sería posible? ¡Estamos hablando de _ÉL_!

—Sí, pero…

—Creo —continuó, ignorándola—, que él quiso decir que no haría falta decir nada, si fuera yo, porque esa _sabandija caminante_ daría por hecho que me tendría como esclava. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Trata de manipularme. No le diré nada.

—Pero dijo que no te molestaría, ¿no?

—Am… —Dudó unos instantes—. Sí, ¿no? En realidad, dijo que no me molestaría. Pero…

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, debes hacerlo.

—Oye, pero si lo descubre, seré su esclava de todos modos.

—Pero no te molestará, ¿cierto?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en el absurdo y contradictorio trato que se había producido.

—No importa lo que pase, recuerda para qué estás haciendo esto —dijo Soyo, al cabo de varios minutos de silencio.

—No entiendo esto de "la fiebre rosa"; es todo tan confuso.

—Sí, lo sé. Te acostumbrarás.

Y así fue como comenzó la alocada apuesta para que Okita descubriera quién era su admiradora secreta.

* * *

 **EDITADO. 04/02/2016 para aclaraciones generales.**

 **Notas:**

Este tipo de narrador es una combinación entre el testigo y el omnisciente. A continuación detallaré las caracteríscas principales de este estilo:

 **1\. Tiene una visión limitada:**

El punto de vista de este narrador se ciñe a uno de los personajes y, por lo tanto, no puede saber lo que piensan los otros o cuáles son sus motivaciones. La visión que proporciona al lector es la misma que la que tiene el personaje al que sigue.

 **2\. Explica una parte, sugiere otra:**

Así como el narrador omnisciente es capaz de explicar todo lo que ocurre en la historia, en el caso del equisciente sólo puede explicar objetivamente lo que le sucede al personaje al que sigue. Sólo es un narrador omnisciente para éste, pero no para los demás. Su visión sobre el comportamiento del resto de los personajes y sucesos serán **subjetivas** , **conjeturas** y **sugerencias**.

 **3\. Permite el multiperspectivismo:**

El narrador equisciente de perspectiva limitada global permite dar al lector distintas perspectivas de los hechos de la historia sin perder por completo las ventajas de la credibilidad de un narrador omnisciente. Aunque no alcanza la verosimilitud como éste, tampoco tiene la parcialidad de un narrador testigo.

 **4\. Se identifica con el personaje:**

Aunque el narrador no es un personaje de la historia, los juicios de valor u opiniones que muestra se identifican con los del personaje al que sigue.

 **5\. Crea una conexión entre el lector y el personaje:**

Este narrador, al dar el punto de vista de un personaje, acerca a éste y el lector, logrando una mayor empatía.

Fuente: literautas . com

Para saber: El fic está centrado en Soyo, y es mostrado desde su punto de vista. Todo lo que no se llegue a apreciar, se debe a que la misma Soyo no logra interpretarlo, apreciarlo u observarlo.

Para tener en cuenta: Este fanfic no sigue los estatutos convencionles de otros fics. No busquen comparaciones o similitudes. Aquí se persigue la argumentación y el desarrollo idóneo.

Advertencia: Los hechos no aparecen de forma clara y precisa, en un princpio, sino de manera paulatina y fraccionada. Será necesario el uso del razonamiento y deducción, pues no todo está de forma clara y a simple vista. No desesperen por resultados inmediatos, llegan a su debido momento.

Sin más que agregar, ¡a leer se ha dicho!


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** Las palabras mal escritas son intencionadas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

El atardecer del lunes parecía estar cubierto por una inmensa manta gris. Estaba repleta de nubes celosamente pegadas que formaban pequeños montículos pomposos. Hacia la noche, la espera de las primeras lloviznas era inevitable. Y durante la madrugada el diluvio se había intensificado, mejorando horas más tarde.

Soyo Tokugawa fue capaz de ser testigo de cada uno de los cambios de precipitaciones puesto que se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche del lunes, y la madrugada del martes, pensando en aquellas exactas palabras que el chico Okita le había dicho a su amiga, en voz baja.

Imaginaba que podría haber sido algo así como:

"No te aseguro que pueda contenerme si me entero de que eres tú".

O quizás algo como:

"En caso de que tú fueras _esa_ chica, eso no sería necesario".

Hasta incluso:

"Si fueses tú, China, no me lo pensaría dos veces y te comería a besos."

Bueno, aunque admitía que aquello último era bastante improbable, Soyo no perdía la ilusión de que algún día pudiera hacerse realidad.

"¿Qué tal si él también siente lo mismo?", se preguntaba una y otra vez. Y aunque su amiga le había dicho que dejara de mirar tantas telenovelas, ella creía que podría suceder. O más bien _quería_ que aquéllo sucediera. Se moría de ganas de ver a esos dos juntos. Por eso, estaba dispuesta a todo para ayudar a su amiga a conquistarlo.

ooOoo

A la mañana siguiente, como era de esperarse de una persona que pasó muchas horas en vela, Soyo luchó intensamente por mantenerse despierta durante las horas de clases.

"Al menos resiste hasta el almuerzo", se decía firmemente, a lo que sus compañeros de al lado, reaccionaban con la inocente pregunta que todo buen compañero suele hacer: "¿Te sientes bien?". Y aunque ella afirmaba que nada pasaba, sus párpados cada vez pesaban más.

—Ey, Soyo —escuchó que su amiga Kagura le decía—. ¿Estás durmiendo?

Y de pronto lo recordó, tenía algo muy importante para decirle, no podía perder el tiempo en tonterías.

—Kagura, tenemos que hablar —le dijo de repente, sobresaltando a su desprevenida amiga, y al resto de los alumnos que la observaban.

Se llevó consigo algunos dulces (para incentivar la valentía), y luego salió velozmente hacia el patio arrastrando a su amiga consigo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes para decirme? —preguntó Kagura cuando se sentaron sobre el césped, en un rincón del patio—. ¿Es por eso que anoche me llamaste unas veinte veces?

—Sí, era muy importante, por cierto. ¿Por qué no contestaste?

—Estaba cenando. Y sabes que para mí lo más importante es la comida y…

—Sí, sí. Bueno, ya no importa. Estuve pensando acerca del _juego_ …

—Oh —la interrumpió su compañera, con una mueca de fastidio—, sobre eso. Yo también estaba pensando y creo que no es una buena idea. Después de todo, si lo descubre me molestará de todos modos, ¿no?

—No, y es de eso de lo que te quería hablar, además de otros términos —dijo Soyo, a modo de introducción a su charla—. Hoy irás a verlo y le dirás que habrá ciertas reglas que debe cumplir. La primera, y más importante…

—Espera, espera. Déjame anotarlo o no recordaré nada.

—Está bien, anótalo.

—Por cierto… ¿podrías volver a llamarlo tú, de nuevo?

ooOoo

El problema con los patios escolares, era que pocos tenían suficientes arbustos por los cuales se pudiera ver a través de ellos, y los árboles no eran lo bastante frondosos para situarse entre las ramas sin ser vistos. Ni siquiera era posible ocultarse detrás de sus troncos, porque tampoco eran lo bastante amplios como para ocultar a una persona.

En definitiva la escuela no prestaba ninguna colaboración ambiental para espiar a dos jovenzuelos queriendo cumplir un _juego_.

Así que tuvo que conformarse con simplemente escuchar detrás de una pared cercana.

"Esto no va a quedar así. Para la próxima pensaré en algo mejor", se decía a sí misma, planteándose el desafío de proponer nuevos e innovadores medios para fisgonear.

— _¿Y ahora qué quieres, China?_ —escuchó que el chico Okita decía.

— _Vine a decirte las reglas de nuestro estúpido juego_ —le dijo su amiga, firmemente.

— _Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es estúpido. Pero qué puedo hacer, si surgió de una persona estúpida._

— _Ja, pero al parecer, alguien estúpidamente decidió participar, así que no soy la única._

— _Pero estúpidamente tú me propusiste este estúpido juego que sólo los estúpidos harían._

— _Pero resulta que esos estúpidos tienen sentimientos, no como otros estúpidos que conozco, y que estoy mirando, que no se preocupan por nada, excepto por sus estúpidos asuntos._

"Vaya, no debí dejar a esos dos solos. A este paso no llegaremos a nada", se decía Soyo internamente.

Pensó en alguna forma para que pudieran salir de ese _estúpido_ círculo. Mas lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, fue mandarle un mensaje al celular de su amiga, lo cual no funcionó porque no lo traía encima. Supuso que se lo había olvidado en el salón y rogó para no se lo volvieran a esconder, otra vez, a modo de broma.

"Piensa, Soyo, piensa. La vida amorosa de tu amiga está en juego", se dijo así misma, y como próxima estrategia, lanzó una pequeña piedra, con la esperanza de que pudieran notarla. Sin embargo, ellos estaban tan concentrados insultándose el uno al otro que no notaron la roca.

"Demonios, Kagura, para ya".

— _Eso es porque estúpidamente te caíste sobre mí y nos castigaron, ¿lo olvidas?_ —continuaba el chico, sin reparo.

— _Deja de decir estupideces, fuiste tú el que, estúpidamente, me hizo tropezar_ —rebatía su amiga, firmemente.

La situación se había prolongado más de lo debido, creyó ella. Y como se trataba de un caso extremo, debía tomar medidas extremas. Fue así como un bote de basura se fue rodando hacia donde ellos estaban (doblando la esquina de la pared), volcando papeles y latas de soda por doquier.

— _¿Qué hace este cesto aquí?_ —preguntó Kagura.

— _No tengo idea_ —respondió el chico—. _Pero no es buena idea que dejes tu casa rodando por donde fuera, China. No seas estúpida._

Y de nuevo la situación desencadenó en una discusión, solo que esta vez, incluía golpes y empujones.

"Basta, esto se tiene que terminar", se dijo al fin.

Decidida, se alejó unos pasos de la pared y salió caminando como si solo estuviera de paso por allí. Tal como imaginaba, ambos se habían empezado a lanzar puñetazos, en el caso de la chica, y muchos tirones de cabello, en el caso del chico.

—¡Kagura, Okita! —exclamó como si se los hubiera cruzado por casualidad—. Ustedes dos siempre peleando, ¿cierto? ¿Cuándo van a dejarlo? —Dirigió la mirada específicamente a su amiga, levantando las cejas, en espera de que captara la señal—. ¿Es que no tienen mejores cosas que hacer, que estar discutiendo? —Insistió aún más el movimiento de las cejas, pestañeando de par en par.

—Bueno, a decir verdad —decía Kagura, con aire pensativa—, sí tenemos algo de qué hablar…

—Ah. Entonces, siendo así, los dejaré solos para que puedan HABLAR, ¿eh? Adiós.

No creía que fuera apropiado tener que aparecer e interrumpirlos, pero no encontraba otra manera de evitar que terminaran, una vez más, en la oficina del director.

Lamentablemente, el lado de la pared en el que ellos se encontraban era demasiado largo. Si se iba hasta el final, no lograría escuchar ni una sola palabra, así que tuvo que dar toda la vuelta al edificio para retomar su posición inicial. Llegó justo en el momento en el que la chica le enunciaba las reglas para la apuesta.

— _Primero, y más importante_ —comenzó enumerando— _, nada de molestar en ninguna forma a la pobre estúpida a la que le gustas. Y con esto me refiero a bromas, golpes, empujones, tropezones intencionales, insultos, patadas, escupitajos, arañazos, tirones de cabello, pellizco de mejillas, pisotones, mordidas, extravío de pertenencias, volverla tu esclava…_

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, reflexionó seriamente acerca del momento en el le había dictado cada una de las reglas. En ninguna de ellas había especificado tales ejemplos como los que estaba nombrando.

— _Si mal no recuerdo, China, esas son las cosas que hago contigo…_

"Sí, sí, sí, Okita. Vamos, descúbrelo. Es ella. Ya lo tienes", pensaba Soyo.

— _Sí, lo sé perfectamente. Y es por eso que te exijo que no seas cruel con ella, ¿entiendes?_

— _¿Se trata de tu amiga?_

— _Segundo: Tendrás series de cuatro intentos para adivinar de quién se trata. Si fallas a las cuarta vez, tendrás que cumplir un castigo. Si fallas a la octava, otro castigo y así_ sustantivamente _._

— _Oye, ¿cómo que un castigo?_

— _Si es que quieres seguir, deberás seguir las reglas._

— _Qué estupidez_ _…_

— _Por eso_ —dijo, la chica, haciendo hincapié en las primeras palabras— _, te daré pistas cada cierto tiempo._

Quedaron en silencio durante unos pocos segundos y luego Kagura explicó:

— _Sabía que te ibas a quejar como una mariquita, así que por eso te daré pistas. Y esta es la segunda vez que nombras a una persona equivocada._

— _E_ _so no cuenta, es la misma persona._

— _Pues lo lamento. Si la nombras varias veces, cuentan un intento cada una._

— _Tus reglas apestan, China._

— _Tercero: No divulgarás bajo ningún aspecto la identidad de esa persona. Y tampoco andes desparramando que le gustas a una estúpida._

— _Bien_ —respondió con voz desinteresada.

— _Cuarto…_

— _¿Aún hay más? Ya para, ¿no?_

— _Cállate. Cuarto_ —oyó el ruido de lo que le pareció a ella, eran las hojas de un cuaderno pasando, y luego continuó—: _Al término del juego, prosc… pronpiar…, no. A ver, pro… pi-cia…rás un convite… ¿qué?… Ah, sí, un convite dulce y recreativo… a fines de agasajar a tu pre…_ pretandiente _. Sí, eso dice aquí._

Soyo rió en silencio porque había logrado engañar a su querida e ingenua amiga, estableciendo como cuarta regla que se concretara una cita entre ellos. Pero como sabía que Kagura no aceptaría tal cosa, preparó el anuncio de manera tal que ella no entendiera. Y cuando efectivamente le preguntó sobre el significado de esa regla, ella simplemente respondió que él debía darle golosinas para halagarla.

"Te he mentido, amiga. Pero es para una buena causa, ya lo verás".

No escuchó más conversaciones de los alumnos por un breve instante. Dudaba que el chico Okita le fuera a decir la verdad y decidiera no cumplir con lo pedido. Pero al cabo de un rato, rompió el silencio.

— _Bien, si es lo que quieres._

"¡Sí, sí, Okita, esa es la actitud!"

— _Bueno, entonces…_

— _¿Es Shinpachi?_

Soyo se dio una palmada en la frente, en señal de incredulidad.

— _¡No, idiota! ¡He dicho que es una chica!_

— _Oh, cuánto lo lamento. Me he gastado otro intento, qué pena._

El desganado tono de voz del chico, le indicaba a Soyo que realmente le fascinaba molestar a su amiga.

— _¿Me estás tomando el pelo, eso pretendes?_ —cuestionó ella, enfadada.

El timbre del final de receso se oyó de pronto, a lo lejos, indicando que debían volver a clases.

— _Bien, seguiremos mañana… China._

Al poco tiempo, cuando su amiga se disponía a volver al aula por el camino opuesto al que él había tomado (siempre hacía lo mismo), se encontró con Soyo nada más doblar la esquina.

—Tú… ¿estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? —preguntó Kagura, escandalizada.

—Pues sí, ¿acaso esperabas que me lo perdiera? —le respondió, tranquilamente—. Por cierto —le dijo acercándose para darle un coscorrón en la cabeza—, ¿qué demonios hacías perdiendo el tiempo en idioteces? Te pusiste a discutir con él en medio del enunciado de las reglas. No seas tonta.

—Bah, al fin y al cabo, no lo está tomando en serio, Soyo. Sólo se burla de mí.

—No importa, debes ser firme. No te dejes vencer por él. Eres más fuerte, y audaz…

Soyo continuó todo el retorno al aula, dándole ánimos a su amiga. Después de todo, según lo entendía, todo dependía de ella para que la situación terminara en buen puerto.

* * *

Corto, muy corto. Pero es lo más que puedo hacer por ahora. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Reviews: Cap. 1:  
**

 **Guest:** Me alegra que el fic te resulte intersante. Gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **MaruMelli:** Ajaja. Mal, yo tampoco me acordaba de casi nada. Hace un año y un mes que no tocaba este fic. Tuve que volver a leer todo para seguir el hilo de lo que quería escribir xD.  
Es verdad del error que me decís, sobre el restaurante. Ya lo modifiqué para que quedara un poco más claro. En cuanto a la frase a la que te referís:  
"[...] Sabía, de muy buena fuente, todo lo que implicaba esa sola palabra: desafío, reto, apuesta."  
Va en singular porque se refiere a todo lo que el término "juego" implica para él. Que representa un desafío y un reto, y que es sinónimo de una apuesta. O sea, "juego", significaba todo eso.  
Y ya vamos aver qué pasa con Okita xD. ¡Gracias por comentar y por las sugerencias! Te quiero. Voy a tratar de actualizar en cuanto pueda =).

* * *

 **Editado el 13/11/2015:**

 **Corrección de modismo lingüistico que no se interpreta de la misma forma en cada país.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A:** Este capítulo (y los que le siguen) va(n) sin Beta. Así que avísenme de cualquier error, incoherencia o frase que no se entienda bien.

Quiero agradecer a mi hermana, Marisa, por ayudarme con algunas correcciones. Mil gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3  
**

* * *

Una vez enunciados los términos del _juego_ , Soyo creyó que las cosas marcharían exitosamente, y hasta de forma natural, con respecto al descubrimiento de la "admiradora secreta". Pero pronto se daría cuenta de que su bien elaborado plan, no sería llevado a cabo de la manera que ella había proyectado.

— _Tienes que darme un nombre, tonto. Un nombre de persona, no de animal. ¿Qué, acaso no fui clara?_

— _¿Estás diciendo que los animales no tienen sentimientos? Penny los tiene._

Penny —como le había puesto de nombre un grupo de segundo año, el día que la vieron por primera vez— es un travieso y adorable perro callejero que, de vez en cuando, se _infiltraba_ en el patio del colegio, en busca de _limosnas_ con sabor a pollo o, si estaba de suerte, de carne.

— _Pero yo dije…_

— _Penny es un nombre y es de mujer. Me insultaste ayer porque mencioné a tu amigo cuatro-ojos._

— _Eso no tiene nada que ver. Esto es esto, y aquello es aquello **[1]**._

— _Penny me ama. ¿Lo ves?_ — _señalaba con la mirada, mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja y el perro se regodeaba_ — _. Gané el juego._

— _¡Que no, idiota! Ahora por eso, tendrás que cumplir un castigo. Estúpido._

Acostada sobre el césped, y detrás de unas densas ramas de arbusto (que tuvieron que ser sacrificadas, por una "justa causa"), Soyo observaba la escena con lujo de detalle desde una distancia segura y discreta.

En una mano sostenía un precario _sandwich_ de huevo y arroz al que, de tanto en tanto, le daba unos buenos mordiscos sin prestarle del todo atención. En la otra mano llevaba unos binoculares de alta tecnología que hasta poseían visión nocturna. Y frente a ella, sobre el suelo, a pocos centímetros, tenía un estrafalario aparato conectado a unos auriculares cuyo fin era captar todos los sonidos cercanos, en un radio de noventa metros **[2]**. De esa manera, no se perdería de ningún detalle de la absurda conversación que mantenía su mejor amiga con su querido "amado" _._

Tenía, incluso, unas finas marcas verdosas en las mejillas, como un vago intento de camuflaje.

"Demonios, esto no está yendo nada bien —pensaba una y otra vez—. Tendré que hablar con ella muy seriamente. ¡Le quita todo el romance al asunto! —se quejaba, indignada por lo que lograba oír".

— _Oh, qué tragedia. ¿Y cuál es tu maldito castigo?_ —inquiría el chico, sin mucho interés.

— _Bueno, tendrás que comprarme algo como… una tira de_ sukonbu —respondió su amiga, con rapidez. Se quedó en silencio un instante, con aire pensativa, y luego se corrigió—. _No, mejor aún, ¡una caja entera!_

— _Así que te funciona el cerebro, después de todo. Creí que lo tenías averiado._

— _¿Acaso el tuyo funciona?_ —contraatacó— _. ¿No llevas cuatro intentos fallidos, grandísimo idiota?_

— _No es mi culpa que le des tantas vueltas al asunto. ¿No dijiste que ibas a darme pistas?_

— _Ahora no._ —La vio sacar su pequeño anotador del bolsillo y ajetrear con prisa las minúsculas páginas—. _A ver… eso tendrá que ser… más adelante. Cuando falles en tu segunda ronda._

— _¿Lo llevas todo anotado ahí?_

Soyo tragó en seco y sus ojos casi traspasan el vidrio de los binoculares, queriendo descifrar la expresión neutra del chico.

— _Se me olvidaría si no fuera así_ —contestó la adolecente de lo más tranquila. Pocas cosas lograban perturbarla, a excepción de las veces en las que se le extraviaba "por casualidad" su almuerzo, o cuando se daba cuenta de que le faltaban algunas pertenencias y sabía que el culpable había sido un _muchacho_ de un grado mayor.

— _¿No me digas que las reglas del juego fueron inventadas por ti?_

A Soyo le pareció que se le caía el alma a los pies, y una gota de sudor le rodó copiosamente sobre la sien. Estaba segura de que _sabía algo_.

— _Qué pregunta. Mira que me pasé toda una noche pensando estas estúpidas reglas para… para que averigües eso que tienes que averiguar. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota? Date cuenta de una vez, así terminamos con esto._

— _Entonces dime quién es._

— _Se supone que ese es tu trabajo_ —dijo ella, y se cruzó de brazos, en clara señal de molestia.

Aun desde lejos, la joven "espía" podía ver el rubor de sus mejillas encendidas. Aquel panorama le parecía tan tierno, que incluso le daban ganas de estrujar esos pompones entre sus pequeñas manos. Sin embargo, no podía ver con claridad el rostro del chico, que se mantenía inclinado, mientras le daba una última caricia al perro que se había ganado el cariño de todos los alumnos. Al ponerse finalmente de pie notó que su amiga le daba la espalda y juraría que se trataba de una táctica para que él no se percatara del aumento de color en su rostro.

— _Bueno, ya. Me debes una caja de_ Sukonbu, _y lo quiero para mañana_ —sentenció, decidida y con firmeza. Sin darle tiempo a que su acompañante rechistara, añadió: — _Y no quiero quejas. Este es tu castigo por hacer de idiota._ —Y se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a una solitaria figura en medio de un rincón olvidado.

La _escena_ transcurrió tan de prisa que apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar sus cosas del suelo, en busca de su disgustada compañera.

Cuando al fin la halló, después de haber recorrido medio colegio, aún encontraba vestigios de enfado en el rostro y, al negarse a hablar sobre el tema, comprendió que lo mejor era esperar hasta otro momento.

ooOoo

Para la mañana siguiente, la expectativa de un presente comprado por el mismísimo Sougo Okita —para quien Soyo creía que sería el futuro amor de su vida— era tan grande que apenas si se podía mantener lúcida durante las primeras horas de clase. Su mente no dejaba de divagar sobre incontables frases que había oído en telenovelas, paseos bajo la escasa luz del Sol, picnics a la sombra de un gran cerezo y miradas que podían atravesar como una _espada láser_.

Más de una vez, tuvo que ser devuelta a la realidad por uno que otro compañero para trabajar en las actividades del día o para ser consultada por un ejercicio del cual no estaba ni enterada; o a veces hasta del propio docente de la clase, quien podía identificar claramente la ausencia mental de su alumna.

Su ensoñación era tanta que apenas notó el sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba el ambicionado pase hacia unas pizcas de libertad. Y junto con él, uno de los protagonistas de su "novela" personal.

—¡ _China!_ —oyó de pronto. El llamado provenía directamente desde el umbral de la puerta. La sorprendió tanto a ella como al resto de la clase, y, también, a la aludida en cuestión. Solo que la sorpresa de dicha joven se concentraba más en el voluminoso paquete que el recién llegado traía en su mano.

Si bien no era habitual que la _pesadilla_ del rector Hijikata se presentara en un aula, dos años menor al suyo —y por eso el asombro de la clase—, tampoco representaba un hecho "extraordinario" para Kagura, quien apenas se había inmutado por su entrometida presencia.

No hizo falta mediación de palabras; estaba todo dicho entre ellos. Él sólo le arrojó el paquete a la chica sentada en medio del salón y desapareció en el pasillo como una burbuja en el aire.

Automáticamente, Soyo se giró ciento ochenta grados hacia su amiga (quien estaba sentada justo detrás de ella) y la miró conmocionada, disgustada por el pobre _sketch_ **[3]** que acababa de presenciar.

—¿Pe-pero qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Y el romance? ¿Y el suspenso dónde quedó? —preguntaba ella, desilusionada.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —cuestionaba Kagura, abstraída en el abultado objeto que habían capturado sus manos. Le daba vueltas a todo el paquete. Soyo imaginaba que estaría preguntándose si realmente encontraría dentro a su querido _precioso_. Después de todo, no sería una locura creer que el contenido podría haber sido sustituido, a modo de broma; y más teniendo en cuenta de quién provenía.

—¿Pero eso es todo? —Soyo aún continuaba en estado de _shock_ — _._ Ni siquiera se acercó para dártelo. Creí que te citaría en el jardín, a solas, y te lo entregaría después de platicar un poco, mientras caminan alrededor de un árbol y…

—Vamos… ¿En qué andas pensando? Te dije que dejaras ese _dorama_ de las doce. No es apto para todo público —le recriminó, mientras conseguía sacar una de las tiras (comprobando que eran reales), para luego llevárselo a la boca.

—Es a las diez, y sí es apto para todo público. Lo ponen a esa hora porque hay más audiencia —reprochaba, haciendo un puchero—. Pero esa no es la cuestión aquí…

—La cuestión es que él cumplió con lo que debía. Diablos, no me imaginé que cediera tan fácil. ¿Qué podría pedir para la próxima? De ser así, le daré pistas falsas para que falle. ¡Hasta podría pedir un _Iphone_!

—¡Kagura!

—Espera —la detuvo, consultando el reloj de su móvil—, tenemos sólo catorce minutos para disfrutar del receso. ¿Quieres pasarlo aquí o en el patio?

Soyo reflexionó tan apresuradamente como se lo permitían. Echó un rápido vistazo a su atestado alrededor y decidió que lo mejor sería encontrar un lugar para hablar a solas.

Al salir, el comentario bullicioso sobre el apuesto muchacho —según lo que lograba oír— que acababa de irrumpir en el salón, también afectó a varias compañeras de clases, que soltaban suspiros sentimentales cuando pasaban a su lado.

—Será mejor que te des prisa. A este paso, alguien podría robártelo, amiga. No dejes que ninguna te venza —advertía, preocupada, cuando llegaron a destino.

—Soyo, amiga, no lo conoces como yo. Sólo le gusta divertirse con la primera idiota que muestra señales de "fiebre rosa" por él. Se dedica a maltratarlas con sus juegos sádicos. Ah, pero se equivoca si piensa que funcionará conmigo. No a mí, maldita sabandija. Lo haré pedazos en cuanto…

—Kagura —la interrumpió, reprochante. Con ello consiguió captar su atención, y prefirió aprovechar aquellos breves segundos, antes de que perdiera el hilo de la conversación otra vez—. Tenemos un trato para asegurarnos de que no lo intente. Por otro lado, el objetivo del _juego_ es otro, ¿lo recuerdas? —Habló de forma lenta y pausada, con la esperanza de que sus palabras le hicieran comprender el porqué de todo ese embrollo.

Ella dudó. Se metió otra tira de alga en la boca y miró al suelo, como queriendo descifrar un enigma difícil de resolver.

—Bien, tienes razón. Mañana seguiré con ese tema.

—No —se escandalizó de pronto—. Debes ir hoy, durante la hora del almuerzo.

Pero ni con súplicas pudo convencer a su testadura amiga, ya que había decidido deleitarse todo el día con su preciado _tesoro_.

ooOoo

—Bueno, repasemos. ¿Qué harás hoy, Kagura?

—Golpear a ese idiota hasta que se desmaye. —Sin que pudiera evitarlo, la palma de la mano derecha de Soyo fue a estrecharse estrepitosamente contra su propia frente, dejándole una rosada marca temporal como recompensa.

—No, no. Eso no es lo que acordamos. Vamos, concéntrate.

Oyó el enérgico suspiro de su acompañante, exasperada por su próximo encuentro.

—Le daré una pista y le pediré que me tire otro nombre, ¿sí? Ya lo entendí; pero aun así lo golpearé.

—Bueno, pero que no sea muy duro, ¿eh?

ooOoo

— _Es hora de "_ jugar" _, idiota. Dime otro nombre._

Kagura se encontraba de pie, con las manos en la cintura, en un rincón solitario del colegio que pronto comenzaba a convertirse en el centro de reunión habitual con su rival. Delante de ella, una figura desplomada sobre el césped la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una flamante hinchazón en una mejilla izquierda.

— _¿A qué demonios vino eso?_ —interrogó el muchacho que comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

— _Un saludo, claro. Por cierto, la próxima vez que quieras hacer de estrella de cine, no me involucres, ¿entendiste?_

Una delgada línea curveada se dibujó en los labios del chico.

— _¿Acaso no te gustó ser la envidia de la clase?_ —El sarcasmo y los desaires eran la principal fuente de alimento para su creciente ego. O eso es lo que su amiga siempre le decía a Soyo, y esta no podía evitar estar un poco de acuerdo con esa teoría.

— _¿Envidia? No te creas tanto, muchas estarán ciegas pero no subestimes a todo el_ circo _._

Soyo estuvo a punto de caerse de la rama de un árbol al tratar de reprimir una risilla ahogada. Tenía puestos los auriculares que conectaban al aparato en forma de pistola con cono en una mano, mientras que con la otra se cubría con una pequeña manta, que intentaba pasar de camuflaje entre las ramas.

Le parecía contradictorio que su amiga continuara manteniendo una distancia emocional con sus compañeras, cuando en realidad, ella también había caído en la misma _telaraña._

Antes de que el chico pudiera replicar algo más, Kagura se apresuró a salir del tema e ir directamente al grano.

— _Bueno, no tengo todo el maldito día para andar con esto, y como no eres más que un estúpido idiota, te daré una pista. Aquí va._

Tomó aire, exhaló con fuerza y luego, con todo el valor del que era capaz de juntar en esos pocos segundos, soltó:

— _Es alguien con quien peleas a menudo._

La respiración de Soyo pareció haberse paralizado por un instante. Prescindiendo de los estorbosos pestañeos, se dedicó a observar cada pequeño detalle de la situación, esperando no perderse de nada.

Y estas fueron sus apreciaciones mentales:

El rostro inexpresivo del muchacho. Su amiga tratando de disimular sus nervios. La tensión viciada en el aire. Una mosca aterrizando sobre su frente y aleteando por todo su rostro. El rostro inexpresivo del muchacho. El silencio tajante entre ambos. La respiración silbante de Kagura, producto de un pequeño resfriado. Los finos cabellos castaños cayendo sobre la frente de Sougo. El viento meciendo los pliegues de la falda escolar. El rostro inexpresivo del muchacho. Los nudillos apretados de su amiga. La varonil mano en el bolsillo del pantalón negro. La creciente vena a punto de explotar en la sien de su compañera. La relajada expresión del chico. El ceño fruncido de su amiga. La mirada ausente de Okita. El puño derecho de la adolescente (el más fuerte) cerrándose con fuerza. Las lágrimas amenazando con salir a borbotones de los ojos de Soyo. El brazo de Kagura levantado con el puño en alto. La boca de él abriéndose para hablar.

Y entonces el chico dijo:

— _Nobume._

Soyo cayó en picada hacia el tosco y nada esponjoso suelo de tierra firme. Su parte trasera, y codos, sufrieron la peor parte de la caída.

Pero, incluso en el piso y desde la considerable distancia de diez metros, oía los "estruendos" del alboroto. Se incorporó como pudo, todavía recuperándose del descolgamiento, y se ocultó como pudo detrás del casi esquelético árbol, llevándose consigo lo que quedaba del costoso aparato de espionaje. Logró escuchar unos pocos insultos antes de que el dispositivo dejase de funcionar, y luego vio partir a un Sougo con las dos mejillas enrojecidas y convertidas en un enorme moratón.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]** Frase utilizada en por Yuko de XXX Holic, en el animé, en su versión español latino.

 **[2]** El aparato en cuestión existe de verdad. Pueden buscar en Amazon como _ Orbitor Electronic Listening Device._

 **[3]** Haciendo alusión a la frase "novela personal".

* * *

 **Reviews: Cap. 2:**

 **I love okikagu:** Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, y por continuar leyéndome. Me pone muy contenta saber de ello. Eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias, en verdad n_n. Y con respecto a lo de Sougo, jo jo. Ya veremos qué pasa xD. De nuevo, gracias por leer. Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. ¡Saludos! n_n/

 **Maru Melli:** Yo me divertí mucho haciendo este el capítulo, las ideas me brotaban tan fácilmente de la cabeza. Ahora me cuesta mucho. Pero lo quiero terminar como sea. Eso seguro. ¿Errores de dedo? Mierda, y eso que lo leí como veinte veces xD. Ya lo arreglo. Gracias por decirme :). Las cuatro oportunidades no tienen límites de día ni hora. Si falla cuatro veces tiene una prenda. Te voy a dar un curso se escritura, tu ortografía es fatal xD. Nos vemos, el cuatro ya está en camino. Besos :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A:** Este cap. también va sin beta. Pasó por el ojo corrector de mi novio y por el mío (que no es nada confiable, por obvios motivos), pero aun así puede (y hasta es seguro) que aparezcan fallas, errores de dedo, y frases que no se comprendan bien. Por favor, avisen si ven uno.

Por otro lado... Hago un llamado, casi desesperado, para que alguien se ofrezca como beta (cof, cof, **Karunebulous** , cof, cof) de este fic. Espero que ese **alguien** se apiade de mí y me conceda algo de su tiempo cuando esté disponible.

Fin de los comunicados de la fecha xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

A menudo Soyo era la compañera predilecta para ser consultada, no sólo en temas escolares, sino también en cuestiones personales. Su objetivo punto de vista, junto con el dulzor de sus palabras, y su persistencia por inmiscuirse en temas ajenos eran los ingredientes perfectos para hacer de ella la candidata ideal a Concejera —no oficial— de todo el colegio. Incluso chicas de grados mayores acudían a ella, en busca de asesoramiento no profesional y en estricto carácter de confidencia. De hecho, en una ocasión, convocó una sesión grupal —en una de las salas del club de teatro— para deliberar sobre una típica disputa entre compañeras, que tenía el nombre de un chico entremetido en el problema.

Pero también había oportunidades en las que sólo le tocaba hacer de oyente; sobre todo con su _paciente_ más problemática. Y aquélla tarde de otoño, después de clases, era uno de esos tantos días en el que tenía el deber de interpretar dicho papel.

—¡Ese maldito idiota! ¡Me está tomando el pelo, ¿cierto?! ¡Lo hace a propósito! ¡Malnacido, infeliz! ¡Voy a darle su merecido, no creas que no! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?!

Soyo juraría que podía ver la personificación de la ira en su propio cuarto, despellejando su _puff_ favorito. Lo golpeaba sin parar, haciendo que el relleno se saliera de a montones por toda la habitación.

—Es un estúpido, ¿ya te lo había dicho? No sé por qué no me dejaste darle una paliza. Debí patearlo en sus partes bajas, sí, eso le dolería mucho. Vaya, pero qué idiota. ¿Qué pasa con él, acaso se le atrofió el cerebro? ¿Es estúpido por decisión o es que ya vino _mal de fábrica_? Imbécil, desgraciado.

Cuando finalmente se cansó de aporrear todo tipo objetos blandos que encontraba a su paso, "la cólera humana" se dedicó a caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando insultos e improperios al aire.

Soyo simplemente dejó que se desahogara todo lo que quisiese, y, luego de dos horas de berrinche, decidió que era hora de sacar su Arma Secreta Contra Malos Días: Comida. La comida siempre lograba aplacar los malos pensamientos de su amiga. Una buena cantidad de ello y el problema del momento quedaría rápidamente en el pasado.

—¿Por qué no comes algo, Kagura? Debes tener hambre —le sugirió cuando un tercero entró a la habitación, trayendo consigo un carrito a ruedas con la merienda.

No necesitó repetirlo más de una vez, en cuanto el "espectro" se volvió hacia la pequeña mesa cuadrada de caoba, repleta hasta en las esquinas de dulces y confituras, su mal humor comenzó a descender velozmente. Y su única y más grande preocupación era si podía pedir más crema para las galletas. (Este era uno de los motivos principales por los cuales solían reunirse en su casa: la comida era deliciosa.)

Atrás quedó la imagen de una muchacha convertida en furia y de la cual, en más de una ocasión, su ama de llaves había confundido con una joven poseída por un demonio. Aun cuando Soyo le explicaba que esa clase de comportamientos abruptos eran normales en su amiga, ella nunca dejó de sospechar que algún espíritu maligno intentaba apoderarse de ella. Incluso, llevaba un crucifijo —y un poco de agua bendita, en un frasquito— cada vez que la joven iba a visitar a la señorita Tokugawa.

ooOoo

Al cabo de una hora, cuando ya todo estaba en calma, Soyo decidió que era el momento para dedicarle un exhaustivo análisis a la situación.

—¿Por qué habrá dicho ese nombre? —Su pregunta había sido tan espontánea, y tan repentina, que sin querer activó de nuevo las mitigadas alarmas de su acompañante.

—Porque tiene m***** en la cabeza —respondió ésta, sin inmutarse siquiera por el ama de llave que había vuelto para renovar la dotación de panecillos. Aun cuando notó la mirada incrédula y espantada que la señora le dedicó al escuchar tal grosería, Kagura continuó con su amplio repertorio de insultos—. ¡Ese capullo infeliz sólo tiene neuronas para fastidiarme! Le he dado una pista más que suficiente, y aún así me suelta el nombre de esa lunática por las rosquillas. Lo han bautizado con lavandina, ¿verdad?

—Momento —la detuvo—. Pensemos. Él pertenece al club de _kendo_ , ¿no?

—¿Y?

—Y ella también, ¿no?

—Creo que sí. No, en realidad no. O tal vez sí. O quizás no. Bah, qué voy a saber yo de lo que hace esa tipa.

—Bueno, pues…

—¿Le traigo otro té, niña Soyo? —la interrumpió Roberta, la empleada extranjera de la familia.

—No, gracias. Así estoy bien. —Y de nuevo, dirigiéndose a su amiga, continuó—. Tiene algo de lógica, ¿no? Piénsalo.

—Roberta, ¿puedes traernos más pastelillos con chocolate? Se están acabando. —Incluso después de haber devorado una docena entera, ella sola, el barril sin fondo, que era su estómago, aún tenía espacio para un poco más.

El ama de llaves miró a Soyo de reojo y ella asintió con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que podía permitirle otra generosa dotación de bocadillos. Después de todo, estaban en una de esas Reuniones de Consolación en las que sólo el consumo excesivo de azúcar podía aliviar.

—Pero —dijo, tratando de recobrar la atención, una vez que la señora se marchó—, si los dos pertenecen al club de _kendo_ , ¿no sería normal suponer que quizás se enfrenten a menudo? Hasta donde yo recuerdo…

—Demonios, olvidé decirle a Roberta que también traiga un poco más de jugo de manzana —declaró la chica, ensimismada en la merienda.

—Hasta donde recuerdo —intentó proseguir de nuevo con su explicación—, hay una chica muy buena en el equipo femenino. Es la mejor del colegio. Creo que es ella. Sí, sin duda se trata de Nobume.

No hubo respuesta satisfactoria del lado de su interlocutor, quien seguía muy concentrada en saborear un _pie_ de frutilla con crema.

—¿Entiendes? Es por es por eso que la nombró a ella, interpretó otro tipo de enfrentamiento como pelea —insistió, obstinada. Pero en la habitación, no había señal más clara de interés en la conversación que la de su propia persona.

Pregunto una vez más, corroborando aquello que ya sospechaba desde hace un buen rato

—¡Kagura!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —contestó la chica, distraída.

—¿Entiendes? ¿Me estás oyendo?

—Sí, ya. Lo golpeo y después me voy. Está todo claro.

—No, no. ¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dije?

—Por eso mismo; lo voy a golpear por entender todo mal, ese _inecto_.

—Querrás decir "inepto".

—Sí, sí, eso. Si esa loca gustara de él ya se lo habría dicho.

La respuesta sorprendió enormemente a Soyo. ¿Cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que Nobume ya se hubiera confesado, de ser ese el caso? Quizás previó que, siendo ella de un grado mayor y presidente de la clase (porque de esa forma se aseguraría de poder reservarse su dotación semanal de rosquillas, haciendo abuso de de su poder —y con la ayuda de una espada de madera—), tendría la madurez suficiente para declarar su amor. O quizás calculó que Nobume reflexionó que Okita pensaría, que le gustan las chicas fuertes. O tal vez…

—Esa loca no es buena mintiendo. Seguramente se lo diría sin tapujos.

Bueno, quizás Soyo había sobrestimado un poco la capacidad de deducción de su amiga. Aunque admitía que su propuesta también era muy viable.

—Creo que tienes razón —acordó, finalmente—. Bueno, pero de todas maneras, desde su punto de vista, tiene sentido que haya pensado en ella, ¿no lo crees?

—Yo creo que es un idiota, Soyo. Eso es lo que pienso. Además, es un bastardo de primera. Tendré que darle más pistas, y así sabrá que se trata de mí.

— Pero es que ese es el objetivo del _juego_ , ¿no?

—Pero… tampoco quiero ser tan directa. No quiero que lo descubra tan fácil.

El Espíritu pleno de la Indignación cayó sobre la anfitriona de la casa y ésta se preguntó seriamente si su amiga no tendría el IQ más bajo de toda la escuela.

ooOoo

Al día siguiente, la insistencia de Soyo pudo más que la terquedad de su amiga. Y la convenció para que no golpeara de nuevo al chico, y ampliara un poco más la pista anteriormente dada.

— _¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?_ —preguntó el muchacho, irritado.

Soyo aún podía ver claras marcas de su encuentro del día anterior.

— _¿Cómo que "qué quiero"? Tienes que darme otro maldito nombre, bastardo._

— _¿Acaso no acerté ayer?_ —Soyo podía notar con claridad las facciones relajadas (y desinteresadas) del muchacho, y el tono monótono de su voz. Pero también captó un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Aunque le era difícil ver a través del diminuto agujero de su enorme caja[1] —en el que estaba contenida—, se las ingeniaba para identificar cada pequeño detalle de la situación.

— _¡Pues no, estúpido! Así que tienes que darme otro nombre._

— _Aunque sería una lástima que no fuera ella. En realidad me resulta interesante. Es buena con la espada._

— _Sí, bueno. Qué mal. Tienes que…_

— _Podría pensármelo si fuera ella. Tiene buenas curvas, además._

— _Ajá. Sí, qué interesante. Ahora…_

— _También tiene buenos pechos._

— _Oye, concéntrate, ¿quieres? Tengo que darte otra maldita pista porque eres un…_

— _Y también tiene unas lindas piernas. Femeninas y contorneadas._

— _Ey, ¿estás en la tierra, rata apestosa?_

— _¿Segura que no es ella?_ —insistió el muchacho. Y esa nueva pregunta fue el puntapié inevitable que condujo a su amiga a propiciar otro _round_ de golpes y moretones.

ooOoo

Generalmente, las contiendas entre ellos siempre solían ser parejas. Aun sin una espada de madera, Sougo sabía defenderse muy bien, y Soyo no podía evitar pensar que el puesto de policía (como había declarado él, como su futura carrera a seguir, después de la preparatoria), le quedaría a medida.

Sin embargo, ese mediodía soleado, de un miércoles, en su _lugar de encuentro_ con su amiga, no era el caso.

ooOoo

—Si sigues golpeándolo así, no quedará nada de él, Kagura.

De nada le servía reprenderla por haber usado al muchacho como saco de boxeo. La chica caminaba a paso tranquilo, con expresión de muerte, hacia el salón de gimnasio, dispuesta a cobrar venganza por el maltrato a su herido orgullo de mujer. Le quedaba claro que su intensión era herirlo a él, en el mismo sentido. Pero no le parecía correcto el método que su amiga estaba adoptando.

—¿Sabes que te castigarán por esto, no? —Ella asintió, sin siquiera voltear a verla. Su mirada estaba fija en su destino de llegada. —Sabrán que fuiste tú, eso es seguro. —No hubo respuestas. Soyo hubiera querido hacer cualquier cosa para impedir la futura suspensión, que sabría que obtendría cuando los rectores se enteraran de la travesura. Pero con su amiga en tal estado, era evidente que nada podría hacer. Así que sólo se dedicó a seguirla, para asegurarse de que no incitaría el "suicidio involuntario" de alumno de tercero de preparatoria.

Cuando al fin llegaron al salón, la chica atravesó la cancha de básquet en grandes zancadas, y el reluciente suelo de madera barnizada reflejó cómo su silueta llevaba arrastrando lo que ella llamaba "el costal de estiércol".

—Este es el lugar, sí.

—¿Estás segura? Es tu oportunidad para dejarlo. El brazo dislocado es suficiente castigo para un solo día, ¿no crees? Esto sería un poco…demasiado —objetó Soyo, pero sabía que en el fondo, no lograría persuadirla de lo que tenía en mente. Se encontraba muy disgustada.

—No. Nunca es suficiente o demasiado, tratándose de él. Con esto aprenderá a no tomarme el pelo nunca más.

Y así lo hizo.

ooOoo

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la noticia llegara a oídos de todo el colegio. Estudiantes y profesores acudieron en tropel hacia el lugar de los hechos, expectantes y ávidos de curiosidad.

A medida que la gente llegaba, la expresión de sorpresa iba cambiando lentamente por una de estupefacción, luego horror, y finalmente, compasión.

Soyo se mantenía al margen de la situación, sintiendo sólo lástima, en todo momento.

El bullicio y los comentarios aumentaban cada vez más, hasta que el director del colegio se hizo presente en la escena. Entonces todas las voces se acallaron de pronto. Se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente hasta que por fin arribó a la primera fila para el espectáculo.

La joven Tokugawa observó el rostro impresionado y hastiado del director. No era la primera vez que encontraba _in fraganti_ a su amiga, haciendo de las suyas. Pero en esa ocasión, observar cómo el muchacho Okita colgaba del aro de básquet, con el brazo salido de lugar, todo magullado y con moretones, amenazando con desprender la pieza de hierro en cualquier instante, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]** Pequeño guiño a Metal Gear.

* * *

 **Reviews: Cap. 3:**

 **I love okikagu:** ¡Tal cual, mejor pista que esa imposible! xD. Este chico tiene la cabeza en cualquier lado xD.  
Gracias a ti por leer las ocurrencias de esta humilde _fangirl_ del Okikagu, eres un amor n_n. Millones y millones de gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Me llenan de emoción

 **Yanna:** Ajaja, me mató tu comentario xD. No odies a Okita, él es como es. Le gusta fastidiar a Kagura.  
No aparecerá alguien que le baje los humos, pero sí una persona que lo enfrentará.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :}

 **Mi-chan:** Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Le pongo mucho empeño, aunque no se note demasiado, porque me cuesta mucho este tipo de narraciones. Gracias por el apoyo =}

 **N/A:**

Me tardé un poco, lo siento.

¡Hasta la próxima! =}


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A:** Nuevamente, este cap. va sin betear. Solo le eché unas cuantas revisiones, así que es probable que encuentren más errores.

He notado que, si bien Kagura y Okita no están taaaan fuera de personaje, sus diálogos sí lo están bastante. (En serio necesito una beta xD ). Intentaré ir cambiando esto de a poco. Espero lograrlo.

Gracias a todos los que siguen este intento de fic. Los amo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Pasó una semana antes de que Soyo pudiera volver a ver a su mejor amiga entre los escritorios del colegio. Y, aunque solía visitarla cada tarde, después de clases, no podía evitar extrañar su compañía en los recesos.

Por supuesto que sabía que sería castigada después de causar tal alboroto. Lo que no imaginó, es que estuvo a punto de ser expulsada por su osadía. Tampoco le ayudó el hecho de que el director la encontrara presente en la "escena del crimen", a pocos pasos del cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, intentando tomarme una _selfie_ como recuerdo. Sin duda, una prueba fehaciente de su triunfo. Pero no fue interpretado de la misma manera por los espectadores y, sobre todo, por el hombre de traje y bigote que se encontraba horrorizado frente a ella.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando el ceño canoso y fruncido del director, apuntó con dureza hacia Kagura, y, sin vacilar, este la invitó ásperamente a que la acompañara hasta su oficina. El profesor Gintoki no tardó en seguirlos a paso firme. Después de todo, era él quien velaba por la seguridad de su "hijastra".

Según se enteró más tarde, por comentarios y rumores, su amiga fue reprendida muy severamente. Sus excusas no fueron del todo válidas por ningún adulto como método de defensa, pero, de todas formas, lo intentó.

Al día siguiente, un docente le confesó a Soyo que habría una reunión a las tres de la tarde, en la cual se plantearía la expulsión definitiva de la chica. Palideció ante la idea. Pero sabía que el hombre al que todos tomaban por vago, loco por la leche de fresa y admirador de las publicaciones de la _Shonen Jump_ , no permitiría que aquello sucediera tan fácilmente. Según entendía ella, el tipo la defendió con uñas y dientes, prometiendo un sinfín de comportamientos "apropiados" que —todos sabían— Kagura jamás cumpliría.

Y no fue el único que salió en su defensa. Hasta donde sabía, el mismo rector Hijikata (quien se dice, luego se retiraría del rubro escolar, para pasar a formar parte del cuerpo policial, el siguiente año), votó por no apoyar la salida del establecimiento de la chica, junto con las profesoras Tsukuyo y Tae Shimura, el conserje Hazegawa Taizou y, la autonombrada asistente del titular Sakata, Ayame Sarutobi. (Aún cuando nadie convocó a estos últimos cuatro.)

Soyo no sabría explicar con seguridad si las súplicas de los profesores, y compañía, surtieron efecto, o si las promesas vacías de Gintoki habían funcionado. Pero sí tenía en claro que su pellejo se había salvado, y solo recibió el escueto castigo de una suspensión, por una semana.

ooOoo

—¿No es bueno volver a clases, Kagura? —preguntó, mientras la acompañaba en el trayecto hacia el colegio, en su primer día de retorno a clases.

—Pues la verdad no sé. Gin estuvo torturándome todos estos malditos días con que debo ya portarme como una señorita, no decir groserías, no golpear a "ciertos idiotas" —elevó la voz, acentuando las últimas palabras—, y todas esas cosas. Pero, por otro lado, me la pasé grandioso en casa, jugando videojuegos y viendo televisión. Creo que podría volver a causar otra suspensión.

Soyo suspiró con una sombra de júbilo en el rostro. Nada había cambiado en su amiga. No le pareció que el escarmiento hubiera tenido efecto en ella.

—Bueno, Okita también está de regreso… —le comentó, suavemente.

—Olvídalo. Gin me obligó a que me alejara de él por una semana. Me insistió tanto en que le hiciera caso… —continuó, gesticulando una docena de muecas, a modo de burla—. De todas formas, no quiero verlo por un tiempo.

—Sí, creo que sería lo más prudente. Y… ¿no quieres saber cómo está?

—Ya, no me digas. Con un brazo vendado, montones de contusiones por todos lados y los ojos como de mapache, ¿no? Además de eso, ¿qué tienes para contarme?

Soyo no tenía forma de responder a esa pregunta. Siendo él, de un grado diferente, no tenía mayor contacto que el de una simple ojeada en los recesos o el almuerzo. El chico había vuelto a clases a los dos días, pero nada sabía sobre su estado de ánimo o si eran ciertos los rumores de que él había dicho que la paliza recibida fue por atreverse a comprobar la existencia de bustos en su amiga. (Lo cual, según ella, servía como buena excusa por haber sido apaleado de forma tan humillante y tan pública.)

Ante el silencio inminente de la joven, Kagura inquirió:

—Entonces no sabes si captó el mensaje, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé, es difícil saberlo.

—Hazme un favor y pregúntaselo. Tú sabes, yo no puedo acercarme por ahora.

Para la joven Tokugawa resultaba esperable que todos los ojos, tanto de profesores como alumnos —y sobre todo del director— estuvieran puestos en ella. Como en ese preciso instante, en el que atravesaban el enorme portón de la entrada principal. Sentía la atención que atraían al pasar, como si fueran dos focos de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Dudó unos instantes. Quería contribuir en la emocionante y nueva interacción clandestina de su mejor amiga y el _amor de su vida_. Se imaginaba como la dulce mensajera entre un herido Romeo y una hermosa Julieta. Ambos desesperados por encontrarse nuevamente, vigilados por quienes buscan oponerse a su relación. Ambos pertenecientes a distintos _mundos_ , separados por crueles destinos…

—Eu, Soyo. ¿Estás ahí? —llamó la atención la chica de cabello rojo, chasqueando los dedos frente a ella.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí. ¿Qué pasa? —reaccionó de pronto, despertando de su ensoñación.

—Que le preguntes al "bastardín" si ha pillado mi mensaje. De otra forma, tendré que darle otro "escarmelo".

—Escarmiento, se dice…

—Sí, bueno, eso. Ese estúpido tendrá que aprender por las malas, o por las peores.

Soyo rió entre dientes, divertida por la extraña expresión de su amiga. Le quedaba claro lo mucho que la había echado de menos en todos esos días de su ausencia. Pero ahora que estaba de regreso, no se perdería de ningún aspecto de disfrutar de sus increíbles aventuras.

Y entonces lo decidió.

—Bien. Haremos esto: lo escribes en un papel y yo se lo entrego, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, bien.

ooOoo

La ortografía de su querida amiga nunca había sido de las mejores del salón. Más de una vez la vio perder varios puntos en los exámenes debido a su desaliñada gramática (también a su mala escritura, sus malas o vacías respuestas, su falta de estudio, entre otras). Y, aunque siempre se ofrecía para brindarle ayuda escolar en sus áreas flojas, nunca lograba conseguir que su forma de escribir mejorara de forma sustancial. La prueba más fehaciente de ello se encontraba exactamente entre sus manos, doblado irregularmente en tres pliegues.

Como era de esperarse, Soyo desesperó por desplegar el pequeño trozo de papel, una vez que se encontró a solas en el receso, y suspiró divertida al leer lo siguiente:

"Vastardo come mierda: te a quedado claro ya? O quieres que te de otra palisa? No vuelbas a tomarme por estupida!"

Simple y sencillo.

No sabía si llorar o reír por las diversas faltas de ortografía. Le parecía un caso imposible de corregir en ella.

ooOoo

No obstante, cuando corrió a entregarle el mensaje al joven de cabellos castaños, durante la hora del almuerzo, notó que la expresión unánime de disgusto le venía al rostro, casi al instante.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó irritado, estrujando en una mano el trozo de hoja. ¿Por qué no vino ella personalmente?

—Es por una petición oficial del director —fue lo que alcanzó a decir, antes de que el muchacho la interrumpiera velozmente.

—¿Y eso qué? Dile a esa floja que, si todavía le quedan agallas, venga y me lo diga en la cara. —Sonrió de medio lado, exteriorizando toda su distorsionada malicia—. Esa China hija de **** me debe unas cuantas —comentó enfurecido, más para sí mismo que para su "mensajera".

Soyo no creyó que el insulto fuera realmente necesario, pero comprendía muy bien a qué se debía. Imaginaba que, para un chico del último grado de preparatoria, ser derrotado tan insolentemente (y más de forma pública) por una chica de primero, no debía ser nada reconfortante, aun si se trataba de la adolescente más problemática, traviesa y fuerte que alguna vez presenció la historia del colegio. Así que, mientras que para una, el acontecimiento suponía un triunfo inminente y una excelentísima victoria, para el otro, era la peor de todas las desgracias conocidas por (propiamente dicho) El Hombre.

Sintió pena por él. La forma de "amar" de su amiga era muy poco ortodoxa, y requería de un cuerpo fuerte y resistente. Requisito que él poseía a la perfección. Lo tenía desde hacía años, de hecho.

A pesar de todo, si se dejaba de lado ese último comentario despectivo, la respuesta del muchacho sugería un nuevo punto de reunión. ¡Un encuentro en persona! Y eso era lo mismo que pedir a gritos verla con urgencia. No del tipo de urgencia que Soyo hubiera querido, pero una urgencia en sí. ¡El chico desesperaba por verla!

Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, era una verdadera lástima perderse de la perfecta oportunidad de ser testigo del intercambio de mensajitos de papel entre esos dos tercos y tozudos jovenzuelos. Lo cual, según ella, era lo más próximo a una carta de amor que su amiga podría llegar a escribir alguna vez. Pero no perdía la esperanza de que pidiera suceder en otra ocasión.

—Bueno, ¿entonces a la una? —Si no podía propiciar el intercambio de notitas, al menos contribuiría a su encuentro a escondidas. La situación no podía ser más excepcional para ella. Se sentía como en una de sus telenovelas coreanas.

—En el lugar de siempre —concluyó el chico. Y sin añadir nada más, se marchó con un perezoso saludo con la mano.

Emocionada, corrió a toda prisa junto a su amiga con la intención de transmitirle la noticia.

La encontró peleando por colarse en la fila del bufet escolar, riñendo con otros potenciales clientes.

—Él… dijo… —balbuceó, jadeante en cuanto pudo localizarla—, el papel… tú no fuiste… tienes… floja… agallas. —Se tomó unos segundos por normalizar otra vez su respiración, y luego soltó lo que creía más importante del mensaje—. ¡A la una!

—Espera, Soyo, no te entiendo. ¡Ey, tú, idiota, quítate! —le escuchó ordenar a un chico distraído que se salió rápidamente de la fila, patrocinado por un diestro puntapié de su amiga. —Y tú, asquerosa glotona, muévete ya —le discutió a una muchacha de pelo largo que se mostraba muy dispuesta a batallar con ella por el próximo turno en los pedidos de compra.

Soyo aún seguía combatiendo su propia contienda personal contra la falta de aliento, y se alegraba de saber que le estaba ganando con cada pequeña aspiración.

Cuando logró recuperarse un poco, se precipitó al reconocer quién era la contrincante de su amiga, en aquella disparatada _pelea_.

—Kagura, Okita quiere verte ahora, en donde tú sabes —enunció, firme y decidida. Sin saber muy bien por qué, dirigió toda su atención hacia la melenuda muchacha que se encontraba forcejeando con Kagura. Esta la miró con cierta desorientación.

—Ahora, no, Soyo. Estoy en mitad de algo… importante —completó, luego de lanzar un codazo y esquivar un empujón errante.

—Sougo dijo que es importante. No, más bien dijo que urgente. Muy urgente.

—Que se espere. ¡Oiga, señor! Quiero tres panecillos cubiertos con chocolate, un ramen… Quítate ya, ¿quieres? —Soyo las vio forcejear con más intensidad, mientras que el pobre vendedor no sabía a quién debía atender primero, si a la pelirroja gritona o a la silenciosa de cabello largo, con expresión indiferente.

—Em… eh… Te daré mi almuerzo, si quieres —le sugirió de pronto.

—No bromees. ¿Qué comerás? Esa rosquilla de ahí se ve buena… Las quiero todas. —Un tremendo atropello sacudió el cuerpo de su amiga, que resistió valientemente.

—Traje de sobra —mintió—. Roberta quería que pruebes una nueva receta. No te preocupes por mí, ¿sabes? De hecho, yo ya comí. Anda —dijo mirando de nuevo, fijamente a la otra chica—, Okita te está esperando. Dijo que quería encontrarse contigo… urgente.

La muchacha de pelo negro ni se mosqueó ante la ajena conversación.

—Pero… —intentó replicar su compañera, dudosa.

—¡Ningún "pero", mujer! ¡Ve de una vez! —Cuando ninguno de los anteriores métodos funcionaba, optar por el de "autoritario incondicional" (que en algunas ocasiones daba resultado) le pareció la mejor opción para probar.

Por desgracia, tampoco arrojó buenos resultados. La disputa por el próximo turno era lo más importante en la mente de su amiga.

Fue entonces cuando se decidió, por fin, a recurrir a su infalible Arma Secreta, el que aseguraba un éxito rotundo. Se acercó resuelta hacia ella, cuidando de no quedar en medio de la _cruzada_ , y le susurró despacio al oído.

—Le diré a Roberta que te prepare un _cheesecake_ , de los que te gustan, y un rico _pie_ de fresa para ti sola.

Y como por arte de magia, la muchacha dejó de forcejear y se volteó repentinamente hacia ella.

—¿De veras? —preguntó, emocionada.

Soyo asintió enérgicamente y luego le indicó con la mirada, la dirección hacia la puerta.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerla de abandonar la fila y lograr que saliera disparada del bufet. Como siempre, su Arma Secreta nunca fallaba.

ooOoo

Esperó a que se alejara unos cuantos pasos más allá de la entrada. Calculó una distancia prudencial, y luego añadió:

—Creo que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. ¿No lo crees tú, Nobume?

La recién nombrada apenas produjo un leve sonido, carente de palabras, que la joven Tokugawa entendió como un "estoy de acuerdo". La chica, por su parte, se hallaba aliviada de tener una contrincante menos (una muy poderosa), y ya se encontraba pidiendo su ración de rosquillas de siempre.

—Además, Okita solo tiene ojos para Kagura. No le interesa ninguna otra —agregó por último, antes de irse.

Le hubiera gustado que sonara más como una advertencia. Algo así como: "Oye, ese es el chico de mi amiga. Ni te atrevas a interferir, perra. No eres ni la mitad de mujer de lo que es Kagura. No eres rival para ella". Pero esas cosas no se le daban muy bien, y prefirió inclinarse por una falsa (pero esperada) afirmación acerca de un amor no concretado aún.

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo —se dijo a sí misma, mientras caminaba ella también hacia el lugar de encuentro—. En realidad no es una mentira, más bien una premonición.

ooOoo

Cuando llegó al punto de reunión, después de pasar a buscar a toda prisa su importante _pieza_ de escondite, creyó que se le había hecho tarde para presenciar la conversación. Pero resultó que la cosa apenas acaba de comenzar.

— _¿Perdiste el camino o qué? Llevo un rato esperándote, China tonta_ —pudo percibir que le reprochó el muchacho. Le costó acomodarse correctamente y acercarse lo suficiente para poder verlos.

— _Lo sé. Qué mal, ¿verdad?_

Oyó un bufido y luego rápidas pisadas sobre el césped.

— _Escúchame bien, engendro del demonio…_

— _No, escúchame tú, grandísimo idiota. Si me vuelves a tomar por estúpida_ —amenazó la adolescente de cabellos de fuego avanzando decidida hacia el frente, logrando que su acompañante fuera retrocediendo— _, me aseguraré de que tus peores pesadillas se hagan realidad, y te arrepientas de haber nacido._ —El tono de su voz cada vez se elevaba más y más— _. Si no me vas a tomar en serio, ¡entonces vete a la m*****!_

Soyo no pudo evitar lanzar un grito ahogado de aflicción al escuchar a su amiga.

— _¿Y esta caja?_ —preguntó el chico, con aire confundido.

La incontenible exaltación de querer estar al tanto de cada detalle había hecho que se acercara demasiado hacia donde estaban ellos, quedando a muy pocos metros de distancia.

— _No quieras cambiar el tema, bastardo come m*****._

— _Mira, yo no tengo la culpa de que estés loca, pero no me arrastres a mí también, eh._

— _Que seas idiotas no es mi problema…_

— _Y tú una simplona deforme._

— _Y tú un descerebrado._

— _Tú, una inútil, repelente de inteligencia._

— _Vómito de rana._

— _Gusano inservible._

— _Pescado podrido._

— _¿Oye, esa caja no estaba más lejos?_

Estaba en problemas. Sougo la había notado otra vez. ¿Qué había hecho? Se planteó la posibilidad de que él se imaginara cosas, o quizás solo estaba desvariando, para desviar la "charla". O quizás se deba al hecho de que, sin darse cuenta, había avanzado otros diez pasos más hacia el dúo, pasmada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

— _¿Y? Mira, desecho maloliente, estas son MIS reglas, de MI_ juego _, ¿entiendes? Así que vas a respetarlas o lo tomaré como… como una_ descalificación _, y entonces yo ganaré, y… y… Aún no pensé en qué te haré si gano. Pero no será nada bonito._

— _Creo que esa caja me está mirando…_

— _¡¿Entendiste?!_ —exclamó Kagura, hirviendo de rabia.

— _Ajá, sí, ok. Ya entendí. No más bromas, maldita lunática._

— _¡Y no me hagas perder el tiempo explicándotelo todo de nuevo! Estúpido y grandísimo hijo de…_

— _¿Y qué fue todo eso de las cartas?_

— _Ningún "cartas", idiota. Tu estupidez me ha costado mucho, ¿sabes?_

— _No me digas._ —El sarcasmo sonaba tan natural en él, que parecía haber nacido con aquel increíble don.

— _Estuve una semana en el_ exilio _, condenada a sufrir la soledad en solitario._

— _Ajá, sí, me imagino._

— _Todos me miran raro ahora._

— _Será por tu cara de mandril._

— _Y a ti, de seguro, te buscan mucho los niños, ¿no? Les atraes._

Ni siquiera Soyo entendía bien a qué se debía esa _conjetura_. La miró con gran curiosidad, intentado descifrar qué se traía en mente.

El chico se extrañó de igual forma, y solo levantó una ceja, como forma de exigir una respuesta.

— _Digo, por tu cara de niña y todo eso..._

Ese fue el momento exacto en el Okita perdió los estribos, y en tan solo tres zancadas llegó hasta la chica con una notoria vena hincándose en su sien.

— _Ya me estás cansando. Me debes una de las grandes por lo de la otra semana. Y vas a pagármela._

— _Tu novia_ _"_ _rosquilla" estuvo ahí. Te vio y todo._

Si tenía en cuenta todas las veces que se habían encontrado y las pocas ocasiones en las cuales ninguno de los dos salía disparado del lugar, esos últimos días eran de los más tranquilos. Los insultos y desprestigios hacia la masculinidad de _uno_ , no suponía ninguna sorpresa para nadie. Todo aquel que los viera juntos, sabía de buena fuente, que lo mejor sería alejarse de ese par, pues no tardarían en batirse a puños y patadas en cualquier minuto. Fue así como el repentino cabezazo que el chico le regaló a su amiga, no le supuso ninguna sorpresa. Sí un sobresalto, puesto que no lo esperaba tan pronto.

—¡ _Estúpido, hijo de mil…!_

Soyo prefirió taparse muy bien las orejas para no tener que alimentar sus oídos con el florido vocabulario de la chica. No funcionó tan efectivamente, y estaba segura de que no pasaría inadvertido por ninguno que anduviera cerca.

— _¿Kagura?_

La voz de un tercero los paralizó a todos: A Soyo, que a cada minuto se trasladaba de un punto a otro; a Kagura, quien abrió tan grande los ojos que casi se le salen de las cuencas oculares; y, en menor medida, al chico de mirada asesina. Hasta que lo vio sonreír, otra vez, con la malicia plantada en su rostro.

* * *

 **Reviews: Cap. 4:**

 **I love okikagu:** Aww, eres pura ternura. Agradezco tanto tu apoyo, no sólo a mí sino también a las demás usuarias. Es muy difícil lograr que comenten en realidad. Conozco personas que leen bastante y, aunque les guste muchísimo el fic, no se animan a dejar un review xD. Tú en cambio te tomas el trabajo de comentar todo. Eres genial =] Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, tus palabras son muy gratificantes =]

 **Yanna:** Ajaja, ya veremos qué pasará después. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic :}

 **Mi-chan:** Ajaja. Sougo es todo un pillín, hace de todo para cabrear a la pobre Kagura xD. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. :]

 **Merengue:** Mmm... Costaría bastante esa pareja xD, pero lo tendré en cuenta. Quizás se pueda dar en otro fic. Gracias por la sugerencia, y por leer y comentar :]

 **Marisa:** Claro que se sintió mal, por eso casi lo desfigura... por atrevido xD. La regla internacional de la Asociación Federal de Fanfickers no oficial (¿?), prohibe que se delate el nombre real de un autor o usuario en alguna página web. Si lo conoces, por favor, no lo andes diciendo tan tranquilamente, ¿no? Que las personas podrían espantarse con ello xD. Al menos decí mi apodo. Algún día me voy a cambiar de nombre, en serio xD. Jajaja. Tenés razón en lo de que Okita quería ser policía y su estado de consciencia. En este cap. se aclara, pero debo tener más cuidado con eso. Mil gracias por decírmelo.  
Lo del brillo en sus ojos es porque lo hacía a propósito xD. Él es pura maldad xD. Muchas gracias por comentar. Te adoro =]


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A:** De seguro habrá algunos errores y/o falta de letras o palabras. Si me hicieran el favor de indicármelas, sería muy feliz. Gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

La voz que se oía desde lejos —y que cada vez se acercaba más hacia ellos— no se oía nada amigable. Había en él un cierto tono de reproche. No creía que fuera posible que algún adulto pasara por allí. De hecho, no creía que nadie fuera capaz de transitar cerca de allí. Estaba bastante alejado de toda aglomeración de alumnos que buscaban un sitio de descanso. Sin embargo, fueron encontrados.

Kagura estaba en problemas.

— _¿Qué rayos…? ¿El inepto de tu tutor no te avisó que debías alejarte de los problemas, por un tiempo?_

El rector Hijikata en persona apareció doblando la esquina del edificio. El despoblado rincón, detrás del salón de básquet ya no era seguro.

— _¿D-de qué hablas, Mister Mayora? E-e el idiota y yo solo estábamos hablando_ —comenzó a tartamudear, mientras le tapaba la boca a Sougo con una mano—, _como dos personas normales, eh. No hay nada que reportar aquí, ¿no es cierto? No es necesario que se lo cuentes al viejo bigotón, eh._

— _Pues ustedes dos_ —puntualizó, mirando al chico que, en el suelo, luchaba por quitarse a la muchacha de encima— _no son de ninguna manera "normales". Cada vez que se encuentran algo termina destrozado y ustedes en detención. ¿No pueden solo… darse un tiempo antes de causar problemas otra vez?_

— _P-pero, rector mayonesa, no estábamos haciendo nada_ —continuó ella, tratando de defender lo indefendible— _. ¿No es cierto, bastardo?_

El adolescente apenas pudo emitir unos gruñidos que no se escuchaban para nada alegres. Sus ojos la fulminaron con tal ferocidad que podría haberle penetrado el cráneo, si tuviera poderes mentales. Aún cuando tenía sus dos manos libres, y ella tenía los suyos cubriendo no solo la boca, sino también la nariz y parte de su rostro, no le era posible librarse del agarre. Y Soyo percibía que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

— _¿Ves? Dijo que sí. No estamos peleando ni nada._

— _Pues, la palabrota que soltaste recién no parecía que estuvieron solo "conversando"._

— _Ah, eso. Puf… así nos llevamos siempre, tú sabes. Yo le digo "come m*****" y él me dice "China malnacida". Es nuestro saludo_ —explicaba la joven, mientras forcejeaba cada vez más con su prisionero.

— _Te recuerdo que esa clase de "saludos" no están permitidos en el colegio_ —acentuó, mirando a un desesperado Okita, ya con signos de falta de aire—. _Kagura, no hagas que nos arrepintamos de salvarte el pellejo la última vez. Al menos, mantente en discreción, ¿no?_

— _Sí, sí. Me mantendré en_ distinción _, no se preocupe. Este… no le digas a Gin, ¿sí? Me matará si se entera._

Hijikata permaneció unos segundos en silencio, con aire pensativo. Miró de nuevo al muchacho que comenzaba a ponerse verde por falta de oxigenación y luego sentenció:

— _De acuerdo, pero no comiencen a pelear de nuevo, eh. Y si se "saludan", que sea en el mayor silencio posible. Atraerías al director, inclusive, con tus gritos. Y ya, por el amor de Dios, suelta el Sádico._

Fue entonces cuando Soyo captó que la chica se percataba de la situación que estaba ayudando a favorecer. El homicidio de idiotas, como lo llamaría ella, aún no era una posibilidad en su vida. Quizás en algún futuro lejano.

— _Estúpida perra, casi me matas_ —fue lo primero que arrojaron las palabras de Sougo, cuando se lo liberó al fin.

— _Oh, así que te estabas quedando sin aire. Qué mal, Sádico putrefacto. No volverá a pasar, la próxima definitivamente te robaré todo el aire._

"Espero que sea por un beso —pensó Soyo, con picardía."

— _No si antes te mando a volar._

— _Oiga, oigan. Esperen a que me vaya por lo menos, par de tontos. No hagan que lo lamente._

— _¿De haber nacido, Hijikata?, eso es lo que todos nos lamentamos siempre. Auch._

— _Idiota, deja que se marche, luego lo insultas todo lo que quieras_ —lo reprimió la chica, aplicándole un pequeño "correctivo".

— _No tiene caso que me burle de él si no está, tonta._

Soyo observó al rector masajearse la frente y palpar el paquete de cigarrillos que, sabía, tenía en el bolsillo. Entonces le vino a la mente que el sujeto probablemente buscaba un sitio tranquilo en el cual consumir la nicotina que tanto ansiaba y le era vetado dentro del establecimiento. Pero tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con unos jovenzuelos muy traviesos que solo le daban unos horribles dolores de cabeza.

— _El año que viene todo cambiará_ —escuchó que se dijo a sí mismo, antes de irse, sujetándose las sienes e ignorando al dúo problemático.

Pero lo que no sabía el rector, era que el muchacho Okita pregonaba por todo el colegio que planeaba unirse a la fuerza policial, en cuanto terminara la preparatoria. Y eso significaba que no tardaría en reunirse con él en el futuro.

— _Maldito, lamedor de gusanos, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo? Compórtate al menos_ —escuchó que volvían a la conversación.

— _Yo no soy el que está en problemas_ —explicó el chico, para justificar su falta de tacto frente a la situación.

— _Entonces tratabas de sabotearme, ¿no? Si me expulsan, daré por finalizado el_ juego _, y yo ganaré._

— _¿Qué tontería de reglas te estás inventando?_

— _Ya. ¿Vas a tomarte esto en serio, sí o no? Si no te interesa, esto se termina aquí._

No estaba segura que Sougo comprendiera del todo lo que estaba sucediendo allí, pero sí creía que imaginaba porqué había sido apaleado tan despiadadamente.

— _Bien, ya lo tengo. Por cierto, ¿no tenías que darme otra pista?_

— _Me lo estoy pensando, ahora que veo tu horrible cara._

— _Sí, cómo no. Pero la chica a la que le gusto no piensa lo mismo._ —Le pareció que Kagura ganaba algo de color en las mejillas con el comentario descuidado del muchacho, mas no dejó que fuera tan evidente—. _A ver… si lo pienso un poco… Kyubey. Siempre me enfrento a ella en el club de_ Kendo.

— _¡Que no está en el club, idiota!_

— _¿Ah, no? Entonces…_

— _Piensa en ello durante el día. Nos vemos mañana._

— _Pero…_

—¡ _Se terminó el cupo de nombres por hoy!_ —exclamó la adolescente, inventándose nuevas reglas por el camino— _. Ah, y tendremos que vernos en otro lugar._

— _¿Qué tal en el vestuario de hombres? O, si lo prefieres, en el de mujeres. Sí, en el de chicas sería mejor._

— _¿En qué piensas, estúpido? No es buen lugar._

De nuevo, Soyo no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con incredulidad. Ella no había captado en absoluto la indirecta. Lo que la hizo dudar.

— _Vamos, piensa en un lugar que nadie visita. Usa tu retorcida cabeza._

El muchacho, divertido, al ver que su broma no había sido entendida, soltó una ligera sonrisa juguetona, y su mirada dejó en evidencia sus claras intenciones de burlar a la chica.

— _Está ese lugar donde…_ —caviló ella, en voz alta— _. No, no. Ahí solo van las parejas a besuquearse. A ver…_

Soyo tuvo la perspicacia de notar una ceja levantada en el joven Okita. En cierta forma, ambos estaban sorprendidos del caudal de conocimiento de Kagura; nadie esperaba que tuviera tal nivel de consciencia para _ciertos temas._ A lo mejor, creyó que su amiga pensaba más en él de lo que ella imaginaba.

— _¿Tienes ganas de ir ahí?_ —le preguntó un extrañado Sougo.

— _No estaremos solos en ese lugar. Tiene que ser… déjame pensar…_

— _Oye, China, a tu amiga, la misteriosa, no le gustará que te andes con esas mañas. No sabía eso de ti._

— _¿Ah?_

Era típico de ella no saber comprender las ambiguas insinuaciones.

— _No te la pondré fácil si intentas besarme. No soy chico fácil, eh._

— _¿D-d-de qué demonios hablas? Si alguien me reporta, golpeándote, tendré que golpear a ese alguien también, y el director me expulsará de la escuela, y tú perderás el_ juego _, imbécil._

Aunque Kagura nunca lo admitiera, se había puesto como un tomate de un segundo a otro. Soyo imaginó que, por su cabeza, la suma de las palabras dichas por el joven y las de ella, habían encontrado un punto de asociación. No la culpaba. La misma Soyo moría por ver a esos dos uniendo labios y saliva. Daría lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de contemplar, en primera fila, una novela de semejantes magnitudes. Ya comenzaba a colocarle un título que fuera más apropiado para ellos: Amor apático: dos jóvenes enfrentados por tontas circunstancias y unidos por una inconfundible pasión. Ya veía el éxito que tendría. Hasta pensaba en la posibilidad de escribir un libro y todo. Sería afamada por todos.

— _No te hagas, si querías eso. No soy un "cualquiera", te lo aviso._

—¡ _Ya, idiota! Nos vemos detrás del edificio de natación._

— _Queda muy lejos. Si vas a abusar de mí, es mejor que sea en un lugar cerca del baño, ¿no?_

— _¡Cállate ya, estúpido idiota y… y…!_

— _Ey, ey, recuerda bajar la voz, o "Hijimayonesa" te acusará._

El chico bastardo, como suele llamarlo su amiga, tenía razón. Pero eso no evitó que Kagura enrojeciera de rabia y de puro enojo. Le parecía que en cualquier minuto explotaría y comenzaría con la lluvia de golpes habitual. Odiaba perder una _contienda._

— _Más te vale que mañana me traigas tres nuevos nombres, solo por ser mañana, y que sean buenos. Adiós._

Se despidió mucho después de haber comenzado a caminar en dirección hacia los pasillos que conducían al bufet. Era evidente que escondería su frustración en la comida (de hecho lo hacía cuando estaba feliz, triste, aburrida, cansada, con sueño, y bueno, en todo momento).

Soyo, por su parte, recibió un último vistazo inquisidor del muchacho, antes de que se marchara, y sintió que todo el sudor de su cuerpo había sido invitado a una fiesta de la cual ella no era parte. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, partió sin más, riéndose de —según ella imaginaba— lo fácil que había podido conseguir ruborizar a la chica más fuerte y ruda de todo el colegio. Eso, sin duda, era algo para recordar.

ooOoo

Cuando salió al fin de la caja, desecha como un hielo en verano y envuelta en mucha transpiración, sintió el impulso de salir corriendo en busca de su amiga, pero una fugaz idea la detuvo. Miró el adornado reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y se lamentó por no poseer más tiempo libre para concretarlo. Era demasiado tarde para ese día. Así que solo se dedicó a regresar a su siguiente clase. No dudaba que encontraría allí a una Kagura hecha una furia en carne propia, escupiendo destellos de enojo y violencia. Solo esperaba poder contenerla para que no ganara otro nefasto castigo.

De vez en cuando, encontraba la oportunidad para voltear hacia el asiento trasero y preguntar por lo que sea que pudiera responder la chica. Pero lo único que lograba arrancarle de la garganta, eran alaridos cargados de rabia y disgusto. Odiaba perder.

Para la hora de salida, pudo interceptarla antes de que se alejara veloz (a golpear lo que tuviera en el camino), y la invitó a merendar a su casa. Eso significaba comida, y la comida siempre representaba la cura de todos sus males. Como esperaba, aceptó sin chistar y cambió rápidamente de rumbo en un solo instante.

ooOoo

—Si el adicto a la mayonesa no hubiera aparecido, iba a darle una paliza, sí.

—¿No ha recibido mucho, ya?

—Nunca es suficiente para él.

—Ah, bueno —aceptó Soyo, dándole por su lado. No tenía caso que intentara persuadirla de algo que ambas sabían a la perfección: él se divertía molestándola y ella se dedicaba a golpearlo (porque era el único de la escuela que podía darle batalla sin terminar desplomado).

A los pocos segundos, Roberta entró en la habitación con una bandeja de panecillos y _cupcakes_ —con un crucifijo bendecido, dadas las circunstancias en las que habían recibido a la invitada—, y se alejó rápidamente. Soyo se daba cuenta de que no quería ser partícipe del destrozo de las almohadas. Hacía pocos días que habían comprado cojines nuevos, y ambas sabían que muy pronto los verían renovarse de nueva cuenta. En el fondo, las dos sentían pena por los muebles y no-muebles de la habitación.

"Si ese demonio, al que llamaban Kagura, se pasa más de tres tardes en la casa, de seguro terminará colapsándola —le escuchó un día comentarle al cocinero. Pero no tenía intenciones de reprochárselo. Lo tomaba como un comentario inofensivo."

—Pero bueno, debemos pensar positivamente, ¿no? El plan está marchando. Sí —se apresuró a confirmar, antes de que su visitante agregara algo a la conversación—, no se lo está tomando muy en serio, o es lo que él quiere hacerte creer. —Cuando la chica la buscó repentinamente con la mirada, supo que había captado su atención—. Pues claro, está tanteando el terreno. Piénsalo. Al principio me nombró a mí, lo cual es perfectamente entendible. Si tú vas y le dices que tiene una admiradora, lo primero que pensaría cualquier persona es que se trata de la amiga que no se anima a confesarse en persona. Lo de Shinpachi y el perro fue para cabrearte, está claro. —Kagura pronunció unas palabras ahogadas en masa, que no supo entender muy bien, pero imaginaba que se trataba de algún insulto en honor a él—. Lo de Nobume y Kyubey también es comprensible, dada la pista que le hemos proporcionado. Le dijiste que peleaban a menudo, así que…

—A ver, a ver, ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto? No me digas que lo estás defendiendo —la amenazó, con un panecillo en la mano.

—No se trata de eso, intento dar con una explicación razonable. Es menester que comprendamos…

— _Pérate_ , Soyo, habla en español, ¿quieres?

La anfitriona de la casa suspiró con pereza. Estaba tan concentrada en tratar de expresar su punto de vista, que olvidó por completo guardar compostura en el uso de su vocabulario.

—Lo que yo digo es que Okita de verdad está tratando de adivinar de quién se trata. Creo que está fallando a propósito.

—No te creo —insistió la muchacha, con recelo.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Es más, te aseguro que mañana te dará tres nombres de círculos distintos. Él intenta ver por dónde anda la cosa.

—Cuál cosa, si no soy un objeto. —Soyo se llevó una mano a la frente, sosteniendo la paciencia que a veces le costaba mantener—. Pero supongamos que es así, aunque no lo creo, ¿qué logra con hacerme enfadar?

—Pues… —De pronto las palabras "baño, lugar, parejas, beso" le vinieron a la mente y no pudo evitar estallar en emoción—. Oye, oye, por cierto, ¿qué fue todo eso de las parejas, el beso, que "Okita no es un chico fácil"? —Rió con ganas, mas era la única que lo hacía. A su amiga no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Ese idiota solo se burla de mí, es un tarado —se mofó, cruzando de brazos y haciendo un _puchero_.

—Hasta parecía que estaba coqueteando contigo, Kagura. ¿No lo crees tú?

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Soyo? Estaba burlándose de mí, y luego… —En todos sus años de amistad y en lo que llevaba conociéndola, esa era una de las pocas veces en que la veía perder el habla de manera tan repentina. La última vez había sido a causa del hallazgo de un "mega-descuento" en los primeros días de apertura de un nuevo restaurante. Prácticamente corrió tras la tienda sin tener reparo de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento (que era ir a comprar el nuevo uniforme escolar. A los pocos días, Kagura aparecía por las aulas vestida con cualquier otra ropa, que no pertenecía de ninguna manera a las prendas del colegio).

En esta ocasión en particular, no salió corriendo para ningún lado, pero sí enrojeció hasta el punto de tomar los dos vasos con jugo de ananá, que había sobre la mesa, y colocarlos en ambas mejillas para _enfriar_ la situación.

Suspiró pesadamente y con dificultad, le pareció que apenas podía hablar.

—¿T-tú… lo crees, Soyo? No me mientas, eh. No quiero lástima ni palabras de consolación. Quiero la verdad.

Entonces notó lo mucho que en verdad le afectaba esta suposición, y se arrepintió enormemente de habérsela mencionado.

A decir verdad, nunca vio a Kagura especialmente emocionada cuando lo veía, o cuando hablaba de él, o cuando se encontraban a solas. Sí, era cierto que reaccionó de muy mala manera en el momento en que el chico Okita mencionó las múltiples atribuciones de Nobume, y, aunque sospechaba que podría tratarse del _bichito de los celos_ , jamás imaginó en verdad fuera real.

De hecho, jamás había visto ponerse así de nerviosa a su valiente y temeraria amiga. Desde la primera vez que comenzaron a tocar el tema de su _amor_ por Sougo, ella jamás había demostrado tales sentimientos, más bien, todo lo contrario. Había encontrado en sus palabras negación, duda, sorpresa y, sobre todo, ira. Mucha ira por estar _enamorada_ de su peor enemigo. Imaginaba que no debía sentirse nada bonito despreciar a alguien y luego descubrirse a sí misma adorarlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Comprendía bien que, si existiera la posibilidad de que alguna vez, por algún milagro, esos dos estuvieran juntos de verdad, no sería una relación "normal" como las demás. Sería, en realidad, una relación de amor-odio. Lo tenía muy en claro. Lo que más la tenía en vela por las noches, en más de una ocasión, era la intriga sobre qué pasaba por la mente del chico, y qué haría cuando lo supiera al fin. No iba a mentirse diciéndose un "que sea lo que tenga que pasar", si se moría de ganas de que el _milagro_ sucediera. Pero, si a la mismísima Kagura, le había costado tanto trabajo admitir sus sentimientos, tratándose de él...

—Pues... En realidad, eso es lo que parecía, por las cosas que dijo. Pero tienes razón, es muy probable que también te esté jugando una mala pasada. No hay que fiarnos de él —dijo, tratando de sonar convincente, aunque ella creyera otra cosa. Decidió que lo mejor sería guardar cautela y manejar la situación con más calma, o alguien terminaría con ilusiones imaginarias, y no sería ella.

—Oh, sí —respondió su invitada, menos animada—. Espera, ¿nos estuviste espiando de nuevo? ¿En qué momento?

Soyo rió a carcajadas. Su amiga era en verdad una caja llena de sorpresas.

ooOoo

Cuando se despidió de su amiga, luego de que le vaciara la mayor parte de su alacena, se acostó en silencio a meditar sobre algo que le rondaba en la cabeza, desde hacía mucho tiempo. No se animaba siquiera a decirlo en voz alta, ni para ella sola. Eran solo hipótesis, conjeturas y cavilaciones, no un hecho puntual, pero aún así le daba interminables vueltas al asunto.

Y se durmió pensando en ello y en lo mucho que aún desconocía de su amiga.

Temía por ella.

ooOoo

Al día siguiente, tal y como se anunció, los chicos se encontraron. De nuevo discutieron acerca del comportamiento de ambos, la permanente vigilancia que se concentraba en ella, la puesta en duda de la virilidad del muchacho, y entre otras cosas, burlas y algunos golpes leves. Ese era su modo habitual de encontrarse. Un ritual de enfrentamientos que realizaban cada vez que se veían. Era inevitable.

Soyo tuvo que cambiar la magnífica y reluciente caja, por una manta pintada —por ella misma—, que se confundía con el césped, los delgados árboles y los escuálidos y pocos arbustos. (Un intento barato de imitar la mítica capa élfica de El señor de los anillos.)

Los pequeños agujeros, estratégicamente hechos, dejaban ver lo justo y suficiente de la escena; y daba una vista precisa de los protagonistas de la _novela_ del día.

De nuevo, como imaginó, Sougo miró directo hacia ella. Lo tenía en claro ya.

Escuchó que nombró a la rectora Tsukuyo, como primera nominación, a lo que su amiga reaccionó con la queja de que había dicho "chica", de mujer joven, y no de una adulta. Pero el alumno de último año, soltó de todos modos a Shimura Tae, la hermana mayor (dueña de una tienda de cosméticos) de un amigo y compañero del salón.

(Segunda ronda de nombres fallidos. Ambos lo entendían bien.)

Como esperó, él no lucía sorprendido ni derrotado. Hasta lo notaba animado.  
Como castigo, Kagura le hizo traerle una torta de chocolate, cubierta de crema rosa y decorada con frutillas. Le pareció que había exagerado en las especificaciones, pero, un castigo era un castigo. Y como tal, él debería cumplirlo. Era el trato.

Aun así, quedaba una última selección que su pelirroja amiga había demandado, y escogió a Matsudaira Kuriko, la hija del Comisario Matsudaira Katakuriko, superior de Kondo Isao, Suboficial Mayor de la Fuerza Policial de Edo (quien estaba locamente enamorado de Tae Shimura).

Soyo conocía a la muchacha porque compartían aula, en clase de cocina. Y está al tanto de cómo Sougo, (a pesar de que no está en su curso) la conocía también, pues él visitaba con frecuencia al Suboficial Mayor, y su jefe rondaba siempre por allí. Era normal que la chica de rubios cabellos igualmente lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, para Kagura, ese nombre le sonaba totalmente desconocido. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién se trataba. De nuevo, el chico había fallado.

Se despidieron con la promesa volver a encontrarse para la entrega del "objeto del castigo", pero no habría nombres hasta la próxima semana. Todo a petición de la muchacha de fuertes temperamentos.

ooOoo

La entrega de la minuciosa torta fue entregada casi de la misma forma que en la vez anterior. Solo que, para esa ocasión, él se abstuvo de arrojarla (y bien sabía Soyo que iba directo al rostro de la destinataria) gracias a la atenta mirada del profesor Gintoki, que aún no se había retirado, y gracias a la mortífera mirada que estaba recibiendo, al ver que el muchacho sostenía en alto el delicioso postre.

—Si lo quieres ven a quitármelo de las manos —fue lo único que le dijo, y ella se lanzó veloz y ágil hacia la mano derecha que sostenía el _premio_. Se le dibujó una malévola sonrisa en su ya perversa expresión, y supo que ella había caída, una vez más, en la trampa. Pequeña trampa, en realidad, pero bastó para que el docente tuviera que interferir. Y solo necesitó colocar un pie en el lugar y momento indicado. Por suerte, el pastel se había salvado.

ooOoo

Kagura no quiso hablar de aquello en todo el día, ni tampoco aceptaba menciones, insinuaciones o alusiones. Solo le quedaba el premio de consolación y la certeza de que había tenido que pagarlo muy caro.

ooOoo

Al día siguiente, se armó de valor al fin para hacer lo que ella creía que tenía que hacer. Sabía dónde encontrarlo y fue derecho hasta allí, sin titubear ni temblar.

—Pss… Ey… —lo llamó, discretamente. Cuando captó su atención, le dijo:— Ella quiere verte, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

El muchacho de ojos café, con tono rojizo, —que estaba mirando distraídamente su móvil— alzó la vista son desgano. Entonces ella observó que se veía extrañado, y sabía que se debía a que ella había _decretado_ "no más nombres hasta la siguiente semana".

Pero aun así asistió.

—Me has engañado, eh. Qué sorpresa —expresó al llegar y ver a Soyo, esperándolo.

—Lo siento, no sabía si vendrías, de haberte dicho la verdad —le confesaba, con pena.

—Continúa.

—Yo… te traje hasta aquí porque… —Se le entrecortaba la voz y la fluidez de la plática. No sabía cómo abarcar la situación.

—Nos estuviste espiando, ¿verdad? —A él, por su parte, no le costaba demasiado hablar sobre lo que quería.

—Sí… No puedo dejarla actuar sola, ya sabes, es muy impulsiva.

—¿Eres la que está detrás de todo esto?

Dudó un momento, reflexionando si aquello sería una buena opción.

—Puede ser —soltó al aire, dejando que sus interlocutor interpretase lo que él quisiese—. Y tú… Ya lo sabes, ¿no?

—Puede ser —le respondió de la misma manera, y Soyo se lamentó por ello. Hizo una larga pausa, mientras caminaba en círculo, haciendo girar un llavero en su dedo índice derecho. Luego añadió—. Tengo mis sospechas, pero aún no estoy seguro. —La miró a los ojos, atento—. ¿Me lo dirás tú?

—No, lo siento. No puedo. Y… dime, ¿qué harás cuando lo sepas?

Sougo detuvo el movimiento de su llavero.

—No lo sé aun. Si es la persona que creo… debo elegir bien.

—No seas malo con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Prométeme que respetaras el acuerdo.

—¿No lo estoy haciendo ahora, comprándole a esa loca lo que se le antoje?

—Pero esto es diferente. Tú… promete que no le harás daño, ¿sí?

"O ella te lo causará ti, en una forma que no te gustará —pensaba para sus adentros."

Sougo miró hacia otro lado, con aire desinteresado y encaminándose para partir. Creyó que no le respondería, pero, a los tres pasos, le dijo:

—Ok.

Corto y conciso. A su manera, entendió que cumpliría con el trato, con las reglas del juego y que no buscaría hacerla sentir mal por ello. Como "auto-recompensa", estaba segura que se había empeñado en cobrárselas con burlas, en el proceso del _juego_. Si se lo pensaba un poco, él estaba actuando impecablemente al ejecutar las reglas y promesas sin rezongar demasiado. Era una proeza de la que estaba dispuesta a retribuirle de alguna manera.

—Por cierto, dale mis saludos a la China —agregó como despedida, sin tomarse la molestia de mirarla.

ooOoo

—Ey, Kagura.

—¿Mmm?

—Me he encontrado a Okita, de regreso al salón, y me ha dejado un mensaje para ti.

—¿Mgnhj? —le respondió la muchacha, con la boca llena de bizcochos.

—Dice que ha escupido en tu querido pastel.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Bueno, me olvidé de mencionarlo en el anterior capítulo, pero la alusión a la Caja, es en honor al juego Metal Gear Solid, en donde (en sus misiones) es habitual esconderse en, valga la redundancia, una caja, a modo de gracia.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Me he tardado un poco más de lo normal, lo siento. Estuve con poco tiempo.

Quiero aclarar que, desde ahora, intentaré expresar lo mucho que agradezco y me alegro de que me comenten y lean, en mensajes más cortos, para que no se vuelva muy extenso. Solo lo acortaré, ¿sí? Amos sus reviews.

Em, creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias y observaciones, serán todas bien recibidas. Los amo :]

 **Reviews: Cap. 5 y anteriores:**

A: **I love okikagu** y **Mi-chan:** Mil gracias por seguir apoyándome y leer mi fic, me llenan de alegría. Y mil gracias también por hacerme saber si les parecía que los personajes estaban en Ooc. Se los agradezco mucho :]

A: **Yanna** y **Lu89:** Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y, sobre todo, por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Gracias :]

A: **Maru:** Adoro que me critiques, y me expreses los puntos débiles del fic. Lo tengo todo muy en cuenta. Ya vendrá la parte del recuerdo XD. El resto, te lo digo en persona, porque sé, que de todas formas, no ves lo que te escribo aquí xD. Te adoro, gracias.

Y a los invitados que piden actualización: Mil perdones por tardar un poco, a veces se hace difícil. Trataré de subir más a menudo. Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A:** Las palabras mal escritas, en cursiva, son intencionales.

Este cap. va a dedicado a: **I love Okikagu** , **Mi-chan** , **Lu89** , **Catanoe** , **Yunia-san** , **Karunebulous** , y **Marisa** , que hacen posible que este fic cobre vida, y me alientan a esforzarme un poco más. Muchas gracias.

Más comentarios al final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Sougo Okita era la clase de chico que jamás se acobardaría ante un desafío —pues le gustaban los retos—, y bien sabía mantener su postura hasta el final, incluso cuando era derrotado.

Solía ser sombrío algunas veces, principalmente cuando tomaba un sable de madera y lo mantenía entre sus manos; la mayoría de los presentes se amedrentaba tan solo con la mirada de asesino serial que le nacía como por arte de magia. Daba la sensación de que se transformaba al sostener, tan siquiera un palo, aunque fuese de juguete —él sabría cómo convertirla en una potente arma, ya se había visto antes—.

Su círculo de amigos era muy pequeño en realidad, caminaba acompañado de tres o cuatro alumnos del mismo salón o club, y otras veces simplemente se sentaba solo en una banca despoblada a consumir bebidas _no deseadas_.

Era revoltoso y rebelde, como todos los adolescentes de su característica _edad_ , y tenía grandes dificultades para corresponder a las autoridades, sobre todo, a la de cierto rector de preparatoria con flequillo en V, que gustaba de ponerle mayonesa a cualquier cosa que pudiera ser comestible.

También solía ser propenso a convertirse en el abusador de los de menor año (y todo aquel que pudiera proporcionarle _diversión_ ), o proclamarse como "amo y señor" cuando alguna estudiante caía rendida a sus pies, dejándose arrastrar como su "perra personal". (Aunque nunca se encontraba con ellas más de dos o tres veces; eran poco más que desechables.)

A todo esto, se le sumaba, además, la insistente decisión de adoptar un comportamiento _kamikaze_ al empeñarse en provocar —y burlar— al "adicto a la mayonesa", como le decía una gran mayoría, y, sobre todo, a la muchacha más impetuosa y de fuerte temperamento de todo el colegio. Y era un hecho que la elegía a ella, como primera opción, para extralimitarse en sus bromas y travesuras, aunque ello significara un riesgo a su salud física; en el caso del _tipo_ , era mero desprecio hacia su persona, nada más.

Soyo, a menudo, acostumbraba a recopilar y observar cada pequeño detalle y característica de este "ejemplo" de alumno, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna compatibilidad con la de su amiga. Repasaba una y mil veces los comportamientos, actitudes, gustos y pasatiempos de cada uno (hasta había llegado a realizar dos columnas con dichas características, para luego poder unirlas a las del contrario), pero por más que se partía la cabeza pensando y analizando, no encontraba tales puntos en común, y eso la acongojaba de sobremanera.

ooOoo

Como imaginó, su amiga no tardó en dar la orden para volver a encontrarse con él, esta vez, en el receso. (En el mismo lugar, detrás del salón de natación).

Había reflexionado sobre la pequeña "distorsión" que había hecho al mencionar lo del _saludo_. Pero, ahondando en sus pensamientos, encontró el pretexto perfecto que necesitaba para excusarse a sí misma. Ella misma había dicho al rector "así es como nos saludamos siempre", y creyó que, haciendo honor a sus palabras, era su deber mantener dicha tradición. Después de todo, así se llevaban siempre, no sería ninguna sorpresa.

Apenas él puso un pie al alcance de su vista, la joven de cabellos de fuego lo recibió con una literal lluvia de escupitajos, bañándole no solo el rostro —levemente perplejo—, sino también parte del cuello de su camisa y algunos mechones de pelo. Y, luego de aquella pequeña muestra de su _amor_ , le dedicó un versado rosario de sus mejores y más "elegantes" _palabras_ , que Soyo preferiría olvidar que las oyó.

El chico no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, según creyó ella, debió pensar que se trataba de esos ataques típicos de las mujeres, en sus días _sensibles_. Y, cuando la chica se marchó y él pronunció un "Estúpida lunática. Menudo charco de histeria te has vuelto", supuso que había dado en el blanco.

ooOoo

—Tenemos que hablar, Kagura. No puedes seguir de esta manera.

—Sí, bueno, sé que tengo que mejorar las notas pero es que algebra es tan difícil. Tú podrías ayudarme, ¿no? Anda, di que sí.

—Em… sí, te ayudaré con algebra, pero yo estoy hablando…

—¡Perfecto! ¿Entonces a las cinco en tu casa?

—Sí, claro. Pero yo me refiero…

—Bueno, tengo algo que hacer, eh. No pases a buscarme después de clases, te veré allá. Adiós.

—Pero, Kagura… —fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de ver desaparecer a su amiga hacia una dirección que ella desconocía. Estaba segura de que tramaba algo, y presentía que no sería nada bueno.

ooOoo

—¿Vas a decirme ya en qué andabas?

—Soyo, amiga, ¿me crees capaz de hacer maldades?

—No es lo que insinuaba, pero sí, lo creo.

—Qué desconfiada eres, eh. Descuida, no fui por ahí forzando casilleros y llenándolos de m*****. No, nada de eso. Ni lo pienses.

Soyo se llevó angustiada una mano a la frente en señal de desaprobación.

ooOoo

Había llegado el momento en el que ambas debían ejecutar esa clásica charla de amigas y que tanto les hacía falta, sobre todo a la desorientada Kagura, quien, según Soyo, no tenía idea de cómo atraer adecuadamente la atención del _hombre de sus sueños_. Tampoco esperaba que lo supiera de buenas a primera, ella apenas se estaba iniciando en ese largo camino hacia el romance por el que todo ser humano atraviesa alguna vez en su vida. Era normal suponer que la muchacha desconociera las palabras delicadeza, seducción, cortejo, amabilidad o atención. La creía la campeona olímpica de la ignorancia en cuanto relaciones amorosas, y se afirmaba a sí misma que, sin su ayuda, jamás llegaría a buen puerto. Definitivamente _el asunto_ dependía exclusivamente de ella.

Fue así como le propuso la idea de una improvisada _pijamada_ —que desde luego la muchacha aceptó— para darse el tiempo de iluminarla en algunos temas elementales, en esto del "romance".

Después de auxiliarla como prometió, con sus muchos puntos débiles en algebra, se dio la tarea de pedir que le llevaran unos cuantos bocadillos y dos termos ** **[1]**** con café y agua caliente, después de la cena. Además, se aseguró de que nadie interrumpiera su querida y espontánea "charla de chicas".

—Bueno, Kagura, ya es hora de que hablemos de ciertos temas que tienen que ver con Okita.

—¿No irás a decirme que tengo que ser más blanda, o sí?

Soyo se quedó de piedra al oír las palabras de su amiga, la cuenca de sus ojos dejaban ver lo sorprendida que la había dejado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, con cuidado.

—¿Para qué, sino, me has pedido que me quede a dormir? No es por lo de la tarea. Quieres hablar de él, es evidente. —Con cada nueva palabra que la escuchaba salir de su boca, la joven Tokugawa se asombraba más y más sobre el poder de deducción que poseía aquella chica. Era como leer las entrelíneas pequeñas de un contrato a largo plazo.

—Sí, así es. Creo que es importante que hablemos de algunas cosas —le respondió, carraspeando un poco.

Su flamante invitada soltó un bufido al aire, indignada, pero aun así cooperó.

—Bien, adelante. ¿Qué vas a decirme?

Pensó un poco en la mejor forma de abordar la conversación, pues lo había planeado de una forma distinta a la situación que se le presentaba ante sus descolocados ojos.

Hasta que, de tanto pensar, la poca paciencia de la chica la hizo reaccionar.

—Debes tratar de ser más amable con Okita, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué? Él no lo es conmigo así que yo no lo seré con él.

—¿Y si de repente comenzara a hacerlo? ¿Si, supongamos, comienza a ser más cortés contigo? ¿Lo serías tú también?

—Es es imposible, Soyo. Él me odia, y yo a él. Es natural que nos llevemos así.

Y allí cayó en la cuenta de la mirada que tenía su temperamental amiga. No se había tomado el tiempo ni la delicadeza de analizar este pronóstico tan abrumador que amenazaba con estropearlo todo.

—¿Crees que él te odia, Kagura? —le cuestionó, casi con pena.

—Pues claro que sí, ¿por qué piensas, entonces, que me molesta cada vez que puede y me dice cosas feas? Él me detesta —anunció, desviando la mirada en la última frase. Creyó notar algo de desgano en aquella simple respuesta, dándose cuenta del enorme trasfondo que existía en realidad.

Se quedó callada unos momentos, tratando de encontrar las palabras más apropiadas para el avasallador rumbo que había tomado la plática.

—Bueno, yo no creo que él te odie, Kagura. Simplemente le gusta molestar a los demás, y sabe que tú le das pelea y no te rindes. Pero en verdad no creo que te desprecie.

—Aun así… él no me miraría con esos ojos. —Sus párpados desaparecieron al abrir bien grande los ojos, ante esa revelación que le daba pie perfecto para entrar en la dirección que ella quería.

—¿A cuáles ojos te refieres? —dijo, acercándose aún más hacia la silla de su compañera.

—Tú sabes, "esos ojos" de borrego a medio morir que pone la gente cuando… cuando… cuando alguien le interesa.

—Pero…

—Mira, si de algo sé, es que es más que probable que él no se fije en mí como chica o como amiga o como algo más. No le gustaré, Soyo. Eso lo sé perfectamente.

Soyo tuvo el impulso de llorar ante la sombría declaración de su querida amiga. No imaginaba que ella pensara siquiera en esa alternativa. Y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta del porqué le había afectado su suposición acerca de que el chico pudiera estar coqueteándole, días atrás.

Ahogó lo más que pudo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salírsele sin permiso, y luego continuó:

—Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos. Él es muy difícil de predecir, ¿sabes? Aún más que tú.

Pero su joven amiga no respondió por un buen tiempo. Se entretuvo jugando con una galleta, con forma de oso, mientras la remojaba cada tanto en una taza de té, y se lo iba comiendo de a partes.

La anfitriona de la casa decidió darle el tiempo y el espacio necesario para que pudiera meditar sin presión alguna. Eso le daría tiempo, por su parte, a reflexionar sobre el nuevo descubrimiento que había hallado:

Con aquella pequeña primer parte de su conversación, pudo deducir que la muchacha, efectivamente, pensaba más en él de lo que ella hubiese imaginado. Incluso se planteó la no-posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, y por esa causa, se mantenía al margen de toda sensibilidad en cuanto a su relación con él. Estaba segura de que se empeñaría en mantener una fría indiferencia para impedir que se filtrara alguna clase de susceptibilidad que pudiera afectarla. Pensándolo bien, no lo estaba pasando en grande respecto a ese _juego_.

Al cabo de diez agonizantes minutos, oyó una pregunta que tampoco esperaba:

—¿Y qué conseguiremos cuando lo sepa? Es decir, ¿qué sucederá luego?

Por primera vez en años, Soyo creyó que su mejor amiga había hecho una pregunta importantísima e inteligente.

—Pues, queda en manos de él. Tendrá que decidir si también le gustas o no.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —preguntó la joven con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Entonces para qué hago esto, si de todas formas ya sé cuál será su respuesta?

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Quizás te sorprenda y en realidad…

—No hay mucho que pensar, en verdad. No jugará conmigo porque no soy de esas y le partiré toda su hombría si lo intenta. Tampoco pretendo hacer o decir cosas para gustarle… su imagen de mí no cambiará de todos modos. —Suspiró, fatigada, tomando otra galleta, esta vez, con forma de gato.

—¿Has estado pensando en ello, verdad?

—Sí —respondió vagamente, sin dejar de ahogar al gato-galleta, dentro de la taza.

—Vaya, creí que… —Pero decidió dejar la especulación sin terminar, no aportaría nada al ánimo demacrado de su invitada.

—No, bueno, yo tampoco quería pensar en eso… ni en él. Es decir, quería alejarlo de mi mente y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar pero… desde que lo hemos descubierto no he podido evitar hacerlo. Se… se cuela en mis sueños muchas veces. No dice nada importante, peleamos como siempre, pero solo es eso. Discutimos, él se enoja, yo me enojo y ahí acaba el sueño. ¿Entiendes eso? No puedo siquiera imaginar que él un día se acerque a mí, me tome de los hombros y me abrace como en una de esas novelas que pasan en la televisión. Nosotros somos distintos. Y eso no cambiará.

El gato-galleta pasó a mejor vida en el fondo del recipiente, deshaciéndose mientras se sumergía por completo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? —le preguntó, sintiéndose toda una psicóloga, dejando que ella averiguase el camino que debía tomar.

—Pues… no lo sé. Lo he pensado pero no sé qué hacer.

Cuando estaba a punto de darle el mismo final que el anterior, al tomar otra galleta, con forma de corazón, Soyo tomó la iniciativa de conducirla hacia el pasado.

—Y, dime, ¿cuándo fue que él comenzó a gustarte? ¿Lo sabes?

—¿Qué? Am… no lo sé, déjame pensar…

La joven de largos cabellos y fleco recto, se tomó al atrevimiento de cambiar de asiento a uno con ruedas, que se reclinaba —al estilo ejecutivo, de oficina—, y mecerse escasamente hacia los costados, imaginando la dura tarea que le había encomendado a la pobre muchacha.

—Creo… que fue esa vez, cuando —miró hacia el suelo, buscando allí la imagen de su recuerdo— me llevó en brazos hasta un pequeño centro médico. Habíamos peleado y luego me hice la _inconsistente_. La idea era romperle la cara o el tobillo en cuanto se acercara pero parece que el muy idiota se lo tomó en serio y… —su rostro entero cambió de color súbitamente— me cargó como una estúpida e inválida princesa _Disney_ hasta un lugar, para que me curen. Vaya tonto, solo tenía un chichón en la cabeza. Sangraba un poco pero no era el fin del mundo. Aún así me llevó.

—¿Y luego? —la interrogaba Soyo, ansiosa.

—Nada, me dejó allí y de seguro llamó al mal padre de Gin.

—¿No fue a visitarte? —necesitó saber con urgencia.

—No.

—P-pero cuando descansabas él pudo…

—No, le pregunté a las enfermeras y dijeron que no había venido nadie.

—¿Y cuando dormías?

—No estuve mucho tiempo allí, solo una tarde. Me hicieron pruebas y todas esas cosas, y luego me vendaron la cabeza. No hubo mucha historia. Al día siguiente él me molestaba, dándome toquecitos en la herida y me decía que era una débil. Para él, yo había perdido ese día y eso era suficiente para andar presumiendo como pavo real.

—Entonces…

—También hubo otro momento —la interrumpió la chica, pensativa—. Fue cuando salía de una tienda. Había ido a comprar y logré conseguir unas veinte tiras de _sukonbu_ , con el dinero que le robé a Gin —a Soyo le hubiese gustado que omitiese ese pequeño detalle—, y entonces vi a Kamui andando por ahí. El muy patán me vio y me retó a pelear. Como no quise, me escupió en la mano, en donde tenía las tiras, y me las tiró al suelo. Sé que me estaba provocando pero yo no quería, y salí corriendo.

—Entonces él apareció y te defendió, ¿cierto?

—No, nada de eso.

—¿Te compró otro poco de _sukonbu_?

—Tampoco.

—¿Y entonces?

—Se quedó a mi lado, en silencio, después de "saludarme" con un empujón.

Ahora entendía Soyo por qué algunas veces ella le daba los buenos días con un golpe que lo hiciera caer al suelo. Todo iba cobrando sentido. Todo, menos el último recuerdo.

—No entiendo. ¿Solo se quedó a tu lado, sin hacer ni decirte nada?

—Caminamos a casa juntos.

—Y era bueno porque…

—Kamui venía detrás de mí. El idiota se quedó para "hacerme compañía" y así evitar dejarme sola.

Entonces Soyo lo comprendió, y en su mente levantaba una estatua en su honor, en medio de la ciudad de los héroes platónicos.

—¿De verdad hizo eso? Y… ¿él sabía que tú sabías que él…?

—Los dos lo sabíamos, pero no dijimos nada. Así somos, ya sabes. Como agradecimiento le di un pisotón y le dije que de ninguna manera dejaría que conociera mi casa, aunque ya la conoce, de todos modos.

—¿Y después?

—Se fue.

—¿No te dijo nada?

—No. Se fue en silencio, así como llegó hasta mí. Kamui me vio entrar a la casa y también se alejó.

—Oh, vaya. Esto es material de primera para el libro. Espera, lo anotaré.

—También hay otro momento.

—¿Más? —se sorprendió una ya emocionada Soyo.

—Sí, ¿qué crees? ¿Que cualquier idiota puede conquistarme con tan solo unos pocos momentos de amabilidad? No, señor. Esta chica necesita más que eso.

—Bueno, bueno, dime —la incitó, tomando el móvil y poniéndolo en modo "grabador de voz", pensado que sería más práctico que intentar tomar nota a mano.

—Fue en el cumpleaños de Gin. Quería comprarle unos calcetines, porque era lo más barato que podía costearme y…

—Él te ayudó a pagarlo, ¿cierto? —completó la joven Tokugawa, deslumbrada— ¿O te dio su opinión de alguno que podría gustarle a Gin? O…

—No, nada de eso. Me dio un cabezazo porque discutimos y se quedó oliendo el perfume que traía puesto. Claro, él decía que era horrible pero… sabía que no era cierto. O eso quise pensar, puede que sea verdad también.

—¿Y luego?

—Sentí su aroma también. Y… en un momento, se… me acercó mucho a-al rostro… —sus mejillas volvían a confundirse con círculos de color carmín en su acalorado semblante. No fue necesario que dijese nada más, Soyo ya se imaginaba el resto de la historia.

—Oh, por Dios. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Y-y después qué hizo?

—Pues, compró una corbata para el entierro de su hermana, que era el lunes próximo.

—Oh, no. —Soyo pasaba de la intriga, la emoción, la exaltación y la angustia de un momento a otro, sin darse tiempo de deglutir del todo las nuevas emociones—. Pobrecillo. ¿Y luego?

—Se fue. Lo vi ese lunes a la mañana. Ganaba tiempo para no enfrentarse a realidad. Reconocí ese sentimiento, pues yo lo tuve al perder a mamá. Y bueno… me quedé a hacerle compañía sin decir nada, como él hizo conmigo.

—Oh, vaya —atinó a decir una muy, muy emocionada Soyo.

—Estábamos sentados en una banca y… em… acerqué mi mano al lado de la suya.

—¿L-lo acariciaste? ¿Le tomaste de la mano? ¿O solo te quedaste así, y luego…?

—Él tomó la mía y me la apretó muy fuerte.

Soyo casi se quedó sin habla.

—Y luego me la escupió.

Y ahí se derrumban las esperanzas de un pequeño momento agradable de simpatía.

—Claro, discutimos e intercambiamos algunos golpes, pero creo que se sintió más aliviado después de eso. Ya no tenía los ojos tristes.

—Ah, bueno. Eso está bien también… ¿Algo más?

—Sí —Soyo volvió a sorprenderse, su libro sería el más grande éxito de todos los tiempos, en la historia del romance y novelas de esa categoría—. Fue un día realmente malo para mí. Uno de esos en los que todo sale mal y tienes que poner la cara de frente a las cosas feas de la vida y simplemente tienes ganas de desaparecer. Me salté la clase de gimnasia ese día y me escondí por ahí, a descargar mi enojo. El muy bastardo también estaba allí y quiso provocarme como siempre. Al principio no le importó que estuviera de mal humor, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tendría sentido seguir, no para esas cosas.

—¿Y qué hizo?

—Me dejó ganar en una pelea de puños. Dejó que me descargara lo suficiente y luego se hizo el _desmallecido_. No sabía que se estaba haciendo, y tenía tantas ganas de llorar que… que…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Pues… —suspiró, tomando valor para revelar una verdad que jamás había sido contada y que, según Soyo, le costaba tanto admitir—, me abracé a su pecho y lloré. En realidad quería una almohada para ahogar mis lágrimas, pero el zopenco me sirvió de reemplazo.

La anfitriona no pudo evitar pensar en que su amiga era experta en arruinar los momentos más emotivos de la confesión.

—Movió un brazo y temí que fuera a despertarse, pero solo había sido porque se desacomodó en la banca. Estaba inmóvil, como muerto. Lloré y lloré todo lo que pude hasta que me cansé. Para cuando había terminado, su camisa estaba un poco mojada. Le saqué el estúpido antifaz que llevaba en el bolsillo me soné la nariz con ella.

—¡Kagura!

—Bueno, no tenía papel el muy idiota, y yo el dinero lo valoro.

—Vaya, qué chica. ¿Y después qué pasó?

—Me senté a su lado hasta que despertó, para asegurarme de que no hubiera daño cerebral.

—¿Y luego?

—Me dijo que la próxima vez ganaría. Yo ni lo miré, aún tenía los ojos rojos, no quería demostrarle nada. Así que se levantó y se fue.

—¿No hay nada más?

—No, eso es todo.

—Oh, vaya. Debiste contarme todo eso antes, ¿no?

—A decir verdad, ni yo misma me acordaba de que todas estas cosas pudieran, bueno, ocasionar mi "estado" hacia él.

—Pues es magnífico, amiga. Hemos encontrado la raíz de tu amor por él. Todas estas cosas que me has contado, ¿qué te dicen de él? —dijo, volviendo a adoptar su papel de psicóloga.

—Que es un idiota buscapleitos, que le gusta cabrear a los demás y que es un bastardo que pelea como niña, pero —replicaba, ante la mirada reprochante de Soyo— que en el fondo es una persona con sentimientos, y que puede ser compañero cuando las cosas se ponen malas. Y que tiene unos ojos intensos y una boca provocadora. —El móvil de la dueña de la habitación cayó al piso alfombrado, casi al instante que abría la boca en señal de extrema sorpresa—. Bien, ya lo dije, ¿eso querías oír, no? Ahí lo tienes, no me pidas más nada, no te volveré a contar algo similar jamás, ¿entendiste?

Comprendía que la reacción de Kagura era una simple molestia consigo misma, por dejarse al descubierto tan abiertamente. Sopesaba la posibilidad de que era una confesión que había estado reprimiendo hace mucho tiempo, y ni si quiera a ella misma se permitía tal desnudez de sus sentimientos.

—No hay duda, Kagura, ¡él definitivamente te gusta! No solo eso, ¡te encanta, te fascina y, de verdad, te vuelve loca! ¿No es así? Lo quieres, ¿cierto?

—Ah, no es para tanto Soyo. No te confesaré otra estupidez más, ya te lo aviso.

—No puede ser, yo tenía razón. —Pero la joven ya no escuchaba a su pelirroja amiga, se encontraba ya en las nubes pomposas de Cupido, sobrevolando la tierra en una canoa de corazones.

—Ey, ¿me escuchas? ¿Seguimos con lo del _juego_?

—Ah, ah. Sí, claro —tosió un poco, volviendo a recobrar la compostura—. Bueno, y entonces, ahora que sabemos cómo nació todo, y que él a veces puede ser "un buen muchacho", ¿qué piensas hacer?

—¿Qué me sugieres tú?

—Que sigas, desde luego. Debe saberlo, quizás te corresponda.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Tendrás la certeza de que no te molestará, pues está sujeto al trato, o no cumplirás tú con tu parte. Y él comenzará a verte como una chica, respectivamente. Cambiarás su visión de ti en él.

Kagura suspiró, pensativa. Mientras aún sostenía la galleta-corazón entre sus manos y la miraba atentamente.

—De acuerdo. Seguiré. En cuanto lo sepa, le advertiré que no aceptaré ninguna burla de su parte o morirá.

—Me parece bien, una advertencia estará bien.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pista puedo darle para el lunes?

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ** **[1]**** No estoy segura de cómo nombrar a este objeto en forma neutral. Tampoco sé si en todos los países se entiende de la misma manera. Háganme saber si no se capta la idea, ¿sí?

* * *

 **Notas:**

¿Querían romance y confesiones? Pues aquí lo tienen xD.  
Bueno, aquí quise mostrar todo lo que la pobre Soyo no ve de, al menos, uno de los personajes. Literalmente, logra arrancarle estas confesiones que mucho le ha costado conseguir. Traté de que fuera algo con sentido. Son muchos pequeños momentos, porque no basta solo una cosa para que ella se deslumbre. Y esto es lo que a Soyo le estaba faltando en su columna de características. Ellos se entienden sin necesidad de hablar.  
Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.  
Sugerencias, dudas o preguntas, todas serán bien recibidas.

.

 **Reviews: Cap. 6:**

A: **I love okikagu** y **Michan:** Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir esta pequeña y desbaratada historia. Son amor, en verdad. Espero siempre sus comentarios para saber si el cap. les ha gustado. Muchas gracias por todo :] **  
**

A: **Lu89:** Mcuhas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y por comentar. Valoro muchos tu opinión y la de todos los lectores :]  


A: **Maru:** Bueno, acá está el cap. del recuerdo del que hablamos. Quedó algo cursi y un poco cliclé. Traté cortar con tanta dulzura, porque bueno, es Kagura xD. Decíme, a ver qué te pareció. **  
**


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/A:** Cap. corto, lo interesante vendrá en el siguiente. Lo prometo. **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Soyo veía, emocionada, cómo el apuesto Hyun Gi Joon tomaba por sorpresa a atolondrada, pero atractiva, Gong Ah Jung y le plantaba un ardiente beso frente de todos sus invitados. Ella sabía que, poco a poco, y sin que ninguno lo supiera, la pasión iba aflorando entre ellos. La tonta excusa de que "era por el bien de la farsa", que la chica se había montado, encendió una chispa tanto en él, como en ella, que nunca más se apagaría.

Esa era una de sus muchas partes favoritas de la tira romántica. Tenía la colección completa de capítulos, y, cada tanto, se daba el gusto de volver a verla. Amaba esa novela y no perdía la esperanza de que pudiera ocurrir algún tipo de milagro parecido con el difícil caso de su amiga.

Por más que ella pensara que esos dos tenían que estar juntos, de algún modo, no veía cómo podía suceder. Sougo cada vez mostraba menos sensibilidad hacia la chica, y ella, por su parte, se veía reacia a denotar algún tipo de simpatía que ayudara a la situación.

Sin duda todo era más bonito y posible en la ficción, allí donde todo podía hacerse realidad, las casualidades reinaban en cada esquina y el destino parecía sonreírles a los protagonistas del momento. La realidad, en cambio, era mucho más abrumadora de lo que imaginaba.

Y al presenciar nuevamente uno de los encuentros no programados de los chicos, sintió la necesidad de recurrir a uno de esos patéticos, pero tentadores, hechizos baratos que había visto alguna vez en una revista femenina. Incluso comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus memorias, dónde podría haberla dejado.

— _¿Qué demonios te sucede?_ —oyó que preguntaba su amiga, en lo que se acomodaba, sin resaltar demasiado debajo de la bolsa de _nylon_ , con hojas secas pegadas que había preparado la noche anterior. Aún estaba sin terminar pero la situación ameritaba medidas extremas, y no tenía otra forma de poder camuflarse —la manta y la caja, ya no daban resultados productivos—.

— _Te devuelvo el "cálido" trato que me diste ayer, ¿o ya se te atrofió el cerebro y lo olvidaste?_ —le contestó el muchacho, mientras vertía sobre su cabeza una jarra de, lo que a Soyo le parecía, agua sucia con moho.

— _¡Estúpido idiota! ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Demonios, esto apesta!_

— _Lo estaba guardando para Hijikata, pero decidí mejor dártelo a ti. ¿Te gusta? Es agua podrida, especialmente añejada durante ocho meses. ¿Qué opinas?_

Kagura aún se refregaba los ojos e intentaba limpiarse el hediondo líquido con las manos. Soltó un pequeño estornudo, y con ello el bromista amplió su sonrisa de satisfacción.

— _Es… horrible. Esto…_

— _Tienes suerte de que no le haya agregado el ácido que quería, porque me llega el miércoles. Pero creo que el vinagre y las sobras de la pescadería le añadieron un toque especial, ¿no?_

La cólera, en su máxima expresión, al fin hacía acto de presencia en el semblante de la joven de cabellos escarlata cuando pudo ver con claridad. Y esa mirada decía que aquel individuo, que estaba parado frente a ella, con la malicia irradiando por todos sus poros, iba a pagar muy caro su atrevimiento.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia el sujeto a toda prisa y con la idea fija de embestirlo, lo cual consiguió, pero no tuvo gran efecto, pues él había estado esperando el ataque, prevenido.

Soyo imaginaba que luego le obsequiaría una intrépida serie de puños, patadas y, si le era posible, mordiscos en lugares perfectamente visibles. Sabía que su _marca_ sería reconocible aún a dos kilómetros de distancia, y no dudaba en realizarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Posteriormente, si la pelea todavía seguía en pie, buscaría las técnicas más infalibles de lucha libre para dejarlo tendido en el suelo, suplicando alguna forma de trato para su liberación. Era un hecho que si la cosa dependía de la fuerza bruta, no había nadie que pudiera ganarle en ello (excepto su hermano y su padre biológico, pero aquello no sería solo una disputa por diversión. Si algún día sucedía, ambas estaban seguras de que se jugarían la vida en aquel encuentro).

Pero su arrebatada amiga no tuvo ni tiempo de poder ejecutar alguno de sus métodos de lucha, ya que al poco tiempo de la embestida Sougo le atizó un certero y mortífero codazo en la nuca —aplicado con mucha fuerza—, que la dejó inmediatamente adolorida en el suelo, viendo las estrellas mentalmente.

A veces, observar a esos dos, era como mirar el canal de acción y lucha que se veía a menudo en las películas del estilo Rambo y Jackie Chan, o en combates como Street Fighter y demás.

Haría falta más que un milagro para que la _programación_ usual cambiara al de romance.

— _Eso me dolió, maldito pedazo de m***** y h*****._

— _Qué boca tan sucia tienes, eh. Literalmente estás saboreando la derrota._

Ella lo miró desde abajo con los ojos llenos de rencor. Hizo amago de querer levantarse, de forma torpe, y luego volteó a ver sus pies, y de nuevo a Sougo.

Algo andaba mal con sus piernas. Era demasiado pronto para dejarla fuera de combate, y Soyo sabía que todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado.

— _Eres muy predecible, China. Ahora no podrás correrme hasta nuevo aviso. Salúdame al doctor, cuando lo veas. Y, por cierto, báñate. Estás que apestas_ —dijo, tapándose la nariz, mientras se retiraba lentamente de la "escena del crimen".

ooOoo

Cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera moros en la costa, Soyo corrió en auxilio de su adolorida amiga, quien aún se encontraba en la fase de ira desmedida. Lanzaba golpes al césped y decenas de insultos dedicados exclusivamente hacia él.

—Ese estúpido me torció el tobillo sin que me diera cuenta. Me las pagará, lo juro. Le romperé todos los huesos y lo dejaré sin _pepino_. Conmigo no se juega, estúpido infeliz, hijo de una condenada p*** y malnacida…

—Kagura, por favor, cálmate —insistía ella, luego de ya cinco minutos de contemplarla en el mismo estado—. Tenemos que ver cómo llevarte a la enfermería — prosiguió después, tapándose la nariz, a causa de la pestilencia que se negaba a dejarla dar un respiro en condiciones.

—Me las pagará, te juro por lo que más…

—¡Kagura, basta ya! Por favor…

Como último recurso desesperado, acudió a la súplica con ayuda de unas cejas muy decaídas, y unos ojos que amenazaban con aguarse en cualquier momento. Y dio resultado: la chica se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse, y luego pensaron en algún plan para dar con la enfermería, sin causar mucho alboroto.

Al final, decidieron avisar al adulto menos responsable y sensato que conocían dentro del establecimiento. Fue así cómo Gintoki apareció en poco tiempo, con cara de nada y un dulce en la boca. Y cuando preguntó por la situación, ambas acordaron dar una tonta excusa, como que se había caído en un charco sucio (que no existía en el colegio) y se torció el tobillo al derrapar. Soyo estaba segura que de que no se creería ni una sola palabra, pero aún así lo vio acceder a llevarse a su hijastra sin más interrogatorios.

No se mencionó la verdadera naturaleza de los hechos, ya que Kagura insistía en que quería cobrar venganza por sus propias manos, sin ayuda de nadie.

Una vez en la enfermería, Soyo sentía que el pecho le oprimía, y una sensación de mal estar se le atoraba en la garganta.

ooOoo

—Hola, de nuevo —saludó Soyo, con algo de timidez.

—¿Y ahora? —le preguntó el joven a quien había llamado discretamente en el almuerzo, para encontrarse con él al término de las clases.

—Kagura fue a casa con Gin. Está mejor, aunque un poco molesta.

—Ajá, y me dices esto porque…

—Creí que querrías saber que está bien.

—¿Solo para esto me llamaste? Tengo práctica de _kendo_ , si no tienes nada más para decir.

—¿No te importa que ella esté herida, Okita? —le reclamó, casi con disgusto.

—Sanará pronto, siempre lo hace. Es un fenómeno anormal. Además, no fue tan grave el golpe que le di. Verá la galaxia entera, por unas horas, pero luego se le pasará. Y de seguro volverá a caminar para mañana —respondía el chico, despreocupadamente.

—Okita, por favor, ¿puedes… ser un poco más amable con ella la próxima vez? —imploró con tono desesperado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento. Veré que te compense de alguna forma, o que te cocine algo, o yo lo cocinaré para ti, solo…

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó, interrumpiendo, para saltarse a la parte de la culpa.

—Cuando le enviaste saludos a Kagura, yo le dije que… habías escupido el pastel y luego ella…

—Es cierto —cortó la explicación de Soyo, para luego degustarse con la expresión de sorpresa de la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí. No pensaba decírselo hasta la entrega del siguiente "castigo". Esa glotona va a dejarme la billetera en el olvido, si sigue comiendo de esa manera. Dile que haga dieta.

Soyo aún no se recuperaba del asombro. Tiempo después reflexionó sobre la posibilidad de que el joven mintiera para liberarla de su tortuosa carga, pero veía un poco lejana aquella opción, ya que no obtendría ningún beneficio al hacerlo y casi ni se conocían como para simpatizar con ella.

—Am… entonces… Y tú…

Lo vio sacar el móvil de su bolsillo, segura de que consultaba la hora, y luego resolvió que debía hablar sin más preámbulos.

—P-pero intentarás ser más amable con ella, ¿sí? ¿Puedes, por favor?

El espectáculo que le brindó al mirarla muy extrañado le hizo pensar que, quizás, aquello podría no haber sido una buena idea.

"Es cierto lo que dicen de que la proximidad en exceso intimida, pensó al sentir la cercanía que había generado con esa petición. ¡El muchacho le estaba respirando en la frente!"

—¿Y eso por qué?

—B-bueno, es que…

—¿Ella te envió a que me pidieras esto?

—No, no. Ni se lo menciones, o me matará. Solo… sé más cortés, ¿sí?

Por un momento creyó que iba a responderle negándose. Pero luego de verlo levantar una ceja, y achicar los ojos con recelo, comprobó que, en efecto, no recibiría ninguna respuesta en realidad.

—Ella querrá vengarse —fue lo único que dijo, después de alejarse a una distancia más aceptable.

—Yo arreglaré eso. Veré que sea algo pequeño, insultos, cuando mucho.

Él se quedó callado por un momento, sobresaltándola con la fría mirada que sostenía sobre ella, como si se hubiese congelado con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué razón tienes para pedirme esto, amiga de China?

—Ah, es verdad, nunca te dije mi nombre. Me llamo Soyo, encantada.

—No respondiste.

Su primera opción como réplica habría sido "Pues, tú me has estado evadiendo algunas preguntas también, así que estamos a mano, chico", pero luego se arrepintió al pensar en que podría incomodarlo a él, y al frágil curso de la conversación.

—Bueno, a decir verdad Kagura está, tú sabes, un poco en la cuerda floja. Y si tú la provocas demasiado, ella responderá el doble (ya sabes, esa es su filosofía). Y eso causará que los castiguen, cosa que no le conviene porque le han dado un ultimátum y…

—Ajá, solo eso, eh.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Podrías, por favor? —precisó saber con impaciencia, queriendo averiguar si su mentira había sido creída.

—Tal vez.

—No, necesito una respuesta concreta —se envalentó de pronto—. O de lo contrario no puedo asegurarte que ella no quiera vengarse.

Las facciones del muchacho se contrajeron rápidamente, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella que le cortaron la respiración.

—En primer lugar no le tengo miedo. Y en segundo lugar, que monte un escándalo no me conducirá a mí, en primera instancia, a un debate de expulsión. Y te aseguro que hago muy bien de víctima.

Soyo no ponía en duda la veracidad de sus palabras, ni la forma efectiva de intimidar al resto de los mortales, y era obvio que las amenazas no funcionaban en él, menos viniendo de ella. Entonces se le ocurrió una manera más propicia de llegar a un acuerdo.

—Bueno, entonces ¿qué pides a cambio?

El chico retrocedió, pensativo. Luego sacó de su mochila, un frasco pequeño y blanco de plástico.

—Vierte esto en el café de Hijikata, y graba su reacción. Si lo haces hoy mismo, accederé a tu extraño pedido.

—Hecho. Te veo después de tu práctica —dijo, cerrando el trato y quitándole el frasco de las manos, para luego correr a toda prisa hacia la sala de profesores.

ooOoo

Hacer travesuras nunca fue su especialidad. Nunca había hecho alguna en su vida y de no haber hablado con Sougo esa tarde de otoño, jamás hubiera pensado en realizarla en algún futuro inmediato (no podría decirse que no lo haría en lo que le restaba de vida. Qué sabía ella si se le ocurría hacerlo de adulta, o en la universidad, o en algún otro momento; se mantenía abierta como un libro a las posibilidades).

De hecho, debía admitir que la sensación de adrenalina, combinada con el miedo que le producía si la llegaban a descubrir, se le colaba entre los huesos como el frío de invierno en una mañana de nevada.

Y, aunque su comportamiento fue algo torpe, en cuanto se adentró a la sala, localizando al rector que tomaba el último aire para retirarse a descansar, logró su cometido sin levantar sospechas. El hombre ni siquiera notó el polvo castaño que ella volcó sobre su bebida, cuando volteó a saludar a un docente que comenzaba su jornada escolar de la tarde.

Sin perder tiempo, tomó su celular, preguntándose en voz alta por la hora (con una pésima actuación) y apuntó hacia la _escena_ , grabando la reacción que obtendría después. Se imaginaba que el tipo bebería y al poco tiempo escupiría lo poco que habría sorbido —a causa del mal sabor—, lo que no esperó fue que, efectivamente, escupiera el café mientras comenzaba a toser y le iban apareciendo ampollas en la comisura de los labios y alrededores.

"¡Dios mío, lo he envenenado!, gritó mentalmente, quedándose paralizada del susto."

El rostro de la joven alumna pasó de un pálido leve a una descolorida facción que nada tenía que envidiar a la de los difuntos.

"Eso no me gusta nada. La vida de una presidiaria no es nada bonita. ¡Ni siquiera podré ver mis telenovelas allí!, se quejaba mentalmente mientras su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerza con cada minuto."

Hijikata, por su parte, seguía carraspeando mientras se le iba la voz en el camino. Al poco tiempo los demás docentes y axilares fueron en su ayuda, queriendo ventilar alguna solución que funcionara.

—Ma-maldita rata —fue lo único entendible que se pudo escuchar de su garganta. Después de eso, su voz se perdió por completo.

El pequeño aparato cuadriforme finalmente se resbaló de sus manos para estamparse contra el suelo de cerámica ocre. Se salvó de milagro de estrellarse en varios pedazos al llevar una resistente funda de plástico blanca.

—Ah, Tokugawa, estás ahí —le había dicho uno de los presentes que se arremolinaba entorno al afectado—. ¿Te sientes bien? —Soyo señaló como pudo hacia el rector y luego el hombre le habló:— Ah, estás mal por Hijikata. No te preocupes, a veces se le olvida que no debe ponerle canela a su café. Pasa muy a menudo. ¿Ves? Ya le están inyectando su medicina, tenemos una en el botiquín, especialmente para él. No te apenes, se pondrá bien —explicó el sujeto, palmeándole en el hombro.

El color le iba aumentando poco a poco al comprobar que las palabras del sujeto —al que no pudo reconocer de los nervios— se hacían realidad. El rector había logrado calmar su tos, luego de haber sido pinchado bruscamente por el profesor Gintoki con algo de euforia. (Ese era otro caso de mal-llevados que merece una historia aparte.)

Entonces recogió su celular como pudo, y salió corriendo de la sala, aún temblando de miedo.

ooOoo

—E-e-está he-echo, Okita —se anunció en cuanto lo vio en una esquina, colocándose, lo que a ella le parecía, un casco de futbol americano.

—¿Y el video?

Como pudo, le mostró la prueba de su éxito en el pequeño dispositivo que casi muere en el trayecto de la travesía.

Él rió escuetamente, reservándose su regodeo para sí mismo, o atraería la atención de sus compañeros.

—Bien hecho, amiga de China. Lo hiciste muy bien —la felicitaba mientras se enviaba el video, desde el aparato de la chica, a su correo personal—. Pídeme lo que quieras, esta ha sido una de las _grandes_ —anunció un Sougo, muy animado.

—S-s-sé a-amable con Kagura —fue lo único que sus nervios alborotados le dejaron pronunciar.

—Bien, sin golpes ni ataques físicos, pero de los insultos ni hablar, o sospechará Dile que quiero verla mañana, en el almuerzo, ya tengo otros dos nombres. Adiós.

Y con ello, Soyo regresó aturdida a su casa pensando en la salud del rector en el camino y rezando para su pronta recuperación.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, no ha sucedido nada extraordinario aquí pero es significativo para lo que viene después. Las pizcas de romance entre ellos comienzan apartir del siguiente, jojo.

¡Feliz Navidad para todos! :]

* * *

 **Reviews: Cap. 7:**

 **I love okikagu:** Oh, no. Todavía no llegan a esa parte jaja (paciencia, paciencia. Tengo reservado algo especial para ese momento xD). Sougo solo se puso a oler su perfume y se le acercó demasiado. En el cap. se dice que ella no pudo continuar explicando porque le daba mucha vergüenza admitir que se puso nerviosa por ello, y que le gustó esa cercanía xD. Es muy orgullosa. Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios.  
Lamento que este octavo capítulo no tenga mucha emoción, pero no he tenido tiempo para continuarlo más (además de que necesitaba que se corte ahí, para lo que sigue después xD).  
Oh, sí, escribir desde el celular es como misión imposible xD. Yo a veces trato de adelantar el fic en el celular, y cuando llego a casa veo unas palabras que nada tenían que ver con lo quería plasmar xD.  
Eres amor. Trabajaré incansablemente para que el siguiente sea emocionante :] **  
**

 **Mi-chan:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. El siguiente será más interesante, lo prometo. Gracias por tu hermoso comentario :] **  
**

**Lu89:** Oh, el anterior ha estado bonito, me emocioné mucho al escribirlo xD. Gracias por leer :}  


 **Maru:** Sí, es verdad lo que decís sobre la poca información sobre la vida de Kagura. El tema es que la historia se centra en Soyo presenciando una situación ajena, por eso es que no di muchos detalles de la vida de casi nadie. Pero tengo que hacerlo. De a poco voy a ir brindando info de estos dos, para que los lectores se ubiquen mejor. Gracias por leer y comentar. Este cap. estuvo medio flojo, pero en el siguiente va a remontar. Te voy a empzar a consultar, antes de publicar, porque me estoy yendo al carajo con la trama, y necesito un correctivo narrativo xD. Besos, te quiero.

 **Guest:** Gracias por seguir esta historia que tiene un leeeento desarrollo hacia el romance xD. Trataré de actualizar más rápido el cap. que viene. Saluds.


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/A:** Corto pero sustancial, es lo que me permitió mi tiempo actual, disculpen. Los próximos serán más largos y cambiarán de ritmo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Convencer a una Kagura molesta y fastidiada, de no intentar homicidio, fue mucho más difícil de lo que ya era intentar persuadir a una Kagura relativamente normal. Hizo falta una intensa sesión de charlas (valiéndose de todo tipo de sermones, discursos y pláticas morales, en pos de su vida amorosa) y varias tandas de postres y dulces para alcanzar tal proeza (porque ninguna de sus palabras podrían, por sí solas, calar en el sólido muro de desazón que le había dejado el último "pútrido" encuentro con el chico).

Luego de toda una tarde de sugestiones —y hasta intentos fallidos de lavado de cerebro—, la muchacha accedió a no romper ningún brazo, pierna o nariz, ni dejar un ojo morado ni a propinar golpes, desquiciada. Le costó mucho, pero lo consiguió.

—Repite después de mí —le indicaba mientras intentaba desenredar un arremolinado mechón rojizo con su peine rosado—: Haga lo que haga, no lo lastimaré. —Ella repitió, desganada, y supo que sus horas de taladrarle el cerebro habían surtido efecto.

Para la hora acordada, en el almuerzo, la muchacha llevaba el cabello bien peinado y sin las características hebras rebeldes que siempre solía llevar. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el chico.

— _Vaya, ¿te diste cuenta de que existía el peine?_ —le preguntó, en cuanto la vio llegar.

Recargado contra la pared, esperaba pacientemente con una amplia sonrisa juguetona. Soyo, por su parte, se había adelantado unos minutos para acomodarse sobre el césped y colocarse adecuadamente la capa de hojas secas, de modo que sus ojos quedaran a la medida de las rendijas que había preparado.

— _Mira quién habla, ¿tú cuándo comenzarás a vestirte como hombre, eh, renacuajo con cara de niña?_ —contestó la chica, malhumorada.

— _Oh, cómo estás hoy, eh. ¿No me digas que todavía sigues enfadada por lo del otro día?_ —canturreó, de forma burlona.

— _No, qué va. Mira si voy a estar hirviendo de rabia por esa pe-que-ñez. Ja, ¿por quién me tomas? Como si lo que hicieras me afectara tanto, delincuente juvenil._

Soyo parpadeó unos segundos, tratando de quitarse un trocito de hoja que se le había metido en un ojo. Y para cuando volvió a centrar su atención en la _escena_ , observó a Sougo arrinconando a su amiga contra la pared.

— _Así que, con que nada te afecta… Entonces tendré que esforzarme un poco más, ¿eh, China?_ —conjeturaba el muchacho, mientras apoyaba un brazo contra el muro, sobre la cabeza de la adolescente.

Soyo volvió a parpadear, impresionada. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido tal acontecimiento? No podía creerlo. ¡Se perdió la mejor parte! Desde ese momento se juró que no volvería a tratar con camuflajes delicados, que supusieran un obstáculo de visión. Ya comenzaba a imaginarse cuál podría ser su próxima estrategia para espiar; desde luego que el actual ya no serviría.

Al arrastrarse un poco más hacia la izquierda, pudo notar cómo, poco a poco, el joven se iba acercando _peligrosamente_ hacia el rostro de su amiga. ¿Es que sus ojos ya comenzaban a engañarla? ¡¿Qué demonios sucedía allí?!

— _Hoy te levantaste con ganas de molestar, ¿cierto?_ —Kagura respondió con un ceño fruncido y un cruce de brazos firme y desafiante; la repentina cercanía no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

— _Como siempre que te veo, China, mal-hablada._

El muchacho se acercó aún más hacia el rostro disgustado de su amiga. Soyo tuvo que contenerse las ganas de gritar de emoción y exaltación. ¡Sus narices estaban muy cerca!

—¿ _Me estás usando como inspiración? Tendré que comenzar a cobrarte, no trabajo gratis._

— _No te creas tan especial, China, que no ocupas el porcentaje máximo de mis pensamientos. También está Mayokata._

— _Ah, claro. Se me olvida que estás chalado por ese tipo. ¿Por qué no te le declaras de una vez?_

El muchacho sonrió, divertido, ante el ocurrente ataque de su rival.

— _Ni que estuviera loco. Aunque me hiciera gay, ese fenómeno sería el último en mi lista_ —afirmó, fulminándola con la mirada, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y se acercaba un poco más—. _¿Y qué hay de ti, China? ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras… confesarte?_ —completó, acercándose otro poco.

Por un momento Soyo se permitió soñar con un beso tímido y apocado, para luego convertirse en uno furtivo y enérgico, atrevido pero ponderado, y que sus bocas batallarían sin control en lo que sería una _nueva zona de guerra_. Hasta se imaginaba que podrían tomarle gusto al asunto y comenzaran a saludarse de esa manera. Pasarían cada minuto y segundo que pudieran _"paladeándose"_ mutuamente en un sinfín de sentimientos escondidos y aflorados.

Pero nada de eso pasó.

El muchacho solo se mantuvo a una muy milimetrada distancia, viéndola fijamente con aire altanero. Ella, por su parte, se defendía con su más notable aspecto de pocos amigos, manteniendo la mirada en los ojos matizados de carmín. Soyo no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando: la repentina cercanía del muchacho y la indiferencia de Kagura la dejaban más que descolocada.

Y entonces sucedió. Fue un breve instante pero ella lo notó con la astucia propia de un predador que huele a su presa desde las sombras: Sougo desvió su vista, solo un momento, hacia los labios de su amiga, y ella imitó el gesto casi de inmediato. Luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, al igual que él, y ella tuvo que voltear hacia otro lado para cortar el contacto visual. Era un hecho que hasta allí resistía.

— _¿Y bien?_ —preguntó, antes de tragar saliva contemplando hacia un costado— _. ¿Cuáles son esos nombres que tienes para hoy?_

No pudo verla con claridad, pero estaba segura de que por dentro se tambaleaba como una gelatina al sentir la respiración del muchacho contra su mejilla.

Notó que carraspeaba un poco, tratando de sonar impaciente, y él tuvo la perspicacia de captar la indirecta de alejarse, aunque solo se distanció lo suficiente como para que volvieran a estar separados por una buena cantidad de centímetros (él aún sin despegar el brazo de la pared).

Después de un breve minuto de silencio, el joven finalmente soltó a una tal Tama, en voz tenue y apagada.

— _¡Que no es la bibliotecaria, idiota! He dicho "chica", ¿no? ¿Qué parte no entiendes?_

— _Tampoco es una señora, que digamos. Debe tener unos veinte, así que…_

— _Pues no es ella_ —contestó, con fuertes signos de molestia.

— _Ok. Entonces, Mutsu._

Una vena delineada y sobresaliente comenzó a manifestarse en la sien de su amiga, y Sougo dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— _Tampoco es la asistente del chiflado ese._ —Soyo sabía a la perfección que se refería al profesor Sakamoto, de quien se decía, pecaba mucho de reír a todas horas y otorgar minutos de libertinaje en sus clases de gimnasia— _. ¿Tienes m***** en el cerebro? Esa no es una chica, es una adulta._

— _Vamos, solo tiene unos veintitrés, no es vieja tampoco._

Kagura volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia él, con la molestia impregnada en sus facciones.

— _¿Es que te gustan las grandes?_

Sougo no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreírle con picardía.

— _Eres un cerdo, ¿lo sabías?_ —Su acompañante asintió, resignado y levantando un poco los hombros, lo cual la dejó algo sorprendida— _. Otro. Ya. No tengo todo el maldito día._

— _Otsu._ —Kagura estalló indignada, y con expresión de fastidio.

— _¿No se te da bien utilizar la cabeza, verdad? ¡Es de otra escuela, tarado! ¿Cómo voy a enterarme yo de que le gustas a esa guarra?_

— _No lo sé, no sigo de cerca tus contactos y movimientos, "querida"._

— _Pues has fallado tu tercera ronda. Quiero cinco bolas de arroz con huevo, y un pudin para mañana, ¿me oíste?_

— _Eres tú la cerda aquí, China, comes como una vaca._

— _No me vengas con esas porquerías de la silueta y todo eso, que así no funcionan las cosas. Quiero mi comida mañana y se acabó. Es tu culpa por ser tan idiota._

— _Pues tú no me ayudas en nada, pequeña Kirby_ _ **[1]**_ _._

— _¿A quién le dices Kirby, bastardo?_

— _Suéltame otra pista_ —prosiguió, ignorando el reclamo de la chica—. _Y esta vez, que sea una de verdad, que no voy a estar haciendo el tonto, comprándote lo que tú quieras. Mi bolsillo no es infinito, "_ Chirny **[2]** " _._

— _¡Deja de llamarme así!_ —demandó, descruzando los brazos, enojada. Él continuó exigiendo su pedido con una seña de su dedo índice izquierdo— _. Bien, si quieres una pista, eso es lo que te daré. Y es… bueno, déjame pensar…_

Soyo fue más rápida que su amiga y en cuestión de segundos tomó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje con la solución.

— _¿Qué?_ —cuestionó ella, al leerlo—. _Demonios, bueno_ —continuó, levantando la vista hacia el muchacho— _, la estúpida es de esta escuela y de primer año de preparatoria._

— _Más._

— _¿Cómo que más? Te he dado lo que pedías._

— _Hay cinco divisiones de primero y no conozco ni a la mitad de las chicas. Sé más específica._

Kagura comenzó a enrojecer levemente ante la nueva petición. Soyo volvió a sacarle fuego a sus dedos y la incitó a que confesara, al menos, un dato.

— _Am… no lo sé_ —balbuceaba la chica para sí misma, en tanto observaba el mensaje recibido de su compañera—. _Es que… Bueno, está bien. Es de mi salón._

— _1º E._

— _Ah, no sé. Ya te dije suficiente, encárgate tú de lo demás._

— _Bien, será algo interesante_ —anunció, levantando una ceja y pellizcándole la nariz.

— _Ey, ni se te ocurra venir a mi salón a molestar, ¿quedó claro? No quiero verte por allí._

— _Sí, sí, lo que tú digas_ —declaró, restándole importancia, mientras le daba la espalda para marcharse ya—. _Ah, por cierto, no has respondido a mi pregunta._

Soyo ya no recordaba muy bien a qué pregunta se refería, pero se percató de que su amiga sí lo sabía.

— _¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?_ —contestó Kagura, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos— _. Además, tú tampoco has contestado a la mía, así que estamos a manos._

El muchacho se volteó, apenas para mirarla.

— _Las viejas no me van. Las prefiero más jóvenes_ —dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Acto seguido, levantó las cejas, exigiendo una respuesta que nunca llegó de la manera que él hubiese querido.

— _Púdrete, imbécil._

El muchacho se marchó complacido, a pesar de haber fallado en tres ocasiones (con respecto al _juego_ ), dejando a una solitaria y enfurecida colegiala que comenzaba a relajar sus facciones, al verlo desaparecer de su cercanía. Soyo la vio cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza contra el muro, y aprovechó la ocasión para salir desesperada de su escondite.

—¡Kagura! —la sorprendió, logrando que la chica diera un respingo al oír su nombre.

—¿Qué, qué? Ah, Soyo. ¿Qué haces…?

—¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó? Santos cielos, ¡casi te besa! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

—Ah, eso —comentó, decaída—. Parece que el muy idiota ya sospecha. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Cuando lo descubra… —Suspiró fuertemente, logrando que un mechón de su flequillo se agitara en el proceso.

—¿Qué? —La joven "espía", definitivamente, no entendía nada de lo que allí sucedía. El comportamiento de esos dos cada vez la desconcertaba más y más—. A ver, a ver, explícate por favor, que ya no entiendo nada.

—Es simple, él sospecha.

—Pe-pero quiso besarte…

—No, solo quería provocarme para ver cómo reaccionaba, y a lo último caí como una idiota.

—¿Que qué?

—No sé cómo, pero ya empieza a captar por dónde va la cosa. Lo sabe. Solo me está probando para confirmar sus sospechas. De seguro que a la próxima me nombra. Agh, estúpido idiota, ¿por qué hago esto? No quiero.

De las pocas veces que Soyo había contemplado los berrinches de su amiga, esta le parecía la más tierna de todas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y luego fue reprendida por ello.

—Oye, Soyo, no te rías, no es divertido. Y además, ¿qué hacías espiándonos de nuevo? ¿No te dije que dejaras eso?

—Y por supuesto que voy a seguir haciéndolo —afirmó, orgullosa—, no puedo dejarte manejar todo sola, eres un desastre para estas cosas. En lo personal, creo que es mejor que comience a sospechar, ese jugueteo que hace no está nada mal, eh —concluyó de forma cómplice, dándole un pequeño codazo, a lo que su amiga replicó con un amenazador ceño fruncido.

—Pues no, nada de eso. Me hace pasar malos ratos, el muy bastardo. Tenía ganas de estrujarlo y estamparlo contra la pared, y luego moler sus huesos uno a uno y luego…

Allí estaba de nuevo la Kagura torpe y resentida, otra vez. Soyo no podía evitar sentir una combinación entre simpatía y fascinación al poder participar en semejante acontecimiento amoroso. Se sentía plenamente agradecida por tener la oportunidad única de presenciarlo en primera fila.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]** Referencia a la extraordinaria forma de tragar lo que sea, de este personaje de Nintendo, que fue animado más tarde.

 **[2]** Composición hecha en base a las palabras "China" y "Kirby".

* * *

 **Notas:**

Mi idea original era unir este cap. con el anterior y que formaran uno solo, pero no me dio el tiempo a completarlo. Por eso lo terminé con la broma de Soyo. Sé lo feo que se siente esperar una actualización y que el autor se retrase por diversos motivos; es molestillo. Y bueno, esa es mi excusa para un poco-interesante-y-nada-avance-romántico en la anterior publicación, pero prefería eso a dejarlo en la dulce espera de la bendita actualización. Desde ahora ya no será así.

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos, y que este año les traiga nuevas oportunidades para cumplir sus metas, y mucha felicidad.

Saludos :)

.

 **Reviews: Cap. 8:**

 **I love okikagu:** Gracias, espero que hayas tenido una linda navidad, yo la he pasado muy bien. Y gracias por el apoyo incondicional que me brindas, eres un amor (insértese emoción de corazón, que la página censura xD). Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap., a ver qué te perece este xD. Saludos. Feliz año nuevo :]  
PD.: Eres sencillamente genial, te has leído todos mis fics de esta pareja y te has tomado el trabajo de comentarlos. Eres un encanto, en serio. Gracias por ser tan genial :]

 **Mi-chan:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. y el fic, en general, eres un amor. Feliz año nuevo, que lo pases muy bien :]

 **Doralis:** Concuerdo un poco con tu comentario. Ya tenía planeado avanzar con respecto a ese tema y el puntapié inicial era el flashback de Kagura, en el cap. 7. Pero tampoco quería descuidar el (intento de) humor que a veces se pierde con la aparición del romanticismo. Tenía pensado continuar con ese arranque de flirteo, pero se me complicó, en cuanto a tiempos personales. Desde ahora solo publicaré un fic cuando ya lo tenga terminado. Y sí, quiero desarrollar un enamoramiento coherente y con paciencia, porque no se llevan a los abrazos, que digamos, pero procuraré que no sea tan lento. Ahora, lo que sí me pinchó un poco fue esto de: "se que es su forma de ser pero hasta en el manga hay más avance". Si a lo que te refieres es que en el manga hay más fanservice, (después de trescientos capítulos), sí, es verdad, pero tampoco es para decir que hay avance en del tipo amoroso entre ellos. Kagura nunca se le ha insinuado ni él se ha confesado. Hay más trolleadas que otra cosa xD. En fin. Me ha servido tu crítica y la tomaré en cuenta. Gracias por leer. Saludos y feliz año nuevo :]

 **Guest:** Gracias por tus hermosas palabras y el apoyo. Y sí, quiero darme el tiempo de desarrollar un amor con bases y fundamentos, y que fluya de forma más natural; ellos son difíciles de emparejar xD. Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar. Salud y feliz año nuevo :]

 **Lu89:** Aww, gracias por tus hermosas palabras, en serio. Y bueno, decidí publicarlo precisamente porque era víspera de navidad, quería dejarles la actualización como regalo, pero creo que no a todos les ha parecido lo mismo xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Feliz año nuevo :]

 **Mitsuki:** Wau, muchas gracias por tus halagos, me alegra que te gusten mis historias. Saludos y feliz año nuevo :]

 **Guest 2:** Muchas gracias por leer y el elogio. Desde ahora tardaré más en subir (lo lamento), pero la historia necesita cambiar de ritmo (y yo también), y para ello es preciso que los capítulos sean más largos, para que contengan más situaciones y se pueda llegar al final. Aún falta, pero es preciso acelerar las cosas, aunque desencaje con método habitual de publicaciones. Saludos y feliz año nuevo :]


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/A:** Cierre de una etapa. Chan, chan.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos días y aún no tenían noticias sobre el chico Okita, ni las próximas nominaciones que haría. Kagura ya comenzaba a fastidiarse, convirtiéndose en un manojo de nervios e inquietud, aunque, claro, ella lo negaba siempre de forma rotunda y sin éxito.

Soyo se pasó inmensas horas en su cuarto —incluso en clases—, reflexionando sobre el último encuentro de los chicos, y la astuta táctica que había adoptado el muchacho, según su confiable amiga. Tenía sentido, si lo pensaba un poco, y se reprendió a sí misma por no haber pensado en que algo como aquello podía suceder. Después de todos los análisis y observaciones sobre rasgos, características y hábitos, anotaciones de refranes y dichos, investigaciones minuciosas en revistas femeninas y lecturas de compatibilidad —de acuerdo a sus respectivos signos del zodíaco y páginas _web_ —, no pudo prever aquel ingenioso movimiento del estudiante. Ni tampoco podría con el próximo. Kagura estaba más que segura de que en algún punto, en la siguiente reunión, la nombraría a ella, pero Soyo no estaba muy convencida de ello, ni de nada, en realidad. Se encontraba perdida en un mar de cavilaciones, en donde trataba, inútilmente, de anticiparse a un impredecible Sougo.

Al tercer día hábil, un practicante de _kendo_ apareció de la nada, portando su sable de madera, minutos antes del final de la jornada escolar. Cuando la puerta se abrió, todo 1º E se volteó a ver al intruso que había irrumpido en la lección de la profesora Tsukuyo. Kagura lo miró con desprecio todo el trayecto que había hecho a paso tranquilo hasta el escritorio de la docente, adjuntando una absurda disculpa y un patético pretexto inventado para llevar consigo el arma de combate. Poco después, el timbre sonó y la mitad de la clase se esfumó.

—¿No te dije que no vinieras por aquí? —le preguntó su enfada amiga al intruso, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

—Yo solo vine a ver a mi maestra —se excusaba el estudiante, mientras apoyaba el sable sobre su hombro derecho.

—¿Tu qué?

— _Kendo_ , boba. Da la casualidad de que tenía que hablar con ella. Que esté aquí, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Aunque —objetó, mirando alrededor hacia un grupo de chicas que se preparaban para salir del aula— no me molestaría quedarme un poco.

—¡No, claro que no! Vete de aquí, largo. No quiero…

Pero era tarde para cualquier amenaza posible, Sougo Okita se había marchado detrás del grupo de muchachas, hacia el pasillo, y, según pudo observar Soyo comenzaba a entablar conversación con una de ellas.

—Estúpido, idiota, lo mataré.

Antes de que la joven Tokugawa pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, el vacío de su ausencia inundaba la sala y unos sonoros griteríos de amenaza comenzaban a provenir del pasillo.

ooOoo

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, fue dispuesta una _junta_ de emergencia en el rincón solitario, detrás del edificio de natación, y Soyo corrió a tomar su nuevo instrumento de espionaje, antes de que se concretara el acontecimiento.

— _¿Eso que está ahí no es un árbol de cartón?_ —oyó preguntar al muchacho, en cuanto se pudo posicionar con lentitud, a una distancia de diez metros de la de ellos.

— _No te salgas con otras cosas, estúpido, infeliz. ¿Por qué demonios fuiste a mi salón ayer? ¡Te dije bien claro que no fueras, cabrón!_

— _Sé que estás contenta de verme, China, ya sabía yo que me extrañas._

— _¡No vuelvas por allí, ¿me oíste?!_

— _¿Por qué?_ —curioseó, avanzando unos pasos hacia la muchacha, con un tono de voz cómplice— _. ¿Hay algo que no quieras que sepa?_

— _¿Lo mucho que desprecio? No, ya todos saben eso, no es un secreto._

— _¿Segura que es eso?_ —Avanzó otros dos pasos, pero en el tercero fue detenido por su acompañante, gracias a una frívola mirada y un puño que fue esquivado con éxito.

— _Alto ahí. Esta vez no voy a dejar que te hagas el supertonto, conmigo, que no soy ninguna de tus p**** arrastradas. Tengo dignidad._

— _Vaya, China, me sorprendes, ¿dónde aprendiste esa palabra?_

— _¡Cállate! No vuelvas a ir por allí o tendré que tomar medidas, como ayer. Y no necesito otra guerra en público, estoy a centímetros de que el director me dé una patada en el trasero, y si eso pasa…_

— _Sí, sí, ya. Pareces disco rayado, cambia de canción, para variar._

— _No jodas, estúpido, que si me voy me aseguraré de que me las pagues con sangre y huesos._

— _Uy, qué miedo tengo, seré cuidado entonces_ —dijo, caminando unos pasos más hacia la chica de rojos cabellos. Ella lanzó dos patadas hacia su pecho y luego un ágil golpe de codo pudo impactar en su frente— _. ¿No habíamos acordado que en el rostro no?_

— _Déjate de m******, que te dejaré sin tobillos si me provocas._

— _Demonios, China, estás muy alterada últimamente. ¿No quieres otro "baño termal", como la otra vez, para calmarte?_

— _¿Y a ti no te gustaría dar un paseo por el aro de básquet?_

Hubo un breve instante de gélido silencio en el que se sostuvieron la mirada intensamente, tanto que Soyo estuvo tentada a caminar hacia ellos y picarlos con una vara para comprobar si aún seguían conscientes.

— _Bien_ —fue todo lo que soltó el muchacho, luego de una larga batalla visual.

— _¿Tienes algo para mí hoy?_ —preguntó, Kagura, de brazos cruzados, saliendo victoriosa de alguna manera.

— _Sí, algunos. Los que pude rescatar ayer._

— _Continúa._

— _Ikeda Asaemon._

— _¿La canosa muerta de pelo blanco? No, qué va, si apenas le dirige la palabra a un profesor, menos va a gustar de ti o de alguien. Es una de las tuyas, ¿no?_

— _Ajá, también va a_ kendo —le contestó, de forma sombría. De pronto, Soyo pudo notar un destello de picardía en sus ojos, y pronosticó que algo se traía entre manos.

— _¿Más?_

— _La chica Shinpachi._

— _¿Kirara? Olvídalo, es ciega, la pobre, pero tampoco para tanto. Otro._

El muchacho se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mientras giraba un juego de llaves sobre su dedo índice.

— _Ey, que no tengo todo el p*** día. Tengo que comer también, ¿sabes?_

El chico la miró a los ojos, de pronto, y, con una malévola sonrisa en los labios, pronunció otro nombre:

— _Kagura._

Soyo se ahogó con su propia saliva y tuvo que taparse la boca con la bufanda de tela ligera que llevaba en el cuello. Casi se desmaya de la impresión.

— _¿Ah?_ —preguntó su amiga, tratando de no sonar muy sorprendida, mas el rojo de sus mejillas, demostraba lo contrario.

— _Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?_

— _S-sí, ¿y?_ —afirmó, carraspeando un poco. Pudo ver que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, la cual logró secarse al colocarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— _Bueno_ —contestó, alzando los hombros, divertido— _, es que no lo recodaba bien, siempre fuiste solo China para mí._

— _Ajá, qué bien. ¿Podemos seguir?_

— _Tú sabes el mío, ¿verdad?_

— _Sí, maldita sea, y desearía olvidarlo. Otro, vamos._ —Tosió un poco, tratando de mantener firme la voz, y junto con ella, su postura.

— _Pues, veamos… una tal, Gedomaru, ¿puede ser?_

— _¿La que lleva una vincha de cuernitos?_ —El joven asintió, apenas, guardando de nuevo el llavero en su bolsillo— _. No, está demasiado ocupada persiguiendo fantasmas en clase de teatro, no le interesan los vivos, por ahora._

— _Bueno, ¿y la de pelo azul?_

— _Tetsuko ya persigue a otro, no le interesas._

— _Qué mal, he vuelto a fallar._

El tono sarcástico del muchacho contrastaba ampliamente con la mirada sombría y apática de la chica. Luego se acercó lo suficiente para poder quedar frente a ella y se despidió en voz muy baja, a lo que su contrincante respondió con una orden de papas _Pringles,_ con sabor a queso, como pago de su castigo. En cuanto se fue, observó que su amiga cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No supo adivinar si era por alivio, nervios o exaltación, pero sí notaba una gran perturbación en su semblante cuando se dispuso a marcharse también.

Al observarla tan alterada, resolvió darle unos minutos de ventaja, antes de dejar su puesto de vigilancia e ir corriendo tras ella, consideraba que le haría falta un buen respiro después de ese "mini-infarto" que ambas habían sufrido, momentáneamente.

ooOoo

—Tenías razón, después de todo —admitía con voz desgastada, mientras determinaba si podría _birlar_ una rodaja de pudin—. Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste para mantenerlo fresco? ¿Y en qué momento te lo dio?

—En… en el receso. Lo encontré en las escaleras… tratando de subir al primer piso que da a nuestra… aula —explicaba Kagura, atiborrada de comida y rodeada de un montón de paquetes de panecillos a su alrededor.

Terminada la clase del día, juntas decidieron ir a pasar rato a la terraza del colegio, aprovechando también la ocasión para devorar algunos bocados y el almuerzo que no llegaron a degustar.

—Mejor mastica primero, Kagura, o terminarás ahogándote como la otra vez.

La sugerencia no fue tomada a la ligera y en cuestión de un suspiro, la muchacha con el pantalón deportivo bajo la falta, se metió a la boca dos bolas de arroz y un panecillo a la vez, mientras tanteaba con la mano derecha la botella de refresco que habían pasado a comprar por el bufet, antes de subir. Dispuso entonces, que lo más recomendable sería comer en silencio y conversar después. A veces no se podían ambas, Soyo lo sabía muy bien, y esa era una de aquellas ocasiones en las que el mutismo era la mejor posibilidad existente.

Cuando escuchó ruidos chispeantes a su espalda, comprobó que, en efecto, no fueron las únicas que habían pensado en que quedar en solitario en aquel apartado lugar. Kagura le dijo algo de que ni fuera del horario normal ese sitio dejaba de estar habitado, y no pudo más que darle la razón. Siempre habían querido en reunirse en la azotea del establecimiento para conversar, pero siempre se encontraba poblado de alumnos que habían tenido la misma brillante idea. Era un mito creer que estaría vacío en algún momento, y aquella tarde, ligeramente soleada, no era la excepción.

Al observar con más atención, Soyo comprobó que se trataba de una pareja muy _acaramelada,_ lo que las incomodaba de a ratos, pues el sonido de sus besos apasionados les llegaba como eco en una cueva.

—Bueno, ¿ya terminaste? —preguntó al fin, después de solo cinco minutos. Lo bueno de tener una amiga glotona, era que podía comer en cuestión de segundos, aunque se tratara de una ración exorbitante.

Ella lanzó una exhalación de conformidad y, luego de un estrepitoso eructo, se apoyó en una de las paredes para descansar.

—Sí, ya. Me sorprende que no le haya puesto nada a la comida. Me esperaba un picante, o unas algas podridas, o sal en el pudin, algo al menos. Es raro.

—Sí, bueno, pero es lo acordado, ¿no? —espetó Soyo, tratando de desorientar a su amiga de aquel hecho (asumiendo que la falta de bromas, se debía exclusivamente al pedido que le había solicitado al joven), para pasar a lo que a ella realmente le importaba—. Oye, pero dime…

—Sí, bueno: _caché_ al muy bastardo queriendo subir al primer piso, en las escaleras. Sí sé que su salón está hasta el último, del otro lado. No sé que se trae ese estúpido, pero no quiero verlo como rata en mi salón, sabes muy bien por qué. —Aún cuando Soyo no entendía con exactitud a lo que se refería, asentía con entusiasmo, desmenuzando lo vital de aquella explicación—. ¿A qué no adivinas? Dijo que había ido a llevarme la cosa esta, con el arroz y todo lo demás. Si sabrás que tuvimos que discutir e intercambiar "saludos", ¿no? Le dolió más a él… lo que me parece extraño… —caviló en silencio, y la pequeña "casamentera" sintió que debía reaccionar rápido.

—Bueno, pero lo importante es que lo interceptaste, luego él te dio la vianda. ¿Y después?

—Ah, sí, apareció Gin, sermoneándome de forma hipócrita, como siempre, y le pedí que me guardara la comida en la sala de _profes_. Allí tienen un pequeño refrigerador, pero no me dio tiempo a sacarlo en el almuerzo. Ese bastardo me quitó el apetito.

—Sí, ya, por eso tuviste que conformarte con media docena de paquetes de papas fritas, ¿no?

—Es que tampoco podía quedarme sin comer, óyeme. —Soyo se palmeó la frente, resignada, y le pidió que continuara con detalles de "mayor importancia". Cuando intuyó que su mente volvía a recordar sobre las nominaciones de los últimos nombres, observó que parte de su flequillo rojizo voló de un enérgico soplido—. Me nombró a mí. ¿Lo ves? Sabía que pasaría, aunque solo hubiera sido como una broma.

—Ha debido sorprenderte, de seguro.

—Eso no es lo que importa en verdad. La cuestión es resistir a sus estúpidos intentos por fastidiarme. En serio, Soyo, a veces no distingo bien si lo quiero o lo odio.

—Lo odias porque lo quieres —corrigió la adolescente, complacida.

—Bah. Al final, la estúpida soy yo por caer también en sus redes. Media escuela se le tira del balcón para estar a su lado, y a mí se me da por hacer lo mismo. Estoy enojada conmigo misma. Juro que si se burla, aunque sea un poquito, cuando se entere, lo dejaré sin piernas.

La amante de las novelas rió apocada, cerciorándose de que la pareja de "besucones" no se alarmara con las protestas de su amiga. Le pareció que nada había podido perturbarlos, pues se encontraban en un mundo alterno, en donde nada más existía. No tardó mucho en percatarse de que pronto deberían abandonar su plácida estadía, ya que el par comenzaba a dar signos de querer arrimarse a la "segunda base".

ooOoo

A la tarde siguiente, durante el receso, el joven quedó en entregarle el salado pedido, con sazón a queso, que su contrincante había proclamado, pero no fue capaz de arriesgarse a proponer ninguna otra candidata, pues Kagura le había dado orden de solo enunciar "precisiones" —llámese nombres, en su dialecto—. Entonces Soyo lo vio retirarse, no sin antes burlarse de su descuidado atuendo y el descoordinado pantalón bajo la falda. Como era habitual en ellos, comenzaron a discutir y lanzarse palabrotas el uno al otro, sin reparo, en las cercanías del edificio de las piscinas. Pero a la hora de subir de tono, para dar paso a los golpes, Sougo retrocedió casi de inmediato, alegando que tenía asuntos más importantes que andar de _niñero_ con una revoltosa. Y, aunque Kagura lanzó piñas y maldiciones hacia su persona, nada impidió que el muchacho se marchara sin mirar atrás.

Hacia la noche, Soyo reflexionaba muy seriamente sobre las múltiples señales que había omitido y que delataban la extraña —pero evidente— conexión entre ambos; un lazo que jamás entendería cómo llegó a formarse. Estaba tan ofuscada en ello que cuando oyó el sonido agudo, proveniente de su móvil, dio un brinco sobre su cama que casi la hizo caer de ella. Mas su sorpresa se agravó aún más al advertir la identidad del remitente de su imprevisto e-mail. Releyó varias veces el escueto mensaje en el que solo ponía: "Amiga de China, necesito hablarte. ¿Mañana en el almuerzo? Ya sabes dónde". Nunca creyó que fuera él el que alguna vez la citara, lo cual le daba un mal presentimiento.

ooOoo

—Esto no es correcto, ¿sabes? Ella pensará mal si se entera. Podría interpretar erróneamente las cosas, e incluso enfadarse conmigo, por un simple producto de su imaginación. Luego me echará la bronca a mí, y eso no es justo.

—¿De quién hablas? —precisó saber Sougo, con astucia.

—De la chica misteriosa, claro está —aseguró Soyo, sin dudar.

—¿Y por qué no desconfía de la China, si ese es el caso?

—Ella era a la que originalmente se le pidió que te informará del asunto, y es la encargada de llevar a cabo las reglas del _juego_. —Sin entender muy bien cómo, Soyo se sentía acorralada, aunque ninguna valla tangible estuviera rodeándola.

—Sí, bueno, ahórrate esas cosas para otro tonto, te he traído hasta aquí porque necesito de tu ayuda para saber los nombres de las que faltan en tu salón. Ya _tengo_ el que más me interesa, pero aún así, saber el resto no está demás.

—Oye, mira que te he dicho la verdad, y es que…

—En realidad no importa porque pronto lo sabré, quedan pocas. Todo lo que necesito son unos cuantos nombres; tu amiga La Glotona ya no me permite apodos y esas cosas. ¿No se le ha zafado un tornillo? Se inventa una molesta regla nueva a cada minuto. Maldita perra, cuando gane trapearé el suelo con ella.

—¡Okita! —gritó, escandalosa—. Prometiste ser bueno con ella…

—No te equivoques, amiga de China, solo accedí a no golpearla… por un tiempo. Ahora, a lo que vivimos, los nombres.

—No, espera, el trato era que fueras amable con ella.

—¿Y qué he dicho yo?

Soyo, entonces, comprendió que lidiaba con un ser de ligas totalmente diferente a la suya. Según lo que entendió, luego de meditarlo unos segundos, aquella ausencia de maltratos físicos era su forma más sincera de mostrar amabilidad hacia su rival, lo cual la dejaba nuevamente desconcertada, y maravillada al mismo tiempo.

—Am… Bueno, está bien, te diré los que faltan, a cambio de algo.

—Me lo imaginaba, ¿qué pides?

ooOoo

Para el siguiente encuentro que tuvieron, el día posterior, Sougo se mostraba confiado y tranquilo con la nueva lista obtenida de una fuente de primera. Pero Soyo notaba algo más en su semblante casi inexpresivo y mordaz, una mirada reticente, cargada de picardía y suspicacia, que mostró desde el momento en que la vio llegar.

— _¿Ya los tienes?_ —preguntó Kagura, ni bien se acercó. Cruzó apenas una mirada fugaz con la de él, y luego intentó por todos los medios mantenerla desviada hacia otro punto, mientras jugaba con el ruedo de su camiseta.

— _Sí_ —respondió él, de la forma más fría que jamás le había oído hablar desde que lo conoció, peleando con su compañera, hace unos cuantos años.

— _¿Y bien?_ —exigió ella, aún resistiéndose a mirarlo.

— _Rei_ —fue el primero que soltó, caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, con los ojos clavados en su rostro.

No sabía muy por qué, pero a Soyo le pareció que el aire, de repente, se había vuelto más denso y el ambiente se sentía trágicamente agobiante.

— _No_ —dijo su amiga, observando hacia un costado mientras comenzaba ajetrear los dedos sin parar.

— _Tatsumi_ —manifestó, en segundo lugar pero tampoco acertó en ello, y Soyo estaba segura de que lo sabía. Dio otros tres pasos más, quedando así a pocos centímetros de su acompañante.

— _Otro_ —demandó ella, cada vez más nerviosa.

— _Kimiko_.

Otro desacierto, y con dos pisadas más acortó la poca distancia que existía entre ambos, prácticamente le estaba respirando sobre la cabeza, debido a la extrema cercanía.

— _Vamos, eres mejor que eso_ —reclamó, envalentonada, pues resultaba evidente su creciente nerviosismo.

— _Chin Pirako._

Soyo sabía a la perfección que aquel era el anteúltimo nombre que faltaba, luego de ese solo quedaría el de su querida amiga, y estaba segura de que ellos también lo sabían.

Kagura respiró entrecortado, arrugando también los pliegues de su falda azul.

— _Tampoco_ —balbuceó, en un tono bajo y calmado. Le daba la impresión de que no se trataba de la misma Kagura que ella conocía, que esa era una de esas facetas que ignoraba por completo.

Sougo sonrió con sagacidad, había llegado al final del recorrido y, con ello, desenmascarado a su rival. Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo, más bien buscaba la forma de evitar dicho contacto visual a toda costa.

— _Bueno… entonces ya lo sabes ¿no?_ —preguntó al vacío, pues su rostro apuntaba hacia cualquier otro sitio.

— _Sí_ —respondió el chico Okita, apocado pero divertido. Sonreía con la malicia impregnada en todas sus facciones. Soyo auguraba que estaba encantado de tener a su adversaria comiendo de la palma de su mano. La mirada que le dedicaba, fija en las mejillas encendidas de la muchacha, le hacía saber que se divertía a lo grande con semejante espectáculo, desafiándola a que volteara, en algún momento.

— _Recuerda el trato, maldito bastardo. No quiero oír ni una sola burla o te romperé una costilla_ —lo amenazó, inquieta, mientras esquivaba el contacto visual que él tanto se empeñaba en encontrar.

— _Ajá_ —canturreaba, entretenido en su negativa a contemplarlo _._

— _Bien… Eso es todo._

Y luego ella se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, lejos de él y de cualquier persona.

ooOoo

Para cuando logró alcanzarla, Kagura ya se encontraba a pocos metros del bufet principal, con indudables deseos de querer ingresar al recinto.

—Kagura, para ya, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Soyo? —dijo, volteándose al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta de vidrio. Cuando se lo proponía, podía ser tan veloz como un roedor.

—¿Pe-pero qué haces? ¿Por qué te vas así como si nada? —preguntó, desesperada.

—Ya lo ha descubierto, no tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Ya está.

—Pero él no te ha nombrado ni ha dicho nada, puede que sea una trampa y en verdad no lo sepa.

—Oh, vamos, tú sabes que… No, sí, es capaz de hacerlo, el muy desgraciado. Demonios, tendré que ir de nuevo, ¿cierto?

—Ahora no, le diré que te espere a la salida.

—Bien —acordó la muchacha, desganada.

ooOoo

La última hora de la jornada escolar le parecía infinitamente eterna, en comparación con otros días anteriores. La diferencia radicaba en que esa tarde, en particular, sería aquella en la que al fin su querida amiga podría confesarse de una vez por todas. Estaba tan emocionada por ello, que contaba el segunda exacto en el que timbre sonaría para dar fin a la lección aburrida de trigonometría básica que Gintoki se esforzaba en explicar (pues él, en verdad, no entendía ni J de lo que estaba hablando, solo se limitaba a leer lo que decía el manual y escribir los mismos ejercicios del libro), para correr a la parte trasera del edificio de natación a espiar tal acontecimiento.

Mas del lado de su amiga, según observaba, el pronóstico de ansiedad no era el mismo. La notaba intranquila y perturbada, como si quisiera que la clase nunca terminara. Y, al momento en que el timbre sonó, dejó escapar un gemido de cansancio, junto con múltiples maldiciones en voz baja.

—Recuerda, debe darte datos precisos. Si no quieres que te nombre, al menos que te describa, así estaremos seguras de que realmente lo sabe —ordenó, mientras le daba unos retoques a su cabello turbulento y le acomodaba el cuello de la camiseta.

—Bien —respondió ella, sin ánimos, y se encaminó hacia su _perdición_.

ooOoo

— _¿Y ahora?_ —preguntó el muchacho, al verla llegar. Por algún motivo que Soyo no lograba entender, él siempre era el primero en arribar.

— _No has dicho el nombre correcto hoy, ¿cómo sé que no me estás engañando?_ —Buscó actuar como lo haría normalmente, siguiendo los consejos de su mejor amiga, pero no le estaba dando buenos resultados.

— _¿Bromeas?_

— _Di-dime cómo es ella_ —comenzó a balbucear y a desvariar su vista hacia distintos sectores, sorteando los ojos con matiz a carmín que todos juraban encontrar en aquella expresión de delincuente juvenil.

Entonces el chico se acercó velozmente hacia ella, hasta quedar frente a frente. Soyo no dudaba de que fuera una perfecta táctica para intimidar, ya lo había vivido en carne propia.

— _De acuerdo, te lo contaré: Es terca como una mula y tosca como una roca. Es pequeña_ —señaló, poniendo su mano por encima de la cabeza de la chica, midiéndola contra su pecho— _, como un enano de jardín_ —agregó, logrando que Kagura frunciera el ceño, con disgusto— _, y tiene la piel tan blanca que parece la hija de un oso polar. Y también come como un oso, aunque no sé cómo es que no engorda como un hipopótamo._ —Ella frunció aún más el entrecejo, y se removió, incómoda—. _No sé de qué familia viene, o qué clase de genes heredó, pero tiene una fuerza poco común… como un gorila._

— _Bueno, ya, evita los comentarios ofensivos, ¿quieres? Pedí una descripción… no una lista de comparaciones con defectos._

— _Pero es la realidad._

— _Pues no las digas… Desgraciado._

— _Ya, ya, sangrona. Bueno, como iba diciendo, es superfuerte y una peleonera. Tiene el cabello rojo como el fuego_ —continuó, tomando con su mano unos mechones cerca de su oreja, para luego envolverlos en el dedo índice. Soyo advirtió que su amiga se estremeció y respiró agitadamente. Fue entonces cuando soltó las hebras de cabello y la tomó del mentón, haciendo que su rostro se girara para poder verse cara a cara— _. Y sus ojos son tan azules como el océano._

Se detuvo un momento para concentrar su atención en ella, observándola sonrojarse cada vez más. Le parecía que su amiga escaparía en cualquier momento, o lo empujaría en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, la notaba demasiado inquieta y acordonada. Luego creyó que su respiración se le cortaba cuando él le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior, y dijo:

— _Además tiene una boca tan sucia como la de un camionero. Puede esperarse cualquier grosería salir de ella; no es como las otras chicas, delicada y refinada, al contrario_ —finalizó, retirando la mano de su rostro— _. Tampoco pronuncia muy bien las palabras, es extranjera, y la muy idiota se confunde a menudo. Yo la llamo "China", aunque no estoy seguro de dónde sea en realidad. ¿Crees que sea de China?_

Kagura carraspeó un poco y respondió un "Sí" casi inaudible.

— _Bien. ¿Sigo?_ —Ella negó con la cabeza, apenas— _. Ok._

— _Bueno…_ —pronunció, rompiendo el contacto visual—, _ya… ya lo sabes, lo has captado. Re-respetarás el trato, no importa lo que pase, eh_ —exigió enrojeciendo aún más, inclusive hasta las orejas, y luego movió la cabeza en todas direcciones, inquieta—. _Si te escucho presumirlo frente a tus compañeros o si te burlas, aunque sea un poco, te arrojaré de la azotea, y escupiré sobre tu tumba, y también bailaré sobre ella, y… y…_

Kagura no pudo continuar con sus dichosas amenazas, pues Sougo la había atraído hacia él, presionándole la cabeza contra su pecho. Soyo tuvo sus dudas, con respecto a aquella acción, pensó que iba a asfixiarla, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, porque su amiga comenzó a emitir unos agudos quejidos mientras se frotaba la cara contra su camisa, como si se estuviera sacudiendo el agua de las mejillas, queriendo imitar a los canes. Al principio no entendió muy bien lo que sucedía. Cuando comenzó a ahogar sus gritos con la prenda, supo que se trataba de una forma de liberar tensiones, e imaginó que así había ocurrido la vez que él se desmayó a propósito para dejarla ir sin decir nada, y ella lo utilizó de almohada.

Lo vio mantenerse inexpresivo, contrario a su estado de un minuto atrás, cuando se regodeaba de haber descubierto la verdad. Sus brazos estaban relajados y a los lados de su cuerpo. No le parecía que estuviera viendo hacia ningún sitio en particular, más bien, estaba como ido, distraído.

Luego de que Kagura se apartara al fin, la miró a los ojos y puso una mano en su hombro derecho.

— _¿Ya?_

— _Sí, ya_ —respondió su amiga, más calmada. Respiró profundo, con lentitud, y luego levantó la vista hacia él— _. Recuerda el trato. No quiero tener que romperte un hueso como castigo._

— _Ok_ —fue su simple respuesta. Entonces ella se alejó repentinamente y, antes de que se marchara, agregó: — _Te espero mañana, a las tres, en el parque._ —Kagura puso cara de no entender— _. La última regla_ —aclaró, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

— _Ah, sí, los dulces. Bien._

Soyo recordaba que sus despedidas siempre solían ser frívolas y faltos de palabras, pero eso ya le parecía el colmo. Aún así, la confesión, a su torpe manera, estaba hecha, el _juego_ había terminado y su amiga tendría su primera cita con el _amor de su vida_. Todavía había mucho de su particular interacción que no comprendía del todo, y se sorprendía en cada ocasión con las situaciones resultantes. Su amiga parecía una caja de sorpresas y el chico un manojo de misterios, pero de todas formas no perdía la esperanza de que el _milagro_ ocurriera.

* * *

 **Reviews: Cap. 9:**

 **I love okikagu:** Eres puro amor, gracias por seguir leyendo y tus buenos deseos. Demonios, ha pasado un tiempo desde que no ando por la página, estube enfrascada en la construcción del capi. Ya estoy empezando el siguiente, pero va a llevar más tiempo. Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar tan ocurrentemente. Eres grandiosa :] **  
**

 **Mi-chan:** Perdón por mantenerte tanto a la expectativa xD, no pude evitarlo xD. Espero que hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas. Gracias por seguir leyendo :]

 **Lu89:** Jaja, ¿verdad que sí se parecen Kirby y Kagura? Le falta bajarse unos tonos el color de cabello y "vualá", tenemos una secuela de Kirby xD jajajaja. Gracias por tus hermosos coemntarios, eres genial. Saludos :]

 **Mitsuki:** Perdón por hcerlos esperar, es que este capítulo era más largo y, bueno, requiere de más tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos :]

 **Guest, Anonymous D, Guest 2:** Muchas gracias por haber leído este humilde fic. Actualizaré pronto. Saludos :]


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/A: Quiero darle las gracias a mi pareja, Fede, por darme algunas ideas y a mi hermana, Marisa, por corregirme algunas cosas. Gracias chicos.**

Tiene poca revisión. Solo lo he leído unas siete veces, si encuentran algún error o falta de letras, favor de avisar. Gracias. **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11  
**

* * *

La cita perfecta para Soyo consistía en un cándido paseo por el parque, bordeando los senderos de piedra, mientras las ventiscas otoñales brindan la oportunidad de una escasa visibilidad, llegando al punto de ocasionar algún que otro tropiezo por el camino. Eso aseguraría una sujetada inmediata, que los llevaría a una cercanía prominente y "espontánea". Lo siguiente sería un _picnic_ sobre el césped, para el almuerzo, sentados frente a frente, contemplándose de a ratos. Luego, como postre, un helado de vainilla y banana _split_ bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso. Y, por último, una caminata a paso lento alrededor de una pequeña laguna, para luego detenerse a contemplar el reflejo del agua, sobre un pequeño puente de madera. Ese sería el lugar perfecto y soñado para un primer beso.

No dejaba de imaginarse el posible escenario para tal eventualidad, había repasado cada uno de los detalles en su mente cientos de veces. Lo había planeado todo cuidadosamente: el lugar, los recorridos, la comida, la heladería, el disfraz para espiar, todo menos el vestuario de la chica.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar tan importante elemento, ¡cómo había podido olvidarlo! Se levantó exaltada de su asiento, mas su querido hermano mayor (su única familia) logró impedirle que se retirara antes de terminar su cena. "La comida es muy importante. Estás en pleno crecimiento, debes alimentarte bien", le dijo con aquella agradable sonrisa que todo lo podía. Una vez más, cedió ante sus cualidades de _cabecilla_ y no abandonó su sitio hasta no dejar el plato vacío. Cuando finalizó, se puso de pie suavemente y, con la cortesía y los modales que le han inculcado durante años, se despidió delicadamente de su hermano, haciendo una formidable inclinación hacia él. Este se acercó a besarle la frente y luego ella se alejó calmadamente hasta la sala principal. Una vez allí corrió hasta su cuarto para ahondar en su vasto armario. Revisó primero en el guardarropa de Fiesta, luego en el de Elegantes y, por último, en el de Informal, en la subsección se vestidos, dio con el atuendo ideal para su querida y gran amiga: era sencillo pero agraciado, con pequeños bordados delicados en los ruedos. Un lazo cocido a la cintura ceñía la prenda blanca y sin mangas, resaltando unos pocos volados caídos con encanto. Era, simplemente, el indicado.

Como habían quedado en encontrarse un poco antes, para la hora de la "preparación", acomodó el vestido sobre su cama de modo que fuera lo primero que viera al llegar. Le tomó varios minutos convencerla, pero al final logró que accediera a probárselo. Sabía que, una vez se lo pusiera, no le llevaría mucho trabajo convencerla para que lo usara. Y así sucedió. Terminó aceptando utilizar la dichosa prenda con tal de que la joven Tokugawa cesara de fastidiarla con ello.

Luego de terminar con los arreglos pertinentes, miró el reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de luz y alertó a su amiga para que se marcharse ya, pues la hora acordaba se estaba acercando. Temió no poder llegar a tiempo para colocarse en su puesto de espía, como falsa vendedora ambulante de rosetas. Se apresuró todo lo que pudo y, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el sitio, apostada en su puesto _de_ _mentira_.

Los vio arribar a ambos con muy poca diferencia, él veinte minutos antes de lo previsto, y ella sobre la hora.

Como planificó, dieron un breve paseo alrededor del parque, uno junto al otro, caminando lentamente. No los observó platicar demasiado, y lo poco que habían entablado era sobre asuntos del clima, escuela, viejos rencores y lucha libre. No lo creía pero ambos intercambiaban tácticas de combate mutuamente. Una experiencia única en su tipo de presenciar.

Luego se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol enorme, tanto que su penumbra alcanzaba hasta casi la mitad de la plaza. Allí, bajo la protección del gran "Han Kyul y Eun Chan" (nombrado así por su grandeza), solos, comieron unas deliciosas hamburguesas con papas fritas. Recordaba que había hablado con Roberta, acerca de un menú diferente, pero de todas formas estaba bien, los chicos comían y notaba que les gustaba.

Para ese tiempo los vio conversar un poco más, a pesar de estar atiborrados de comida. Kagura, incluso, había sonreído en una ocasión y el muchacho se mostraba campante y tranquilo. Era su día de suerte, lo había agarrado de buen humor. Se aventuró a pensar que ella podría ser la causa de tan buen estado, pero decidió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Después del sabroso postre de helado, en conos, bordearon la pequeña laguna una y otra vez hasta que se cansaron. Luego se dirigieron hacia el rústico puente de madera. Observó a Sougo cederle el paso para ir tras ella, como todo un caballero, y no pudo más que emocionarse por ello. Se había comportado de manera ejemplar todo el día. Ella, por su parte, se mantenía delicada y atenta a su compañero; le brillaban los ojos cada vez que lo veía a la cara, en especial cuando él se atrevió a posar apenas una mano encima de la suya, sobre el barandal del puente. Imaginó que todo el cuerpo le vibró y que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, pues ella se sentía de la misma manera. No tardó en verla sonrojarse, mientras intentaba apartar la mirada hacia otro sitio. Le rogaba, mentalmente, que se volteada hacia el muchacho y le brindara una simpática sonrisa y una escueta expresión de cariño, algo que le dijera que lo quería con locura y que, en sus delirios más bonitos, lo veía a él, caminando con los brazos abiertos hacia ella. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esos dos adolescentes cruzaran miradas y se dieran cuenta, por fin, del sentimiento escondido de cada uno. Un sentimiento que llevaba guardado demasiado tiempo.

Entonces sucedió lo imprevisto, el acontecimiento que tanto ansiaba ver. Sougo se giró hacia la muchacha, de repente, y, sin mediar palabra, la tomó de los hombros, haciendo que ella quedara frente a él. La contempló un largo tiempo con una expresión de afecto y apego, le parecía que quería grabar en su retina el bello rostro, ruborizado hasta las pestañas, de la hermosa muchacha exótica que tenía delante de suyo. Soyo moría de emoción, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos que ya amenazaban con dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas en cualquier momento, más aún cuando lo divisó acercarse lentamente al rostro de su amiga. Esta cerró los ojos, automáticamente, y luego… Un ruido extraño la distrajo. Volteó a los lados pero no halló rastro alguno de la fuente de tan insistente sonido. Cuando devolvió la atención hacia el par, ya no se encontraban allí, ni tampoco el parque. Gritó, conmocionada, y luego una voz familiar y dulce le habló suavemente.

—Joven Soyo, despierte ya, el desayuno estará en poco tiempo. Debe darse una ducha y estar lista para cuando llegue su amiga.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —balbuceó la joven, aún adormilada.

—Me pidió que le tuviera listo su desayuno para las ocho, ¿lo recuerda?

Soyo enfocó la vista en la señora, resintiendo los molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana. Entonces escuchó que le dijo algo de que, por la hora en la que se había acostado la noche anterior (a las tres de la madrugada), supuso que no le alcanzaría con la escandalosa alarma para espabilarse, y que por eso había ido, personalmente, a despertarla.

—Oh —se dijo a sí misma, percatándose del maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo y del cual no había podido apreciar el final. Pero más se lamentaba por el hecho de que nada de aquello resultaba cierto. Suspiró desilusionada, era demasiado perfecto para que fuera real.

Les costó un poco recuperarse del mal trago y las malas pasadas que le jugaba su mente. Se regañó a sí misma por ello y Roberta la miró con una expresión de extrañeza.

Aún así, después del desayuno y una revitalizante ducha, la joven volvió a recobrar el ánimo al pensar que podría reproducir su hermoso sueño.

Con eso en mente, a la una en punto, recibió a su querida amiga, con el precioso vestido tendido sobre su cama.

ooOoo

—Anda, Kagura, ponte esto, lucirá precioso en ti, de verdad —le insistía una y otra vez.

—Pues me importa un rábano si me queda o no. De ninguna forma iré con esto.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te parece bonito? —le cuestionaba, zarandeando la prenda frente a ella.

—Es… lindo, sí, pero no es de mi estilo, entiende.

—Oh, yo creo que te verás hermosa con ella, te quedará genial. Solo tienes que cambiar de calzado, este va con unas…

—Que no, Soyo, no insistas más —zanjó, apartando el vestido blanco que su amiga sostenía entre sus manos. La joven consejera lanzó un quejido de derrota, aplacando el alto de su obstinación.

—Bueno, pero luego no digas que a Sougo no le gustó. —Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo puchero y mirándola con reproche.

—Pues no me interesa estar linda para él, quiero estar cómoda y estoy cómoda con mis _jeans_ y mi blusa, ¿sí? —reafirmó Kagura, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Soyo sabía que su intención no era impresionar al chico, ni mucho mejor arreglarse para él, y, aunque se vistió un poco más presentable, nada la alejaba del deseo de un atuendo casual y sencillo, o de lo contrario resaltaría en grande el ya creciente ego del muchacho. Pero aún así, le hubiese gustado verla con el delicado vestido blanco que había comprado pensando en ella (todavía estaba sin usar, creyendo que alguna vez su amiga lo aceptaría como regalo).

—De acuerdo, pero déjame que te peine, al menos. Esa blusa roja exige un recogido que tú no podrías hacértelo sola ni con cinco espejos.

—Bueno, pero no me dejes como muñeca de porcelana, sé que además me vas a pintar toda la cara.

—¡Oh, claro! Un maquillaje con tonalidades suaves no estaría mal. Bien pensando, amiga.

La aludida se llevó una mano a la boca, Soyo sabía que eso equivalía a un: "Ya no hablaré más".

ooOoo

Después de la sesión de peluquería y maquillaje, dejó que su amiga se marchara sobre la hora pues ella sostenía que debía llegar, como mínimo, media hora tarde, por lo que fue a paso lento y tranquilo. Eso le dio tiempo a preparar su disfraz y ordenar por teléfono que llevaran el _carro_ al centro de la plaza. Salió de la casa como una exhalación y luego _voló_ a ponerse en posición.

ooOoo

El muchacho, según comprobó, tampoco pensó en llegar puntual al encuentro, pero de todas tuvo que esperar unos diez minutos a su convidante.

"Sábado a la tarde, primer cita con el chico que le gusta, y ella llega casi una hora tarde. Demonios, Kagura, te pasas."

— _Vaya, China, hasta que al fin te apareces_ —comentó Okita, en cuanto ella se acercó a su encuentro.

— _No te hagas, idiota, que te vi llegar hace solo unos momentos_ —replicó ella, de brazos cruzados.

— _Y por eso diste un par de vueltas a la otra cuadra, para hacerme esperar ¿no?, mocosa insolente._ —Incluso cuando lo decía con reproche, Soyo notó una sonrisa inquietantemente desafiante.

— _Pues claro, Sádico inútil._

— _Bueno, ya, camina, comadreja amaestrada_.

— _¿A dónde, culebra pestilente?_

— _Hacia allá, fenómeno de circo_ —dijo, señalando a un costado.

— _¿Y por qué?_ —preguntó la chica con recelo.

— _Porque aquí lo dice_ —concluyó, mostrándole un papel que llevaba doblado en cuatro en su bolsillo.

— _Ah, bueno, entonces sí_ —accedió la muchacha, convencida.

Kagura, a diferencia de su rival, no sospechó en ningún momento de la intervención que había hecho su amiga, ni siquiera cuando le echó una mirada a la pequeña hoja, desatendiendo al hecho de que la letra era, sin lugar a dudas, de su mejor amiga.

ooOoo

Soyo tenía que admitir que, muchas veces, las cosas no salían de acuerdo a lo planeado, y aquel día no era la excepción a nada. Con pesar observó al dúo caminar alrededor de la plaza, tal y como había diagramado desde un principio, mas los resultados no eran los esperados. Cuando pasó junto a ellos pudo oír con claridad cómo se insultaban el uno al otro sin reparo. Era evidente que algo andaba mal allí y no dudó en señalárselo con el entrecejo fruncido y un cruce de brazos. Él entendió el mensaje a la perfección y cesó la seguidilla de insultos. Kagura lo tomó como una victoria y eso le molestó.

La hora del almuerzo tampoco fue de lo mejor, no se asemejaba en nada a lo que había proyectado, ni a lo que había soñado. Para empezar, iniciaron una contienda de Piedra, Papel o Tijera para disputarse cada ración de comida en las que las habían dividido. Le pareció que Okita estaba desorientado, y solo le tocó una porción de Karaage **[1]** , que Roberta había preparado con tanto esmero, mientras que Kagura se quedó con el resto y con el Tonkatsu **[2]** y Tempura **[3]** enteros.

De nuevo, su amiga lo había hecho mal. No estaba hecha para situaciones románticas; ya mentalizaba una buena sacudida como método de castigo, y una hora y media de sermones.

El helado fue lo único que la hizo mantener a raya —en su mayoría—, pues cada uno tenía su propio cono y el de ella era mucho más grande y con más sabores.

Lo que sí salió desastrosamente mal fue el paseo cerca de la laguna.

"No debí incluir que caminaran cerca de allí —se decía, mentalmente—, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima."

Después de caer de bruces hacia el agua, cortesía de su querida acompañante, el chico la fulminó con una expresión de disgusto y descontento. Nada había resultado bien para el muchacho de castaños cabellos.

— _Oh, qué bien, un puesto de palomitas de maíz. Quiero uno y tienes que comprármelo_ —le exigió, dando topes en el suelo. Él la miró disgustado, con la rabia saliendo de sus orificios nasales.

— _Es probable que mi billetera esté ahogada hasta en la cremallera, y de seguro que los billetes también, ¿y tú quieres que te compre…?_ —Se detuvo al notar hacia dónde apuntaba el dedo de la chica. ¡Era hacia ella!—. _Eh, esos de ahí son muy malos, no tienen sabor a nada, busquemos otra cosa._

— _¡No, yo quiero palomitas y el trato era que me compraras lo que yo quisiera!_ —exigió la muchacha, dirigiéndose hacia _su_ puesto.

La frente comenzaba a transpirarle pues no había encendido la máquina ni preparado nada. Joder, que ella solo fingía ser vendedora ambulante. Cuando finalmente la chica se acercó hacia el pequeño carro, intentó cubrirse con el sombrero de tela que llevaba puesto, dudaba que solo con los falsos bigotes pudieran engañarla.

—Quiero un paquete grande, por favor, paga el idiota que viene atrás mío —ordenó, tranquila, señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás.

Soyo tosió un poco e hizo todo lo que pudo para transmutar a un tono de voz grave y rasposa, evitando mirarla directamente.

—Disculpe, señorita, no tengo _stock_ en este momento —le respondió, a modo de excusa, con la esperanza de que eso la desalentara.

—Oh, qué mal. Bueno, esperaré a que prepare más.

"Demonios, Kagura, no empieces con tu terquedad de siempre."

—Em… pero, es que, tardaré mucho y… Bueno, en realidad no tengo más para hacer, este… —Soyo, a diferencia de su compañera, no tenía experiencia con las mentiras y las excusas coherentes. Recordaba muy bien las veces en las que su amiga se evitaba la clase de arte o el precalentamiento en gimnasia con pretextos baratos, pero creíbles. Se lamentó no haber prestado más atención a sus necedades, le servirían de mucho para momentos como ese.

—China, idiota, te dije que compraríamos en otro sitio —salió Sougo, en su rescate.

—Tú me dijiste que mejor eligiera otra cosa, y lo que yo quiero son palomitas de maíz.

—Del otro lado hay, a este ya se le acabó —señaló el muchacho, logrando que la chica desviara su atención al otro extremo.

—Oh, bueno, vamos entonces.

Mientras Kagura corría hacia el puesto _verdadero_ de rosetas, Sougo le dedicó una mirada firme a Soyo, con la cual le decía, claramente, "Me debes una", y luego siguió a su extrovertida acompañante.

ooOoo

Luego de una fatídica tarde para el muchacho (y para Soyo también, en cierta manera), la cita concluyó insatisfactoriamente. No encontraba situación más desfavorable para la chica; lo había hecho todo mal, le parecía que se esforzaba por arruinar el bello encuentro, y más aún, con la desastrosa despedida que se dieron.

— _Está hecho_ —afirmó la muchacha, a modo de cumplido, sentada en un banco de madera barnizada.

— _Sí_ —respondió él, pesadamente. Estaba exhausto y sin ánimos.

— _Bien, gracias por el pobre consuelo. Me esperaba más comida, pero el almuerzo, el helado y las palomitas lo compensan un poco_ —acentuó ella, desestimando el gasto de tiempo y dinero del muchacho.

— _Vete al demonio, China asquerosa_ —replicó él, molesto y con el ceño arrugado. Tenía los codos apoyados en el respaldo del banco y su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Soyo lo notaba en estado de Intento de Relajación, pues Kagura había sido un dolor de muela todo el día.

— _Vete tú, estúpido. Es tu culpa que yo esté así. Mandaré a hacerme un lavado de cerebro para olvidar el_ estorbo _._

— _Ajá_ —dio por toda respuesta. La joven espía se extrañó por ello, creía que iba a molestarla o, como mínimo, haría un comentario al respecto. Pero en cambio lo vio permanecer callado, con los ojos cerrados. Le daba la impresión de que trataba de sobrepasar un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¿ _Por qué… tienes que ser así, eh?_ —preguntó la chica de repente. Luego volteó hacia él y le hizo otro reclamo— _. ¿Qué demonios te sucede?_

— _Estoy cansado._

— _No te hagas el imbécil ahora. Suéltalo_.

Entonces observó al chico voltear su rostro hacia la muchacha y mirarla de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando planeaba alguna travesura para molestarla.

— _Mejor que disfrutes este día todo lo que puedas, porque desde el lunes tendrás que servirme como la perra que eres._

— _¿De qué hablas?_ —demandó Kagura, con los ojos bien abiertos y el susto bañado en su rostro.

— _Yo gané. Serás mi esclava por un mes._

— _Oye, no, tenemos un trato…_

— _No hablamos de anular mi petición. Lo dejaste muy en claro, la condición era que no te molestaría y eso estoy haciendo, con un demonio. Así que serás mía por cuatro semanas. Barreré el suelo con tu sudor, te lo aseguro._

— _Maldición, se nos pasó eso_ —dijo para sí misma, y luego volvió a dirigirse hacia él—. _Hijo de ****, no pensarás usar eso como forma de tortura por… eso que… yo… por ti, am…_

— _Qué forma tan absurda de subestimarme. Las hormonas te pegaron duro, eh. Puedo hacerte sufrir sin abordar ese tema, aunque estoy muy tentado a hacerlo, demonios._

— _Pe-pero…_

— _Disfruta hoy de esta "tranquilidad pasajera", que te durará poco. Empiezas este lunes, y más te vale que no hagas una estupidez como faltar, o hablaré._

Kagura tenía los ojos decaídos, rojos de espanto e inundados de horror. Soyo anticipaba ya una noche de postres y mucho dulce.

— _Rayos_ —exclamó la chica, volteando hacia el frente y poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas. Le parecía que temblaba— _. No tocarás ese tema por nada, ¿no?_

— _Ese era el trato, pero podemos hacer una pausa de esa condición, si quieres._

— _¡No!_ —exclamó, enojada, volviéndose hacia él nuevamente— _. ¡El trato seguirá en pie y lo respetarás! Yo cumpliré mi parte._

— _Ah. Bien_ —sonrió, complacido por haber logrado aunque sea un disgusto en el día.

— _Te odio, ¿lo sabes?_

— _Vamos, que ambos sabemos que no es cierto._

La joven de cabellos escarlata lo amenazó con la mirada, sus ojos decían que si continuaba un poco más con aquello que quería decir, lo mandaría al diablo y terminaría en el hospital, sufriendo de dolor. Él calló y rió en silencio.

— _Eres un estúpido_ —dijo por último, levantándose del asiento para luego marcharse a toda prisa. Él gritó un: "Te espero el lunes, en la entrada", como despedida y luego la chica desapareció del campo de visión.

ooOoo

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —exigió saber Soyo, abandonando su carro alquilado—. Se suponía que debías ser bueno con ella hoy, y al final del _juego_. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No entiendes cómo funciona la mente de esa cavernícola.

—Pero es que…

—Lamento arruinarte el panorama, chica, pero ni la China ni yo somos así.

—Pe-pe… ¿Y qué pasará luego? No me dejas material con el que trabajar.

—¿Estás dispuesta a negociar?

Soyo puso cara de no entender, pero deseaba confiar en sus palabras, pues algo le decía que entendía mejor a su amiga que ella.

—Bueno —se aventuró a aceptar—. ¿Qué pides?

—La grabación que traes en tu móvil. La quiero.

Soyo estaba completamente asombrada, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la grabación que había hecho de su amiga, cuando le contaba sobre cómo comenzó a gustar de Okita. Lo que no entendía era que él tuviera pleno conocimiento de ello. Preguntó un par de veces, para cerciorarse y, efectivamente, él exigía eso mismo que ella temía.

—¿Cómo? —interrogó, horrorizada.

—Una vez pasé junto a ti y te encontré escuchándola. Quiero ese archivo.

—Ella me matará si lo sabe.

—No tiene por qué enterarse, ¿o sí?

Aún no estaba del todo convencida de otorgarle la dichosa grabación. Sería un sacrilegio para su amiga el entregárselo. Podría fácilmente defraudar la confianza de las dos y quebrantar el trato para salirse con la suya.

Se tomó un buen tiempo para decidirlo. Tanto que el muchacho palmeó el asiento para que ella se sentara a meditarlo, pues tenía el aspecto de un _zombie_ buscando el nuevo sentido de su no-vida.

—¿Y qué garantías tengo yo de que cumplirás con lo que sea que te pida? Además, no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

Sougo le extendió su móvil (que por suerte, era a prueba de agua), mostrándole una foto.

—Son pruebas. En mi casa tengo notas escritas con mi letra de diseños de ataques contra el rector. Extorsión, falsificación de firmas, intoxicación, lesiones físicas, etc.; lo de siempre. Los tengo en casa. Esas fotos prueban que yo las hice. Te entregaré esto y las notas. Con eso pueden expulsarme en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Dudó. No le pareció una exposición equiparable a lo que demandaba, pero luego entendió que, para él, era como revelarle un oscuro secreto.

—Pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer, a no ser que sea…

—No, déjame eso a mí, sé lo que en verdad quieres y lo que ella querrá pero que no se animará a pedirlo ni en un millón de años.

Aquella declaración la impresionó al máximo, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero parecía seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Y bien?

—Ya lo verás.

Soyo pegó un grito de exclamación que hasta en el otro extremo de la plaza se oyó. Rogó que su amiga no se encontrara cerca para oírla. Se negaba rotundamente a quedarse con la intriga e insistió poderosamente en que el muchacho revelara lo que tenía en mente. Luego de varios minutos, torturándolo con escandalosos zarandeos y súplicas, el joven confesó, y ella cerró el trato.

ooOoo

Como predijo, al poco tiempo Kagura la estaba telefoneando para pasar la noche en su domicilio. Soyo sabía que primero daría unas vueltas sin rumbo por algún sitio y, luego de hacer berrinche a solas, acudiría a ella para la hora de consuelo y confituras. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con su llamado mucho antes de lo que estimaba, aún estaba junto a Sougo cuando respondió al timbrazo de su celular. Entonces se despidió escuetamente y luego partió como un rayo hacia su casa, pues sabía que su amiga llegaría en cualquier momento.

Cuando iba llegando en el auto de su familia —conducido por uno de los choferes— y se hubo quitado el mameluco de vendedora, se percató de que aún llevaba puesto el bigote falso. Lanzó un quejido de dolor en cuanto se lo arrancó y luego se sobresaltó al ver por la ventana a su amiga caminando por la vereda, a tan solo cuatro manzanas de su casa. Pidió al chofer que se apresurada un poco y, desde el automóvil, se contactó con su ama de llaves para solicitarle que prepara una abundante merienda, pues sería visitada por su invitada "favorita".

Con suerte pudo llegar antes que la muchacha y se bajó en el momento preciso en el que ella atravesaba el portón principal. El auto fue directo al _garaje_ , junto con los demás, mientras que Roberta salía a recibirla. Para cuando la muchacha arribó al fin, daba la impresión de que ambas estaban esperando por su llegada, en el living, y se alegró de que su amiga no se percatara de nada.

—Fue un día horrible —expresó con disgusto, después de saludar—. Es decir, al principio estaba marchando todo bien, y luego él se salió con una de esas cosas que dice cuando lo dice y porque estoy con él y que me ponen de los pelos. Es un idiota. —Soyo comprendía a la perfección la falta de capacidad para articular una frase entendible que experimentaba la muchacha cuando estaba muy molesta. Siempre se aparecía hecha una furia y con descargos ininteligibles después de una arrasadora derrota. Y así supuso que había sido para ella la cita del día, una derrota abrumadora.

—Cálmate, Kagura, ya hablaremos de eso. Ven, vamos a tomar un poco de leche con panecillos primero, luego me lo cuentas todo.

Y así, tras arrasar con tres bandejas repletas de diferentes masas y porciones de pasteles de varios sabores, Kagura estaba lista para pasar al momento de desahogo.

—Bueno, ahora sí, cuéntame lo que pasó —demandó, haciendo a un lado la pequeña mesa con ruedas.

—Ese infeliz, pedazo de m*****, se salió con la fresa. Estropeó todo. Se suponía que hoy solo debía complacerme a mí, era lo acordado, pero se vino con sus jugadas. Te juro que lo odio, Soyo

—Momento, de a partes, cuéntame desde un principio —exigió, amablemente, pretendiendo no saber nada del asunto.

—Al inicio estaba todo bien —comenzó a relatar, y Soyo no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, en señal de desacuerdo—, me llevó al parque, comimos rico, me compró un helado y me dio palomitas de maíz. No era lo mejor del mundo, en realidad, creí que iba a comprarme más cosas…

—¿Y qué hay de la cita? ¿Hablaron de algo?

—¿Cuál cita?, no había ninguna cita —replicó, enojada.

—Claro que había. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Vio a su amiga contemplarla con intriga y luego esta puso cara de estupefacción; se había quedado sin habla (de algo coherente).

—Aaa…

—No me digas que no lo sabías, mujer. Eres increíble. Tanto que me ha costado, digo, que le ha costado a él para complacerte y lo estropeas. Intenta ser más… considerada, ¿quieres? Tratarlo bien, de vez en cuando, no te hará daño. Claro, hazlo a tu manera, pero debes…

Soyo siguió hablando y dándole consejos por un buen rato. Al final, se percató de que la chica no había prestado atención ni a la mitad de lo que había dicho. Maldijo internamente, mientras se levantaba para ir a zarandearla un poco (había resultado con el estudiante, y creía que también haría efecto en ella. Y así lo hizo).

—¿Qué, qué? —preguntó Kagura, distraída—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No escuchaste nada, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué?

—Vamos, Kagura, concéntrate, no puedes seguir así.

—Él… Era una cita —repitió al aire—. Rayos.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—Pues… quería hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo. Es justo que pague, me lo debe.

Soyo sintió curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido en días anteriores. Que ella supiera, las deudas estaban todas saldadas y bien cobradas, no recordaba ninguna travesura que el chico le hubiera hecho.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo?

—Pues es claro, hizo algún hechizo o magia _vudú_ para _embobarme_.

Una almohada pasó volando y dio un perfecto impacto contra la cara de la muchacha, quien cayó de espalda sobre la cama.

ooOoo

Después de una estricta sesión de amonestaciones y sermones, Kagura comprendió que su-plan-de-ser-cretina en la cita no era la mejor opción para cambiar de imagen frente al muchacho. Al contrario, Soyo le hizo entender que debía modificar en gran parte su comportamiento para lograr su simpatía, después de todo, aunque ella no lo admitiera, era precisamente eso lo que buscaba, pero no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

—Podemos hacer que tengan otra cita, no te preocupes —la incitaba con ánimo, recurriendo a la esperanza de la Segunda oportunidad (aunque pensaba que, tratándose de su amiga, necesitaría de varias más).

—¿Y cómo? Ya no tengo con qué extorsionarlo, no hay nada —replicaba la chica, pensativa.

—No importa, es… cuestión de que se lo ordenes y ya. Se me hace que él es de esos que no acceden a pedidos cariñosos y afectivos, él…

—Necesita mano firme y buen garrote —completó la frase su amiga. Soyo hubiera dicho "necesita una chica de fuerte temperamento, que sea estricta y autoritaria", pero le pareció que de todas formas estaba en lo cierto, dicho de otra forma.

—Eeeem, sí, eso mismo. Así que tendrás que comportarte, y debe ser en el lapso del mes.

—¿Mes de qué? —preguntó la muchacha, mosqueada.

—Tienes que cumplir con lo de servirle, ¿cierto?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Me lo contaste —mintió Soyo, esperando que su treta funcionara, pues la chica no lo había comentado en ningún momento.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y también te dije que piensa torturarme con alguna idiotez, pero que respetará el trato? —Asintió, respirando con alivio. Sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima al recibir el resto de la información que faltaba por comunicarle.

—Claro, ¿no te acuerdas? Ay, amiga, creo que tantos dulces te han hecho mal. Bueno, no importa eso, lo importante es que desde ahora debes empezar a… tratarlo distinto.

—No empezaré a portarme como una princesa Disney, "refinando" y escupiendo "Gracias, 'mai lord', por favor, sométeme", y esas cosas. No, no. No seré una arrastrada más.

Soyo no pudo evitar echarse a reír, cosa que molestó un poco a su invitada.

—No seas tonta, Kagura, no es necesario que accedas a sus caprichos y te conviertas en una muñeca de porcelana. Yo me refería más bien a que intentes… cambiar tus intereses.

—¿Que qué? —interrogó, confundida. Soyo sabía que no se daba a entender con precisión, pero tampoco podía decir lo que en verdad quería decir de forma tan abierta. No estaba muy segura de cómo transmitirle lo que tenía en mente, así que buscó hablar un poco más claro.

—No seas rencorosa con él. Por ahora, limítate a seguirle el juego y evitar que te moleste.

—Todavía no entiendo —aseguró la muchacha, con las facciones cada vez más contorsionadas. Le parecía que luchaba intensamente por encontrar una explicación razonable ante el consejo de la anfitriona.

—Intenta gustarle —sintetizó al fin, viendo que no había otra opción para que entendiera.

—¿Y cómo haré eso? Si tengo que hacerle de esclava y él me utilizará como tapete.

—Bueno, debes encontrar los momentos. Investiga qué le gusta, qué lo hace poner de buen humor, su color favorito…

—Molestar, cabrear a Hijikata y negro —dijo la chica, respondiendo de forma automática cada uno de los ítems que había nombrado.

Soyo se quedó de piedra. Le resultaba maravilloso y sorprendente que su amiga supiera cada detalle y gustos de su _amado_. Supuso que la verdadera pregunta que se haría ella, entonces, sería ¿qué hacer con todos esos datos? Y ella tenía la respuesta.

—Oh, vaya. Pues bien, utilízalo a tu favor. Ten en cuenta esas cosas para cuando te encuentres con él. Por ejemplo, de seguro te pedirá que le cocines el almuerzo, y entonces tú, en vez de hacer alguna travesura, le harás su comida favorita…

—Takoyaki **[4]** —comentó la muchacha, distraída, le parecía que lo había dicho sin pensar, como un acto reflejo.

—Sí, eso mismo. Y se lo das —concluyó de manera alegre.

—Se dará cuenta —comentó Kagura con desconfianza.

—Exacto. —Y le sonrió con picardía.

Ambas se miraron mutuamente, una aguantándose las ganas de saltar de júbilo y complicidad, y la otra con la confusión dibujada en todo su rostro.

—Será muy evidente, es decir…

—Hazlo a tu modo, amiga, pero hazlo. Sutil no es tu estilo, así que, simplemente, _manéjalo_ como quieras.

—¿Como yo quiera? ¿Incluso con golpes? —Soyo dudó de lo último pero aún así asintió—. Bueno, siendo así…

Después de toda una tarde de postres, quejas, sermones y tirones de oreja, exactamente a las diez con cuarenta y siete minutos de la noche (según vio en el reloj de su mesita de luz), logró convencer a su mejor amiga de intentar conquistar el corazón sádico de su _amado_.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]** Karaage: Pollo frito marinado en soja y jengibre al estilo japonés.

 **[2]** Tonkatsu: Filete de cerdo empanado y cortado en trozos para comer con palillos, normalmente acompañado de col u otras verduras.

 **[3]** Tempura: Combinación de fritura de verduras y marisco rebozados.

 **[4]** Takoyaki: Comida consistente en bolas de harina fritas, rellenas de un trocito de pulpo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, capítulo lleno de nada, otra vez. En verdad lo siento, pero consideré necesaria esta transición para adentrarme en lo que sería luego "la conquista de Kagura". Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y prometo que va a ser mucho más interesante que este, en serio. Dudas, quejas, acudir a mí. Saludos.

 **.**

 **Reviews: Cap. 10:**

 **Aki dragneel:** Oh, muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y lamento hacerte esperar (a veces no puedo evitarlo, las cosas de la vida fuera de ff net son imperiosas). Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap. y prometo publicarlo para el jueves. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :]

 **I love okikagu:** Aw, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Me gustaría saber qué piensas de este. Tuve mis dudas porque no ocurre nada grandioso ni espectacular, salvo la troleada que me mandé al principio. Lo emocionante llega en cap. siguiente, lo estoy escribiendo ahora xD. ¿Tienes mail o facebook para hablarte? Me serviría bastante una segunda opinión para conversar sobre el fic. Y sí, es genial lo que se ha logrado, aun no puedo creer que pasé de los cien. Es grandioso. ¿Volviste a leerlo todo de nuevo? Eres genial, en serio :]

 **Mitsuki:** Muchas gracias, espero que el que viene te guste más, entonces xD. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo :]

 **Lu89:** Oh, muchas gracias. Siento que este fue el capítulo que más les gustó a todas. Debo complacer más al público xD. En el siguiente lo compensaré, lo prometo :]

 **Mi-chan:** Oh, bien, me alegra que te gusten los caps. largos, porque desde ahora serán bastante extensos xD. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. En algún momento debo terminar, es la realidad, creo que será en tres o cuatro caps. Qué se le va a hacer. Gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo, eres genial :]

 **Anonymous D, Guest, Guest (2), Jugem Jugem [amé tu nickname]:** Muchas gracias por tomarme la molestia de leer este pequeño invento que se ha prolongado más de lo que imaginaba inicialmente, e infinitas gracias por hacerme llegar su opinión, lo agradezco. Saludos :]


	12. Capítulo 12

**N/A: Este capítulo está dedicado a I love Okikagu y a mi hermana Marisa. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional y el ánimo que siempre me brindan.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

* * *

El lema "juega limpio" jamás existió en el vocabulario de su mejor amiga ni en el de su afamado rival. Solía verlos hacer trampa decenas de veces y faltar a la mayoría de los convenios también. Sin embargo, Soyo tenía la seguridad (más bien, se aferraba a un deseo inescrutable) de que el estudiante de último año cumpliera, esa vez, con todas las condiciones y limitaciones del _juego_. Hasta el momento lo había hecho, pero aún así tenía la duda de si aquel milagro se mantendría, pues sabía que no era una persona de fiar. Es por eso que decidió entregarle la grabación una vez ella hubo comprobado que él ejecutara su parte del trato, tal como lo habían pactado.

Fue así como comenzó su "período de prueba", y coincidió exactamente con el primer día de "esclavitud" de la chica.

— _Llegas tarde, esclava_ —la amonestó en la entrada, con el hombro apoyado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados.

— _Maldita sea, ¿te quedaste a esperarme, infeliz come m*****_? —cuestionó enfadada la muchacha, dirigiendo su vista hacia el camino cerrado de la entrada—. _Te perderás la primera hora, ¿lo sabías?_ —dijo, mientras lanzaba su mochila por encima del muro y luego se trepaba a las rejas del portón principal.

— _Ajá_ —respondió él, imitando a su nueva "subordinada".

— _Te podrían poner falta. Estás hasta el borde con eso. ¿Qué verso le dirás…_ —escaló hasta la cima de la elevada verja, para luego saltar de ella hacia el suelo de concreto— _al viejo para justificarla?_

— _Que me detuve a ayudar a un perro golpeado por un mugroso auto_ —respondió al aterrizar, después de haber pegado el salto también.

— _Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo, seguramente tú serías ese que iba en el auto, (robado, claro) de Hijikata._ —La muchacha tomó su mochila del suelo para luego comenzar a caminar. Él la siguió de cerca.

— _Por eso dije "mugroso", todo lo que toca ese bastardo se convierte en m*****. Quizás le diga que te toque, ah, no, ya lo ha hecho, eso explica el mal olor que llevas siempre._

— _Ey, tú…_ —Había levantado ya el brazo, con el puño cerrado, cuando él la detuvo al sujetar su mano, y, rápidamente, se acercó hacia ella. Sus narices volvían a quedar a pocos centímetros y ella quedó sin habla de la sorpresa.

— _China mala. Eso no se le hace a tu amo._

— _¡No eres mi…!_

— _Pues lo serás por un mes_ —dijo en tono de burla— _. Y tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello._ —Soltándola de su agarre, se alejó para luego indicarle con el dedo que lo siguiera. Con todo el rostro ruborizado, Kagura caminó detrás de él patentado el piso, en señal de berrinche.

Soyo había contemplado toda la escena desde un árbol no muy lejano, escondida tras las pocas hojas que aún le quedaban. Suspiró de alivio al verificar que los chicos estaban tan ensimismados discutiendo que no la notaron trepada en la rama, a punto de caerse. Después de intentar un ligero movimiento se estrelló al fin contra el suelo, consiguiendo algunos raspones en brazos y piernas. Se levantó algo adolorida, y luego tomó su mochila, que había dejado desde un principio en un rincón, a salvo de las alturas. Posteriormente corrió hacia el edificio de natación, tenía la certeza de que irían allí. Pero cuando llegó, cansada y agitada por haberse precipitado tanto, no los encontró en la parte trasera, como siempre acostumbraban, sino dentro del edificio, hecho que le resultó extraño.

Eso suponía un enorme problema para ella, su escondite de arbusto de cartón no encajaría para nada allí. Además, ya lo había colocado media hora antes en un lugar estratégico en las afueras, donde podría apreciar perfectamente el _episodio del día_. Suspiró aceptando el reto de improvisar, ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

Primero buscó las ventanas y probó dar pequeños saltos para poder ubicarlos. Cambió de posición varias veces hasta dar con la locación exacta de donde se encontraban. Podía oírlos un poco, aun cuando las paredes amortiguaban el sonido, pues su amiga gritaba como si estuviera en una cancha de fútbol. Según entendió, el muchacho le estaba exigiendo algo. No sabía bien qué era ni tampoco llegó a escuchar lo demás, ya que se mudaron de sitio. Maldijo internamente y buscó nuevamente alrededor del edificio. Estaba tan ofuscada en su pesquisa que apenas notó al par saliendo del edificio por una de las ventanas. Era una altura considerable, pero aun así se las arreglaron para trepar al muro y saltar al suelo. Soyo corrió ágilmente a colocarse detrás del arbusto falso, justo en el momento en el que el muchacho caía sobre su amiga.

— _Óyeme, tú, sal…_ —Sougo le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otro le hizo seña con el dedo índice para que no hiciera ruido. Esperó un poco y luego le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera en silencio y con cautela. Se sentaron un poco más adelante, recargados sobre la pared, separados por varios centímetros. Al cabo de un rato, un retumbante ruido se oyó y el muchacho se paró para marcharse a otro lugar, seguido de cerca por la chica.

Para Soyo aquello significaba otro problema, pues debía ir también, y no sabía adónde. Sin tener muchas opciones, levantó apenas el cartón y fue caminando lentamente, con la esperanza de no tropezarse en el camino.

— _Ese cartón no estaba allí hace un momento_ —comentó el joven Okita cuando miró hacia atrás, para comprobar que Kagura lo acompañaba.

— _¿Ahora alucinas, idiota? Ese es un arbusto_ —reprochó la chica.

— _No lo es, China estúpida._

— _Que sí._

— _Que no._

— _Que sí._

— _Que no._

Siguieron todo el camino discutiendo la veracidad de la misteriosa planta andante. En algunas ocasiones bajaban tanto la voz que se convertía en solo un murmullo, y otras pocas en deletreos o monosílabos. La causa de todo ese jaleo tenía nombre y apellido: Toushirou Hijikata. Lo habían visto merodear por varios lugares, recolectando las planillas que se le habían caído por la ventana al profesor Sakata. (Eso lo sabían pues el rector iba maldiciendo al docente, cada cierto tiempo.)

Vio que se detuvieron en un rincón, al lado del estacionamiento de bicicletas. Dejó el arbusto de cartón, lejos de allí, y se escabulló entre las más lejanas, en los recovecos más oscuros. No pudo ver la escena, ya que corría el riesgo de que la descubrieran si buscaba un sitio mejor, así que trató de afinar lo más que podía su sentido de la audición.

— _No es mi culpa que llegarás tarde a propósito_ —dijo el chico, molesto.

— _Claro que es tu culpa, hazte cargo, ladrón de clases._

— _No puedo evitar ser irresistible, China, entiende…_

Algo sonó como un crujido y supuso que la chica le había dado un golpe, debido a lo que gritó a continuación.

— _Ey, ¿qué hablamos el sábado?_

— _China, ten cuidado, casi me rompes la nariz con esas patas de oso_ —escuchó que decía Sougo de forma burlona.

— _Te dije que dejaras eso._

— _Si me hubieras dejado terminar de hablar sabrías que me estaba refiriendo a otra cosa._

— _No importa, no digas nada en doble sentido, sí sé que lo hacías a_ prompósito _, idiota._

Oyó que alguien se reía y creyó que se trataba del chico.

— _Tonta, ¿cuándo empezarás a hablar correctamente?_

— _Deja de reírte de mí_ —reclamó la muchacha, con enfado— _o…_

— _¿O qué? Sabes que tienes prohibido golpearme, esclava mía._

— _Déjate de idioteces, no me llames así._

— _Es lo que eres por estos treinta días._

— _Maldito desgraciado, es la última vez que hago apuestas contigo, siempre haces trampa._

— _Como si tú no lo hicieras._

— _Oye, no se suponía que debías saber eso._

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y luego el chico habló de nuevo.

— _¿Tienes algo que decirme, esclava?_

— _No._

— _¿Segura?_

Oyó lo que creía que era un berrinche de la chica, luego ella le respondió.

— _¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?_

— _No, no, debes decir: "¿Desea algo, amo?"_

— _Vete a la m*****, cabrón, no diré eso ni en tus sueños._

— _Qué raro, porque anoche te soñé diciéndomelo._

Otro minuto de silencio y unos cuantos ruidos de pasos.

— _¿Pretendes torturarme con ese acercamiento mediocre de galán de cuarta? Deja de hacer eso, que no te sirve de nada._

— _Oh, yo creía que sí, tu cara me lo dice._

Soyo escuchó el sonido de varios pasos y luego algunas bicicletas caerse.

— _Ok, vale, dejaré eso. Quédate._ —Aseguró el muchacho, con voz seria.

No hubo sonido alguno durante varios minutos. Media hora, estipulaba Soyo. Incluso creía que se habían marchado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, hasta que lo oyó hablar de nuevo.

— _¿Ya?_ —preguntó como si nada.

— _Quiero irme. T-te veré mañana._

— _China…_

— _Estoy, tú sabes, con eso que le vienen a las chicas todos los meses, necesito ir al baño._

— _Tu regla llega siempre a fines de mes, no mientas._

— _¿Cómo m***** sabes eso?_

— _No hemos hablado aún de_ eso —dijo el muchacho, cambiando de tema.

— _Vas a burlarte_.

— _Puede ser, pero he hecho un trato con la hija del diablo, con eso estoy condenado a cerrar la boca. Así que puedes hablar._

— _¿No dirás nada?_

— _No._

Otro silencio prolongado, Soyo desesperaba por ver qué es lo que hacían.

— _M-ma-mañana. No hoy._

— _Ok._

— _Bueno, ¿qué quieres?_

— _Comida. Vas a devolverme todo lo que gasté contigo en estas semanas. Y más te vale que sea rico._

— _¿Todos los días? No soy buena cocinera, la vecina es quien prepara nuestros almuerzos._

— _Dile que haga de más, pero mañana quiero algo hecho por ti._

— _Da igual que lo haga ella, si a fin de cuentas lo que quieres es comida, ¿no?_

— _No exactamente._

— _Maldito… No sé cocinar._

— _Busca un libro de recetas o en Internet, no me interesa._

Soyo se percató, de forma inequívoca, de que la muchacha no estaba pasándola nada bien y que estaba molesta con la situación.

— _Será la primera y última vez, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, ¿me entendiste?_

— _¿No quieres complacer a tu amo?_

— _¡Vete a la m*****!_ —Gritó la muchacha, con enfado.

Percibió algunos pasos y lo que le parecía que podían ser empujones, mientras él se reía tenuemente. Luego intuyó que la muchacha se marchó porque una voz le habló a continuación.

—Amiga de China, puedes salir.

No le sorprendió mucho que supiera que estaba por allí, después de todo se trataba del muchacho más listo de toda su clase.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —preguntó, saliendo de su escondite. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. No te estás portando bien con ella, que digamos, la has hecho enojar.

—Pues es una lástima porque es muy divertido.

—Recuerdas nuestro trato, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —fue todo lo que le dijo, sonriendo, y luego se retiró.

ooOoo

No hubo más encuentros por ese día. Soyo se escurrió para entrar a la segunda hora cuando la profesora Tsukuyo se hubo retirado y esperaban al profesor Sakata, quien siempre llegaba unos minutos más tarde. Allí encontró a su querida amiga, y ella le explicó que el muchacho había establecido sus propias reglas para el mes de "servidumbre". Estas referían a la prohibición de golpearlo, desobedecer a sus pedidos, faltar a clases y a sus encuentros, atentar contra su salud, exponer su período de esclavitud hacia otras personas —en especial a docentes y autoridades—, y no "abusar" demasiado de él. Claro que Kagura respondió mal a la última regla y trató de abofetearlo, pero fue detenida.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Y ahora tengo que hacerle una comida, maldición.

—Es tu oportunidad, ¿no?

—Pero es que él ganará entonces, y tendré que hacer lo que diga. No puede ganar, ni siquiera en su propio juego —ratificó, golpeando el pupitre.

—Eso no importa, Kagura, concéntrate en lo importante.

—Demonios, es tan difícil. Si alardea mucho lo golpearé —zanjó la muchacha, decidida.

ooOoo

—¿Dónde iba la cosa esta que iba dentro de esa otra cosa? —preguntó una Kagura muy confundida, llena de harina y condimentos por toda la cara—. M*****, ¿por qué Roberta no lo hace y ya?

—Porque debes hacerlo tú, es tu muestra de _amor_ —respondía Soyo, ilusionada, mientras Kagura y el ama de llaves la miraban con resignación.

—Estupideces. Roberta puede hacerlo mejor que yo y punto.

—Yo la ayudaré, señorita, estaré con usted paso a paso. Ya verá que saldrá delicioso —aseguraba el ama de llaves.

—No tienes escapatoria —convino Soyo, apoyando la mano derecha sobre la mejilla y el codo en la mesada.

—Maldición. De acuerdo, empecemos. —Al no tener más alternativa, tuvo que rendirse a los caprichos de la anfitriona (y a su deber de cumplir con el pedido también).

Kagura resultó ser mucho más ineficiente e inútil de lo que todos creían. Apenas sabía cómo hervir el agua y los huevos, ese era todo su conocimiento culinario. Mientras Roberta dedicaba todo su tiempo en enseñarle técnicas revolucionarias (en palabras de la chica), la muchacha de cabellos rojos les comentó que, en su casa, Gin y ella solían pedir comida a domicilio por las noches, o simplemente cenaban un sencillo emparedado de huevo frito o fiambres. Mientras que para el almuerzo, la mujer del local que tenían enfrente les preparaba las viandas todos los días, a razón de una suma importancia de dinero.

Soyo advirtió que la mujer tenía deseos de preguntar acerca de los padres de Kagura, lo veía en sus ojos, pero sabía que no se atrevería nunca a indagar en los asuntos personales de los invitados, así que fue ella quien decidió sacar el tema.

—Podríamos ayudarte a cocinar algo para el aniversario de tus padres, ¿cierto? No falta mucho.

—Sí, podría ser. Seguro les gustará —comentó la inquieta invitada, de forma tranquila.

—Ya han pasado seis años, ¿no? ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano?

—¿Esa rata de alcantarilla? He sabido que se fue hacia el norte, a buscar a un maestro de alguna de esas m****** de Arte Marcial. Sé que no lo veré por algún tiempo, eso es todo lo que me interesa.

—Oh, bien. No necesitarás a Okita para que te escolte.

—No le tengo miedo, solo no quiero enfrentarlo para darle la satisfacción de verme perder. Las internaciones son muy costosas. Y si gano vendrá por más, tendría que matarlo, y tampoco quiero eso. La maldición de mi clan es una porquería, y ese estúpido también lo es. Espero que se olvide de mí para siempre. Podría fingir mi muerte, con eso me dejaría en paz.

—Podrías pedirle ayuda a Gin, después de todo ahora vives con él.

—Está en la misma situación. No quedará muy bien que un maestro deje inválido a un escuincle peleonero, aunque podría hacerlo sin que nadie se entere. Pero no quiero que sus manos se ensucien con algo así, ya me ha ayudado bastante al no dejarme tirada y medio muerta en la calle.

—¿Y Okita?

Kagura se detuvo un momento y levantó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Podría ser… Pero no quiero deberle nada. —Y luego continuó con su labor.

Para ese punto, comprendió que Roberta ya estaba algo aturdida y escandalizada al saber la clase de pasado que acarreaba la joven estudiante. Le pareció que se compareció de ella, y nunca más la encontró mirando con malos ojos a su amiga cuando la escuchaba decir groserías.

ooOoo

Al día siguiente los chicos volvieron a encontrase en el lugar de siempre y Soyo pudo utilizar su arbusto de cartón. Observó cómo su amiga le entregaba la vianda de mala manera, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, y eso le pareció tan tierno.

— _Takoyaki… No le has puesto veneno, ¿cierto? Porque eso supondrá un castigo, lo sabes._

Kagura había olvidado el detalle de mencionarle que por cada orden infringida, ella tendría que pagar una especie de castigo por ello. Era evidente que el muchacho estaba cobrándose las veces que había sido humillado con las reglas de su rival; era su turno de hacer lo mismo.

— _Sí, sí, cómetelo ya._

— _Primero tú_ —demandó el muchacho con desconfianza.

Soyo observó a la chica comerse tres pelotitas y luego hacerle muecas al joven. Este, convencido, se sentó sobre el césped y se aventuró a llevarse uno a la boca, el primero de muchos.

— _Nada mal, China. ¿Dónde los compraste?_

— _En la tienda de la esquina de mi casa_ —mintió, cruzada de brazos, con el rostro volteado hacia otra parte.

— _Pues está bueno._

Vio a su amiga suspirar, aún sin querer mirarlo. Pensó que era una especie acuerdo tácito entre ellos, pues se daba cuenta de que el muchacho sabía que no era comprado.

Después de devorar la tercera parte del recipiente, llamó a la colegiala y le extendió el objeto con algo de comida.

— _Ya me has intoxicado bastante, te dejaré lamer las sobras._

— _Ni quien quisiera_ —rezongó la joven con molestia, sujetando el recipiente. Comió el resto sin dirigirle la palabra. Soyo sonrió al igual que Sougo.

Cuando terminó, la divisó limpiarse la boca con el cuello de su camisa y al chico observándola fijamente.

— _Bueno, ¿comenzamos ya? Dijiste que sería hoy._

Soyo siempre se maravillaba con la extraña comunicación que entablaban entre ellos. Le parecía que cada uno buscaba la forma más grosera y descortés para decir las cosas, pero a su vez, se entendían perfectamente, a veces incluso sin necesidad de hablar.

— _Oh, nunca respetamos nada, podría ser otro día, ¿no?_

— _Hoy_ —ratificó el muchacho, seriamente.

— _Bien…_ —concedió ella, rendida—. _Pregunta._

Desde ese momento presenció una serie de preguntas y respuestas. Él lanzaba una interrogante, con expresión sería, mientras que ella se limitaba a contestar con disimulado nerviosismo.

— _¿Desde cuándo?_

— _Desde hace unos cuatro o cinco meses, creo._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Eso quisiera saber yo también._

— _¿Por qué de mí?_

— _Porque no podría ser de nadie más._

Sougo se tomó una pequeña pausa para sonreír de medio lado, y luego continuó.

— _¿Mucho o poco?_

— _No lo sé. A decir verdad me he enterado hace poco, no sabía que tenía nombre._

— _¿Qué pretendías con lo del_ juego _?_

— _No lo sé, fue idea de Soyo, no quería que te enteraras en realidad._

— _De nuevo, ¿qué pretendías con lo del_ juego _?_

Esta vez fue Kagura quien se tomó unos minutos para contestar, su rostro entero ardía ya como el suelo de un volcán activo.

— _Pues que soy una chica, idiota, y no una bestia como me llamas a veces._

— _¿Cómo pensabas que iba a reaccionar?_

— _Pues igual que ahora, con burlas y esas cosas._

— _¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora?_

— _No lo sé._

— _¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes ahora?_

— _No lo sé._

— _China, no estás siendo sincera._

— _¿Por qué tengo que ser la única?_ —reclamó, exaltada y con los puños cerrados—. _Cuéntame algo tú, ¿no? A ver si puedes._

— _Bueno, ya comenzaba a sospechar, hace unos meses. Creía que era mi imaginación. Lo confirmé cuando me pediste encontrarnos para decirme algo._

— _Estúpido… Te reíste de mí todo este tiempo, eh. Mal nacido, cuando termine el mes te dejaré en el hospital._

— _¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?_

Otro silencio incómodo se produjo entre los dos. Se mantenían distantes, sin voltear a verse mutuamente.

— _No me hubiera reído de ti._

— _Mientes._

— _¡Al menos no hubiera sido tan cretina por tanto tiempo! Vete al demonio, esto fue un error_ —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Soyo tenía la certeza de que se marcharía si él no hacía algo para evitarlo.

— _No se supone que debas huir ahora, China tonta._

La joven Tokugawa observó a Sougo levantarse también y luego detener a la muchacha sujetándola de un brazo. Como todo buen galán de telenovela, hizo que Kagura volteara hacia él y la arrinconó contra la pared,mientras ella intentaba zafarse. Soyo estaba más que emocionada, casi se la podía ver emanando chispas de sus mejillas a causa de la alegría que sentía.

Decidió darle el premio de mejor galán cuando se acercó hacia ella y le susurró algo al oído que no pudo escuchar. Le restó importancia al pensar que luego se lo preguntaría a su amiga, lo que le importaba en ese momento era la reacción de la chica, pues había dejado de forcejear y lo miraba intensamente.

— _¿Y qué con eso? Además, ¿qué es lo que "se supone" que debo hacer, señor "perfecto"?_ —cuestionó, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas encendidas.

— _Mira que eres lenta, China._

A Soyo se le borró un poco la sonrisa por la expectación, al contemplar que el chico se alejaba un poco y ponía un brazo contra el muro, por encima de la cabeza de su rival.

— _Se supone que debes tratar de conquistarme. Solo es una idea, pero puedes usar este mes como excusa._

— _Qué estupidez… ¿De verdad?_ —preguntó después, interesada.

— _Yo lo haría si fuera tú. Además, has comenzado bien con el almuerzo de hoy_ —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Vio a Kagura exhalar con pesar y luego ablandar sus facciones, mas no sus cejas fruncidas.

— _Pero no vayas a reírte de mí otra vez, eh, no voy a hacer de idiota más veces._ _Y ni creas que voy a estar consintiéndote. No esperes esas cosas._

— _Ajá._

— _Ahora… yo pregunto, ¿qué es lo que pretendes tú con esto?_

— _¿No es obvio?_

— _No, estúpido, no lo es del todo. Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es que quieres jugar conmigo y reírte de mí, si es así, maldito bastardo, te juro que te romperé todos los huesos._

— _Te equivocas. Pregúntale a tu amiga "Harriet, la espía", ella sabrá la razón._

— _¡No! ¡Vas a decírmelo ahora! No me he expuesto por nada, y, por cierto, tú no me has dicho algo tampoco. Eres un tramposo._

— _No estás siendo linda, China_ —amonestó Sougo, no con seriedad, y recibió como resultado un certero escupitajo en la cara.

— _Pues me vale una soberana m***** si no te gusta mi comportamiento_ antimujercita _. Dime algo que valga la pena ahora._

Soyo vio al chico sonreír más que nunca, como cuando acepta un desafío extremo o cuando encuentra una perfecta oportunidad para fastidiar al rector. No sabía si eso era buena señal o no, lo notaba muy divertido con la situación, aun cuando su pelirroja compañera lo había escupido. Después de secarse un poco, lo divisó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— _China idiota, me gustas así como estás, pero deja de hacer estas cosas, o harás que me comporte mal y te dolerá._

¿Había escuchado lo que escuchó? Sí, lo había hecho. Esta vez no se trataba de una escena de su imaginación, ocurrió de verdad. Soyo casi brincaba de emoción al repetir en su mente la parte en la que él había confesado corresponder a los sentimientos de su amiga. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber para morir de júbilo.

Pero en cambio su mejor amiga estaba lejos de tener una reacción parecida, se encontraba viéndolo fijamente, con mirada sospechosa.

Lo siguiente que supo Soyo —pues se había perdido en una nube de corazones y arcoíris voladores sobre unicornios—, fue que ambos comenzaron a reñir por alguna cosa que no había observado. Se regañó a sí misma y luego volvió a enfocar la vista y a escuchar con agudeza, mas cuando quiso prestar atención, la conversación ya casi estaba en su fin.

— _Haz lo que quieras, solo ten en cuenta la última regla y lo que pasará si me desobedeces._

— _No te tengo miedo, ¿sabes?_

— _Lo tendrás cuando me porte mal, te lo aseguro. No me provoques._

Vio a su amiga sacarle la lengua, burlona y desafiante, y luego al muchacho sonreírle con malicia.

— _Mañana vendrás sin los pantalones deportivos_ —exigió para continuar con lo del mes de esclavitud, mientras se alejaba a una distancia prudencial.

— _Está haciendo frío, ni de broma._

— _Y también quiero bandas elásticas, muchas._

— _Demente_ —dijo la chica como despedida, y luego él se marchó con una expresión se satisfacción, mientras hacía girar su llavero en el dedo índice derecho.

ooOoo

Esa misma tarde, en clase del profesor Zenzou, Soyo insistió desesperadamente mediante mensajes de papel sobre lo que le había dicho el muchacho en el oído. Decenas de papeles llenaban el pupitre de la alumna quien apenas se mantenía despierta, con el rostro apoyado en una mano. Nada le daba más bronca que la indiferencia en la que se sumía su compañera cuando podía darse el lujo hacerlo, pues no podía armar un alboroto en medio de la lección.

Llegado el receso, los incesantes reclamos, pedidos y súplicas surtieron efecto y no hubo más remedio que confesar.

—Pues nada, me dijo que me veo linda cuando me enojo. No es la gran cosa.

Soyo estalló con la declaración, sus ojos brillaban de ilusión.

—Entonces lo admitió. Le gustas, Kagura.

—Algo así.

—¿Cómo que algo así? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, confundida, cambiando la expresión de entusiasmo por una de desconcierto.

—No es de la misma forma que en mi caso. Hay algo más, lo sé.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Pues que le gusto solo un poco, ¿ya? Pero mañana quitaré esa estúpida sonrisa y me las cobraré todas. Esto no va a quedar así, ¿quién se cree ese idiota?

—No estarás pensando en hacerle alguna maldad ¿no? Tienes que conquistarlo, recuerda.

—¿Maldad? ¿Yo? No, qué va —dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa. La adolescente de negros cabellos dudó de su palabra y continuó todo el resto del receso regañándola acerca de que no debía cometer ninguna travesura.

ooOoo

A pesar recibir advertencias de su amiga, Soyo decidió volver a espiar al par con su nuevo disfraz de arbusto realista. Este era un traje acolchonado por dentro, con suficiente espacio como para que ella cupiera de forma cómoda. Por fuera estaba cubierto de cuantiosas ramas de plástico, con sus respectivas hojitas. El folleto de la caja aseguraba la máxima efectividad en camuflaje. Claro que era mayormente usado para propósitos de caza, pero ella creyó que el fin era el mismo en resumidas cuentas: pasar desapercibido. Y realmente lo era, engañaba muy bien a la vista. De lejos parecía un arbusto cualquiera, salvo por el detalle de que era el único detrás del edificio de natación.

— _Bueno, es un inicio_ —saludó Okita, cordialmente (pues ese era el mejor de todos sus anteriores saludos) al ver a su "subordinada" llegar con unos ajustados pantaloncillos cortos hasta la rodilla—. _Pero te he dicho "sin" pantalones._

— _Dijiste "sin los deportivos", estos los uso en casa, así que no cuentan como deportivos._ — _"Touché"_ , hubiera dicho de saber pronunciarlo, pero el francés no era su fuerte (ni ninguna otra lengua, ni siquiera la propia).

— _Ok, mañana te vienes sin pantalones, shorts, calzas o lo que sea que tengas en ese mugroso ropero tuyo que no sean bragas. Aunque…_

— _Oh, creo que habré entendido mal entonces_ —contestó la muchacha con un exagerado tono falso de disculpa.

— _Te la dejo pasar por esta vez, China, a la próxima te castigaré_ —amenazó el muchacho, sonriente.

— _Uy, qué miedo._

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que se sostuvieron la mirada de forma desafiante. Pero fue Okita quien finalmente la desvió.

— _¿Trajiste lo demás?_

— _Sí, maldito cabrón._

Por alguna razón que no entendía, los insultos no fueron incluidos en la lista de prohibiciones. Y su amiga tomó provecho de ello, alegando que todo lo que no estaba prohibido estaba permitido, y como él no había dicho nada de los insultos, tenía pase libre para hacerlo. Lo extraño era que realmente parecía que no le molestaban y se lo había concedido.

— _¿Qué quieres que haga con estas cosas?_

— _Átatelo a los dedos._ —Kagura lo fulminó con unos ojos llenos rencor. Soyo no entendía bien lo que tramaba el chico, pero, a juzgar por la expresión de su amiga, no debía ser nada bueno. Sus sospechas se confirmaron, en parte, al notar que este le extendía unas hojas y algo más que no pudo precisar en el momento.

— _¿Qué quieres que escriba?_

— _Lo mucho que me quieres._

— _Pues no me van a alcanzar las palabras._

El tono sarcástico de ambos hacía difícil que la _espectadora_ pudiera entender con claridad la situación. Luego vio a su amiga pincharse el dedo y comprendió de qué iba la cosa. Le costó un poco digerir a su compañera llenar todas las hojas con fuertes insultos, escritos en sangre, mientras Sougo la miraba desde arriba con las manos en los bolsillos.

— _Toda una poeta_ —recalcó al pasar las hojas cuando ella se las entregó.

— _¿Te gustan?_

— _¿Cuándo me dirás algo bonito?_

— _Cuando los idiotas como tú dejen de existir. ¿Tienes algo más para mí?_

— _No por ahora._

Mientras el muchacho se concentraba en doblar las hojas para guardarlas en la carpeta en la que las había traído, notó que su amiga se agitaba más de la cuenta, como si hubiera caminado algunas manzanas. Luego esta cerró los puños y caminó a paso acelerado hacia el muchacho. Apenas pudo levantar la vista cuando ella lo golpeó en la boca del estómago y le jaló la pierna con un pie para que cayera. Eso le facilitó la tarea cuando se arrodilló sobre él, lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y le plantó un beso repentino, entretanto su víctima abría los ojos como platos.

Era el beso más torpe que jamás haya visto, y estaba segura de que Sougo coincidiría con ella, pues la chica apenas le había apoyado los labios, descuidadamente, en los escasos segundos en los que cerró los ojos. Cuando la chica se separó, con el rubor anunciándose en todas direcciones, le dedicó otro golpe inesperado, esta vez en el rostro. Luego salió corriendo a toda prisa, dejando a un Sougo estático y sorprendido.

Soyo superó el mini-infarto que le produjo la escena, para salir febril tras su amiga. Entonces Okita volteó hacia una planta con zapatos escolares que pasaba presurosa delante de él.

ooOoo

Para cuando divisó a su amiga el timbre del final del receso se había anunciado y una sombra alargada le pasó por al lado. Reconoció muy bien al estudiante de último año, quien no solo la alcanzó sino que también tironeó de ella para obligarla a volver a _su_ rincón. Ella opuso algo de resistencia, pero aún así fue arrastrada por él y Soyo tuvo que correr nuevamente detrás de ellos. Fue lo más veloz que le permitía el traje y llegó justo cuando el muchacho la aprisionaba contra la pared, después de decirle algo que no pudo oír a tiempo.

Lo que pasó después le robó el aliento, y decidió que las novelas en vivo eran mucho mejores que las de televisión. Con toda claridad, pudo apreciar al muchacho inclinarse ligeramente para luego besarla impetuosamente. Soyo se acercó un poco más, de forma automática e inconsciente, y se quedó contemplando la escena, hipnotizada: Ella aferrada a los pliegues de la falda, con el rostro acalorado y los ojos cerrados con fuerza; él con las manos contra el muro, también con los párpados cerrados. Al poco tiempo lo vio bajar los brazos y tomar a la muchacha de los hombros con firmeza. Ella, por su parte, apenas se aventuraba a relajar su expresión de conmoción y a sujetar levemente el dobladillo en los codos de la camisa del estudiante. Pensó que, para tratarse de una _primera ocasión_ , aquella había sido más animada y ajetreada de lo que podría esperarse. Resultaba evidente que la muchacha desconocía totalmente del tema, hecho que Sougo se encargó encantado de enseñarle, por lo que veía. Al principio ella respondía de forma torpe y tímida, pero, con el correr de los minutos, fue domando la técnica hasta seguirle el ritmo a la perfección. Se dio cuenta de que hubo más lengua que saliva en todo el besuqueo y que los dedos de Okita tenían más agarre del que hubiera imaginado, incluso cuando descendieron hacia los brazos de la chica.

Era como en un cuento romántico de acción. Okita se movía de un lado a otro, mientras la adolescente se desnucaba de tanto levantar la cabeza hacia arriba.

A ninguno de los tres les importó demasiado el hecho de que las clases hubieran comenzado nuevamente y que pasaban ya, veinte minutos desde que sonó el timbre del final del receso. Para ellos, el tiempo apenas había avanzado unos cuantos minutos, cinco estipulaba Soyo cuando mucho.

En el momento en que Sougo quiso poner una mano sobre la cintura de la chica, fue cuando finalmente este se separó de ella, cortando el beso apasionado. Como buena espía, la espectadora se fue alejando de a poco, aprovechando el tiempo en que ambos se estuvieron sosteniendo la mirada con solvencia. Luego lo vio levantar el mentón, altivo (o como su amiga diría, como un pavo real), y alardear de sus habilidades "labiales".

— _Esto es un beso, China. Aprende._

Kagura se relamió los labios y, por un momento, creyó que él tuvo el impulso de besarla de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio lo vio alejarse unos pasos y mirarla con soberbia, mientras ella se secaba la boca y alrededores con la mano, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— _Lo haré mejor a la próxima_ —contestó, de forma desafiante y burlona.

Luego lo vio sonreír levemente y partir con las manos en los bolsillos, dejando a una estudiante suspirando, con los ojos cerrados, y apretando el ruedo de su camisa.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **28/01/2016**.  
A los que han leído este _fanfiction_ en tiempos anteriores a esta fecha.

 **ACLARACIO NES GENERALES **

A ver, para que ya no haya más confusiones. El _fic_ se trata de Soyo y todo lo que ella ve, siente, percibe, observa, oye, cree, piensa, entiende y presencia. Si hay alguna cosa que no se comprende y/o no se muestra se debe a que la protagonista principal no logra hacerlo, y también a la dinámica misma de la historia. Les pido que sean  pacientes en cuanto a los enigmas que encontrarán, serán todos develados a su debido tiempo.

En cuanto al romance, en este _fanfic_ es Kagura quien debe conquistar a Sougo, y es esta la razón del poco _fanservice_ y momentos de suspiro, pues ella no es la chica más romántica del planeta. Es más del estilo torpe y descuidado, motivo por el cual no puedo hacer que, de repente, se convierta en una modelo feminista vestida de rosa, que se anda con coqueteos a todas horas. Ella tiene su forma de hacer las cosas, algo tosca, sí, pero a su modo al fin. Si es correspondida o no se dirá después. Vuelvo a repetir, todo se ve desde el punto de vista de Soyo, y en base a sus observaciones.

Ahora, con respecto a la querida Soyo la idea no es que sea perfecta ni mucho menos el "Cupido" ideal. Tengan eso en cuenta.

Sobre la historia tengo que decir que mi inclinación y tendencia es hacer de este un relato con toques realistas, con coherencia y humor. Las cosas sucederán cómo y cuándo deban suceder. Los personajes son los que tendrán que adaptarse a las situaciones y no al revés.

En lo referente al futuro del _fic_ tengo dos aspectos que abarcar. El primero es que iré cerrando temas y asuntos que quedaron sueltos, se irán entendiendo más cosas y habrá un cambio de ritmo y curso. Daré varias pistas, así que estén atentas. Lo segundo que quiero plantear es una duda: Percibo que una parte del público desea ver la historia terminar en poco tiempo, pero también hay otro sector que espera que la historia se alargue un poco. Me gustaría saber qué opinan. Si abrevio el _fic_ , terminará en dos capítulos, posiblemente kilométricos. Si sigue en forma, como yo lo tenía pensando inicialmente, finalizará en, bueno, más capítulos con probabilidad de dos especiales. Me gustaría que me hicieran saber qué desean ustedes.

 **ACLARACIONES PERSONALES **

No creo correcto exponer pensamientos míos ni nada referente a mí. Pero me veo en la necesidad de expresar, por esta vez, mi sentir, y es en forma de queja. Entiendo que mucha gente esté acostumbrada a leer ciertas historias, con ciertas temáticas y estilos. Molesta que esperen algo parecido en mis _fics_ , pues yo no me guío por estereotipos ni preestablecidos populares. Escribo de la forma que escribo. Punto. También molesta mucho, pero mucho, que entren a leer con la sola idea de encontrar "ese algo" que vinieron a buscar, y que boten a la basura todo lo demás. Esto incluye trama, situaciones, contexto, coherencia y muchas otras cosas y detalles, pero sobre todo, el **esfuerzo** que he puesto en este _fanfic_. No importa si me he matado la cabeza pensando ideas, si he planeado cuidadosamente las situaciones, si planteo nuevos retos y formas de humor, si me vuelvo loca buscando errores de textos (y Karunebulous sabe que me he trabado muchas veces por andar más pendiente de la composición de la narrativa que de la trama), no, nada de eso importa ni sirve si no hay beso o _fanservic_ _e_. Realmente es **molesto** que algunos no sepan ni **esperar** ni **apreciar** el trabajo de alguien a la que ni le pagan por hacer nada de esto, y que se esfuerza por realizar un trabajo limpio y prolijo. Me agrada que me expresen sus opiniones y me critiquen, de hecho lo espero, pero que sean coherentes y argumentadas.

Para aquel que quiera conversar un poco más sobre estos temas, este es mi mail: kyosha (arroba) hotmail (punto) es

.

 **Reviews** **: Cap. 10:**

 **I** **love** **Okikagu** **:** Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que este también te guste. Como te dije, tiene todo lo que el 10 no tuvo xD. Te agradezco infinidad de veces por seguir mis historias y por ser como eres :]

 **Lu89:** Oh, bueno hay un poco de verdad en lo que dices, ya se verán sus otras intenciones y, claro, el segundo _round_ xD. Y desde luego que no la pasará muy bien de esclava pero se compensará luego. Gracias por leer y seguir esta incordia de _fic_ :]

 **Mitsuki** **:** Pues me alegra que te gusten los caps. largos porque desde ahora serán más o menos así. Y sí, era demasiado perfecta la cita, ellos no son de esa manera. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap. A ver qué te parece este. Saludos :]

 **Jugem** **Jugem** **:** Oh, qué bien que te haya gustado, me alegra mucho saberlo, estuve en duda con el desarrollo. A partir de ahora se pone más interesante el asunto xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando :]

 **Magdalena:** Hola. Me alegra que te haya gustado Un año diferente y que te hayas aventurado a leer este _fic_ también. Como verás, me gusta jugar con la perspectiva de los personajes, es por eso que si hay desinformación se debe a que el protagonista principal (desde el cual se toma el punto de vista), no puede observarlos o apreciarlos en primera instancia. Lo que quieres saber de Sougo viene más adelante, que no es fácil de entender para ella. Por otro lado, si lees entre líneas, te darás cuenta de que es Okita quien utiliza a Soyo para sus propios fines, como lo de los nombres, la broma a Hijikata y la grabación. Y no, no es tonto ni necesita consejera, he pensado cada parte de la trama, por algo lo he puesto así. Por cierto, con las intromisiones de Soyo quiero dar a entender un punto realista y es que nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera en la ficción. Ahora, no sé qué clase de _fics_ y/o estereotipos lees ni cómo se lo plantea "al sádico" en ellos, pero yo no me guío por ningún estilo ni regla, trato de plantear un _fic_ sensato y con toques de humor. Por otro lado, si lo que quieres es que haya jugueteo y _fanservic_ _e_ a toda hora, en todos los capítulos, con giros "convenientemente" inesperados, te advierto que no vas a encontrarlos aquí, pues yo trato de plantear una historia más realista y madura en la que sucede en el momento adecuado. Saludos.

 **Anonymous** **D:** Aw, qué amor, gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Bueno, hay una explicación para todo que ya se mostrará más adelante, pero por ahí viene la cosa xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar, eres todo amor :]

 **Guest** **(1),** **Guest** **(2):** Muchísimas gracias por leer :]

 **Mi-chan:** Oh, no te preocupes, no me iré a ningún lado. Amo esta pareja y estoy con muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo _fics_ sobre ellos. Ya tengo pensado el próximo, también será un _longfic_. Así que prepárate a leer más historias mías xD. Eres un amor, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Y sí, llegué a las 130 y algo, qué emoción. Me siento muy feliz y mucho tiene que ver con ustedes, que lo hacen posible. Gracias :]


	13. Capítulo 13

**N/A: MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A** **NADINE SEITEN TAISEI** **POR** **AYUDARME CON ESTE CAPÍTULO. ME HA BRINDADO MUCHA AYUDA. GRACIAS INFINITAMENTE.  
**

 **Este cap., definitivamente, está dedicado a ella.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

* * *

La última vez que se había desvelado tanto fue cuando tuvo que preparar de urgencia el disfraz de la manta con hojas secas. Se había llenado tanto de pegamento que cualquier cosa que intentaba sujetar quedaba automáticamente adherida a sus manos y prendas, excepto las hojas que se resquebrajaban al más mínimo descuido. Aún podía encontrar trocitos amarillentos bajo los muebles y entre sus armarios.

Pero esa noche, después de ser testigo del primer beso de su mejor amiga, ningún objeto ni tarea manual fueron los responsables de su insomnio, sino el impactante acontecimiento que había tenido la suerte de presenciar. Incluso cuando llegó a su casa, absorta y toda atolondrada, el ama de llaves tuvo que desconectarla varias veces de su mundo interno para devolverla a la realidad. Comió apenas la merienda y luego tomó su celular para pactar la hora de la entrega de la grabación. Era un hecho infalible que el muchacho se lo había ganado, después de todo, él también había confesado corresponder los sentimientos de la chica.

Esa noche repasó la encantadora escena en su mente cientos de veces, y soñó despierta miles de posibilidades sobre una perfecta declaración, por parte del muchacho. Hasta pensaba en las palabras exactas que podrían decirse el uno al otro para profesarse el amor que ambos sentían. Eso la llevó a fantasear sobre cómo sería la boda, la relación con el futuro "suegro", cómo serían sus hijos y hasta incluso sus nietos. En una sola noche Soyo ya se había imaginado la vida entera de su amiga y su querido amado. Y no podía esperar al día siguiente para corroborarlo.

ooOoo

Soyo no creía en el milagro del maquillaje ni en el poder de la cafeína, así que cuando tuvo que recurrir a ellos para mantenerse en pie y no aparentar ser un _zombie,_ concluyó que debía darles más crédito a los anuncios publicitarios y sus exagerados resultados. Fue así como, después un termo potenciado de café, bebido de a sorbos entre las clases, se precipitó rápidamente a su novedoso escondite y se agazapó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Llegó mucho antes que los muchachos, dándole el tiempo suficiente para preparar todo el equipo.

— _¿Qué llevas hoy bajo la falda?_ —preguntó él, nada más verla arribar.

— _Nada, ¿no lo ves?_

 _—¿Nada?_ —Okita sonrió con prepotencia—. _Qué osada, China._

— _C-cállate._ —Kagura apretó los puños— _. No llevo calzas, quería decir. ¿No es obvio?_

— _A decir verdad, no. Quizás estés mintiendo._

— _No seas estúpido, ¿quieres?_

— _Levántalo un poco_ —demandó Sougo, con las facciones contraídas en una mueca de perfidia y absoluta maldad.

— _Ni de broma._ —contestó ella al instante. Se cruzó de brazos— _._ _¿Qué tienes para mí hoy?_

Okita seguía sonriendo.

— _Que te levantes la falda, esa es mi primera orden._

Kagura se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con cara de pocos amigos.

— _Venga, sabes que tienes que obedecerme. Tampoco estoy pidiendo tanto._

Soyo vio a la chica aferrarse las piernas con fuerza (imaginaba que conteniéndose la cólera que sentía por dentro), y luego la distinguió subirse la falda azul unos cuantos centímetros.

— _¿Contento?_ —consultó haciendo caras de fastidio.

— _No. Aún no queda claro del todo. Un poco más._ —Sin embargo el muchacho se mostraba divertido y risueño al lograr que su rival cumpliera con todas sus peticiones.

Kagura se subió un poco más el extremo de la falda, sobre su muslo derecho, hasta casi llegar al borde de la tela de sus bragas.

— _Que no hay nada, ¿lo ves?_ —insistió con molestia.

— _Bien_ —sentenció él, afirmando levemente con la cabeza, y permitiendo que se bajara de nuevo la prenda—. _No hagas nada estúpido como ponerte una calza mañana, o te haré pagar por ello._

— _Sí, sí, deja ya eso. ¿Qué tienes para mí hoy? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, si es que solo vas a estar haciéndome perder tiempo._

Soyo distinguió un ligero crispamiento en el rostro del muchacho. Su sonrisa enseñó los dientes, le pareció que estaba realmente emocionado.

— _El caso es que_ —comenzó él, y se puso a andar a alrededor de ella como un león a su presa, sin perderla de vista ni un instante— _ahora mismo me perteneces. Y aún quedan veintisiete largos días._ —Acercó el brazo hacia la falda, a sólo unos centímetros de la tela. Kagura se puso tensa, aunque lo disimuló bien. A Soyo casi le da un ataque desde su escondite. El joven, sin embargo, no llegó a tocarla— _. Ten por seguro que me los vas a pagar bien._

— _¿Hasta dónde llega tu alcance?_ —preguntó ella, con un tono tan normal que Soyo no podía creerse que estuviera tan tranquila—. _No hemos hablado de eso._

— _Vaya, hasta que al fin te diste cuenta. Eres un poco lenta_ _, ¿eh?_

Ella frunció el ceño. Sougo se acercó y le dijo algo al oído que ella no pudo escuchar. En respuesta, la muchacha asintió una sola vez y con firmeza.

— _¿Algo más que quieras agregar?_ —quiso saber el joven, con tono burlón.

— _Golpes y agresiones físicas._

— _Hecho. ¿Solo eso?_

— _Es todo lo que me dejarás pedirte, así que eso solo._

— _Bien. Continuemos. Traje algunas cosas para que te diviertas con ellas_ —prosiguió, señalando una bolsa negra que se encontraba al costado, en un extremo.

— _Demonios_ —masculló Kagura.

La tarea encomendada era muy sencilla, y consistía en fotografiarse con una cámara instantánea con poses ridículas y objetos varios. Fue así como, en primera instancia, Soyo la observó gesticular muecas graciosas y exageradas, tales como mostrar los dientes, abrir en grande sus orificios nasales, tocarse la nariz con las punta de la lengua, inflar las mejillas, poner en blanco los ojos, hacer boca de pato, también expulsar un moco, hacer cara de cerdo, hasta incluso achinarse los párpados con los dedos. Algunas eran tomadas desde muy cerca, otros desde los costados, unas cuantas desde arriba y muchas desde abajo. Cada una era más graciosa y ocurrente que la anterior.

Luego, como segunda ronda, tocaba colocarse en posturas incómodas, interactuando con distintos tipos de objetos. De mala gana, Kagura tuvo que sentarse sobre una tabla de madera con clavos (Soyo imaginaba que hecha exclusivamente para su amiga); pararse de manos, haciendo malabares para detener la acción de la gravedad sobre su falda, mientras sujetaba un vaso de cristal; mantener sobre su cabeza un bol de vidrio; sujetar un espejo de mano con los dedos del pie; intentar lamerse el talón derecho, al tiempo que hacía equilibrio para estabilizar el vaso sobre su otro pie; y meter la cara en el bol con agua dentro.

Sin duda desfavorecería a cualquier chica preocupada por su aspecto, pero como Kagura no era de esas, no les prestaba atención alguna a las imágenes, lo único que le molestaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, era tener que obedecer a los mandatos del muchacho. Someterse a su voluntad la irritaba muchísimo, resultaba evidente, pues siempre se quejaba de ello cuando volvían a clases. Solía maldecirlo una hora entera, antes de que Soyo consiguiera calmarla.

— _Bueno, ahora quédate quieta_ —ordenó él en la última pose.

Kagura obedeció, mas no le dio el gusto de mirar hacia la cámara, sino que volteó el rostro hacia un costado. La fotografía salió despedida del aparato y Soyo pudo notar el sonrojo de su amiga tallado en ella.

— _Bien. Es todo por ahora_ —aseguró, sonriente, al tiempo que sostenía la fotografía delante de él, como quien enseñaba un trofeo de caza.

— _No irás a mostrárselo a nadie, ¿o sí?_

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo pensar.

— _Quien sabe, a lo mejor lo haga._

— _Sádico idiota, no se lo mostrarás a nadie o juro que…_

Sougo se aproximó hasta la estudiante y, apretujando sus mejillas, encendidas por la vergüenza, le dijo:

— _¿O qué?_

Acto seguido se inclinó para besarla, pero ella lo apartó de un solo empujón, liberándose del agarre.

— _Bastardo, no se lo enseñarás a nadie, te romperé todos los huesos si te atreves._

— _Ok_ —dio por toda respuesta con expresión divertida.

Soyo advirtió que, luego de asegurada la integridad de su exhibición, ella esperó con la cabeza en alto a que llegara de nuevo el contacto de labios, pero no sucedió. Él se mantuvo a poca distancia, mirándola con soberbia. Imaginaba que el gesto podría significar algo como: "Este tren solo pasa una vez. Si no lo aprovechas, pierdes". Y lo confirmó cuando la muchacha bajó cabeza y la volteó hacia otro lado. No le divisó el rostro pero supuso no era de agrado.

— _¿Qué tienes pensado para mañana?_

— _Continuar con las fotos no es mala idea. Hasta podrías vestirte como una chica y pintarte los labios._

Kagura hizo una mueca de desagrado con la boca.

— _¿Y en dónde quieres que traiga todo eso? No pienso traer nada para cambiarme aquí._

— _Bueno, podría ser después de clases._

— _Ni muerta._

Okita sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— _¿Prefieres venir a mi casa y posar para mí?_

Oyó que la chica soltaba una fuerte maldición y luego añadió:

— _Mañana. En el salón de arte. No habrá nadie a esa hora. ¿Qué tengo que traer?_

— _Sorpréndeme._

No le extrañaba que su amiga cerrara los puños con fuerza, esforzándose por no golpearlo. La vio respirar hondo y luego se marchó.

ooOoo

Como era de esperarse, Kagura fue a visitarla y le pidió prestada unas pocas prendas de las muchas que tenía. A Soyo solo le bastaron unas cuantas palabras para que se pusiera a buscar como loca entre sus armarios. En cuestión de minutos tenía sobre su cama una montaña de ropa y todo tipo de combinaciones. El inconveniente era que representaba mucho peso y cantidad para transportarlo.

ooOoo

Al siguiente día, en el almuerzo, el chico Okita sentenció que debían comer juntos, y se volvieron a encontrar en las cercanías del edificio de natación. Soyo también llevó su propio almuerzo y se las ingenió para terminarlo a mordiscos, mientras vislumbraba al muchacho sacarle fotografías a cada instante, procurando atacarla desprevenida.

Cuando ambos terminaron, cada uno partió hacia direcciones distintas con la promesa de encontrarse de nuevo al término de la jornada escolar. Y desde luego, Soyo también se encontraría allí.

Hasta entonces, estuvo pensando en ello. Había seleccionado las mejores prendas para que su amiga se luciera ante él. Lo imaginaba babeando por ella al verla bien presentable y con delicados toques de maquillaje, en tonalidades suaves.

Cuando sonó la campana, se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas y a exigirle lo mismo a su amiga. La tomó de la mano sin vacilación y la condujo hasta el baño de mujeres. Ella se encargaría de la cosmética, sabía que la chica era un desastre para eso. Le delineó los ojos, le aplicó una tenue base de rubor y le arqueó las pestañas. No creyó necesario lápiz labial pues cabía la posibilidad de que se corriera.

—Parezco una idiota —murmuró su compañera cuando se vio al espejo.

En efecto, no parecía ser ella con todos esos retoques y pinturas, pero tampoco se veía mal. Soyo dedujo que se debía entonces a la falta de uso y al hecho de que le diera mucha vergüenza. Fue por ese motivo que la chica esperó a que todo el mundo se hubiera marchado para salir del cubículo del baño, antes de reunirse con su amado.

Al verla, Sougo se contuvo la risa lo más que pudo, teniendo que voltear varias veces el rostro para que la quinceañera no lo distinguiera lagrimear del esfuerzo.

— _Anda, di algo y tus reglas de m***** no servirán para dejarte vivo. ¡Atrévete y verás!_

Escondida en un armario con puertas a tablitas, Soyo contempló la ira incandescente de la chica y auguraba que no mentía con respecto a su amenaza. Sin embargo, lo que no llegaba a visualizar era el lugar donde había dejado el _aparato_. Aunque también estaba escondido, rogaba para que no lo encontrasen.

Okita la miró de arriba abajo, y frunció el ceño.

— _Te ves extraña_ —se limitó a decir.

— _Es todo, me voy_ —anunció, enrojecida por el enfado y Soyo advirtió que podría tratarse de algo más. En ese momento él se giró hacia ella y volvió a mostrar la expresión que siempre ponía cuando algo le resultaba propicio para entretenerse de manera malsana.

— _Ahora sí estás mejor._

Y le tomó una fotografía. Murmuró algo acerca de lo poco femenina que era, con lo cual Soyo notó que iba crispando cada vez más a su amiga.

La joven espectadora recordó entonces lo que le había dicho Kagura acerca de lo mucho que a él le gustaba verla disgustada. Con eso en mente, no le costó asimilar lo sucedido y entendió mejor su accionar.

— _¡Déjame de bromas, imbécil! Esto… búscate otra idiota… yo… no…_

Dejó de hablar, de pronto, cuando un brazo le rodeó la cabeza y la estrujó contra su pecho. Poco les importó a ambos que la camisa, algo sucia por el uso del día, sufriera las impresiones faciales de la chica. Ella simplemente se refregó contra su tórax, mientras él aprovechaba la ocasión para retratar el momento con una _selfie_.

— _Creí que ya habíamos superado esto_ —le habló de forma serena y apaciguada.

— _Es que no dejas de fastidiar, idiota_ —lo amonestó, dándole un golpe seco en un costado, a la altura de las costillas. Se oyó un quejido pero no fue reprendida, más bien, hizo que se afianzara el abrazo.

— _¿Ya?_ —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

— _Iré a lavarme la cara_ —contestó ella con la voz amortiguada contra su pecho.

— _No seas idiota. Sólo te ves rara, nada más. Es porque nunca te arreglas así._

— _¿Y eso es… bueno?_ —preguntó, levantando un poco la cabeza hacia el muchacho.

— _Tal vez._ —La miró con una expresión que Soyo jamás había visto en él. No estaba segura de qué significaba ni a qué se parecía. Para cuando quiso arriesgarse a pronosticar algo, los chicos ya se habían separado y conversaban de lo más normal (a su manera normal, claro).

— _¿Lo de las fotos sigue?_

— _Por supuesto._

— _Maldición. Bueno… traje algunas cosas, no son mías y, bueno, a ver qué hay._

Habían resuelto el problema del transporte llevándolas en uno de los autos de la familia Tokugawa, y colocándolos en el salón antes de comenzar la jornada escolar. Lo que Soyo no dijo a su amiga, fue que había pedido a la presidenta del club de pintura —a mitad de la noche—, la copia de la llave que tenía en su poder, a razón de cobrarle uno de esos tantos favores que se debían y prometían entre chicas y confidentes. Como "paciente" regular, la encargada del club siempre visitaba asiduamente a la joven consejera, de modo que no costó mucho convencerla de que precisaba el salón para fines "terapéuticos".

— _Este conjunto. Póntelo_ —demandó al ver el primero que se le cruzó por el camino. Y cuando se percató de que la chica intentaba colocárselo por encima de su ropa escolar, contrajo las cejas con curiosidad y luego con picardía— _. No así, China. Cámbiate._

— _Oh, qué despistada soy_ —dijo ella con evidente sarcasmo, al ver que su plan no había funcionado—. _Pero no vayas a espiar, eh, o te sacaré los ojos._

— _Ni quien quisiera_ —balbuceó revisando la cámara.

Su plan para tardar demasiado tampoco surtió el efecto esperado pues, pasados cinco minutos, con reloj en mano, el muchacho preguntaba en voz audible si estaba lista e inmediatamente se dirigía a aventar el biombo que los estudiantes de arte usaban a veces para colgar pinturas. De modo que debía darse prisa a toda costa.

Las fotografías fueron normales, a excepción del maquillaje corrido con agua, el lápiz labial rojo (traído por el chico) marcado por fuera de la boca, peinados a medio hacer y grilletes de plástico en las muñecas.

— _Tú y tus porquerías sádicas_ —comentó ella al aire.

— _Se supone que estás triste, pon cara de sufrida_ —pidió mientras la cámara desprendía una instantánea tras otra.

— _Ni en sueños. Estoy enojada y pondré cara de enojada._

El estudiante de _kendo_ apenas pronunció unos monosílabos inentendibles, mientras la máquina no dejaba de funcionar, y luego pidió un cambio de ropa.

Los conjuntos eran en su mayoría pantalones y blusas de diferentes estilos y colores. No le alcanzaba para colocarse accesorios, que de todas formas no los miraba como para usarlos. Hasta que una prenda de color claro se le cayó de la maleta y Sougo tomó apunte de ello.

— _¿No vas a ponerte ese?_

— _Vestidos no._

— _Pues vestidos sí._

— _Ni de broma._

Se los oyó discutir un largo rato acerca de la prenda, pero al final ella ganó la contienda y acabó por ponerse el uniforme escolar. Cuando terminó se encontró con un Sougo sentado en suelo —con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada—, contra la pared, observando cada una de las fotografías tomadas. Kagura cerró los puños con fuerza, pero con una expresión especial en la cara que a Soyo le hizo adivinar lo que se vendría después. Ya comenzaba a aprenderse los gestos y señales de la chica, sobre todo si se trataba de una ocasión especial.

Apretó los labios entusiasmada y se deleitó observando cómo su querida amiga se arrodillada sobre él y le daba una demostración de lo que había aprendido. El joven correspondió de inmediato al beso y sostuvo por unos segundos más el retrato que tenía en la mano izquierda, antes de soltarlo descuidadamente para posarlo sobre la cintura de la chica. Esta vez era el muchacho quien tenía que levantar el mentón hacia arriba, haciendo esfuerzo por alcanzarla. Soyo se dio cuenta de que la muchacha había aplicado algunas cosas de su última lección, pero también interpretó que a Sougo no le alcanzaba solo con eso. Lo notó inquieto y animado, como si estuviera esperando algo. Aun así, le pareció tierno que sus manos comenzaran acariciarla de forma lenta y fluida. Tironeó unas cuantas veces del extremo de la blusa y supuso que se debía a que la chica lo había mordido. No podía verlos con precisión, pero esperaba que su nuevo amigo, con lente de amplio alcance, lograra captar cada segundo del emocionante acontecimiento.

Estaba tan emocionada con la idea de poder repasar aquel precioso momento de la vida de su amiga que cuando volvió a centrar su atención en los chicos sus ojos enfocaron un movimiento que le sonó extraño. La mano derecha de Sougo había ascendido mucho más de lo que estaba en un principio, mientras que la otra seguía sujeta con delicadeza a las caderas de la muchacha. Buscó una mejor posición, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero únicamente lograba visualizar la espalda su amiga, lo cual hacía difícil identificar la postura del estudiante. Pero no se dio por vencida y pasó un buen rato tratando de entender lo que ocurría. Justo cuando creyó discernir el movimiento que efectuó, unos pasos se oyeron en el pasillo y ambos tuvieron que separarse de inmediato. Kagura se apartó rápidamente y Sougo se precipitó de un salto hacia la puerta. Allí interceptó a un alumno que se disponía a entrar y lo escuchó amenazarlo con voz seria. Al rato volvió y sacó de su mochila una gorra negra de visera que extendió hacia su temporal subordinada.

— _Ponte esto, eres fácil de reconocer. Conozco a ese estúpido. Es un cotilla, querrá quedarse por ahí a husmear con quien estuve aquí._

Notó a su amiga agitarse mientras se volteaba hacia él y se levantaba. Tomó dudosa la prenda y luego se la colocó, escondiendo lo más que pudo su rojizo cabello.

— _Iré a distraerlo_. _Te espero afuera, en la primera esquina._

— _¿De qué lado?_

— _Del de la plaza._

Ella asintió en silencio y luego ambos se dedicaron a guardar sus pertenencias, él las fotografías y la cámara, ella las prendas en la maleta, detrás de la cortina de madera. Cuando hubieron terminado, Okita le hizo una seña con la cabeza y desapareció del salón. A los pocos minutos Kagura lo siguió y Soyo quedó en un mar de ansiedad profunda. No podía salir vertiginosamente pues cabía la gran posibilidad de que fuera vista por los chicos, así que le tocó esperar. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo debía ser pero no quería arriesgarse. Estuvo veinte minutos preguntándose a cada rato si sería ya el momento propicio. Se atrevió a entreabrir la puerta, despacio, y posteriormente abandonó el armario con cautela. Cuando corroboró que nadie anduviera por allí, corrió escaleras abajo hacia la calle, en busca del Dúo Problemas, pero no los encontró en ninguna parte; ya se habían marchado.

ooOoo

Pasó toda esa tarde del viernes llamando al móvil de su amiga pero esta no contestaba. Presa de la ansiedad telefoneó a su casa y Gin le dijo que no se encontraba. Decepcionada, pasó gran parte de la noche imaginando los posibles lugares a los que se habían ido y la consecuente situación. Se ilusionaba al pensar que continuarían a los besos en otro sitio más alejado, abrazándose y acariciándose. De repente lo recordó. Aquel momento dudoso y entraño en el salón. Se bajó de la cama tan rápido que casi se cae enredada entre las mantas. A las tres de la madrugada, buscó la videocámara digital que había adquirido recientemente y rebobinó toda la secuencia para regocijarse con la escena completa (no sin antes pasar por la cocina a tomar algunas galletas para disfrutar el "episodio" con el estómago lleno). Cuando llegó a la parte que le intrigaba, como el aparato estaba puesto en la parte central de una pared lateral oculta entre una bolsa con materiales de pintura, pudo descifrar con exactitud qué había sucedido. En efecto, segundos antes de la interrupción, el muchacho comenzó a llevar sus caricias hacia sus costados e intentó asir la corbata roja del uniforme, aunque no llegó a atinarle del todo y capturó más telas en el camino. Supo que su amiga también se percató de este detalle pues abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriente, sintiendo que cada vez entendía menos los fetiches extraños del muchacho.

En la mañana del sábado la llamó por teléfono a su casa (Gintoki tuvo de pegarle un grito y un baldazo de agua para despertarla) y trató de sacarle alguna información sobre el encuentro del día anterior. Abordó el tema varias veces para que le contase qué había sucedido después de clases. Ella solo se limitó a explicar un "Nada", de forma aburrida, y luego bostezó. No tuvo más opción que cortar el teléfono e ir a visitarla para arrancarle algunos datos a zarandeos. No fue mucho lo que obtuvo, le contó a grandes rasgos lo de las fotografías en la sala de arte y que luego tuvieron que partir. Más tarde se encontraron en una plaza y allí intercambiaron números telefónicos, para mayor comodidad en cuanto a "transmisión de órdenes", en palabras del muchacho. Este le ordenó reunirse con él el lunes, en la hora del almuerzo, y cada uno se marchó a su casa.

Indignada, pensó seriamente en no volver a perderle el rastro a su amiga nunca más, pues contando sucesos era horrenda, nada detallista y poco puntillosa. Hizo varias preguntas pero todas eran respondidas de forma vaga e imprecisa. No necesitó más para saber que no podía faltar al próximo encuentro.

ooOoo

El lunes a primera hora consultó de antemano con su amiga dónde se reunirían en el almuerzo a razón de evitar molestas equivocaciones. Ya en el receso se dedicó a preparar el disfraz y la posición exacta de la máquina para un mejor ángulo, de modo que todo estuvo listo a la hora del encuentro.

— _No contestaste anoche_ —reclamó el muchacho en cuanto Kagura llegó.

— _Tuve que apagarlo. Mi móvil pilló un "virus pesado" que no hacía más que molestar._

— _Eso está mal, China, debes responderle a tu amo._

— _Muérete. Dijimos que solo quedaría en días de escuela. Fuera de eso no tengo por qué contestarte siquiera un mensaje. ¡Y encima a las tres de la madrugada!_

— _Vaya, ¿tan tarde era?_

— _Sé que no puedes estar sin mí dos días, pero al menos disimula._

Soyo sabía muy bien que su amiga lo había dicho como una simple broma, en un tono de voz tan despreocupado que hasta le restaba importancia. Sin embargo, vio que tuvo efecto en el chico pues al escucharla cambió a una expresión seria y desvío la mirada, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Kagura se puso a atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas, sin atender a este detalle, mientras Soyo se enternecía con la escena.

Cuando la chica se paró nuevamente, Sougo sacó un block de hojas blancas, de una bolsa de _nylon,_ y se las entregó junto con un bolígrafo.

— _No debo ignorar a mi amo. Mil veces_ —demandó.

— _Púdrete_ —contestó Kagura pateando las hojas apiladas, esparciéndolas por todo el césped.

— _Hoy el día está rosa, eh._

Al instante, la chica se sonrojó y se aferró a su falda con afán. Sougo sonrió, satisfecho con los resultados de su comentario, y se metió nuevamente las manos en los bolsillos.

— _Recógelos todos y quizás te deje comer algo._

La miró con firmeza, arrugando la frente. Soyo conocía ya esa expresión. Significaba que no estaba jugando y que la chica debía cumplirlo del modo que fuera. Tal como predijo, su amiga exhaló con ganas y pataleó un poco sobre su lugar para después arrodillarse a juntar cada una de las hojas. Él la observó con atención mientras lo hacía.

— _Ya tardabas en caer rendida a mis pies._

— _Mejor aléjate o te morderé los tobillos._

— _Tú siempre tan bruta. Como si lo único que pudieras hacer, así puesta, fuera morder_. —La muchacha levantó la cabeza hacia él, con una expresión interrogante, y este, dándose cuenta de que no había sido entendido, volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Sentada sobre el césped, tuvo que escribir todas y cada una de las frases cambiantes que le dictaba el chico a su lado. Cinco minutos antes de terminar la hora del almuerzo obtuvo una barra de cereal que le fue arrojada con desgano y la cual pisoteó enérgicamente contra el césped.

— _Qué carácter_ —murmuró con malicia, luego de que ella escupiera en el suelo.

— _¿Me has visto cara de Madao? No necesito limosnas._

El muchacho se le acercó —aún sin sacar las manos de su bolsillo—, con una mirada tan intensa que a Soyo estremeció. Le pareció como si quisiera empotrarla solo con el poder de su mente, y se alivio de que ninguno de ellos fuera dotado de aquellas rarezas sobrenaturales que únicamente sucedían en las películas. Luego lo observó susurrarle algo al oído y rogó para que su videocámara tuviera gran capacidad de grabación auditiva. Más aún cuando notó que su amiga enrojecía. No obstante, lo que más captó su atención fue el hecho de verlo arrimarse a tan pocos centímetros de su rostro y contemplarla con otra nueva expresión que jamás había visto en él y que no reconocía. Pero sí entendió muy bien cuando Kagura encogió los labios, ligeramente sonrojada, y bajó la vista hacia los de él, para luego acercarse lo necesario como para concretar un beso. No uno apasionado y salvaje, sino uno apacible, dulce y hasta un poco tímido. Lo extraño fue que él no cerró los ojos y se separó al poco tiempo.

Cada vez entendía menos al muchacho.

ooOoo

Cuando la clase de Historia terminó, Soyo dio un respingo al oír la campana que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar. Se había perdido en una laguna de pensamientos y estrategias que aún estaban a medio planear. Por un momento se lamentó de no habérsele ocurrido antes la idea de salir del aula, con la excusa de ir al baño, para mudar su equipo de filmación hacia el nuevo lugar de encuentro. Más tarde se alegró de no haberlo hecho, pues el aparato no resultaba liviano ni ágil para transportar sobre el hombro.

Aún así, salió despedida en cuanto juntó sus cosas y las puso en su mochila, el nuevo horario de reunión sería pronto y no quería llegar tarde.

Le extrañó que hubiera dos pedidos en un solo día, y, aunque no pudiera contar con su preciosa máquina para retratar el acontecimiento, al menos quería estar presente para observarlo.

Se acomodó en un rincón, detrás de un muro y esperó a que su amiga saliera. La vio caminar sin ánimos y con mala cara escaleras arriba, la siguió con cautela hasta que llegar al salón de teatro. Allí divisó al practicante de _kendo_ y trató de quedar oculta lo más que pudiera, pues el chico sí la notaría con facilidad, de modo que no pudo verlos; de nuevo, tuvo que conformarse con solo escuchar.

— _¿Lista?_ —preguntó el muchacho con complicidad.

— _Esto también debería estar prohibido, es repulsivo._

— _Te lo pregunté y solo exigiste que no te golpeara, y lo otro._

— _Debí pensar que me usarías para esto._

— _Es tarde ya para arrepentimientos._ —Se produjo una pequeña pausa y luego él volvió a tomar la palabra—. _Es hora._

— _Bien_ —concluyó Kagura, desganada.

Oyó pasos alejándose, y se asomó para confirmarlo después de unos cuantos segundos. Los persiguió hasta el salón de profesores donde vio a Kagura entrar sola, con la mochila al hombro. Reconoció las voces de Hijikata, Tsukuyo y Gintoki, y luego el sonido de objetos cayendo al suelo. El estruendo fue tal que al poco tiempo Gin estaba tirando del brazo la chica para sacarla de la sala. Su disculpa fue —a su manera torpe— tan sincera y efectiva que no dudó que le creyeran. Ella misma se lo había creído. Supo que era una actuación solo cuando los vio reunirse de nuevo en el patio, detrás de la biblioteca, y los escuchó hablando entre ellos.

— _¿Lo tienes?_ —preguntó el muchacho al verla llegar.

Kagura metió una mano dentro de su camisa, por encima del cuello de la misma, y sacó una pequeña botella de plástico amarillo. (Por la forma en que lo extrajo, dedujo que se lo había guardado en el sostén.) Reconoció al instante el encendedor en forma de mayonesa, y comprendió de qué iba todo ese alboroto.

— _¿Por quién me tomas?_ —alardeó, enseñándole el objeto, con el brazo extendido hacia él y la otra mano en la cintura.

— _Mis disculpas por dudar de alguien que apenas sabe hablar, eh._

— _Aún puedo arrojarlo a una ventana._

— _Eso no sería conveniente._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Todavía no está terminado el trabajo, estás a tiempo de arruinarlo._

— _Púdrete._

Lo vio sonreír y luego tomar el objeto sin quitarle la vista de encima. Acto seguido, le ordenó que fuera a vigilar mientras él se dirigía hacia una esquina, donde se encontraba su mochila. Lo último que pudo observar, antes de esconderse, fue al muchacho arrodillarse para hurgar en sus pertenencias y a su amiga merodear por los alrededores, fingiendo estar absorta en su móvil mientras caminaba No fue capaz de descifrar lo que tramaban, pero presentía qué no sería nada bueno.

La voz del chico le indicó que ya podía asomarse de nuevo.

— _Bien, está hecho. Yo me ocupo del resto._

— _Qué pérdida de tiempo_ —se quejó la estudiante de primer año.

— _No lo será cuando veas el resultado. Súbete a un árbol y observa._

Kagura se encogió de hombros y obedeció. Eligió el más alto y con más ramificaciones, y Soyo no pudo más que envidiar su agilidad para treparse.

— _Anda, China, con que bragas de fresas, eh. En mi opinión prefiero las del encaje negro_ —comentó el muchacho, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Para cuando Kagura se volteó, con el fuego de la ira irradiando por sus ojos, Sougo ya se había metido en su escondite, lejos del campo de visión del Peligro Carmesí. Soyo advirtió que no le era posible decir nada ni rechistar a gritos, como lo hacía siempre. Y a los pocos minutos supo el porqué, cuando el rector Hijikata apareció doblando la esquina. Caminaba de forma cautelosa e inquisitoria, mirando hacia todas direcciones. Entonces Sougo entró en escena.

— _Rector Hijikata, qué gusto verlo_ —dijo en tono monótono y sin expresión.

El hombre apenas alcanzó a darse vuelta cuando el chico lo bañó en una nube de polvo con una sustancia que tenía sobre la mano derecha. Aún soplaba ligeramente cuando el sujeto comenzó a toser enérgicamente y a restregarse los ojos. Para cuando se recuperó, el muchacho ya no se encontraba frente a él y soltó una grosería en su honor.

El espectáculo se produjo después, cuando se hubo limpiado los restos de polvo de la cara y la camisa. Se cercioró que nadie anduviera cerca, sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y, para sorpresa de Soyo, el encendedor en forma de botella de mayonesa. Entonces comprendió que lo anterior solo había sido una distracción para devolver el mechero hacia su dueño, pero aún desconocía el motivo. La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba cuando el rector se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo y el amarillo del recipiente le estalló en el rostro con una explosión atronadora. El hombre maldijo más que nunca y corrió, cegado y chamuscado, hasta la enfermería. Al poco tiempo vislumbró a los chicos salir de su escondite (Sougo de entre unas columnas, Kagura del árbol), y partirse de la risa con la travesura. Fue entonces cuando Sougo la tomó de las mejillas, con una sola mano, y le dio un beso corto y sonoro.

— _No eres tan inútil, después de todo._

 _—¡Ey!_ —se quejó la adolescente, frunciendo el ceño. Él sonrió más y se alejó unos pasos.

— _¿Viste como quedó el muy idiota?_ —comentó él, pasado un rato.

Kagura volvió a reír, olvidándose de su enfado, y esta sonó tan risueña y jovial que le costó asimilar que se tratara de ella.

— _No se lo esperaba, parece carbón ahora_ —apoyó.

— _O un montón de hollín._

— _O la comida quemada de Otae._

Volvieron a reír.

Se fueron todo el camino bromeando y riendo entre ellos, y Soyo no pudo evitar sentir que ya había visto suceder algo parecido.

Llamó a su chofer, quien siempre la esperaba en la esquina, y fue corriendo hacia la entrada principal para salir a su encuentro. Apenas llegó, lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus únicas tres grabaciones hechas y confirmó el _déjà vu_ en la ocasión de la primera sesión de fotos, con los gestos y las muecas. Repasó esa secuencia unas dos veces más antes de darse cuenta que, en un momento determinado, su amiga había dejado de recibir órdenes y gesticulaba de forma voluntaria, a su gusto. Consiguió congelar el video justo en la parte en la que ella agachaba la cabeza y sonreía. No había duda, se habían divertido en dos ocasiones y estaba segura de que aquello iba camino a buen puerto.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1.** En vista de todas las personas que han tenido la amabilidad de responder a mi duda, he decidido hacer los especiales. A sugerencia de Nadine, hasta podría haber un tercer especial, desde el punto de vista de Okita, aún lo estoy considerando. Gracias a los que opinaron, lo aprecio mucho.

 **2.** En el primer capítulo he puesto las características del narrador equisciente, para que se entienda mejor.

 **3.** En este cap. hay varias pistas acerca de Okita y otros temas, tomen apunte de ellas, son importantes.

 **4.** Hablando con Nadine, me he dado cuenta de que el trasfondo que hay en este fic es mucho más extenso y enredado de lo que imaginaba. He consultado con varias personas del sexo opuesto, y con Nadine, y están de acuerdo en que desarrolle el resto el fic de forma paulatina y escalonada. Así mismo, daré varias pistas que serán muy, pero muy sutiles (hay una razón para ello y tiene que ver con el final), así que tendrán que descifrarlas. Atentas.

Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, criticas, estoy para lo que sea (menos para que me apuren con un desenlace amoroso repentino y sin motivo).

Hasta la próxima.

.

 **Reviews: Cap. 12:**

 **I love okikagu:** Eres un encanto, gracias por apoyarme tanto con este fic, eres genial. Tengo preparada varias sorpresas para el final, espero que guste y se entienda. Sino, yo te explico xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo :)

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :]

 **Mitsuki:** Oh, muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto el cap., he esperado tanto para poner esa parte del beso xD, y hay más sorpresas. Gracias por comentar, eres un amor :]

 **Mi-chan:** Claro que no me iré a ningún lado, de hecho ya estoy pensando en los siguientes dos fics xD. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tus hermosos comentarios, los adoro, eres un amor :]

 **Lu89:** Oh, qué bien que te agrade todo el fic en general, te aseguro que hay un porqué para todo, pero no quiero darlo a entender tan abiertamente, quiero lograr un trabajo prolijo y sutil, que los lectores se den a la tarea de interpretar xD. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu apoyo :]

 **Maru:** Lo que se viene no es del calibre al que estás acostumbrada, preparáte xD. Gracias por ayudarme tanto :]

 **Anonymous D:** Oh, qué amor, muchas gracias por tus hermosísimas palabras, eres un encanto. Aspiro a mejorar, por eso me he metido en este tipo de narrador tan difícil xD, espero que mi arduo trabajo dé resultados y agrade al final. Gracias por seguir leyendo :]

 **Jugem Jugem:** Oh, qué bien que te haya gustado, esperé mucho para poder escribir esta parte, la del beso, me moría de ganas xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo :]


	14. Capítulo 14

**N/A: Un agradecimiento** **inmenso** **a** **Nadine Seiten Taisei por betearme el cap. y por sus preciosos consejos. Y también a mi hermana Marisa, por ayudarme tanto. Gracias infinitas a ambas.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

* * *

Soyo solía pasarse varios minutos haciendo _zapping_ hasta la hora de su novela de las diez. Con algo de renuencia, soltaba el control de la televisión[1] cuando se topaba con alguna transmisión que le llamara la atención. Fue así cómo un día descubrió un simpático programa semanal que tenía como fin televisar bromas estrafalarias a través de "cámaras ocultas". Muchas iban desde disfrazar a un perro con melena de león hasta materializar a un personaje ficticio de terror, en una serie de persecuciones aleatorias capaces de asustar hasta al más valeroso que transitara por la calle. No tardó en convertirse en una asidua seguidora, por lo que cada lunes, después de la cena, esperaba ansiosa la novedosa emisión, preparada con un cuenco de papas fritas, y _snacks_ variados, por si le daba hambre.

En cierto modo le hacía recordar a su propia experiencia personal con el caso de su amiga y su _amado_. Se sentía igual que los actores del programa, escondiéndose entre distintos objetos (las cuales fueron su fuente de inspiración para sus novedosos métodos de espionaje en la escuela), listos para dar el gran susto. La diferencia radicaba en que ella solo quería capturar el momento, pero, en cierto modo, el fin era casi el mismo.

Y, en efecto, las filmaciones clandestinas y encubiertas demostraron ser mucho más efectivas y prácticas de lo que inicialmente creyó. Lo comprobó de primera mano al obtener las valiosas escenas que había rescatado esa misma tarde, y en anteriores ocasiones. Pero esa noche en particular, luego de haberle comunicado a su ama de llaves una descompensación inexistente —para evitar la hora de la cena—, reconoció las maravillosas ventajas de una Blackmagic Design, Ursa 4k, cuando se acomodó en su esponjoso _puff_ rosado y se acordó de que aún no había puesto a prueba la capacidad auditiva de la máquina con respecto a las últimas grabaciones.

Y no la decepcionaron.

Se ajustó los costosos auriculares de copa que le regalaron para navidad, y retrocedió hasta las partes en las que el muchacho le había hablado en el oído. Primero se trasladó hasta el mediodía del jueves, poco antes de comenzada la primera sesión de fotos.

Y escuchó:

"— _¿Contento?_

— _No. Aún no queda claro del todo. Un poco más._

— _Que no hay nada, ¿lo ves?_

— _Bien. No hagas nada estúpido como ponerte una calza mañana, o te haré pagar por ello._

— _Sí, sí, deja ya eso. ¿Qué tienes para mí hoy? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, si es que solo vas a estar haciéndome perder tiempo._

— _El caso es que_ _ahora mismo me perteneces. Y aún quedan veintisiete largos días._ _Ten por seguro que me los vas a pagar bien._

— _¿Hasta dónde llega tu alcance? No hemos hablado de eso._

— _Vaya, hasta que al fin te diste cuenta. Eres un poco lenta_ , _¿eh?_ —Un momento de silencio, Soyo apretó los auriculares sobre su oreja, ansiosa, y escuchó en un tono más bajo—: _No te usaré como juguete privado, si es lo que temes. Pero ten en cuenta que si desobedeces, ninguna restricción te salvará. ¿Entendiste?_ —El tono volvió a ser normal—. _¿Algo más que quieras agregar?_

— _Golpes y agresiones físicas._

— _Hecho. ¿Solo eso?"_

Soyo pulsó el botón de "pausa". Una vez más, no comprendió las palabras del muchacho, ni el alivio que sintió su amiga en ese instante, pero tenía la certeza de que si, en efecto, su amiga no cumplía a sus exigencias, no iba a pasarla de maravillas.

El próximo audio que se dispuso a escuchar, tuvo lugar después de los dictados obligados con las hojas de papel. Esta vez, tuvo que subir hasta el máximo el volumen del auricular, pues ese día corría una fría ventisca y esta afectaba al micrófono.

Después de que la muchacha pisoteara la barra de cereal y escupiera en el suelo, indignada, el chico se acercó a decirle al oído lo siguiente:

" _—¿No es genial? Tan sucia que eres y aún así consigues crearme un bulto en los pantalones._ _¿Y si te educo hasta que seas una perrita obediente?"_

Se estremeció tanto, incluso más que su amiga al escucharlo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y acompañaron a un semblante asombrado, pero cómplice a la vez.

Ahogó más de un grito contra su almohada con forma de corazones esa noche, y se desveló hasta la madrugada repasando, una y otra vez, las mismas encantadoras escenas, sobre todo las concernientes a las ocasiones de besos.

Ese día no importó que fuera lunes de travesuras televisivas, ni que la hora de su novela hubiera pasado hacía más de dos horas, la exclusividad de grabar su propio romance juvenil, era pretexto suficiente para olvidarse de todas las demás programaciones de entretenimiento.

ooOoo

Al despertar, lo primero que oyó fue la voz apremiante de Roberta, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación llevando cosas consigo. Cuando miró la hora en su reloj, sobre su mesita de luz a su derecha, comprendió la tragedia en la que estaba sumida la señora y el porqué de sus incesantes ajetreos, pues se había quedado dormida.

No era la primera vez que trasnochaba, ni tampoco una práctica poco habitual o fuera de lo común en su rutina, sin embargo, cuando viajaba en el asiento trasero del auto hacia la escuela, no pudo evitar cuestionarse a sí misma. Nunca, en sus quince cortos años de edad, se había quedado completamente adormecida como ese día. No lo entendía. Se bebió lo más rápido que pudo su taza de café "súper fuerte", mientras trataba de tragar el pan tostado que le había metido Roberta en la boca cuando salía; no se atragantó de milagro.

Cerca de las nueve, en clases, cayó en la cuenta de su irremediable fallo matutino y comprendió que se debía a la falta de sueño que venía arrastrando desde hace casi una semana. Se prometió dormir temprano esa noche, dependiendo de cuán emocionante fuera el _capítulo_ de aquella jornada.

Cerca de las diez, poco antes del receso, dio un respingo sobre su asiento al recordar un detalle de suma importancia. Unos compañeros a su espalda conversaban sobre sus planes para el almuerzo, y, súbitamente, se le vino una ecuación a la mente:

 _Almuerzo = Kagura_

 _Kagura = Encuentro_

 _Encuentro = Televisión_

 _Televisión = X_

"Y X es…"

No pudo evitar gritar a todo pulmón la respuesta cuando la halló:

—¡Blagixmackic[2]!

La clase entera se volteó hacia ella y el profesor Sakata la miró por sobre sus anteojos, levantando apenas una ceja, en señal de curiosidad.

ooOoo

Pasado ya el vergonzoso instante de precaria "ecuanimidad[3]", se puso en marcha para ejecutar su plan maestro, que consistía en salir del aula bajo la patética excusa de que tenía una urgencia femenina… Gintoki siempre se mostraba abochornado en cuando temas de mujeres, debilidad que todas en el salón tomaban gusto a sacar provecho; Soyo no era la excepción. Una vez fuera, en el "baño", llamaría a su ama de llaves para ordenarle que le enviaran el _bolso negro_ que se olvidó en el living. Ya en el receso, aprovecharía para escabullirse hacia el edificio de natación, y colocaría la videocámara en posición de _novelofilmación_. Todo eso en una fracción de cincuenta y tres minutos. Le pareció que el Dios del deseo amoroso[4] le sonrió ese día, en ese momento, pues todo le había salido viento en popa, realizando su bien planeada hazaña. El único detalle que le faltó fue agregar era el pomposo _bolso verde_ a la lista de prioridades

ooOoo

"Improvisar" era su segundo nombre si se trataba de espiar a su querida amiga. Y eso fue exactamente lo que tuvo que hacer al no tener consigo el fabuloso traje de arbusto realista.

Se paró frente a un enorme bote de basura de color gris, y se alegró de que pospusieran la renovación a unos modelos más reforzados y anclados para la siguiente mitad del año. Para empezar, tuvo que armarse de valor, probar el nuevo "traje" y señalar los puntos en los que tendría que agujerear con una inútil tijera escolar. Le costó más de lo que hubiera querido, mas consiguió su objetivo con éxito.

Lo siguiente era pan comido, si se comparaba con la anterior tarea, y se trataba de dirigirse hacia el "sitio feliz". Llegó un poco más tarde, como bien sabía, pero, según escuchaba, no se había perdido de mucho, apenas iban por los "saludos preliminares".

Aprovechó el momento de alboroto y se colocó el bote de basura encima, procurando no emitir sonidos que los alertaran. Se alejó unos pasos de la pared y, muy despacio, fue caminando silenciosamente hacia la ubicación que siempre utilizaba para espiar. Tal como predijo, ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia repentina del Señor Bote de Basura. Se giró un poco y enfocó la mirada en los adolescentes que estaban discutiendo sin ningún recato.

— _Ni pienses, ya te lo mostré antes_ —reclamaba Kagura, cabreada hasta en las orejas— _, no estés jodiendo siempre con el mismo tema. Esto… esto es abuso de autoridad, está fuera del trato, es… es…_

— _No volveré a repetirlo_ —amenazó Okita, de manera tajante. Se mantenía serio pero con un brillo particular en los ojos.

— _¡No!_ —continuó ella. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón con tanta firmeza que Soyo creyó que por un momento iba a descoyuntarse.

La negativa, lejos de amedrentar al "demandante", hizo que este cambiara de expresión, pues levantó una ceja, sonrió de medio lado y la miró como si hubiera descubierto su más oscuro secreto _._

Por el pequeñísimo agujero del cesto de lata, pudo observar al estudiante acercarse hacia la chica, sin perderla de vista, mientras sacaba la mano derecha del bolsillo de su pantalón (la otra seguía dentro). Kagura no quiso mirar hacia abajo, Soyo sospechaba que ella sabía lo que vendría. Inclusive no la vio sorprenderse cuando el muchacho tomó el extremo de su falda, la levantó con lentitud y echó una mirada solapada hasta que se dio por satisfecho. Entonces sonrió ampliamente y la miró directo a los ojos.

— _Creí haberte dicho que no podías llevar calzas debajo, ¿no?_ —Soltó la prenda y se mordió los labios con picardía.

— _Bueno, relájate, eh. Ya acordamos que esas cosas estaban prohibidas, así que no te aproveches porque…_ —se defendió ella, acorralada. Sougo la silenció al acto.

— _Baja la voz, China_ —dijo el chico con un tono tan sereno y tranquilo que a Soyo le costó creer que se trataba de él.

— _Pero si aquí no hay nad…_

No supo bien la razón, pero de pronto su amiga calló sin terminar la frase y se quedó mirando atentamente al ser _maligno_ que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos irradiaban temor.

— _Oye_ _…_

— _Te has portado mal, China. Y sabes las reglas._

— _¿Y-y qué sobre eso?¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Darme de nalgadas?_ —lo desafió con las manos en la cintura, fingiendo no darle mucha importancia.

En respuesta, Soyo observó al estudiante levantar nuevamente una ceja, mitad sorprendido mitad curioso. Dio un paso hacia ella, quien retrocedió al momento con extrema cautela en sus movimientos. El joven no se detuvo, y Kagura seguía alejándose. Antes de perderlos de vista, vio que el muchacho se sacaba la mano izquierda del bolsillo. Luego, por el sonido hueco que escuchó, supuso que la empujó contra la pared.

— _¿Recuerdas ya, que desobedecerme suponía sufrir un castigo?_ —escuchó qué decía el joven, y eso aumentó su desespero por retomar el enfoque sobre la escena.

Giró con delicadeza sobre sí misma —con bote incluido— hasta que logró ubicarlos en un rincón lejano, a su izquierda. Para su mala suerte se habían alejado casi hasta la esquina de la pared del edificio, mucho más lejos de lo que hubiera querido. Infló los cachetes, molesta. Su visión se encontraba gravemente afectada y el pequeño agujero, por el que miraba, no alcanzaba para contemplar en múltiples direcciones. Se maldijo en silencio y se lamentó no haber luchado por conseguir una abertura más amplia. Solo pudo distinguir la espalda del muchacho, acorralando a su amiga contra el muro. Notó que el chico le buscaba la mirada con el rostro, mientras ella escondía el suyo hacia abajo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Soyo fue acomodando el bote, a fin de que pudiera obtener una mejor visibilidad, e inconscientemente sus pies se fueron desplazando solos hacia un costado, como si tuvieran vida propia. Se fue acercando con lentitud y a pasos pequeños, mientras el bote bailaba ligeramente sobre su cabeza al tratar de centrar el orificio en la escena. Distinguió entonces al muchacho con la mano zurda levantada, y el rostro sonrojado de Kagura. Sintió una gran tensión en el aire, lo cual la extrañó.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, buscando una mejor perspectiva. Pero a mayor distancia avanzada, menos entendía la situación: Notaba que el chico movía el brazo sin descanso, que le susurraba a la muchacha cosas al oído y que su mano derecha le sujetaba las muñecas con firmeza, por encima de su cabeza. Kagura, que reprimía algún tipo de emoción que Soyo no terminó de identificar, se sonrojaba hasta las pestañas, y daba respingos cada cierto tiempo.

Soyo frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

Se movió unos pasos más hacia el extremo de la pared, y creyó divisar el brazo de Sougo metido por debajo de la blusa de su amiga.

Ahogó un grito de asombro.

Estaba tan impactada que sin querer sus pies tropezaron entre sí de manera torpe. Se pegó el susto del año al trastabillar repentinamente, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener equilibrado su pesado _traje_. Cuando al fin se pudo acomodar nuevamente, agudizó el oído con atención para comprobar si la habían oído. Nada. "Ellos están en lo suyo", pensó, inquieta. Luego escuchó unos cuantos insultos, sin duda proveniente de Kagura, y se giró violentamente hasta dar con las siluetas estáticas de los chicos, pegadas a la pintura clara del edificio. Entornó los ojos, expectante, justo a tiempo cuando el chico Okita sacaba la mano izquierda de debajo de la camisa. Kagura seguía sin mirarlo y el muchacho se alejó unos pasos, palpándose las yemas de los dedos criminales. Se metió la mano diestra en el bolsillo.

— _Por mucho que tú lo creas, yo no me ando con juegos. A la próxima no seré tan gentil, China._

Desde su nueva posición, pudo apreciar la sonrisa burlona del muchacho. Ella, sin mirarlo aún, murmuró:

— _Eso último no era necesario._

Él se encogió de hombros.

— _Era parte del castigo. Te lo advertí._

Kagura volteó entonces a verlo con unos ojos cargados de ira. Él la contempló por un momento, luego ensombreció su expresión, borró su sonrisa y cerró el puño con fuerza.

— _Te lo repito: El trato es que desobedecer conlleva un castigo. Si tan poco te gusta, no lo olvides de nuevo —_ dijo por último, antes de marcharse. La joven de primer año apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y respiró hondo. Se quedó un largo rato en su sitio sin moverse, hasta que terminó la hora del almuerzo.

ooOoo

Soyo Tokugawa se pasó el resto de la jornada escolar pensando en el increíble suceso que acababa de presenciar, convencida de que había un error en las _conjeturas_ que creyó percibir. Intentó preguntarle a su amiga acerca de su reciente encuentro, pero esta solo respondió con rabietas, insultos y agresiones verbales hacia el perverso alumno de tercer año. Conclusión: no le sacaría ni un ápice de información, como ya lo había predicho. Su sedienta curiosidad seguía intacta. Siguió especulando.

La primera tentativa de explicación que pensó fue en que le estaba pellizcando el abdomen. Pero eso no justificaba el sonrojo de ella, y la camisa de la chica le cubría apenas el codo, lo que la llevaba a deducir que la mano se encontraba a una distancia superior a la del ombligo.

La segunda posibilidad que se le pasó por la mente fue que el joven le estaba pellizcando las mejillas y la nariz… Pero se quedó sin argumento para completar esta hipótesis.

La tercera opción que le ocurrió tenía lugar con un Sougo rodeando la cintura de Kagura, pellizcando a lo último alguna parte del cuerpo y confesándole su amor eterno en secreto…

A decir verdad, Soyo nunca fue buena especulando, ni mucho menos imitando al soberano de la deducción[5], pero aún así quería entender lo que había sucedido. El problema era que no terminaba de encajar las piezas en el rompecabezas.

ooOoo

Apenas llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue conectar la filmadora a la computadora, para que quedara descargando el video en ella.

Luego de merendar junto a su hermano mayor, quien milagrosamente había llegado temprano a casa, fue directo a su habitación y se puso los auriculares. Sin embargo nada pudo rescatar de la misteriosa reunión, pues el lente del equipo apuntaba hacia arriba, a dos metros por encima de ellos. Resopló, indignada. Recordaba haberlo puesto correctamente, luego le vinieron a la mente las muchas otras cosas que olvidó (además de quedarse dormida) y todo le cuadró a la perfección.

Dejó el video pausado y se dirigió a la cocina.

ooOoo

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber tenido una noche de sueño reparadora, se percató de que su hermoso disfraz de arbusto realista no se encontraba en su cuarto, ni en el living, ni en la cocina, ni en ningún lado. Preguntó a Roberta sobre ello y esta le respondió que lo envió el día anterior al colegio, junto con el bolso negro.

ooOoo

No importaba cuánto preguntara por el preciado bolso verde en toda la escuela, nadie había visto tal cosa ni sabía dónde podría encontrarse.

Soyo, entonces, dio por perdido su precioso disfraz.

ooOoo

Como último recurso, ante la necesidad, tuvo que volver a utilizar la manta con hojas secas de dudosa eficacia. Rogaba para que no le cayera ninguna en los ojos, como la última vez, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no debía preocuparse por ello, pues no se perdería de mucho. Kagura se mantuvo, ese mediodía y el siguiente, con una postura distante y callada cada vez que se tenía que reunir con Sougo. Él, por su parte, solo se limitaba a darle órdenes insulsas como escribir groserías en un cuaderno que tenía una etiqueta con un nombre y un apellido escrito (Soyo sospechaba que pertenecía a un compañero de clase o al rector Hijikata) y delegarle la pesada tarea de hacer sus deberes de Matemáticas y Química. Como bien sabía él, la chica no supo solucionar ni uno solo de los ejercicios, pero se divirtió mientras la veía intentarlo con ingenuidad.

Soyo no los vio entablar mucha conversación entre ambos, durante esos dos almuerzos, e intuyó que su querida amiga estaba molesta con su _amado_ , aunque no entendía la razón.

De nuevo intentó sacarle conversación para averiguar algunos detalles, pero solo consiguió charlas vacías y carentes de información, como siempre. Incluso trató de invitarla a su casa, bajo el acompañamiento de sus buenos amigos: el azúcar y la comida. Mas, para sorpresa de la señorita Tokugawa, la muchacha declinó la generosa oferta y lo pospuso para la tarde siguiente. En todos sus años de amistad, Soyo jamás había tenido que rogarle más de dos veces para que fuera a visitarla, ni tampoco fue testigo del milagro del rechazo acomedido. Se sorprendió tanto como Roberta, cuando se lo comentó en la cocina.

ooOoo

Aún bajo la sombra del desconcertante rechazo en mente, se internó en su habitación a estudiar para los exámenes de la semana siguiente. Llevaba ya dos horas en ello cuando descubrió que le faltaban unas hojas de sus apuntes en clase. Las buscó entre sus libros, carpetas y folios, hasta que recordó que su querida amiga se los había pedido prestados para copiar las respuestas de los ejercicios de física. Sonrió meneando la cabeza, era típico de ella que tuviera que pasarle todas las respuestas. Simplemente por curiosidad, y como pretexto para hablar con ella, la llamó al móvil mientras admiraba el colorido trabajo que había hecho con sus preciosos bolígrafos/marcadores. Siempre seguía el mismo patrón: rosa para subrayados, celeste para la fecha del día, rojo para _ítems_ y violeta para enunciados de ejercicios. Se sentía toda una artista viendo la prolijidad de sus hojas, aun cuando implicara un ritmo acelerado de de escritura durante las clases. Estaba tan embelesada en su obra de arte, que cuando escuchó el contestador de repente, se sorprendió. Intentó algunas veces más, pero su amiga seguía sin contestar. Creyó que lo tendría en silencio, enterrado en la montaña de ropa que era su ropero, como era costumbre en la chica, y telefoneó a su casa, preguntando por Kagura, Gintoki le comunicó que había salido, ella se quedó pasmada, con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Sus ojos visualizaron la razón a la extraña declinación de galletas y comida que su casa le proporcionaba siempre que la invitaba a pasar la tarde allí. Entonces lo entendió: ¿Qué podría ser más importante que la comida? Y solo hubo una respuesta que se le cruzaba por la mente a la querida Soyo. Al otro lado de la línea, Gintoki habló varias veces, intentando obtener señales de vida de la estudiante. Cuando la joven salió al fin de su estado de trance _epifánico_ , lo llenó de preguntas sobre su paradero, forma de vestir, hora de salida y muchos otros detalles de precisión que el profesor apenas pudo responder.

Colgó el teléfono sobresaltada.

La poca información que pudo recabar de la conversación arrojó el siguiente resultado, escrito en un papel:

 _-Kagura salió de casa alrededor de las 17:30._

 _-Llevaba un_ cheongsam _rojo y un pantalón de chándal negro._ _Gintoki_ _cree que también unas alpargatas negras._

 _-Llevó su paraguas rojo, a pesar de la nubosidad de la tarde._

 _-El señor_ _Sakata_ _supone que salió al parque o al centro comercial o a jugar videojuegos. En definitiva, no sabe dónde está._

 _-A las 19:52, hora de la llamada a casa de Kagura, la chica no volvía._

 _Conclusión: Kagura salió a encontrarse con_ alguien _._

Soyo desesperó por llamarla nuevamente al celular, pero esta seguía sin responder.

ooOoo

—¡Kagura! ¡Por fin respondes! —exclamó la espía, sobresaltada—. ¿Dónde estabas?, llevo un rato intentando comunicarme contigo. Estoy estudiando y me di cuenta de que me faltaban un par de hojas. Las tienes tú, recuerdo habértelas prestado, las necesito. ¿Estás en tu casa? Iré a buscarlas.

—¿No es un poco tarde? —preguntó la quinceañera, en tono calmado, a través del parlante del tubo telefónico—. Es de noche ya, te las entregaré maña…

—¡No, no! Son muy importantes, tengo muchos apuntes en esas hojas, las necesito ahora. Iré en un momento. Llevaré comida.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Kagura se precipitó a responder en tiempo récord.

—Ok, estaré esperando.

ooOoo

Exactamente a las 21:30 el auto de los Tokugawa aparcó frente a la casa rosa con tejas oscuras. El bar de la planta baja había abierto sus puertas desde las ocho, aunque apenas en ese momento comenzaba recibir asiduos clientes semanales. El chofer salió del vehículo, abrió la puerta de atrás, y Soyo bajó emponchada en un grueso abrigo de lana. Saludó con la mano, y una gentil sonrisa, a la mujer del local al pasar (no podía entrar, como siempre solía hacer, en parte porque tenía asuntos de vital importancia que atender, y en que parte porque uno de los clientes comenzaba desenfocar la vista, lo que la ponía nerviosa). Subió por las escaleras de madera, que se encontraban a un costado, y tocó a la puerta, emocionada. Sentía sus mejillas sonrosadas por la fría noche que se avecinaba, y los guantes de terciopelo azul marino apenas lograban calentar sus dedos. Exhaló una nube pomposa de vaho por la boca, y esperó. Pasados unos segundos, Kagura salió a recibirla, con el rostro encendido al contemplar el voluminoso paquete que tenía la muchacha en sus manos.

Después de quitarse los zapatos y saludar al dueño de casa, con una cordial inclinación, pasó directo al cuarto de Kagura, arrastrándola en el camino.

Una vez dentro, las cartas fueron puestas sobre la mesa.

—Primero el paquete —exigió la anfitriona estirando el brazo, demandante—, luego lo demás.

Soyo entregó la caja blanca, cuyo logo se veía impreso en el cartón a los costados. No le alcanzó tiempo a pedirle que Roberta preparara algo para llevar, por lo que tuvo que pasar por una confitería a comprar una variedad de masas y panecillos para sobornar a la enamorada.

Como bien imaginó, su amiga se deshizo del nudo de cartón de los alrededores casi en tiempo record. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la adolescente ya se había devorado media docena de macitas. Soyo, en cambio, se sentó en una solitaria silla de pino, hasta que su compañera dio paso a la conversación, decidida.

—Las hojas están sobre el escritorio —dijo, indicando con el dedo índice hacia el escritorio que Soyo tenía detrás.

—Perfecto —respondió la joven de negros que cabellos, que pocas veces hacía de invitada, en lugar de anfitriona. Sonrió algo nerviosa, pues aún le quedaban muchas dudas rondando por la cabeza—. Esas notas son muy importantes, tengo mucha información allí, sí, eso mismo.

—Vamos, ve al grano —instó, con mirada severa—, que no has venido hasta aquí solo por las hojas. ¿Qué quieres?

Soyo sonrió de oreja a oreja, se alegraba de no tener que sacarle las declaraciones a zarandeos, como otras veces.

—Te encontraste con él hoy, ¿verdad?

La vio suspirar, extenuada, y notó algo más en su semblante dubitativo y reflexivo.

—Sí.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para gritar de alegría y saltar hacia su amiga, conmocionada.

—Calma, Soyo, Gin está del otro lado.

—Oh, cierto. Lo siento. Bueno, cuenta, cuenta. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo que nada? —se escuchó reclamándole, sin pensarlo—. No has contestado mis llamadas por "nada". Has pasado más de una hora con él, cuenta de una vez.

Kagura rodó los ojos resignada, la caja de postres aún seguía entre sus manos, albergando las últimas piezas de delicia celestial. Se sentó sobre la cama y, para sorpresa de Soyo, dejó a un lado el azucarado regalo "para charla".

—Pues… no hay mucho que decir. Lo vi en el parque. Peleamos un poco, intercambiamos puños y patadas (iba a morderlo en el mentón, pero no me dio tiempo), lo arrojé al suelo, y ¿qué más? Ah, sí, bueno, nos sentamos en una banca. No hablamos mucho, ya sabes, lo suficiente.

—¿Y de qué hablaron? —preguntó, acercándose con la silla de madera, en pequeños saltitos.

—Que tenga paciencia, que se lo pensará.

Soyo estalló de emoción con la declaración, esas simples palabras le hicieron brincar las ilusiones hasta el cielo. Comprobó, entonces que el descabellado viaje en medio de la noche había valido la pena.

—Oh, oh. ¿Y luego?

—Lo golpeé —afirmó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

—¿Cómo que lo golpeaste?

La expresión de Soyo cambió, repentinamente, de un rostro conmovido a uno consternado. Le parecía increíble que hubiera arruinado un momento tan íntimo como aquel.

Antes de que Kagura pudiera siquiera responder a la retórica pregunta, Soyo se levantó aprehensiva, envuelta en un manto de indignación. Se paseó durante diez largos minutos por todo el cuarto sermoneándola sobre el delicado tacto qué debería tener, la forma correcta de responder con enfado a sus provocaciones, la ropa que debería usar para encontrarse con él, y muchos otros consejos que se había memorizado de las cuantiosas revistas femeninas a las que consultaba semanalmente.

Estaba tan enfrascada en su enojo con el actuar de su amiga, que cuando volteó a verla para continuar reclamándole notó que, como siempre hacía, no la estaba escuchando en lo más mínimo. Se paró en seco, en su lugar, y la observó detenidamente: Kagura estaba sentada sobre su cama, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas flexionadas. En sus dedos enrollaba una y otra vez el ruedo de su camiseta blanca de dormir. Sus facciones reflejaban una mirada vacía y lejana, un aire pensativo como pocas veces había tenido. Entonces Soyo se acercó despacio, preocupada, y preguntó:

—¿Sucede algo?

La muchacha salió de su trance repentino, despistada.

—Quizás, solo quizás, esto valga la pena. —Volvió a centrar la mirada en la nada, y sonrió apenas—. Creo que tengo posibilidades, aunque… no será fácil, y él lo sabe.

Soyo abrió bien grande los ojos, sorprendida. Asintió apenas para darle el espacio necesario para que pudiera hablar con soltura, teniendo cuidado de no interrumpirla demasiado, pues corría el riesgo de que decidiera callarse en ese mismo instante.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó. Esperó y esperó, hasta que no pudo aguantar más.

—¿Cómo que él lo sabe? ¿Qué te dijo ese día? —preguntó, con cautela.

—Que no quería hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después.

Kagura respondió sin dudar un solo instante, las palabras le salían con naturalidad y con calma, demasiado para el gusto de Soyo, quien estaba acostumbrada a verla más animada que el perro, que siempre se metía al patio del colegio, con comida.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Has sentido alguna vez que quieres comerte un delicioso helado con fresas, pero lo dejas hasta el final porque sabes que así podrás disfrutarlo mejor?

Soyo se quedó estática pensando en la pregunta de su amiga, y reconociendo que era pésima inventándose metáforas.

—O sea que… él esperará un tiempo ¿hasta que estés madura? Oye, que no eres una fruta. Si me preguntas, yo creo que debe considerar mejor sus opciones del menú, porque…

—No es eso —interrumpió—, es solo que… Bueno, se lo está pensando bien. Dijo que… —contuvo la respiración unos segundos, mientras el rubor comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en sus mejillas— que no quiere lastimarme —soltó, antes de que cubrirse el acalorado rostro con la almohada.

Soyo, quien ya saltaba de emoción sobre la cama, fue directo hacia la chica y la abrazó de manera torpe hasta que ambas cayeron al suelo.

Insistió un poco más sobre la interesante conversación que tuvieron pero no obtuvo mucho más que lo que le había sido confesado.

Una vez en la comodidad de su casa, bajo las atenciones de Roberta (que le preparaba un té con somnífero para que durmiera de una vez, pues la muchacha había llegado a la mansión tan entusiasmada que intuyó que pasaría otra noche de poco sueño), se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda en las numerosas almohadas que servían de pared acolchonada. Y pensó. Allí, en la cálida soledad de su habitación, se dedicó a organizar declaraciones de su querida amiga. Después de reflexionarlo unos minutos, comprendió que lo que le quería decir era que el muchacho quería ir en serio con ella y que, según entendió, quería tomarse el tiempo necesario para evaluar si quería arriesgarse a una relación de verdad con Kagura.

Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios (luego de beber el té) y soñó con una bella escena de los chicos, ya convertidos en adultos, en donde se encontraban en un altar lleno de invitados y un hombre de túnica frente a ellos. Soñó con una boda de ensueño y en ella, ambos eran felices.

* * *

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

[1] Control remoto o mando a distancia, para que se ubiquen mejor.

[2] Anagrama de X = Blackmagic (la marca de la filmadora de Soyo).

[3] Juego de palabras. Distinto significado.

[4] Referencia a Cupido.

[5] Referencia a Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _El bloqueo de escritor es un molesto bichito de perdición que gusta de colarse entre las células de la inspiración y la creación. Se alimenta de ideas coherentes y defeca incomprensiones difíciles de discernir. Aquel que sufre de la picadura de este mortal incordio suele sufrir desvaríos textuales, fiebre de desatención, vómitos de vacíos y frecuentes parálisis de producción._

Queridos lectores, antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por tanta demora. He padecido los indeseables síntomas de un pequeño-mini-bloqueo, que me ha hecho la vida imposible en estos últimos días. Pero creo que ya me estoy curando.

Enunciada ya la disculpa, como bien se merecen, tengo algunas cosas para decir sobre el anterior capítulo y sobre este:

Cap. 13: He notado que muchas no comprendieron lo del "día rosa" que menciona Sougo a Kagura, y este hace referencia a las bragas de color rosa que lleva ella. Fíjense que ella patea unas hojas, él hace el comentario, Kagura se sonroja y luego se sujeta la falda. Este último detalle es el indicador de la burla. Y así hay un par de cosas como estas en, bueno, todo el fic.

Cap. 14: Este capítulo está hecho de esta manera a propósito por varias razones. Un poco es para dar el contexto de los audios, y una gran parte para demostrar la postura y la personalidad ingenua e inocente de Soyo, para que se entienda por qué a veces no puede darse cuenta de algunas cosas o por qué a veces se niega a ver una realidad que se contrapone con su perspectiva del romance. Más adelante ampliaré un poco más sobre Sougo, no desesperen.

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias, estoy para lo que sea. Si no se entiende algo, pregunten y yo despejaré las dudas. Saludos a todos, son amor :]

 **.**

 **Reviews: Cap. 13:**

 **I love okikagu:** Oh, ¿así que ya has comenzado a deducir cosas? ¿Qué me dices de este capítulo xD? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te guste el _episodio_ de hoy xD.

 **Mi-chan:** Oh, hay una razón para que Sougo prohibiera usar calzas y es, pues, porque quiere ver e qué color es el día, en cada ocasión xD. Gracias por leer, eres un amor :]

 **Lu89:** Oh, pobre de Hijikata si estos dos deciden unirse en complot contra él xD. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y el apoyo incondicional. Eres un terrón de azúcar :]

 **Mitsuki:** Claro que sí, el pasatiempo favorito de Sougo, después de molestar a Hijikata, es hacer enojar a Kagura xD. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, eres genial :]

 **Guest:** Oh, gracias por tus hermosas palabras, y por brindarme tu opinión, me ayudan mucho. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo :]

 **Jugem Jugem:** Gracias, qué encanto. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo :]

 **Anonymous D:** Me he tardado más de lo que hubiera querido, qué horror xD. Me alegro que te guste el fic y el cap. Eres un amor. Gracias por seguir leyendo :]


	15. Capítulo 15

**N/A: Beteado por la brillante Nadine** **Seiten Taisei. Muchas gracias. También a mi hermana, Marisa, por darme la idea del helado.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

* * *

La brillante luz que se colaba por la ventana le acarició las mejillas con suavidad. Sentía su calor, y la molesta sensación de incomodidad reluciente del amanecer. Recostada sobre la cama, entre el terso cobijo del edredón, Soyo se abría paso hacia la frontera entre lo onírico y la realidad. Movió apenas la cabeza, abriendo los ojos lentamente, saliendo, a su vez, del profundo estado somnoliento en el que estaba sumida hacía poco tiempo. Despertó con una agradable sonrisa en los labios, conmovida por las encantadoras imágenes que su mente era capaz de reproducir en el magnífico universo de los sueños. Miró hacia el techo, ilusionada, aún con su tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones.

—Buenos días —saludó, girando la cabeza hacia un costado. Roberta ya había preparado el uniforme, la mochila con los libros, el equipo de gimnasia y, lo más importante, el pesado bolso negro. Estaba colocando una bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesa de luz cuando la voz de la joven la sorprendió. Esta la saludó con la amable sonrisa de siempre y le besó la frente. Soyo amaba esa espléndida calidez de su ama de llaves, había aprendido a contar con su compañía desde que tenía memoria. Era como la madre que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo gracias a una desafortunada enfermedad.

—¿Es necesario que lleves la cámara todos los días? ¿Es para un trabajo, o algo así? —preguntó Roberta, antes de retirarse de la habitación. Con el tiempo, Soyo fue instruyendo a la señora para que dejara de tratarla de "usted", como solía hacer con los miembros de la familia. Con ella había tenido éxito, pero no resultaba igual con Shigeshige, aún cuando este le ordenaba dejar las formalidades a un lado, pero el respeto que le nacía hacia él era auténticamente natural. Para la joven adoptó, según cree ella, una postura más maternal.

—Ah, porque… —sonrió, repentinamente alegre— hay cosas que no se volverán a repetir.

Roberta le devolvió la sonrisa, meneando la cabeza. Colocó la bandeja sobre el regazo de la antes durmiente, y se marchó con una advertencia:

—Bueno, solo ten cuidado.

La más joven de los Tokugawa sonrió. Aquellas palabras le indicaban que tendría que ponerle fin a sus desvelos alocados y noches de poco descanso. Respiró hondo y asintió, aún cuando la mujer ya se hubo marchado.

(…)

Ese mismo viernes por la mañana, aunque el clima estuviera fresco y nuboso, para ella fue como si saliera el sol en todo su esplendor, sobre todo tras haber tenido una magnífica noche de sueño reparadora. Sin embargo, en el caso de su querida amiga, el asunto no parecía pintar precisamente como un día metafóricamente soleado, lo supo en cuanto la vio entrar a clases, a hurtadillas, con grandes ojeras oscuras y, como era habitual en ella, irremediablemente tarde (leía en aquellos ojos cansados que había pasado gran parte de la madrugada jugando videojuegos). Por supuesto que todos la notaron, hasta el profesor Katsura, quien no tardó en llamarle la atención —vagamente pues no era conocido por sus grandes amonestaciones—. Nunca había sido buena amiga del silencio y la discreción, por lo que solía ser reprendida constantemente. Aún así la notó algo más animada y risueña, incluso más de lo que solía estar a menudo durante las clases. Mientras todos en el salón aún luchaban por dejar de extrañar la almohada, Kagura se aparecía frecuentemente con una alegría poco habitual para tan temprana hora del día. Siempre había sido de ese modo, y esa mañana no fue la excepción, a pesar del poco tiempo de descanso nocturno.

Cuando llegó el breve encuentro en el receso, tuvo la ocasión de comprobar que sus especulaciones estaban en lo cierto, la fuente indiscutida del aumento de ánimos venía en forma de una silueta varonil y de aura peligrosa, con el logo de Superman estampado en su camiseta azul, debajo de la camisa escolar. Volvieron a sus delicados saludos a empujones y a sus "cariñosos" intercambios de palabras fortuitas. Todo marchaba como antes, excepto por una cosa, no sabía con exactitud cómo explicarlo pero lo sabía, estaba segura de que algo allí era diferente, y nada ni nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario.

(…)

—¿Y qué te dijo? —exigió saber impaciente, pues no había entendido bien la orden que el chico le había dado en el receso.

—Pues lo mismo: quiere que nos veamos a la hora del almuerzo, después de comer. Pero… antes me pidió que comprara algo del bufet.

(…)

Aun cuando sabía que Kagura debía pasar a comprar aquello que tenía que comprar, Soyo tuvo que almorzar a velocidades extraordinarias, puesto que debía estar a tiempo para colocarse su nuevo disfraz de bote de basura (esta vez bien elaborado y sin la presencia de bacterianos desperdicios ni envoltorios, y sobre todo, completamente esterilizado), además de revisar, una tercera vez, el enfoque de la Blackmagic encaramada sobre dos delgadas ramas de un árbol ya sin hojas.

El primero en llegar fue Sougo, como de costumbre, con la grata compañía de un misterioso cubo blanco en su mano derecha, cuyos colores de la tapa se le hacían inexorablemente conocidos. A los pocos minutos arribó Kagura con la adquisición en una bolsa. La muchacha quedó petrificada en el acto al ver el pequeño recipiente de maravilla plástica en los dedos del chico.

— _¿Y ahora qué tramas?_ —preguntó, cautelosa. Se colocó las manos en la cintura, fingiendo no estar emocionada por el fabuloso objeto que Sougo presumía orgulloso de poseer en esos momentos.

— _Te gusta el helado, ¿cierto?_

— _Quizás…_

— _Fresa y melón son tus favoritos, ¿cierto?_

— _Continúa_ —respondió asintiendo, al tiempo que se acercaba con lentitud hacia él.

Sougo retiró la tapa del cubo.

— _Y apuesto a que sabrá aún mejor con el jarabe de chocolate que has traído_ —prosiguió el muchacho, consciente de la intensa mirada que la quinceañera pelirroja le dedicaba al níveo objeto.

Ella no respondió. Sus pies se deslizaron sobre el césped con precaución, hasta conducirla a escasos centímetros de su delicioso objetivo. Soyo pronosticó que estaba a punto de dar el golpe, cuando el muchacho alzó el premio hasta lo más alto que le permitía su privilegiada estatura.

Kagura soltó una grosería, y él sonrió.

— _No voy a bailar como un mono para conseguirlo, te lo advierto_ —exclamó ella, sus mejillas enrojecían de la furia.

— _Oh, ¿en serio? Pues qué lástima, hubiera sido interesante de ver._

— _Sí, ya, no vas a manipularme a tu antojo solo por eso, ¿eh?_

— _Ok_ —aceptó el muchacho, sonriente. Tomó la bolsa que colgaba de la muñeca de la chica, bajó el brazo con el pote y asió una cuchara de plástico que tenía en su otra mano. Frente a ella se dispuso a comer lentamente, mostrando los dientes de vez en cuando, mordiendo el pequeño utensilio descartable y transparente.

Kagura pasó por varios intentos para ignorar el fresco aroma a jarabe dulzón que le llegaba a su nariz —gracias al ingenio del practicante de _kendo_ —, y que iban desde cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda; taparse los oídos, pues al muchacho se le había dado por elogiar en voz muy audible lo exquisito del helado que de derretía en su boca, además de algunos chasquidos de lengua; hasta alejarse de hacia cualquier otra parte. Pero nada funcionaba pues el chico la seguía a donde sea que ella fuera y encontraba siempre la manera de atraer su atención. No había escapatoria.

Soyo la observó resistirse lo más que pudo, e intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que llegó un punto en el que no pudo más.

— _Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios quieres, qué debo hacer?_

— _Sabes lo que quiero oír_ —le dijo Sougo, de manera confidente, mostrando los dientes al morder la cuchara.

— _No sé de qué hablas_ —contestó ella, desentendida, aunque Soyo sospechó que sí lo sabía.

— _Pues haré que lo recuerdes, entonces_ —masculló, clavándole una mirada tan intensa que parecía que iba a atravesarle el cráneo. Acto seguido, caminó hacia ella, lentamente, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La observó unos segundos, con expresión traviesa, y luego olisqueó el aire—. _Vaya, así que te pones perfume para mí, eh_ —acercó la nariz hacia el cuello de la chica, ella frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando el muchacho volvió a hablar— _. Pero no es el mismo de aquel día._

— _¿Cu-cuál día?, no sé de qué me hablas._

— _La tienda de ropa._

Ella volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, permitiéndole a él deleitarse al recorrer toda la extensión de su cuello.

Sougo hizo una mueca con la boca.

— _Este me gusta más._

— _Ah, pues muy bien. La próxima vez te traeré el bote para que te lo bebas entero. A ver si te atragantas._

La joven Tokugawa detectaba un pequeño temblor en la voz rasgada de su amiga.

— _Has de saber_ —continuó él— _, que no es la primera vez que alguien desea mis labios, pero sí eres de las pocas afortunadas de probarlos. Felicidades._

Soyo abrió tanto los ojos de la sorpresa, que sus párpados desaparecieron por unos escasos segundos, acción que su amiga repitió, a su vez, aunque un poco más disimulada.

— _¿Qué dijiste?_ —preguntó la chica, arrugando la frente, interrogante.

Algo en las palabras del chico le sonaban familiares, y estaba segura de que Kagura tenía la misma sensación, pero no sabía de dónde.

— _A decir verdad, también me he sentido tentado muchas veces, pero, tú sabes, no era lo mejor._

— _¡¿D-de qué diablos estás hablando?!_

— _Y por cierto, el perfume de ese día sí estaba feo, pero en algo tuviste razón, me gustó de todos modos._

La expresión de la estudiante cambió completamente a uno de extremo asombro, y sus manos ya comenzaban a cerrarse en un puño fuertemente ceñido. Antes de que pudiera si quiera decir alguna palabra, el muchacho le mostró el cubo plástico que tenía en su mano y le hizo una seña de alto con la otra.

— _Mira que el helado se derrite_ —canturreó, moviendo el pote en la mano. Kagura lo miró de reojo una fracción de segundo, antes de volver a centrar su atención en el rostro burlón que tenía en frente.

— _¿De dónde sacaste eso?_ —cuestionó, ignorando las últimas palabras del chico.

Okita negó con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

— _Primero lo primero. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora, a lo que vinimos._ —El muchacho ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, Soyo advirtió la fiereza de una amenaza en la ceja que levantó.

— _Pero…_

— _Oh, ¿entonces no quieres esto?_ —Levantó la otra ceja y luego las bajó, ensombreciendo la mirada que fijó como una daga hacia ella— _. Entonces me lo comeré yo solo… a no ser que respondas a lo que pregunté el otro día._

Soyo dio un respingo en su lugar, sabía que su amiga no le había contado todo acerca del encuentro en la plaza, y se encargaría de reclamárselo con creces. La pelirroja, por su parte, desvió la vista y murmuró:

—¿Eres tonto? Ya sabes la respuesta, así que no juegues conmigo.

— _Oh, vamos. Te daré_ —hizo una pausa, relamiéndose los labios con toda mala intención— _un plus si lo dices._

Soyo visualizó a su amiga tragar en seco y agachar la cabeza al tiempo que su respiración iba en aumento. Él acercó el oído izquierdo hacia su boca y esperó. No creía posible que su temible amiga, la muchacha más orgullosa y fuerte de todo el colegio, fuera capaz de confesar si quiera un ápice de afecto ante su eterno rival, de modo que se sorprendió en grande al percibir que luchaba internamente por escupir unas palabras que, según notaba, le costaban tanto pronunciar.

Como para incentivar la declaración, Sougo la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y le murmuró algo acerca de que le gustaba verla sonrojada (según lo que pudo entender). Kagura apretó los labios, cerró los ojos con fuerza y, con un movimiento brusco, se aferró a los brazos del chico, Soyo imaginó que incluso le hacía un poco de daño. Después, despacio, dijo:

— _Quiero… estar contigo._

Soyo sonrió ampliamente desde su pequeño escondite, y supuso que el muchacho también, porque lucía una perfecta curva dibujada en el rostro cuando se separó de ella, satisfecho con el resultado. Entonces lo vio morderse el labio inferior, sin despegar los ojos de ella, antes de llevarse a la boca una cuchara con helado, para luego darle un beso manifiestamente con lengua. Soyo pensó que aquel fue el ósculo más fresco que jamás haya tenido el placer de presenciar, y se preguntó qué tan dulce habrá sabido.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, la joven vio a Sougo cortar el beso tras haber recibido un golpe seco a la altura de las cosillas. A Kagura no le agradó ser mordida en la boca, y sin dudar, se lo demostró de la mejor manera que conocía, a los golpes. Después de limpiarse el hilo de sangre que le salía de la comisura de los labios, la chica extendió la mano, exigiendo su premio.

— _Lo que prometiste, vamos._

— _Anda, ¿no prefieres cometerlo así?_ —Sougo se pasó la lengua por debajo de los dientes superiores, insinuante.

— _De-deja de fastidiar, ¿quieres? Eres de lo más molesto._

— _¿Acaso no te gusta?_ —insistió.

— _No si no respondes a mis preguntas, idiota._

Él suspiró.

— _Bien, en el club de ajedrez, a las 4:30. Pero tendrás que traerme algo a cambio._ —Kagura estaba a centímetros de marcarle el puño, cuando el muchacho le sujetó el brazo—. _Eh, eh. Recuerda las reglas, China. No querrás otro castigo, ¿o sí? No soy tan aficionado a perdonar._

Para cuando la soltó, Soyo vislumbró una aureola rosa alrededor de su antebrazo que la dejó impresionada. Kagura no tuvo más remedio que desistir de su enojo y voltear hacia otro lado, solo para recibir el pedido del muchacho en forma de susurro en la oreja. La reacción que tuvo ella fue exorbitante. Se negó unas quince veces antes de acceder a regañadientes, con una creciente ira irradiando por todos sus poros. Sougo se alejó con las manos en el bolsillo y se despidió con un guiño travieso.

(…)

La parte más difícil de ser una espía de medio tiempo se remitía a los momentos de preparación para la tarea en sí misma, tales como la colocación de los "accesorios" de espionaje —llamase videocámara—, la difícil labor de conseguir el correcto disfraz para cada ocasión, y el tiempo en ejecutar dichos movimientos "expiatorios". No era un trabajo sencillo, para nada, Soyo lo sabía muy bien. Y aunque a veces le costara noches de vigilia, demacrándose los dedos para conseguir el atuendo ideal, o meterse en un basurero con tal de husmear los detalles de los hechos, nada impedía que sus ánimos decayeran al buscar el éxito en sus estrategias. Y así se encontraba en aquellas dos horas antes de que finalizara la jornada escolar. Como último día hábil de la semana, no podía permitirse el fracaso de perderse tan jugoso encuentro. Además, ella también precisaba saber la explicación a las frases que le había soltado a su amiga, pues le sonaba un tanto sospechosa, de modo que tenía el deber, la obligación, de asistir a la extracurricular reunión. El problema residía en el disfraz y los pocos minutos que tenía para inventárselo mágicamente en el lapso tortuoso de un cuarto de hora.

(…)

Buscó la oportunidad perfecta para salir del salón, antes de finalizar la clase, para acudir antes que nadie al dichoso salón del club de ajedrez. La puerta estaba desafortunadamente cerrada, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con escudriñar desde la ventana. Veía muchos objetos inútiles y esqueléticos que en nada le ayudaban a favorecer su situación, ni siquiera había un mueble pequeño en el que esconderse detrás o debajo. Todo le parecía incómodamente inhóspito. Regresó frustrada al aula con el reloj corriendo en su contra.

Poco antes de que sonara el timbre y todos en el salón volaran como perseguidos por un látigo, se le ocurrió la idea más simple y tonta por la que podría optar en esos casos, y se lamentó no haberlo pensado en su pequeña fuga excusada, fuera del aula. Aprovechó los pocos minutos que le conferían un pequeño ejercicio de aritmética y se dedicó a escribir en una hoja con letras grandes en las que se pudiera leer claramente "Frágil". Procuró no ser vista por nadie y lo dobló en cinco partes para metérselo en bolsillo de su falda, junto con una cinta adhesiva de tamaño pequeño y una tijera plegable. Cuando llegó el momento de partir, saludó vagamente a su amiga y se dirigió velozmente hacia el bufet en busca de su preciado objetivo. La suerte le sonrió esa tarde ya que la mujer de la sala de comidas tenía en su poder el objeto que precisaba, de un tamaño más o menos aceptable: una caja de cartón. Corrió con él hasta el tercer piso, sintiendo que el aliento se le escapaba de los pulmones. Se detuvo a escasos metros de la escalera, _escaneando_ el pasillo, y avanzó hasta su primordial destino. La puerta aún estaba cerrada, por lo que tuvo que entrar por la ventana que, por fortuna, sí estaba desbloqueada. Apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente de pegar sobre el dorso del cartón, la hoja con la palabra "Frágil" escrita, cuando sintió unos pasos aproximarse. Presa del pánico, se echó la caja encima y se quedó estática en su lugar, de cuclillas sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, nadie entró en el recinto, por lo que se animó a perforar dos diminutos agujeros con la tijera. No eran lo suficientemente amplios como para que pudiera contemplar toda la habitación pero tenía la ventaja de que su traje fuera, en esa ocasión, más ligero, de modo que podía girarlo a su antojo, solo esperaba que nadie notara a una extraña caja moviéndose por sí sola.

Terminó el segundo agujero segundos antes de que el muchacho apareciera por el pasillo, del lado izquierdo. Ingenuamente, Soyo pensó que tendría la llave para entrar, puesto que él había propuesto el sitio, pero se equivocó. El joven no solo desposeía las dichosas llaves, sino que ni siquiera tenía un plan de acción para ejecutar. Por la forma en que se envolvía una mano con la camiseta de gimnasia, dedujo que el chico tenía intensión de romper el vidrio sin siquiera titubear, hasta que notó la pequeña abertura en la ventana que ella había dejado al entrar. Sougo torció el gesto y saltó hacia adentro, despreocupado. Al cabo de un rato llegó Kagura, quien también intentó en primera instancia romper un cristal que no se hallaba en su lugar, puesto que la ventana estaba completamente abierta.

— _Ey, se robaron la ventana_ —exclamó la chica, asomándose sorprendida.

— _Entra ya, cavernícola_ —le ordenó él. Soyo no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación, pues el muchacho mismo había tenido el mismo impulso de romperlo todo en un principio.

Meneó la cabeza mientras veía cómo su mejor amiga atravesaba con amplia destreza por encima del ventanal que a ella le había costado tanto sortear.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Lo has traído?_

— _¿Tú qué crees, Sádico estúpido?_ —Él extendió el brazo hacia ella, e hizo un gesto con la mano, demandante—. _Ah, no, ahora esperas tú. Primero vas a cantarme tus verdades, monigote. Luego será tuyo._

— _China, sabes que eso no pasará. Entrégamelo y todos en paz._

— _A mí no me engañas, yo te lo doy y tú te callas, eso va a pasar, sí. No dejaré que me tomes por idiota._

— _Haremos lo siguiente: tú me lo das, y si yo no respondo como lo esperabas, te autorizo a que me golpees._

— _Menuda estupidez, como si necesitara tu permiso para eso, lo hago todos los días._

— _Eso era antes, porque ahora eres…_

— _Sí, sí, tu maldita esclava y todo eso_ —interrumpió ella— _P_ _areces disco rayado. Bien, pero tiene que dolerte, eh, no llores como idiota luego._

— _No te pases de lista, te lo permito para que veas que…_

— _Vale, sí, no me interesa. Toma tu maldita cosa y habla de una maldita vez, maldito bastardo._

— _Parece que no estás de buen humor, China. Quizás es mejor… que lo dejemos para después_ —sugirió Sougo, con el siempre tono sarcástico que lo caracterizaba.

— _¿Y si mejor te pudres?_

— _¿Y si mejor me lo das ya y dejamos de darle vueltas al asunto?_

La joven Tokugawa observó a su querida amiga fruncir los labios y el ceño, en un gesto que solo podría traducir como la degradación de su orgullo maltrecho. Tras incesantes segundos de cólera reprimida, la chica de rojos cabellos entregó al muchacho un revoltijo de tela blanca que tenía encerrada en un impenetrable puño de firmeza. Soyo no pudo evitar recrear una imagen en su mente cuando Kagura abrió la mano, sintió como si se hubieran abierto los brazos del gancho de las máquinas para sacar peluches, y Sougo hubiera atrapado el codiciado premio. Este lo examinó, desplegándolo en alto.

— _Oh, lunares. Sabía que era blanco, pero no esperaba que te gustasen los colores. ¿Para cuando uno negro de encaje?_

¿Era impresión suya o el chico sostenía un sostén entre sus manos?

— _¡Como si fuera a ponerme una cosa así! Ya está bien, dámelo_ —lo reprendió la estudiante de primer año.

— _No, no. Es mío ahora, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él_ —se defendió el muchacho, divirtiéndose con su nueva adquisición.

— _¡Pero no aquí, sucio pervertido! Has tu-tus porquerías e-en tu casa, aquí ni se te ocurra._

— _¿Mi-mis qué?_ —preguntó él, burlando a la chica.

— _Ya sabes, eso que hacen los que son como tú._

— _¿Los que son como yo? China,_ —el joven zarandeó un poco el sostén en el aire— _te aseguro que nadie querría masturbarse con esto. Si lo hicieran, lo suyo es buscar las de alguien con más relleno._

Kagura volteó el rostro indignada, haciendo puchero con la boca.

— _Bueno, puedes estar tranquila. Por suerte yo no tengo problema con eso_ —añadió él, antes de trazar una línea recta desde la clavícula izquierda de ella hasta la cintura, con el dedo índice derecho.

Solo entonces Soyo se percató de las pequeñas montañas puntiagudas que sobresalían de la camisa de su amiga, y todo cobró sentido en ese momento acerca del "objeto de tela blanca".

— _Oye, no te pases_ —replicó la muchacha, enojada. No dudó en quitarse el dedo travieso de un bofetón.

— _Vamos, ¿desde cuándo estás tan susceptible?_

— _Desde ahora. Ya tienes lo que querías, así que tienes que explicarme aquello que has mencionado hoy. Habla_ —ordenó.

— _Vaya, qué impaciente._

Ella enrojeció (aún más de lo que ya estaba), disgusta, y Sougo se mofó, triunfante por hacerla enojar. Se alejó unos pasos, antes de que comenzara a recibir puñetazos en el abdomen, al tiempo que sacaba una cosa negra del bolsillo del pantalón.

— _¿Y? Estoy esperando._

Inmediatamente después del reclamo de la chica, el ambiente se colmó de una voz aguda, abombada, demasiado amortiguada para estar en las inmediaciones y demasiado cerca para provenir del pasillo, daba la sensación de que salía de alguna radio, cosa extraña porque no había ninguna allí. De pronto reconoció, al escuchar con más atención, las frases entrecortadas y amilanadas que le hicieron dar cuenta del origen del sonido. Kagura ahogó un grito de asombro, se aferró a los ruedos de su camisa con fuerza.

 _"… se quedó oliendo el perfume que traía puesto. Claro, él decía que era horrible pero… sabía que no era cierto…",_ decía la grabación auditiva, desde el celular que sostenía Okita en la mano derecha.

 _"¿Y luego?_

 _»Sentí su aroma también. Y… en un momento, se… me acercó mucho a-al rostro…"_

Soyo vio arder las mejillas de su amiga e intentar quitarle desesperadamente el aparato de las manos, sin embargo, él volvía a hacer alarde de su ventajosa altura, evitando que su electrónico aparato le fuera arrebatado. Sonreía altivo, hasta que su flamante acompañante le propinó un golpe en la cintura.

— _¡Oye!_ —exclamó, enfurecido.

 _"Lo vi ese lunes a la mañana…"_ , continuaba irrefrenable la grabación.

— _¡Calla esa maldita cosa! ¿D-de dónde lo conseguiste? Esa es no mi voz, por cierto, ¡esa no soy yo, joder!_

 _"Y bueno… me quedé a hacerle compañía sin decir nada, como él hizo conmigo._

 _»Oh, vaya."_

— _Y supongo que esa no es la voz de tu amiga._ —Aquella no era ninguna pregunta. Pausó el audio, aún con el móvil en alto.

Kagura volvió a regalarle una de sus "delicadas" caricias en el abdomen, consiguiendo que él retrocediera del dolor.

— _¡Maldita…!_

— _Te dije que tendría que dolerte. ¡Y no estás contestando_ satinfantoriamente _!_

El joven sonrió por la siempre mal pronunciación de su contrincante, mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

— _Se lo robé a alguien muy cercano a ti._

Aun cuando confesó una mentira que le permitía salir con el pescuezo intacto, Soyo se percató de que su amiga no captó bien el mensaje.

— _¡¿Y quién demonios tendría esta grabación, eh?! Dime quién y le haré probar el sabor de la sangre, dientes partidos y muchos huesos rotos. Nadie se burla de…_

— _¿Le harías todo eso a tu amiga?_

Soyo tragó en seco, una copiosa gota de sudor frío resbaló por su mejilla.

— _¿Eh?_

— _Se lo robé a tu amiga, Harriet._

— _No conozco a ninguna Harriet, ¿de quién me hablas?_

Sougo y Soyo se dieron una palmada en la frente por igual, Kagura podía ser muy distraída cuando se lo proponía.

— _La de pelo negro, retrasada mental. No creí que hubieras llegado tan tarde a la repartición de cerebros, si quiera esfuérzate por simular que tienes uno, ¿no?_

— _En primer lugar, ella no se llama Harriet, idiota, su nombre es Soyo. Yo sí sé cómo se llama. Y en segundo lugar, lo que me falte a mí no es asunto tuyo, a ti te sobra demencia y yo no digo nada._

— _¿Y aun así te gusto? Vaya, debes estar loca._

El rostro de la chica pasó, entonces, por todos los matices de rojos habidos y por haber. Desvío la mirada, frunciendo los labios.

— _Cierra la boca_ —fue lo único que atinó a decir la muchacha, avergonzada.

— _Oblígame._

En ese momento se produjo unos instantes de completo silencio. Ella lo miró dubitativa, nerviosa, él se apoyó en la única mesa de frágil madera que había en el ambiente. Ambos se miraron intensamente por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que la chica caminó firme hacia adelante. Se la podía ver agitada, concentrada en los ojos caoba del muchacho, quien tuvo la cortesía de inclinarse lo suficiente como para quedar a su alcance, mas fue ella la que dio el primer paso, lanzándose a los labios de su acompañante.

Soyo sonrió alegre desde su preciado escondite. Ya imaginaba en qué gastarían la mayor parte del tiempo cuando formalizaran la relación. No obstante, le inquietaba la forma en la que Okita acariciaba la cintura de su amiga, sin contar las repetidas ocasiones en las que intentó meter mano bajo la camisa, acción que no fue permitida por ella y Soyo la felicitó mentalmente.

El beso se alargó mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado, pero fue él quien lo interrumpió de manera brusca y cortante, alejando a la estudiante hacia atrás. Giró hasta darle la espalda y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— _Tengo práctica hoy._ —Se limitó a decir.

— _Mientes, las tienes los jueves y martes_ —Kagura contradijo sin vacilar, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de la boca.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— _Tengo ya mi premio, puedo irme a casa y hacer lo que quiera con él._

— _¿Lo usarás para hacer un muñeco_ vudú _?, porque te aseguro que esas cosas no funcionan, lo he intentado varias veces, créeme, las películas mienten._

Él negó con la cabeza, y Soyo dio por sentado que debía estar riéndose por la forma en la que temblaban sus hombros. Lo vio despedirse sacudiendo la tela en la mano, como quien saca una bandera blanca de rendición, y partió sin decir nada más. Kagura, por su parte, sacó una campera roja de su mochila y se la abotonó hasta el cuello, luego abandonó la sala sin mirar atrás.

(…)

La desilusión de no haber podido llevar la cámara al salón del club de ajedrez solo podía equipararse a la decepción de no haber recibido la información completa sobre el encuentro de su amiga en la plaza, y no descansaría hasta encontrar la verdad de todo el asunto.

—Presiento que no me lo dices todo Kagura, algo más pasó ese día, cuenta de una vez —exigió una Soyo muy impaciente, sentada sobre su cómoda silla ejecutiva con ruedas, en un sábado de mucho sol.

—Me invitaste solo para eso, ¿cierto?

Le parecía extraño cómo Kagura tenía astucia para percatarse de ciertos temas, con respecto a ella, pero desentendiera muchos otros concernientes a su _adorado_. Comenzaba a sospechar que lo hacía a propósito.

—Es que siento que hay algo que no me estás contando. Creí que, no sé, él te trataría mejor, que sería más cariñoso contigo, pero no veo que suceda. Cada vez que se encuentran por los pasillos se llevan a los gritos, incluso cuando está Hijikata cerca. Sé que tienen que guardar las apariencias pero…

—No es eso —interrumpió su querida invitada—. Lo que pasa es, ¿cómo decirlo? Bueno, que él se portará mal conmigo y me mostrará sus lados más oscuros, todos los peores defectos que hay en él. Algo así.

Soyo arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Y eso para qué?

—Insiste en mostrarme lo peor de sí para que yo, no sé, lo vea. En mi opinión no está bien de la cabeza, tú sabes, por todo lo que pasó y con el idiota con el que le tocó vivir.

—Sigues sin contarme todo, lo sé.

—Bueno, ya, quiere mostrarme sus defectos para que esté segura de que yo aun así quiero estar con él, como… como…

—Como si quisiera prepararte para el momento de dar el paso definitivo.

—¿Cuál paso _distintivo_? Ese idiota solo aprovecha la situación.

—No, no, tiene sentido: quiere abrirse en todo sentido hacia ti, quiere mostrarte lo que hay en su interior, incluso lo malo, para advertirte de cómo serán las cosas con él. Piensa en un posible futuro a tu lado. Oh, es tan tierno —suspiraba Soyo, completamente ida en los pliegues de su imaginación.

—Pues te aseguro que es todo menos tierno, al contrario.

La anfitriona dio un respingo en su asiento, tenía el pie perfecto para tocar un tema que le andaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿cómo vas con eso de las diferencias de edades? Es decir, él ya tiene dieciocho y tú apenas vas a cumplir los dieciséis el mes que viene, este…

—El Sádico piensa en cosas sucias, como todos los hombres a partir de esa edad. Quiere asustarme con ese tema pero no lo logrará, no señor. Sé que quiere espantarme a toda costa porque teme que yo me asuste de lo inmoral que es y lo podrido que está, pero no lo haré. Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz y de lo que no.

Soyo quedó impresionada con la declaración de su amiga, nunca la vio tan decidida como lo estaba con aquel chico de castaños cabellos. No cabía duda de que realmente lo quería, lo que no imaginaba era hasta qué punto.

—Pues —atinó a decir, luego de un rato—, entonces demuéstrale tú también a lo que se enfrentará si se decide.

—Pues eso hago, muchas veces soy yo la que comienza todo, la que se anima, para demostrarle que no soy como las que conoce, no necesito ser rescatada de mi inmundicia, ni cargada en un pedestal. No caeré sin luchar, jamás.

Soyo volvió a quedar sin habla, solo que esta vez, sonreía con ahínco, formulándose en su mente la idea de que la escuela tendría que sobrevivir a una futura explosiva pareja de películas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

No hay mucho qué decir aquí, Kagura al fin comienza a largarle información a Soyo sobre las cosas que ella no captaba desde un principio. Esta es la explicación a todo eso.

Por cierto, veo que muchas se han percatado de algo en el anterior cap. ¡Bien!

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Besos a todos =]

.

 **Reviews: Cap. 14:**

 **I love okikagu:** Oh, sí, escribir desde el celular es como Misión imposible, toda una proeza xD. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap., a ver qué opinas de este. Gracias por seguir leyendo, eres un encanto =]

 **Guest (1):** Muchas gracias, qué bueno que te gustó. Gracias por leer y comentar =]

 **Anonymous D:** Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer las ocurrencias de una admiradora de esta deseada pareja xD. Por favor, que en el final del manga se queden juntos, es lo único que pido xD

 **Jugem Jugem:** Es verdad, sin duda Soyo será la madrina de bodas, la madrina de los futuros pequeños traviesos, todo xD Gracias por leer, eres un amor =]

 **Mi-chan:** Oh, oh, los audios han contado varias cosas, y sí, el castigo fue lo que imaginas. Chan, chan. Je, lo de la cámara y el disfraz… tienes razón xD. Gracias por leer =]

 **Mitsuki:** Pues, el pervertido, en realidad, es Sougo, mira que hacerle eso a la pequeña Kagura xD. Oh, sí, las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesante, espera y verás xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo =]

 **Lu89:** Oh, gracias a ti por seguir leyendo este pequeño fic que se me ha alargado tanto xD. No sería lo mismo sin el apoyo de ustedes, eso anima mucho. Gracias en verdad =]

 **Guest (2):** Oh, muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Me alegra que te guste, esa es mi mayor satisfacción, el saber que lo que escribo agrada a alguien. En verdad gracias por leer =]

 **Guest (3):** Así es, Soyo es demasiado inocente. Está demasiado acostumbrada a las novelas y cuentos románticos, lo ve todo tan ingenuamente xD. Esa es la gracia de este fic. Sougo hace lo que hace por varios motivos, en este se explica un poco. Gracias por leer =]


	16. Capítulo 16

**N/A:** Este cap. está sin betear, sepan disculpar las futuras/posibles fallas que encontrarán. Gracias infinitas a Marisa, mi hermana, y a Nadine por brindarme su ayuda.

 **Editado - 21/04/2016: Gracias infinitas a Nadine por betearme el cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

* * *

El fin de semana le pareció eterno. Pasó horas y horas frente al televisor sin conseguir quitarse la impactante conversación que había tenido con su querida amiga en su casa, la tarde del sábado. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarse en estudiar, pues los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, pero al momento de tomar sus merecidos descansos, las palabras que intentaban pasar por indiferentes de Kagura volvían a su mente. La emoción de una verdad entrañable la invadía a ratos, como una descarga eléctrica, y la colmaba tanto de exaltación, que a menudo solía liarse a abrazos con lo que fuera que se cruzara en su camino, mientras se mecía con entusiasmo. Roberta la observaba con extrañeza cada vez que la encontraba así, e inmediatamente corría a preparar una voluminosa taza con té relajante, el más potente que hubiera en la casa. Incluso había ordenado unas cuantas cajas del tranquilizante natural al reparto de mercancía a domicilio para aplacar sus ansias, pero lo cierto era que nada lograría detener la sensación de dulzura (con tintes ácidos) que le había proporcionado aquella magnífica confesión, pues aunque el chico era famoso por ser extraordinariamente cruel en sus encuentros de _kendo_ , perverso con todo aquel que osara desafiarlo, y terriblemente bravucón —en extremo— con cierto rector adicto a la mayonesa, nada le quitaba de la cabeza que, en el fondo, era como el apuesto galán, considerado y noble, de sus novelas.

Sonrió una última vez antes de acostarse en la cama, poco después de las diez y media (órdenes estrictas de Roberta), y cerrar los ojos para adentrarse en el suave sendero hacia el sueño.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente, pasados veinte minutos de las seis, la suave melodía del piano (de la canción _Can't stop_ , de CNBlue), que utilizaba solo para llamadas, fue la que la hizo despertar. Como la conocía de memoria, sabía que pronto escucharía la dulce voz del cantante, seguido de los primeros acordes de la batería, y cuando efectivamente lo oyó, abrió los ojos y cogió de un salto el celular que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, a su derecha.

—¿Hola? —fue lo primero que dijo. Ni siquiera se fijó en quién había marcado, solo atendió lo más pronto que pudo, antes de que dejara de sonar—. Ah, Kagura, buenos días.

Se frotó los ojos, aletargada, tratando de no pensar en la cómoda almohada que había abandonado pocos segundos atrás. Escuchó con toda la atención de la que era capaz en esas frías mañanas de otoño, bostezando todavía. Luego puso los ojos en blanco al saber el motivo de la llamada.

(…)

Soyo era de las personas que solo creía en lo que podía ver y palpar por su propia mano. Por esa razón nunca creyó que en verdad existiera alguien capaz de cumplir, literal y religiosamente, con la expresión "dejar todo para último minuto". Pero al ingresar a la escuela superior _de_ _Kabuki_ , comprobó que esa frase sí podía aplicarse a la vida real y cotidiana de una persona: Kagura.

—Es común que uno se olvide de estas cosas y las haga en última instancia, la noche anterior, cuando mucho, pero tú ya colmas el vaso, Kagura —la regañaba en el aula, mientras la chica se daba a la tarea de escribir, endemoniadamente, a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus dedos en esos momentos de frescura ambiental, pues apenas comenzaban a encender las calderas y tomaba un rato calentar el recinto—. ¿Sabes? Deberías estar más atenta a tus tareas, podemos hacerla juntas, si quieres — sugirió, imaginando con disimulo en las múltiples oportunidades que tendría para poder sacarle información a su querida amiga—. Todas las tardes puedes pasar por casa y…

—¿Tienes el ejercicio dos? —interrumpió la muchacha, alargándole el brazo, hoja en mano, sin dejar de escribir como desquiciada.

—Sí, aquí la tienes. Como iba diciendo…

—¿Qué dice aquí? —Volvió a interrumpir su amiga, entrecerrando los ojos como si así pudiera entender mejor la lectura.

—"Malversar", contestó Soyo al momento. Sabía que aquella pregunta se debía no a la incomprensión de sus pulcras letras bien contorneadas, sino por desconocer el significado de la palabra en sí, pues la chica solía retener un renglón entero en su mente, lo que facilitaba la tarea de tener que desviar la vista cada cierto tiempo. Solo las palabras difíciles ralentizaban su trabajo. A menudo eso la llevaba a pensar: si era tan inteligente para copiar de forma eficiente, ¿por qué no utilizar esa misma energía para estudiar? La respuesta, en simples palabras, era: flojera. Le resultaba más fácil copiar en dos minutos que perder tiempo y esfuerzo semanas enteras. Soyo resoplaba indignada cada vez que se encontraba con esa actitud, pero no podía resistirse a ayudarla. Al menos ese día tuvo la decencia de acordarse temprano y llamarla para que ambas asistieran unos minutos antes de las clases. El problema fue que, por esa vez, la profesora sí había llegado a horario a dictar su lección.

(…)

—¿Y tú de dónde saliste? —preguntó Sougo al verla, extrañado.

Soyo encontró en su mirada un atisbo de sorpresa.

—Buenos días, Okita —saludó, educadamente, incluso inclinándose un poco—. Kagura dice que no podrá asistir ahora, está… digamos, ocupada. Tuvo un percance con Tsukuyo y, pues, tendrá que…

—Y tú estás aquí porque… —interrumpió el muchacho, dirigiéndole una mirada soberbia y dejando la oración al aire para que ella pudiera completarla.

—Kagura me envió.

—Podrías haberme avisado por mensaje. O mejor, ella podría haberlo hecho.

Soyo frunció los labios, sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Él en cambio levantó una ceja, como si le divirtiera la situación.

—No pudo avisarte porque Tsukky la tiene… temporalmente retenida. Dice que en cuanto termine algo que tiene pendiente, la dejará salir.

—Ajá —contestó desganado—. ¿Algo más?

Era el momento perfecto, no había mejor oportunidad que esa. Intuía que el chico podía ver a través de sus intenciones. Inspiró hondo, juntó valor y dijo:

—Pues… a decir verdad sí quería conversar contigo. —Sonrió con nerviosismo, pues no estaba segura de cómo abordar el tema—. Es sobre… la grabación.

—Ella no sospechará nada extraño, es demasiado tonta para desconfiar, y menos si se trata de ti —se apresuró a indicar el joven. Soyo sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago. En el fondo tenía la difusa sensación de que estaba traicionando a su amiga. Sin duda, las palabras del muchacho, afiladas como dagas, hacían honor a la fama que tenía de bravucón.

—No debí habértelo dado —se arrepintió en voz alta, mordiéndose los labios, con la culpa escrita en toda la cara.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —Sougo se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla—. Tarde o temprano habría conseguido que me lo dijera, tu colaboración solo aceleró el proceso. Lo olvidará al poco tiempo, o encontrará alguna forma de vengarse. No es la gran cosa.

Ella lo miró con asombro, estancada en un mar de confusión. ¿Era impresión suya o el chico la estaba consolando?

Sougo parpadeó inexpresivo, sin emoción aparente.

De pronto una pequeña curva se formó en la boca de Soyo. Decidió que, a su modo, trataba de animarla, y eso le pareció tan tierno.

Se fue conmovida por el gesto, tras informarle que Kagura lo vería en el almuerzo. Camino de nuevo al salón, pensó en su amiga y en la razón por cual se sentía atraído hacia él, no le cabía la menor duda de que ese tipo de comportamientos habían hecho que ella cayera bajo el hechizo de sus encantos.

(…)

Para la hora del almuerzo, después de comer en compañía de su gran amiga, Soyo se apresuró a meterse en su _basureado_ escondite. Por fortuna, no había nadie cuando llegó. El muchacho arribó minutos más tarde, lo que le dio tiempo para acomodarse dentro del traje.

Después de un largo rato de espera, cuando la chica apareció, la _función_ dio comienzo.

— _¿Y bien?_ —preguntó Sougo, clavándole una mirada penetrante y socarrona en cuanto vio a la quinceañera de rojizos cabellos detenerse frente a él. Ella, por su parte, le sostuvo la mirada con coraje, apretando los puños y frunciendo los labios.

— _Ni de broma_ —bufó la muchacha. Soyo veía en su semblante un leve rubor asomándose a sus mejillas— _. No sé qué estás tramando pero a mí esto me huele mal, sí._

— _Pues báñate_ —dio él por toda respuesta, sonriendo de medio lado.

— _Sabes a lo que refiero, desecho social. Tenemos un trato, así que no te pases de listo._

— _Yo soy listo, tú eres la tonta._

— _Tontas te van a quedar las neuronas de la paliza que voy a darte. No voy a hacerlo, así que vete pensando otra cosa_ —continuó Kagura, indignada hasta la médula. Se cruzó de brazos y escupió al suelo para reafirmar su negativa ante la nueva "orden" del muchacho.

Soyo desconocía de qué se trataba el asunto, dedujo que habían estado hablando del tema por mensajes de texto. Kagura poco había podido esconder su constante atención hacia el celular de alta gama que ella le había regalado para su anterior cumpleaños. De hecho, era un milagro que aún el aparato siguiera con vida, pues los miserables modelos que Gin solía comprarle apenas duraban unos cuantos meses de uso, ya que la mayoría terminaba destrozado en alguna parte de colegio, gracias a un muchacho de castaños cabellos.

Soyo suspiró. Por lo que veía, no se trataba de algo que agradase a su amiga. Y por lo que escuchaba, la cosa tenía especial relación con algo que la chica tendría que hacer, lo que acrecentaba su curiosidad. Se removió en su _basurezca_ guarida, visualizando al muchacho, y escuchó:

— _Qué dramática, ahora sí pareces mujer. ¿Estuviste practicando en estos días?_

Vio a Kagura abrir levemente la boca, apretar los dientes y luego clavar en él una mirada avinagrada, cargada de rabia, como si deseara que le explotase la cabeza.

— _¿Qué m***** fue lo que dijiste?_

— _Oh, ¿acaso he hecho enojar a la bestia?_ —contestó él con una sonrisa ladina, orgulloso con el resultado.

— _Pues entonces no sé qué clase de gustos tienes, has de ser un chico de closet, o algo así._

— _¿Algo así?¿Como qué?_ —preguntó Sougo, curioso.

Soyo entendió que Kagura se refería a la expresión "salir del closet", pero no veía la relación entre un tema y el otro.

— _Pues si no soy una chica, ¿entonces qué soy, chico listo?_

— _Un animal raro y molesto_ —contestó con una mueca de indiferencia.

— _Ah, ¿zoofilia entonces?_

Sougo arqueó una ceja, sin entender.

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Cómo explicas_ —sonrió la pelirroja— _que te toques pensando en mí?_

La pobre Soyo abrió tan grande la boca y los ojos que casi se le salieron de lugar. No estaba segura si su amiga practicaba para ser más femenina o no, pero algo era seguro, sí había estado preparándose para replicarle la jugada al chico. Y lo había logrado. Sougo frunció el ceño, escocido, y volteó hacia otro lado por un momento.

— _China, si no cumples la orden, lo tomaré como un acto de rebelión, y te supondrá un castigo, ¿sabes?_

El cuerpo de la quinceañera pelirroja se crispó en el acto, Soyo supuso que al recordar el que recibió. La notaba tensa y alerta, como si estuviera a punto de ser atacada. Luego la vio patalear y refunfuñar unas cuantas veces antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia él, resuelta a cumplir con la orden.

— _Bueno, pero tendrás que estarte quieto. Sin tocar._

El muchacho levantó una ceja con sorpresa.

— _¿Tú me estás imponiendo cosas a mí? No estás en la mejor posición de hacerlo._

— _Me importa una m***** lo que pienses, esto es una clara falta a tus estúpidas reglas, así que será a mi manera o nada._

Sougo la escrutó con atención, esperando que derrapara en algún momento y desistiera de la absurda idea. Pero no fue así. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de expresión glacial en el rostro de la chica, quien se mantenía imperturbable y terminante. Soyo sabía que cuando ella se paraba de esa manera, firme, con las piernas plantadas como una roca, nada ni nadie podría convencerla de hacer lo contrario. Era terca como una mula y obstinada como ninguno; completamente inamovible de su decisión, y estaba segura de que el chico lo había comprendido también.

— _Solo por esta vez_ —advirtió, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y retrocediendo hasta apoyarse contra el muro— _, no te acostumbres a mi amabilidad._

— _¿Y quién lo necesita?_

El muchacho se quedó mirándola.

— _No necesito de tu "compasión", sanguijuela barata_ —explicó ella—. _Soy perfectamente capaz de_ someterte _cuando yo quiera._ —Kagura dio los pasos necesarios para quedar frente a él, a escasa distancia, mirándolo desde abajo con expresión seria y desafiante. Le puso una mano en un hombro y empujó hacia abajo. El muchacho dobló las rodillas, deslizándose sobre la pared, hasta quedar a su altura—. _Mira si voy a estar pidiendo tu colaboración, idiota_ —añadió a lo último, en voz baja, más para sí misma que para el chico.

Soyo se quedó admirando cómo Okita no le quitaba ojo de encima, completamente concentrado en ella, en su rostro, en sus ojos. Parecía fascinado con aquel metro cincuenta y cinco de dudosa feminidad. No dijo nada; solo permaneció inmóvil frente a ella, escudriñándola con curiosidad. Luego levantó un poco el mentón e inclinó sutilmente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a su _esclava_ temporal. Solo cuando Kagura le rozó la piel con su nariz, Soyo comprendió de qué iba el tema, y también por qué su amiga se negaba tanto a ejecutar la orden del día. Con dubitación, la vio posar sus labios contra el cuello desnudo del muchacho. Este incluso había llegado a desabotonarse los primeros ojales para descubrir en mayor medida las clavículas y el pecho. Inconscientemente, la joven espía reparó en esta pequeña exhibición de carne juvenil, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la escasez de vello en la zona, sintiéndose las mejillas algo acaloradas. Se sacudió la idea de la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la escena. Como era de esperarse de una muchacha que poco tenía de femenina, delicada y grácil, los besos no fueron más que simples roces y caricias mal llevadas. Sougo sonreía apenas, visiblemente divertido con la inexperiencia de la muchacha y sus torpes contactos.

Hasta que ocurrió lo inesperado, al menos para él, pues Soyo se lo veía venir en cualquier momento: Kagura se aferró al cuello del muchacho y, en un instante repentino, le hincó los dientes. Por la forma en la que el rostro de Sougo se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa supuso que no había sido más que un pequeño pellizco. Este frunció el ceño, molesto, y luego la apartó con un "sutil" empujón, mientras se palpaba el pescuezo.

— _¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?_

— _Oh, ¿no era esto lo que querías?_ —respondió altiva—. _¿No es de estas cosas que hacen los sádicos?_ —preguntó fingiendo ignorancia, mas era evidente que había sido adrede, con toda la intención malsana de verlo molesto.

Fue inevitable para la joven el pensar en las recientes palabras del muchacho, cuando le había dicho que su amiga se vengaría de alguna forma. Y ahí lo tenía, tal como lo había predicho él. Le pareció entre extraño y gracioso cómo ambos se conocían tan bien con tan poco. Nunca podría entender del todo cómo funcionaba la dinámica de esos dos, pero no hacía falta. Para ella los signos de compatibilidad —junto con las miles de pruebas caseras y test en sitios _web_ — eran evidencia suficiente para demostrar la perfecta conexión entre ellos. Solo faltaba la determinación del chico, la decisión final, nada más.

Reflexionaba sobre este hecho cuando observó al muchacho moverse lentamente hacia la chica.

— _¿Y desde cuándo te interesan estos asuntos, China? ¿Es que quieres practicarlas?_ _Porque a mí no me importaría._ —Levantó una ceja insinuante que a ambas dio escalofrío por igual: a Kagura, quien fruncía los labios, sonrojándose, a Soyo, quien se encogió en su cobijo _basuril_.

— _Ya quisieras tú_ —replicó ella, con mala cara.

— _Oh, vamos, te gustará._

— _Ni hablar, Sádico inmundo, a mí no._

La mirada que se dieron fue larga y penetrante, ninguno cedió. Hasta que el joven volvió a hablar.

— _Mereces un castigo por esto, ¿sabías?_ —advirtió mientras se sobaba la zona afectada del cuello.

Kagura rodó los ojos, inmune a su amenaza. Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, adoptando la postura que, bien sabía Soyo, siempre usaba para escaquearse de la situación.

— _Óyeme, no, hice lo que tú me dijiste, no me eches a mí la culpa de tus estúpidos caprichos._

— _Pues aprende a leer entonces, porque no especifiqué mordidas en ningún momento._

— _Tampoco dijiste que no pudiera haberlas. Error tuyo. Habla claro y nos entenderemos._

Sougo arqueó las cejas con picardía y la sombra solapada de una expresión turbia le recorrió la cara.

— _Ah, ¿sí?_ _¿Quieres que hable "claro", China?_

— _Sí, ¿por qué no?_ —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aún dentro de su pequeño bote de lata, con dos pequeñas aberturas que daban hacia una visión muy limitada (tanto que debía girarse cada vez que los _protagonistas_ de la escena se desplazaban hacia otro sitio, incluso si se trataba de unos cuantos pasos), la joven amante de las telenovelas podía ver las intenciones retorcidas del llamado Sádico de la escuela Kabuki. Supo al instante que Kagura había sentido lo mismo cuando la vio crisparse, inmóvil en su sitio, y ponerse en alerta. Imaginó que escucharía salir de él un rosario de barbaridades y malas palabras sobre su amiga, su comportamiento, su forma de vestir, de hablar, y cosas como esas, pero no fue así. El muchacho la arrinconó contra la pared, ayudado solo con el poder de su intensa mirada, y se colocó frente ella, posando los brazos en el muro, como si quisiera evitar que escapara. Luego lo vio acercarse a Kagura y susurrarle, muy confidente, cosas al oído derecho. Notó que ella se tensaba en el acto y que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

Soyo desistió, en un principio, de su primer y desesperado impulso de acercarse hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Se decía a sí misma que luego lo escucharía en la comodidad de su casa, al revisar la grabación, que luego se enteraría, que no debía moverse. Incluso se había hecho una lista mental de las consecuencias de por qué un bote de basura no debía desplazarse por sí sola en el patio escolar. Sin embargo, al ver a Kagura retorcerse en su lugar, y aumentar a cada instante el matiz del rubor, tanto que incluso sus orejas habían comenzado a arder con intensidad, no pudo resistir más los deseos de arrimarse. Y así lo hizo. Se afianzó a su traje-basura y, muy lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, en dirección a ellos. Confiaba en que Kagura aún mantuviera la vista en el suelo, como había hecho casi de inmediato, pero no fue así. Ya en el cuarto paso la muchacha había levantado la cabeza hacia el objeto que minutos atrás se encontraba a una distancia mayor de la que estaba en ese momento. Resopló en silencio al darse cuenta de que nada podía hacer, solo esperar, tomar nota mental de sus reacciones y rogar para que los murmullos fueran lo suficientemente audibles como para que su cámara —entre las ramas—, pudiera captarlas. No veía la hora de llegar a casa y conectarlo a su televisor. Entre tanto, continuaba observando a su amiga doblarse de la incomodidad, examinando cómo su rostro cambiaba de expresión: desde indiferencia, malestar, curiosidad, fastidio, hasta pudor. De vez en cuando la escuchaba replicar, con la voz resquebrajada, algunas objeciones que, según notaba, eran respondidas en la seguridad del susurro, al igual que todo lo demás dicho por Sougo. En algunas ocasiones identificaba un ligero tartamudeo que se colaba entre sus respuestas, logrando que Soyo sintiera aún más interés por saber lo que estaban hablando. Ideaba miles de teorías y posibilidades, como amenazas, insultos, groserías, incluso perversidades, pero ninguna le parecía concordar con la situación.

Pensaba en ello cuando de repente la vio gruñir, irritada, dando unos topes al suelo, a modo de berrinche. Luego él se separó un poco, la tomó del mentón y, en un tono audible y insinuante, le dijo:

— _Estaré ansioso de verte mañana._

Kagura frunció el ceño con molestia. Volteó el rostro bruscamente, liberándose de su agarre.

Aún cuando la veía refunfuñar, reprimiendo unas ganas terribles de golpearlo, aceptó obligadamente la nueva rutina que iniciarían, mientras Soyo se deshacía de la intriga.

(…)

Cuando los dos se marcharon (primero Kagura, a paso rápido, luego Sougo, tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos), Soyo salió rápidamente de su escondite en busca de su enfadada amiga al único lugar en el que podía ahogar sus frustraciones: el bufet de la escuela.

—¡Kagura! ¿Cómo estás? Qué bueno verte—dijo en tono animado y casual, como si se la hubiera cruzado de paso—. Me alegra encontrarte por aquí, yo también venía a comprarme unos panecillos, y esas cosas. ¿Cómo te ha ido? —El cambio de tema fue tan brusco y su expresión tan exorbitante, con los ojos bien abiertos, las cejas bien levantadas, que la mujer del bufet levantó la vista del pedido que estaba tomando y fijó su atención en la muchacha. Kagura, por su parte, ni se inmutó, siguió concentrada en las estanterías del local, en busca de más delicias.

—Nada en especial —contestó al aire, sacudiendo la mano, sin mirar a su entusiasmada amiga.

—Claro, y por nada te vienes al bufet, ¿no?

 _Touché_.

Kagura exhaló un suspiro de cansancio, como si se preparara mentalmente para responder.

—Bien, cuando salgamos te diré.

Soyo relajó su postura de interrogación y sonrió satisfecha de haber conseguido su cometido. La mujer del bufet miró de reojo a las chicas y luego entregó el cuantioso pedido a la estudiante de rojos cabellos.

(…)

—¿Y bien?

—¿Mmh? —balbució Kagura, atiborrada de comida.

—Cuenta de una vez, por tu forma de comer sé que ha pasado algo. Anda, habla ya.

—¿Qué quieref que te diga? Me ha moleftado con fuf eftúpidaf reglaf —gruñó, escupiendo pedacitos de golosinas sobre la mesa, a la que estaban sentadas.

—Eso ya lo sabía, yo lo que quiero saber es con qué ha salido ahora.

—Ah, pues quiso hacerse el "romántico".

(…)

A pesar de los innumerables ruegos y los incesantes zamarreos que le confirió a la muchacha, no pudo ser capaz de obtener una respuesta concreta, siempre eran vagas e imprecisas, lo que la llenaba de frustración.

Volvió resoplando a recoger su cámara y a guardar su bote-disfraz, luego regresó al aula justo a tiempo para comenzar la siguiente lección, aunque se pasó el resto de la jornada imaginando una posible explicación a los murmullos secretos. Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en ello que cuando llegó el momento del final de su clase de cocina, dio brinco de alegría, sus compañeras la miraban desconcertadas.

Como todos los días, el auto la esperaba en la puerta del colegio, ella subió a toda velocidad. Al llegar, saludó apresurada a Roberta y luego salió disparando para el primer piso, bajo la excusa de que le urgía ir al baño. (Se sintió mal por aquella pequeña mentira, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.) Subió a su cuarto, conectó el aparato y se colocó los auriculares. Sin embargo, allí no había nada que ver, la cámara no había registrado ninguna grabación el día de la fecha. Se quitó los auriculares, desanimada, recordando si había pulsado correctamente el botón de "grabar".

(…)

La rutina de Soyo Tokugawa solía resumirse, por esos días de otoño, en espiar, ver televisión, preparar nuevos métodos para fisgonear, estudiar para los exámenes, hacer tareas extras —impuestas por su profesor particular— y, nuevamente, espiar. Inmiscuirse en los asuntos amorosos de su mejor amiga se había vuelto su mayor pasatiempo, ocupaba casi el setenta por ciento de su tempo libre. A pesar de todo, increíblemente se daba el tiempo para cumplir con todas sus obligaciones, excepto una vez en que olvidó leer un cuento para la clase de inglés, debido a que había confundido el día de la fecha límite, pero lo demás, seguía su ritmo habitual.

Todos los días comenzaban, más o menos, igual: Se levantaba dos horas antes para desayunar, vestirse y preparar sus cosas para la escuela (equipo de gimnasia —cuando tocaba el día—, libros, carpetas, almuerzo, la cámara, etc.). Arribaba al colegio cuarenta minutos antes con el objeto de colocar el disfraz de turno en su escondite, para deshacerse del voluminoso elemento lo antes posible, luego se dirigía al pasillo del primer piso y, a través de una ventana, se quedaba a observar el intercambio de insultos y "saludos" entre Sougo y su futura esposa —en palabras de Soyo— camino a la entrada del portón principal. (Era todo un espectáculo digno de verse y que sucedía todas las mañanas, a veces incluso se repetía en la salida, cuando coincidían horarios, o en los descansos. A Soyo solo le faltaban las palomitas de maíz para disfrutar más ameno la escena.) Para la hora del receso, se escabullía sin que nadie la notara a posicionar el disfraz y colocar su preciada Blackmagic design entre las ramas del raquítico árbol detrás del edificio de natación, con su correspondiente camuflaje. Siempre que al dúo no se les diera por cambiar de lugar de encuentro, tendría capturado los exactos momentos en los que se encontraban y reñían cada tanto, así podría deleitarse con una excelente comedia romántica directo de fábrica. Luego vendría el almuerzo, donde residía en sí el hecho mismo de espiar, el arte de husmear en la vida de otras personas, en este caso, su mejor amiga. Posteriormente volvía a ocultar su artilugio, guardaba la cámara y volvía a clases. Al finalizar la jornada escolar regresaba a casa, merendaba, hacía sus deberes, estudiaba y, antes de la cena, se permitía embelesarse con la repetición del capítulo del día. Después de comer veía un poco de televisión, anotaba algunos detalles vistos en la grabación y se iba a dormir. Así eran los hechos que componían la cotidianeidad de la menor de los Tokugawa. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esta pequeña serie de costumbres, a esta secuencia de hábitos diarios, tanto como levantarse y desayunar un jugo de frutas con tostadas (no había un solo día en el que no desayunara su jugo con tostadas), que algunas de las prácticas más frecuentes le jugaban una mala pasada, como la vez que se quedó dormida, y por ello olvidó el disfraz y la cámara, o cuando desenfocó el lente. Y fue así cómo se quedó con una galleta a medio comer, sosteniéndola a centímetros de su boca, con la pregunta sin respuesta que le rondó por la cabeza durante toda la noche: "¿Acaso olvidé pulsar el botón de 'grabar'?". Era casi automático deslizarse antes que los chicos, apretar el bendito botón y luego esconderse a esperar las apariciones; lo hacía todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de recordar el momento exacto de aquel minúsculo movimiento, todas las memorias referentes a ello provenían de días anteriores, lo cual no servían de mucho.

Resolvió dejar de pensar en ello cuando Roberta le preguntó por quinta vez si quería comer gelatina de postre, entonces concluyó que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto, mas aún sentía una inmensa frustración por su imperdonable descuido.

(…)

El martes a la mañana se levantó decidida a no perderse de nada más, a ser más cuidadosa, tener más recaudo, ya había tenido suficientes negligencias por ese mes y no quería tener más. Se dio una palmada en las mejillas, frente al espejo de su baño, y salió a comenzar enérgicamente el día, por lo que se tomó una voluminosa taza de café con una dosis un tanto más fuerte de lo que cualquiera hubiese deseado en ese frío amanecer. Roberta tomó nota mental de ello y comenzó a esconder el frasco de la dichosa cafeína.

—¡Kagura! ¡Buen día! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hiciste la tarea? Si no la has hecho puedo ayudarte, pero debes prometerme que a la próxima sí lo harás tú sola, bueno, no necesariamente tiene que ser sola, podemos hacerlo juntas, es mejor así, ¿no crees? Por cierto, ¿qué hay de nuevo con cierto asunto? ¿Ya te ha dicho algo, qué va a ser esta vez?

—¿Te sucede algo, Soyo? —dijo Kagura, entrecerrando los ojos hacia su compañera—. Te noto… distinta. ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

Todos a su alrededor se dieron una palmada en la frente, resignados. Era un hecho que Kagura no era la alumna más espabilada de la clase, ni la más observadora, ni la más atenta, pero el estado de Soyo resultaba más que evidente para cualquiera que la viera, no era la primera vez que se presentaba con más "ánimos" de lo debido gracias un espumoso líquido marrón. Prácticamente tenía escrito en la frente "Estoy pasada de cafeína" y solo ella lo desconocía.

—A decir verdad me he cortado las puntas el fin de semana, ¿cómo me queda?

Algunos compañeros que se encontraban en las cercanías y que escuchaban por el simple hecho de no tener nada mejor que hacer, salvo despegarse la plácida sensación de estar metido en una cama calentita, la miraron de reojo. Nada en ella parecía fuera de lo común, el cambio era imperceptible.

—Oh, sí, te queda de maravilla, te afina el rostro —contestó la muchacha, risueña.

Los que estaban pendientes de la conversación dejaron caer sus cabezas sobre el pupitre, optando por centrar su atención en otro cosa.

(…)

Para la hora del almuerzo el efecto de la cafeína se le había pasado casi por completo, tan solo daba unos brinquitos alegres de vez en cuando pero el profesor confiaba en que pronto se le iría. Mientras tanto, ella seguía ensimismada en lo suyo, en su principal interés, esta vez atendiendo a todos los pormenores que componían su habitual práctica de espionaje.

Cuando el muchacho hizo acto de presencia, se encaramó en su sitio y se quedó esperando, al igual que él, a la coprotagonista del _show_. Estaba en eso cuando de repente notó hacia dónde apuntaba la mirada del chico, mientras jugaba con un colorido paquete alargado de cartón que le era poderosamente conocido. Pensó en la caja y en su traje, y una súbita idea le pasó por la cabeza. Si bien, había preparado el disfraz de manera que tuviera una tapa desprendible, igual que todos los demás botes de basura, que hasta contenía un fondo falso con un collage de pequeños envoltorios pegados, a escasos centímetros del borde, jamás creyó que de verdad alguien se arrimaría a tratar de hacer uso de lo que pretendía ser el disfraz. Se estremeció al imaginar la posibilidad de un acercamiento repentino, nunca lo había hecho, pero Sougo la miraba con especial atención.

Por fortuna Kagura apareció doblando la esquina de la manera que solía hacerlo siempre, despreocupada y atropelladamente. Sintió un inmenso alivio cuando el muchacho desvió la vista al instante de su llegada, y sonrió con malicia.

— _Bueno, ¿qué tienes para mí hoy?_ —exigió la joven, desde una distancia segura.

— _Hoy no te vi en la entrada, ¿acaso de milagro te caíste de la cama y viniste temprano? ¿O es que has vuelto a olvidar tus deberes?_

A Soyo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se regañó mentalmente por su falta de discreción y se prometió no revelar más detalles de lo necesario para la próxima ocasión.

— _¿Qu-quién te dijo eso, dime quién fue?_ —preguntó, señalándolo con el dedo índice, bastante acusadora.

— _¿No fue por eso que te dejaron sin receso el otro día?_

Kagura enrojeció de ira y Sougo ensanchó la sonrisa.

— _¿Con quién estuviste hablando?_ —Lo miró con sospecha, las manos en la cintura.

— _Vamos, no hay que ser muy inteligente para suponer la forma de "estudio" que llevas, es obvio, ¿si no para qué llegarías antes de la primera hora? No eres de las que madrugan, ni mucho menos de las que agarran un libro para ir al baño_ —dijo él, con sorna.

— _Óyeme, no, que el papel de los libros no es nada agradable, créeme._

Soyo se dio unos topes en la frente y Sougo levantó una ceja, escéptico pero divertido con la errónea interpretación de la chica.

— _China, tonta_ —balbució en tono bajo, y luego caminó a su alrededor— _. La cuestión es que no te vi en la entrada._ —Se quedó en silencio, aún rondando en torno a ella, como abeja al polen. Soyo sabía que le estaba cediendo el espacio a Kagura para que lo justificara con alguna explicación enredosa y sin sentido, como siempre solía hacer, no obstante, nada salió de la boca de la chica, por lo que añadió—: _¿Y ben?_

— _¿Qué cosa?_ —se defendió esta, como si nada.

— _¿Qué excusa tienes?_ —cuestionó, jugando aún con la cajita alargada, pretendiendo una actitud desinteresada e indiferente.

Kagura se le quedó mirando un rato antes de contestar. Soyo notó en esa pesquisa mental un resquicio de suspicacia y recelo, como si intentara descifrar el misterio oculto que se alojaba en esa simple encuesta repentina. Luego la observó relajar el semblante y cambiar a una actitud más tranquila. Dio por sentado que había llegado a una clase de conclusión, aunque no tenía idea de cuál podría ser.

— _¿Te interesa?_ —la oyó proferir, desdeñosa, metiéndose un dedo en la nariz.

A Soyo casi le da un ataque al verla tan despreocupadamente frente al "amor de su vida"; estaba más que indignada. Aquellos pequeños encuentros diarios, durante las horas de descanso, eran lo más parecido a una cita que podrían tener, de hecho, se suponía que ella debía usar esos días para conquistarlo, y lo arruinaba así. "¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!", se dijo moviendo los labios, sin producir sonido. En cuanto saliera de su escondite iría directo a darle una buena sesión de sermones.

— _Sabes que no_ —soltó Okita, sin quitarle ojo de encima— _, pero resulta que hoy un sujeto parecía empeñado en encontrarte… Uno con cara de borrego a medio morir y permanente plateada._

— _Ya, no me digas. ¿Y qué quería ese?_ —interpeló Kagura, sosegada, mientras se quitaba un moco del dedo índice izquierdo.

— _No se lo pregunté_ —dijo monocorde, en un tono demasiado tranquilo para tratarse de él.

No sabía bien cómo, pero algo en esa conversación le parecía extraño, inusual, lo intuía por la forma cautelosa en que se hablaban y las miradas sospechosas que se lanzaban cada tanto.

Se produjo un insondable silencio en el ambiente, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada fijamente, atentos a las expresiones del otro. Soyo los observaba desorientada, algo pasaba allí pero ella no lo pillaba. Luego, como si nada hubiera sucedido, la tensión se rompió en un instante y ambos volvieron a hablarse normalmente.

— _Bueno, ¿y qué será esta vez?, no tengo todo el maldito día_ —vociferó Kagura, concentrada en el paquete que Sougo tenía entre sus manos.

— _¿Esto?_ —levantó la cajita, exhibiéndolo—. _Oh, estoy seguro de que te encantará, está pensando solo para ti._

— _Ya lo creo_ —dijo sarcástica. La cara de póker fue instantánea—. _¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para conseguir uno?_

— _Nada_ —canturreó— _, solo terminártelos todos hasta que no quede ni uno solo._

Kagura entrecerró los ojos, dubitativa. Era evidente que algo se traía entre manos, pero, conociéndola, Soyo se esperaba que se metiera una buena cantidad en la boca (sea lo que hubiera en la caja), de una sola vez, únicamente para hacerle frente y demostrarle que no era ninguna debilucha que se amedrentaba ante un reto. Como consecuencia habitual, terminaba en la enfermería con un cuadro de intoxicación aguda. Cuando la médica preguntaba por lo sucedido, ella solo contestaba que se había tragado una fruta de plástico al confundirlo con una real, o alguna tontería parecida. Ese era el trato no verbal entre ellos, ninguno revelaba el verdadero origen de los males que los hacían acudir a la enfermería como último recurso, nunca se delatarían entre sí. Cuando Soyo preguntó por ese asunto a su amiga ella le contestó que no iba a dejar que ninguna persona luchara sus batallas, que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola sin escudarse bajo ala de nadie. Y estaba claro que del otro lado la situación era igual. Ambos eran esclavos de su propio orgullo, aun cuando supusiera una maldición en ciertos casos, lo había visto cientos de veces. Y era precisamente ese apego al orgullo el que la hacía continuar aceptando los absurdos retos que él le proponía, y, como era de esperarse, Kagura caía en la red.

— _No hay problema, puedo hacerlo_ —respondió ella. (Y ahí lo tenía, tal como predijo)— _. No sé cuál sea la sucia trampa en todo esto pero te advierto que no lograrás asustarme._

Soyo la vio imponerse de tal forma, con las piernas abiertas, bien plantadas, como si fuera a atrapar un balón de futbol americano, y las manos bien agarradas a la cintura, como si esta fuera a caérsele, que no dudaba en lo que afirmaban sus palabras, mas las consecuencias son las que le preocupaban más. Ya se estaba mentalizando la ruta más rápida para llegar a la enfermería, pues aunque el paquete aparentaba ser de palillos de pocky **[1]** , no había garantía de que su contenido fuera exactamente ese.

— _Oh, ¿cómo crees?_ —soltó Okita con falsa modestia— _, nunca haría eso._

— _Sí, bueno, deja tu hipocresía para otro tonto, ¿quieres? Dámelo ya._

Hizo ademán con la mano derecha y el muchacho le entregó el paquete, no sin antes darle una última advertencia.

— _Recuerda, debes comértelo hasta el final._

Ella hizo un mohín mientras le arrebataba el objeto de las manos. Soyo tragó en seco, expectante. Sin embargo, al momento de abrirlo, se sorprendió al ver salir del envase un pocky simple y en apariencia normal. Kagura se lo quedó mirando un instante, volteándolo un poco, y luego se lo metió a la boca en dos mordiscos. Sougo tuvo el buen tino de alejarse unos pasos, conteniéndose las ganas de reírse, pues en cuestión de segundos la chica comenzó a enrojecer de repente y a respirar muy agitadamente. Soyo podía observar que le estaba costando engullir la golosina, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas el impulso desesperado por escupirlo, hasta que finalmente la vio levantar su cabeza hacia arriba, y, según creyó, tragar el palillo de un tirón. Al terminar sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo quitarse un insecto de ella, aspirando y exhalando varias veces. Luego volteó hacia todos direcciones, impaciente, buscando algo en los alrededores.

— _¿Esto es lo que quieres?_ —atronó el muchacho. En su mano tenía una botella de dos litros con agua hasta el tope, lista para el consumo personal.

— _¿Pimienta?_ —preguntó la chica, respirando por la boca, formando una "o" con ella.

— _Cerca pero no. Es polvo de wasabi, ¿te gusta?_

— _Tú, malnacido hijo de perra…_

— _A, a, a_ —negó con el dedo índice— _. Esa era la condición, ¿recuerdas? Hasta el final y te daré la botella._

Kagura apretó dientes y puños, frunció las cejas e hizo una pequeña rabieta como acto último de coraje antes de terminar el trabajo. Mientras, la pequeña fisgona se preguntaba de dónde había salido esa flamante botella reparadora, pues no vino con el muchacho cuando llegó.

— _Maldición, pero tendrás que comerte uno también… Sí, tú, y no pongas esa cara_ —escuchó que decía la muchacha, mas no pudo contemplarlo, pues se había distraído pensando en la botella. Para cuando volvió a centrar su atención en el par, Kagura ya estaba apiñando todos los palillos en su mano izquierda, dispuesta a comérselos todos en una vez.

"Típico de ella", pensó, aunque admitía que era una buena táctica para acortar su sufrimiento en una sola tajada.

La vio esforzarse por acomodar cada mitad de los pocky en su boca, como si estuviera jugando al Tetris, y posteriormente embutirlos todos atiborrándose de la golosina picante. El efecto fue inmediato: los ojos se le aguaron, el rostro volvió a tomar color, esta vez de un intenso carmín, y el sudor le escurría por la frente. En un rincón apartado, lejos de la agonizante Kagura, Sougo se desternillaba de la risa al presenciar tal espectáculo, incluso lagrimeaba de a ratos. Cuando la divisó escupir una maldición entrecortada por una ola de tos, comprendió que la peor parte ya había pasado.

— _¡Con un demonio, dame esa maldita cosa!_ —bramó la joven al aire, carraspeando alocadamente.

El muchacho, siempre cuidadoso, optó por arrojarle la botella en lugar de alcanzárselo en mano, pues sabía que podría sufrir la amputación de algún dedo, o ser víctima de una fractura instantánea si se acercaba, aunque con ello la chica se ganara un boleto directo hacia un castigo. No obstante, Soyo pensó que aquello era un riesgo que Okita prefería no correr; su cometido ya estaba logrado.

— _¡Maldito bastardo, te haré pagar por esto, créeme!_

Kagura continuó profesando su enojo por un buen rato, al tiempo que tomaba el agua de a sorbos, aliviando su escozor, y se mojaba la cara. Cualquiera que pasara por allí podría decir que se asemejaba a un perro sacudiéndose luego de su baño, salvo por el detalle de que esta "perra" estaba parada en dos _patas_ y no en cuatro _._ De esta manera el contenido de la botella desapareció en cuestión de segundos y, al final, Sougo tenía frente a él un amasijo de ira chorreando desazón por todos los poros.

— _Está hecho, maldita sea_ —gruñó la chica— _. Ahora es tu turno._

La joven espía observó a su aguada amiga ponerse un último palillo en la comisura de los labios (por la parte en la que no tenía chocolate ni la verdosa cobertura picante) e invitar a su acompañante con una seña de dedos a que se acercara.

— _Vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo, ¿o sí?_

La incitación al desafío era una de las mejores artimañas de la muchacha, siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas cuando quería vengarse, o simplemente cuando tenía ganas de cabrearlo, talento del que su contraparte también había sido ampliamente dotada; se podía decir que ambos competían por saberse el más valiente, eran excelentes para idearse jugarretas perversas unos a otros, sabiendo que el punto débil de cada uno era el orgullo.

— _¿En serio, China?_ —Frunció apenas las cejas, y una sonrisa ladina se le dibujó en los labios.

— _Olvídalo, no lo aguantarías. Esto no es para gallinitas como…_

Antes de terminar de hablar, Kagura ya tenía frente a ella a un Sougo encorvado hacia el otro extremo de la golosina, dispuesto a confrontarla.

— _Pues obsérvame_ —objetó él, fríamente.

Entonces ella sonrió con el palillo entre los dientes, se deshizo de la parte sin chocolate y luego comenzó una cuenta que ellos habían tildado de "progresiva" pero que en realidad saltaba inmediatamente del cero al tres (costumbre que habían adquirido a lo largo de numerosos intentos de engaños en todos sus enfrentamientos). Por tratarse de algo muy repentino, Soyo debía admitir que las facultades _dentales_ del muchacho eran más que sobresalientes, pues en cuatro mordiscos había logrado consumir casi todo dulce, abarcando más de la mitad que le correspondía por lógica. Aunque también sospechaba que su amiga lo había dejado ganar a propósito. Cuando las bocas se rozaron, Sougo comenzó a toser enérgicamente, escupiendo en abundancia sobre el rostro de su contrincante. Como acto de reflejo, Kagura se cubrió con la mano y empujó al muchacho lejos de sí con una muy eficiente patada izquierda.

— _Así que hoy el "asunto" es a rayas rojas, ¿eh?_ —Aun entre el picor de la sustancia y la sensación de quemazón, la pesadilla del rector Hijikata todavía conservaba su sentido del humor, así como de fisgón.

Soyo advirtió que su amiga estaba a punto de replicarle algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que el destinatario de sus futuros insultos había corrido velozmente hacia el grifo que se encontraba a la vuelta del edificio. Le tocaba esperar, aún faltaba algo. Resopló haciendo que su flequillo bailara con la brisa de sus gruñidos, había sido una venganza un tanto amarga para lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando el muchacho regresó, aliviado y más tranquilo, fue directo a la oreja de la chica y volvió a susurrarle cosas al oído. Tal como el día anterior, ella se ruborizó al poco tiempo y se mostró incómoda con aquello que estaba escuchando en absoluta confidencia. Soyo lo había pronosticado de ante mano, razón por la cual tomó el riesgo de colocar su _basureño_ traje un poco más cerca de la pared, donde siempre se acobijaba el par. Aunque no pudo oír ninguna fracción de los murmullos secretos, sí alcanzó a percibir unas cuantas respuestas dichas por su querida compañera entre carraspeos pronunciados con un hilo de voz, al igual que la última vez. Primero captó una interrogativa y una especie de burla —que no supo identificar muy bien—, luego un "¿No vueles tan alto, ¿quieres?", y por último un "No estés tan seguro."

Se frotó la barbilla intentando en vano descifrar el curso de la conversación imperceptible que mantenían. Le era imposible adivinar de qué se trataba, por lo que tendría que recurrir a sus métodos más dulces de sobornos y programar varias sesiones de sacudones; no tenía otra alternativa.

Un movimiento repentino la hizo ponerse en alerta, y cuando enfocó la vista hacia los muchachos, ella lo estaba mirando con aversión, represiva.

— _Ya veremos_ —escuchó que la chica le decía.

— _Eso mismo: ya veremos_ —contestó él.

Observó a Kagura marcharse dando un empujón con el hombro, sin mirar atrás. Parecía ofendida, o molesta por alguna cosa, no lo tenía muy en claro. Sougo, por su parte, se quedó unos momentos sonriendo con sorna, satisfecho con el panorama.

Soyo cada vez entendía menos.

(…)

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que el muchacho se marchó, a tan solo unos minutos del inicio de las próximas clases, Soyo se aventuró a salir de su escondite. Miró el reloj, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Levantó su pesado traje de hojalata y lo trasladó hasta el lugar de siempre, cerca del muro que rodeaba el predio del colegio, junto a unos arbustos plantados en fila. Allí, en un sitio especialmente preparado, había un arbusto que nunca crecería ni le haría falta podar, el plástico se resistía a los fenómenos naturales y era perfecto para esconder el objeto.

Al volver presurosa sobre sus pasos, se encontró con un escenario digno de una película de horror. Ahogó un grito de asombro en cuanto lo vio y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. En el suelo yacía su preciosa Blackmagic de última generación, abollada por el fuerte impacto. Se agachó para examinarlo mejor, el aparato había caído de bruces, haciendo que el lente se agrietara en toda su circunferencia. No había nada que hacer.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]** Pocky: Golosina japonesa que consiste en un palito de pan cubierto con chocolate.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Ustedes se preguntarán: "¿y para esto has tardado un mes en actualizar?". Y yo les responderé: "lamentablemente sí u.u". Tuve muchos problemas, en especial con este cap., lo he reescrito cuatro veces. Además de circunstancias personales y varios acontecimientos que me han sucedido en estos últimos tiempos, que me han imposibilitado la tarea de sentarme a escribir como se debe. No aseguro que seguiré publicando una vez por semana, porque no creo poder hacerlo. Así que sepan disculpar mis incompetentes demoras. Prometo que para mi próximo fic lo terminaré todo antes de publicar, para que nadie tenga que esperar los contratiempos que le puedan surgir a esta inepta autora.

Con respecto al cap., tengan en cuenta que las cosas se ven desde la perspectiva de Soyo, prácticamente ella ve lo que quiere ver. Y es por eso que se empeña en encajar a Sougo en el perfil de galán de telenovela xD.

Eso es todo. A los que todavía siguen este fic, gracias infinitas.

Hasta la próxima :]

.

 **Reviews: Cap. 15:**

 **I love okikagu:** Gracias por el apoyo incondicional, todo es gracias a ustedes :]

 **Guest (1)** **:** ¡Qué bonito lo que me has contado! Me alegro de que mi fic haya podido animarte :]

 **Anonymous D:** Oh, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, en serio. Gracias por leer y el apoyo incondicional, estoy eternamente agradecida :]

 **Mi-chan** **:** Esto era un poco lo que quería mostrar de Sougo y de Kagura, algo que Soyo no podía entender, y es que son tan especiales estos dos XD. Muchas gracias por leer :]

 **Mitsuki** **:** Cuando vi tu comentario por primera vez me hiciste dar un brinco de mi asiento, y me lamenté mucho no poder hablarte en privado xD. Solo diré que vas por buen camino. Si sientes ganas, escríbeme a kyosha (arroba) hotmail (punto) es :]

 **Lu89** **:** Oh, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el cap. Quizás este de ahora no sea tan grandioso, tuve muchos problemas por falta de tiempo, pero lo compensaré en el siguiente. Gracias por leer :]

 **Jugem Jugem** **:** Oh, muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap., estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias por seguir la historia :]

 **Guest (caritas)** **:** Me encantan las caritas que haces xD. Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Por cierto, ¿qué es T.G.I.F? Gracias por seguir leyendo :]

 **Guest (2)** **:** ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te gustó el cap. Lo de que a Soyo le sonó conocido algo, es porque Sougo estaba citando frases de la grabación de voz que hizo ella a Kagura. Okita quería el sostén para A) molestar a Kagura y B) por pervertido xD. Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y por leer :]

 **MC** **:** Hola. A ver, si Sougo solo quisiera sexo iría al grano directamente, no se molestaría en andar con juegos. Kagura nunca fue sumisa, es perseverante, que es distinto. Saludos.

 **Guest (3)** **:** Gracias por leer y comentar :]

 **Maru** **:** Gracias por todo. Sos la mejor :]

 **Guest (4):** Gracias por leer :]


	17. Capítulo 17

**N/A:** Un agradecimiento enorme a mis dos hermanas por aconcejarme con este capítulo, y a Nadine por darme unas fabulosas ideas. Muchas gracias a las tres.

 **Editado - 21/04/2016: Gracias infinitas a Nadine por betearme el cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

* * *

La muerte real y metafórica de su preciosa —y sobre todo costosa— videocámara representaba el fin de sus desvaríos televisivos. Ya no podría jugar a interpretar el papel de Tomoyo con sus grabaciones clandestinas, ni podría divertirse con los acercamientos que les hacía a los rostros embadurnados de multifacéticas expresiones. Ya no tendría el placer de coleccionar los inéditos encuentros secretos entre dos personas que, para todos en general, se odiaban a morir. Si se ponía a pensarlo, pocos sabían cómo era en verdad la relación entre aquel dúo sin igual. Para empezar, estaba ella, que era la que más sabía de todo el asunto, gracias a sus ingeniosos métodos de espionaje. Luego le seguía Shinpachi, un compañero y amigo de ambas, que había logrado parar la oreja cuando no debía mientras ellas hablaban en clases. Por otro lado estaba Yamazaki, un compañero de Sougo, que había tenido la fortuna —y desgracia, pues no salió airoso— de presenciar, en el maravilloso arte del "ocultismo", detrás de una pared, una pequeña conversación un tanto comprometedora. Y por último, según creía Soyo, cabía la posibilidad de que Gintoki también supiera o tuviera un ligero conocimiento de la situación de su "hijastra", lo intuía de una manera curiosamente inexplicable.

El timbre sonó estridente a lo lejos. Aun cuando la campana se hallaba a una considerable distancia, los altavoces repartidos por todo el patio daban a conocer el mensaje que transmitía. Soyo se sobresaltó al instante, saliendo de su letargo abismal. Debía volver.

Todavía resentía la poderosa pérdida que había sufrido cuando subió por las escaleras hasta su clase. El estado de shock era más que evidente. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por parecer natural, excusándose en que se sentía algo descompuesta, pero nada que implicara la necesidad de ir corriendo a la enfermería. Kagura, por su parte, estaba tan ensimismada en su postura de "molestia refunfuñona", que ni se percató del sonambulismo agravado de su querida amiga, lo cual agradeció, no se le daba muy bien el fingir una enfermedad inexistente, y menos con ella, su azulada mirada siempre lograba conmoverla cuando sus ojos la enfocaban directamente, con su cara de perrito mojado; no resistiría la idea de preocuparla por algo así.

Al terminar las clases, cuando arribó a la residencia Tokugawa, flaqueó al colocar sobre la mesa del living el bolsón negro donde reparaban los restos de lo que había sido una espléndida aliada. La miró con pena. Se sentó sobre el sillón beige de _chenille_ , frente al cadáver electrónico, y dio un largo suspiro, dando así por finalizado su duelo. Posteriormente se lo llevó a Roberta para que buscara un servicio técnico (milagroso), aunque era consciente de las pocas probabilidades de verlo funcionar de nueva cuenta.

Horas antes del atardecer llamó a su pelirroja amiga y preguntó por sus deberes. Como imaginaba, no los había hecho, por lo que la invitó a "realizarlos" en conjunto en su casa. Y por "realizar" sabía que la chica interpretaría "copiar", ambos eran sinónimos inseparables para la muchacha. Soyo no entendía cómo lograba salirse con la suya en los exámenes, o en las exposiciones orales, cuando tocaba trabajos de investigación y debían presentarlo ante toda la clase, pues obtenía un satisfactorio setenta en lo que fuera; era todo un misterio para ella.

Pero el más grande misterio que quería resolver se remontaba a los murmullos que encandilaban a su temperamental amiga en el mutismo desolado del secretismo, aquello que no había sido revelado. Ya saboreaba las jugosas respuestas que podría sonsacarle, había soñado con ello noches enteras. Y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta.

(…)

A pesar de su elaborada estrategia de invitarla para sacarle información, Kagura fue lo suficientemente astuta como para evadir el tema con su espontáneo déficit de atención, una clara estrategia, desde luego, pero Soyo persistía esperanzada. Intentó con pequeños comentarios sugestivos, luego con "la forma amable", las amenazas, los ruegos, con promesas, hasta con masajes, mas nada pudo conseguir.

No tuvo más opción que rendirse, era obvio que lo mantendría en secreto, por lo que optó por cambiar de tema.

—Oye, ¿y cómo crees que va avanzando la cosa? ¿Tus "encantos femeninos" surten efecto? —preguntó con no demasiada delicadeza, solo para tantear el terreno.

Kagura se encogió de hombros, indiferente, lo que le indicaba a Soyo que podía adentrase aún más en el ambiente.

—No sé tú, pero yo estoy algo confundida —comentó mientras ordenaba las hojas de los recientes ejercicios resueltos, listos para pasar a manos de la flamante invitada—. Le gustas, él mismo te lo ha dicho, pero sin embargo se toma todo este asunto muy escrupulosamente, como si temiera algo.

—Bueno, sabe que le romperé una pierna y más si él se atreve a jugar conmigo, eso lo tiene muy en claro —le respondió, posando el lápiz sobre su mejilla, buscando la sección que debía copiar.

—Sí, bueno, eso ya lo haces siempre, pero… ¿Por qué tomarse tantas precauciones? Es decir… —Levantó las manos con las palmas abiertas, como si esperara que algo cayera del cielo y ella fuera a sujetarlo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero esto… no será como los demás, ¿sabes? Es… distinto. Y será distinto después de que se decida. Quizás teme que todo cambie, y de hecho así será. Solo hay dos caminos para nosotros a partir de ahora: el final "bien" o el de pesadilla.

Soyo se quedó estática, congelada en su sitio. Le sorprendía el poder de deducción de la chica, nunca la había visto tan avispada como en ese momento.

—Vaya, ¿qué has hecho con mi amiga, la chica torpe y despreocupada de la vida, eh? ¿Dónde está? —cuestionó, anonadada.

—Bah. Eso es obvio. Pero si por mí fuera tomaría las riendas de todo el asunto y lo apostaría todo. Si algo sale mal, aún puedo quebrarle un par de huesos y dejarlo medio año en el hospital, y medio más en rehabilitación.

Soyo torció el gesto, no le gustaba nada la parte de romper huesos.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—¿Qué cosa? —La chica la miró fijamente, desviando su atención de las insípidas hojas que tenía en frente, sobre el suelo verdosamente alfombrado.

—Tomar las riendas del asunto.

Kagura arrugó las cejas, incrédula.

—Tú sabrás cómo hacerlo, lo conoces mejor que nadie. Apura el asunto, la autoridad parece funcionar con él. —Le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisita pícara.

—Mmmm, puede ser. Oye, ¿y cómo sabes eso?

(…)

Después de ser regañada (muy sutilmente, pues Kagura no era buena regañando a las personas, menos a su mejor amiga por quien sentía especial debilidad), se dio a la tarea de terminar con las actividades asignadas para que la muchacha pudiera copiar con tranquilidad. Además, eso daría tiempo a que cierta persona masticara la sugerencia. Si bien, había sido un consejo algo apresurado, sentía que podría servir de ayuda para acelerar un poco el trámite de la decisión, pues para ella estaba todo más que claro, faltaba la determinación, unas simples palabras y al final feliz.

Faltando unos minutos para las seis, Roberta apareció cargando una bandeja con dos humeantes tazas de té con tostadas y panecillos varios, argumentando que se merecían un pequeño descanso, aunque lo cierto era que ya Soyo había terminado, solo faltaba la transcripción de la acompañante y esta sería en menos de lo que cantara un gallo.

—¿Cómo, no hay café? —se quejó la anfitriona, mirando fijamente el líquido amarillo que yacía en su taza de porcelana blanca, adornada con florecillas rosas.

—Se nos acabó —contestó la señora. Soyo entrecerró los ojos, olía el engaño.

—Pero si ayer había un frasco entero —repuso, extrañada.

—Estaba malo, tuve que tirarlo.

Ambas se dedicaron una desconfiada mirada que duró apenas unos segundos. La señora se marchó ganando la contienda.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber la invitada, viéndose en el medio del fuego cruzado.

—Quiere quitarme el café porque dice me pongo "alterada". Puff, ¿te lo crees?

—Pues no, se lo estará imaginando.

—¿Verdad que sí? Como sea, creo que es mejor dejarlo por ahora, al menos hasta que se le pase la paranoia.

—Amén.

(…)

Al día siguiente la pareja de chispeante rivalidad volvió a "saludarse" como era habitual en ellos. Kagura no tuvo que asistir temprano a clases, él pudo verla en la entrada (Soyo tenía la ligera impresión de que no le gustaba perderse ese encuentro matutino, antes de empezar la jornada escolar) y ella tuvo el placer de deleitarse al contemplar desde la lejanía cómo se dedicaban "dulces palabras" entre sí, era todo un espectáculo, incluso algunos se le habían sumado a la discreta observación. Lástima que no podía capturar la secuencia con su preciosa videocámara. La sonrisa le cambió al instante por una mueca de amargura. Soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado. Luego tomó aire, lo retuvo un momento, exhaló, y se obligó a concentrarse en la escena, quitándose los malos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Para la hora del receso ambas acordaron pasarlo en el salón, en compañía de algunas compañeras, hablando sobre temas triviales. Estuvo toda la mañana atenta a su pelirroja compañera, no parecía haber noticias sobre cierto alumno de último año. No le prestó especial atención.

Las horas transcurrieron velozmente y el mediodía se avecinó galopante. Kagura comenzaba a mostrarse impaciente.

—¿Qué te ha tocado hoy? —preguntó estratégicamente, mientras hacían fila para comprar el almuerzo aunque Soyo había llevado su propia comida, estaba más de acompañante que otra cosa.

—No sé, el idiota no me ha dicho nada. Es extraño.

Soyo se quedó de piedra, y sabía que la muchacha se sentía algo inquieta, mas no supo qué decirle para animarla.

Se sentaron en la primera mesa vacía que encontraron, comieron en silencio —Kagura a una mayor velocidad que la de costumbre—, y esperaron por un mensaje que nunca llegó.

—Bueno, ya, iré a ver qué demonios le sucede a este estúpido. Nadie me deja plantada —aseguró la chica, parándose de su asiento y tirando una papa frita hacia el plato.

—Pero si no te ha citado. ¿Cómo puede dejarte plantada si no te ha citado?

—Es igual —repuso la muchacha, airada—. No ha dicho nada, es lo mismo que dejarme plantada. Y a mí nadie me deja plantada. —Golpeó la mesa con el puño y se marchó. Soyo salió corriendo tras ella con su vianda en mano, había estado evitando desplegar todos los utensilios y pisos del recipiente por si tenía que salir pitando del lugar, y, en efecto, había acertado.

Corrió hasta el primero arbusto más cercado y arrancó unas cuantas ramas para usarlo de camuflaje de urgencia. Había visto a su amiga dirigirse hacia al edificio de natación y permanecer allí, por lo que dedujo que había encontrado a quien buscaba. Se asomó un poco por un lado de la pared, divisándolo a él sentado contra el muro y a ella de pie, a unos cuantos metros. Inspiró hondo, se echó las ramas encima, y caminó muy despacio de cuclillas hacia el falso bote. En el transcurso escuchaba:

— _¿Qué dices, idiota?_ —oyó que reclamaba Kagura.

— _¿También eres sorda? La estupidez crónica no tiene cura, pero la sordera tiene solución. Hazte revisar._

— _Mira, escarcha defectuosa, a mí nadie me dice qué debo hacer._

Soyo alcanzó a ver la mirada irónica del muchacho, pues el mes de esclavitud suponía el cumplimento de las órdenes dadas por él, lo cual no concordaba con las palabras de la chica.

— _¿En serio, China?_

— _Bueno, lo del mes es… una_ esección _. Lo que en realidad…_

— _¡Lárgate!_ —bramó Sougo, en un tono extrañamente severo.

— _Anda, no estás de buenas hoy, eh. Dime cuál es tu maldita orden y me iré, hasta entonces me tendrás aquí._

— _Mi orden es que desaparezcas_ —atronó indiferente, volteando a hacia otro sitio.

— _Ni hablar. No estés jugando_ —Soyo llegó junto al falso cesto de basura, desde allí contempló al muchacho ponerse de pie y echar a andar hacia la chica— _, no me voy a echar atrás, ¿me oyes? No soy ninguna miedosa, no le temo a tus estúpidos jueguitos, soportaré cualquier…_

Kagura se vio interrumpida al ser impactada contra los labios de Sougo. Este la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con vigorosa energía. No supo bien por qué, pero casi al instante Soyo vio a su mejor amiga abrir bien grande los ojos —notablemente sorprendida—, cortar el beso de inmediato y separarse del muchacho rápidamente, como si se hubiera quemado al tocarlo.

— _Vale, ya entiendo_ —asintió ella, desviando la vista hacia arriba. Evitaba mirar al suelo a toda costa. Daba la impresión de que no quería mirarlo directamente, ni a él ni al piso. Soyo se comía las uñas de la intriga.

Entretanto Sougo la contemplaba con firmeza, aún sujetándola de la cintura.

— _Márchate ahora_ —le murmuró— _. Si te quedas…_ —Dejó la frase al aire. La miró fijamente durante un largo rato, escudriñándola detenidamente. Soyo sentía el filo de sus ojos atravesándola como una daga, y estaba segura de que Kagura también lo percibía, aunque evitara verlo directamente.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, lo vio relajar el semblante, al igual que el agarre, pasarse una mano sobre la cabeza, despeinándose un poco, y luego volverse para tomar asiento de nuevo contra la pared, la pierna derecha flexionada y la izquierda estirada.

Soyo no entendía nada de nada, estaba más desorientada que un pez fuera del agua.

— _Vete de una vez_ —dijo esta vez en un tono más suave.

— _No_ —declaró Kagura con firmeza. El muchacho chasqueó la lengua, hastiado, y se mostró incómodo al notar que la chica se sentaba a una mesurada distancia, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, lo suficiente para entablar una conversación que, según parecía, no estaba dispuesto a emprender.

— _Idiota_ —musitó él sin verla.

— _Tú eres el del problema aquí, así que tú eres el idiota._

Por entre las hojas, la menor de los Tokugawa divisó al muchacho apoyar la cabeza contra la pared y a su amiga cambiar de postura a cada rato, primero cruzando las piernas, al estilo indio. Rogaba para que ambos continuaran mirando hacia el suelo, o mutuamente, los ramilletes no encubrían en su totalidad su blanco uniforme, que resaltaba fácilmente entre el verde de las hojas.

— _¿Sabes?_ —dijo Kagura, con aire pensativa— _, cuando yo era pequeña y volvía a casa de malas, mamá siempre me preparaba un delicioso bizcocho de chocolate con almendras (me encantan las almendras) y me hacía un batido de fresa. Adoraba que hiciera eso. Para cuando terminaba, olvidaba todo lo malo que me había sucedido. Vaya, extraño eso._

— _Almendras…_ —murmuró Sougo, ensimismado. Después de un rato añadió—: _Mi hermana solía cocinarme todo lo que quería y estaba siempre pendiente de mí, no había días malos con ella, ni siquiera en "esos" días. En ese tiempo los cementerios no surtían efecto en mí._

Dicho eso, la joven espía lo vio llevarse una mano hacia la cabeza y comenzar a jugar con sus cortos cabellos, absorto en sus pensamientos, en sus memorias.

— _Nos los recuerdas, ¿verdad?_

— _Mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre a los pocos años por una enfermedad._

— _La misma que atacó a tu hermana tiempo después._

Sougo pestañeó acentuadamente, afirmando, aunque Kagura no formuló ninguna pregunta.

— _Éramos solo dos._

— _Y por eso saliste como saliste._

— _¿Qué?_ —preguntó desganado.

— _Nada, nada. Tienes suerte. Cuando mis padres murieron en un "accidente", mi hermano se distanció y se fue por el mundo en busca de sueños de grandeza. Qué idiota._

— _Con que hermano, eh… ¿Dónde está ahora?_

— _Espero que muy lejos._

— _¿Es igual de estúpido que tú o es que fuiste la única en nacer defectuosa?_ —Rió entre dientes, apocado.

— _Es peor: estúpido y fuerte. Y es hereditario._

— _No se llevan bien_ —comentó él, ladeando la cabeza y apoyando el codo derecho sobre la pierna flexionada, la mano sobre la barbilla.

— _Para nada, siempre competíamos por la atención de mamá. Él dice que yo era su favorita, pero no es cierto. Nos quería a los dos por igual… Tonto._

— _No crees que fue un accidente, ¿cierto?_

— _No lo fue. Eso es lo que se dice cuando se quiere ocultar algo, pero todos allí sabíamos la verdad, lo que sucedió realmente._

Entonces Sougo se volvió para mirarla con una ceja levantada.

— _Veras, una noche un vagabundo apareció frente a nosotros en un oscuro callejón. Quería robarnos_ —comenzó explicando la chica, de manera muy tranquila— _. Sacó un arma, disparó y ellos cayeron al suelo. La lucha por superar mi trauma me hizo enfrentar mi miedo a los murciélagos. Luego me hice propietaria de una gran mansión y la compañía de armamentos militares, y fabriqué mis propios robots murciélagos con telaraña **[1]**. Y luego…_

— _Si al menos te vas a inventar una historia no mezcles compañías, China tonta._

Soyo creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en los labios del muchacho.

— _Pero sería interesante, ¿no crees? Bueno, mi padre era científico, un tipo muy calmado, pero cuando se enojaba le cambiaba el color de la piel, si lo hubieras visto…._

— _China…_

— _No, no se ponía verde… sino gris. Y se volvía enorme y…_

— _China_ —dijo Sougo, terminante y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tratando de no reírse.

— _Bueno, bueno, ya está bien. Amargo. En realidad mi padre era detective, esos de alto rango y todo. Hacía el trabajo sucio. Un día le tocó ir tras a un tipo que pertenecía a la mafia china; estaba todo arreglado. Y, pues, el resto es algo sabido, ¿no? Murió en un incendio al tratar de salvar a mi madre. El fuego arrasó con todo, nadie se salvó. Los diarios dijeron que fue una fuga de gas o algo así, pero él y yo sabemos que no fue solo eso._

— _Ahora tu hermano busca vengarse._

— _Eso ha dicho, pero ya no estoy segura de que solo sea por eso._

— _¿Y cómo fue que terminaste con el diabético de permanente natural?_

— _A decir verdad ni yo lo sé. Aunque China es grande, preferí venir a Japón, el idioma no cambiaría demasiado así que partí escondida en un barco._

— _¿Y luego?_

— _Bueno, probé diferentes trabajos: pordiosera, mendiga, indigente, pidiendo limosnas…_

— _Te das cuenta de que todos son lo mismo, ¿no?_

— _Oh, no. Cada uno tiene su propio sindicato y sus propias reglas, el problema era que yo no estaba afiliada a ninguno, y como todos me daban miedo en ese momento los molía a golpes. No me hice popular haciendo amigos, pero conseguí un empleo recolectando objetos para restauraciones._

— _O sea chatarrera._

— _Asistente de chatarrero, en realidad. Me pagaban diez yenes por día._

— _Qué estafa._

— _Sí, bueno, tenía ocho años, era eso o nada. Y fue por esos días que conocí a Gin, siempre recogía sus envases de cartón de la basura. Llegó un momento en el que me los dejaba todos en una bolsa a parte, solo para mí. Luego me dejaba comida, luego me invitaba a tomar algo caliente en el vestíbulo, luego a almorzar, luego a cenar. Y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estaba viviendo con él. Nunca hablamos nada acerca de adopción, pero cuando tuve que inscribirme para la escuela, los papeles ahí estaban; ya estaba hecho._

— _¿Nunca temiste que fuera un violador o algo por el estilo?_

— _Puede que sea tonta, pero sé defenderme, papá nos enseñó bien. Además… él jamás haría eso. Tú entiendes, es diferente. No es el mejor padre del mundo: sale a emborracharse, es irresponsable, no sabe cocinar ni es atento, pero aún así…_

— _Siempre está cuando lo necesitas._

Kagura lo miró de soslayo por un momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en su rostro al volverse.

— _Exacto._ —Dio un largo suspiró— _. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste viviendo con el adicto a la mayonesa?_

— _Simple: el muy bastardo se casó con mi hermana. Ella murió y adivina con quién me dejaron los de servicios familiares._

— _Esos nunca entienden nada de nada._

Sougo asintió apenas, con la mirada perdida. Se revolvía un mechón de pelo, tironeando de él de vez en cuando.

— _¿Y qué tienes en mente?_

— _Me uniré a la fuerza policiaca, es lo que ella hubiera querido. Comenzaré a trabajar y me mudaré solo._

— _Sabes que él quiere hacer lo mismo, ¿no?, unirse a los polis._

— _Mitsuba le hizo prometer que me cuidaría. Cada cual cumple con sus promesas._

— _Por eso vino a esta escuela. Para estar cerca, a pesar de que él ya es policía._

— _El año que viene regresará a su puesto, Kondo le aseguró que podía volver cuando quisiera._

— _¿El tipo gorila que siempre acosa a la hermana de Shinpachi?_

— _Él insiste en correr tras esa mujer, yo no entendía por qué._

— _Pues cocina muy feo, es algo agresiva y mandona, pero es buena. Gori lo sabe._

— _Sí… Tiene talento para ver cosas en otros que ni ellos mismos ven._

— _Pues ha de estar ciego porque contigo y con Mayora…_

— _Es lo que digo yo también…_

Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia la nada en un torbellino de sosiego. Kagura juntó las rodillas y apoyó los brazos en ellas.

— _Hey… no era Gin el que me buscaba el otro día, ¿verdad? Era alguien más._

De pronto un brío manto de silencio cayó sobre ellos que duró solo unos segundos, lo suficiente para poner en tensión el ambiente.

— _Decía que quería verte porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía_ —contestó al fin.

— _Y me lo mencionaste para saber si me lo había encontrado… Oye, mira, no te metas en esto, no importa lo que te diga, es asunto mío, ¿entiendes?_

— _Como quieras_ —balbuceó Sougo, estirándose un mechón de pelo con los dedos.

— _Lo digo en serio. No quiero que metas tus narices en esto._

— _Ok._

Quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

— _¿Se te pasó?_ —siseó acercándose hacia él.

— _Quien sabe, quizás me vuelva si te acercas tanto_ —espetó juguetón, levantando una ceja.

Kagura se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él, guardando cierta distancia.

— _Entonces tendré que golpearte._

— _Sabes que va contra las reglas._

— _Lo tuyo también, así que estamos a mano._

Un fugaz recuerdo le cruzó por la mente a Soyo, en donde recordaba que el incumplimiento de las condiciones de Kagura la habilitaba a golpear al muchacho _._

— _Ahora dime cuál es tu maldita orden, Sádico idiota._

La sonrisa apocada del chico se ensanchó, mostrando los dientes. Algo en esa expresión taimada hizo dar escalofríos a las dos. Luego se arrimó despacio hacia la muchacha y le susurró nuevamente al oído, con la diferencia de que esa vez fue de corta duración pero con igual resultado, Kagura se veía incómodamente alterada. Y nerviosa sobre todo.

— _Entonces procuraré no estar cerca_ —respondió ella, poniéndose de pie.

Como siempre, no hubo despedidas ni últimas miradas, ella se fue tan velozmente como había llegado, y Sougo quedó sentado contra el muro, con la cabeza apoyada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con picardía. Sin duda había logrado otra de sus tretas, pero la recompensa había sido liberarla de sus obligaciones diarias con la apuesta por un día, era un trato justo.

(…)

Al regresar a clases no encontró a Kagura irritada o alborotada, como normalmente le sucedía luego de los encuentros con su amado, en lugar de eso yacía pensativa sobre su pupitre, tenía los codos sobre la mesa, las manos en las mejillas. Era como una pieza de única edición y por tiempo limitado. A todos extrañó el repentino mutismo de la chica y la poca participación en clase con sus payasadas convencionales, pero más que nadie a la chica que se encontraba en el asiento anterior al de ella, aquella que la había conocido desde la primaria. Cuando llegó la hora de matemáticas, y tuvieron que hacer ejercicios de práctica sobre lo explicado en el pizarrón, Soyo aprovechó al máximo esos escasos minutos de distensión ambiental para voltear hacia atrás y sacar a su amiga de su ensueño. Esta apenas se había dado cuenta de la actividad que debían realizar.

—Ey, Kagura, ¿estás con nosotros? Debemos hacer práctica, vienen los exámenes —comentó, zamarreándola del brazo en el que se hallaba descansando su cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Vaya, no has escuchado nada, ¿cierto?

—Luego me lo enseñarás en casa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal fue? Has estado en las nubes desde que lo viste, ¿pasó algo interesante? —preguntó cuidadosamente, sonriendo inocente. La actuación nunca fue su fuerte, por lo que dudaba de su credibilidad.

—No hubo petición hoy, estaba de mal humor. —Por otro lado, su amiga era un raro espécimen con exceso de ingenuidad—. Intenté levantarle el ánimo pero…

—¿Pero qué? —demandó, expectante, sujetando el respaldo de su silla y acercándose un poco para ganar algo más de intimad.

—Dijo algo sobre Kamui. Está en el distrito, y me está buscando.

—Gin, díselo a Gin, él sabrá qué hacer.

—No, hablaré directamente con Mayora, esos dos me dan mala espina.

(…)

El timbre del final de clases sonó y todos salieron disparando escaleras abajo, ella y Kagura eran las únicas que aún seguían dando vuelta por los pasillos.

—Te digo que no, Soyo, estoy bien. Vete a casa.

—Me quedaré afuera. No puedes ir sola, sospechará de ti. —Mintió solo para tener el privilegio de estar cerca para husmear la conversación—. Si él te ve hablando con Mayora sospechará, ¿no crees?

—Tiene práctica hoy, estará ocupado en otras cosas. Vete a casa, esto es algo que necesito hacer sola.

Adiós excusas, no había nada que hacer frente a aquella determinación. Aceptó la petición y se despidió de ella, luego dio media vuelta con la mochila sobre su espalda. A la mitad del camino se detuvo y volvió veloz sobre sus pasos, cuidando el detalle de no ser vista. Nadie andaba por allí para ese entonces, lo cual era una ventaja, si alguien la encontraba pegada a la pared, caminando en puntillas de pie, pasaría por maniática enseguida. Esperó a que Kagura entrara a la sala de profesores, en busca del rector, y saliera con él a los pocos segundos. Se detuvieron en el descanso de la escalera, hasta donde pudo ver, luego se escudó tras una pared y pegó la oreja en el frío muro de concreto:

— _¿Cuál es el misterio, acaso volvieron a pelear?_ —oyó que preguntaba el hombre.

— _No, no es eso, este… Eh… Mira, sé que ese estúpido va a hacer alguna estupidez, no dejes que lo haga, ¿ok?_

— _¿Tú, preocupándote por él? ¿Desde cuándo?_

— _N-no es que yo m-me preocupe, no es nada de eso._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Es que… Em…_

— _Ustedes dos han estado extraños últimamente, no han pasado por la oficina del director en un buen tiempo._

— _¡¿Qu-qu-qué estás insinuando? ¿La mayonesa te consumió e-el cerebro?!_

— _Baja la voz, ¿quieres? No estoy insinuando nada, solo estoy diciendo una verdad que me incumbe. ¿Acaso han hecho las paces o algo?_

— _Pu-pues algo así. Es temporal. En fin, vigila que no se le acerque a un chico de pelo rojo, ¿ya?_

— _No es la primera vez que retan a Sougo de otras escuelas…. ni la última, me temo._

— _Esto es diferente. Este sujeto no quiere solo ganar, se lo toma en serio, le gusta aplastar a sus oponentes. Si aparece, tú hazte cargo._

— _¿Y por qué me dices todo esto?_

— _Solo… digamos que le debo un favor y se lo estoy pagando. No digas que hablé contigo, ese engreído tiene el orgullo del tamaño de un elefante._

— _Y no es el único._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Nada, nada. Estaré atento. Por cierto… ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?_

— _¿Como qué?_

— _Sobre él. ¿Sabías que te menciona mientras duerme?_

— _Como si eso me importara, qué tontería —_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego calló un segundo y dijo— _: ¿En serio lo hace?_

Desde su lejano rincón, Soyo pudo escuchar el sonoro bufido respiratorio del rector, lo cual interpretó como una sonrisa.

— _E-es decir, genial, eso m-me servirá para… para… extorsionarlo y… y, para hacerlo molestar. Sí, es perfecto._

— _Niña…_

— _Bien, eso es todo. Cuida de ese imbécil del que nada me importa, porque, tú sabes, debo ser yo quien lo venza, así que no puedo dejar que nadie más lo haga, no hago esto porque me importe, claro que no._

— _Bueno, estaré atento a tus intensiones desinteresadas. Y… si algún día quieres hablar, búscame._

— _No veo por qué razón._ —Y rió un poco entre dientes.

Kagura dio la risa más falsa de toda la historia y se marchó. El rector tardó un poco más en volver al salón de profesores. Con estas últimas palabras, estaba claro que el hombre se había sumado a la pequeña lista de personas que sabían y/o sospechaban del caso de la pareja rival de la escuela.

(…)

Durante las siguientes seis horas Soyo se la pasó tratando de localizar a su querida amiga, para cuando logró dar con su paradero (su casa, respectivamente), el reloj marcaba ya las diez de la noche.

—Kagura, ¿dónde te has metido? Estuve llamándote por horas. ¿Olvidaste la tarea de mañana?

Por alguna razón, que no entendía muy bien cómo ni de dónde surgió, se le estaba haciendo costumbre mentir en reiteradas ocasiones, sobre todo si se trataba de su compañera de clase, y cada vez le costaba menos hacerlo.

—¿Eh, qué? —respondió la muchacha, al otro lado de la línea—. Demonios, lo olvidé por completo.

—Estuviste jugando videojuegos toda la tarde aprovechando que Gin no está, ¿cierto?

—Am…

—Kagura, si no empiezas a estudiar no pasarás los exámenes…

—Ya, ya —protestó la chica, algo desganada—, pareces disco rayado. Te prometo que empezaré a estudiar.

—Que así sea. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con el Señor Mayonesa?

—En general, bien. Pero creo que está echándome ojos, se está poniendo algo celoso. Tendré que cuidarme de él.

—¿Y no crees que quizás sospeche que Sougo te gusta?

—Ah, claro. También puede ser eso.

(…)

Al siguiente día, bien temprano en la mañana, antes de las clases, Soyo se dedicó un buen rato a regañarla a sacudones, tanto que la dejó tambaleándose como un borracho intentando caminar en línea recta, hasta que pudo sentarse. Luego le pasó el trabajo que debían presentar para ese día y se maravilló al ver su espléndida habilidad para escribir a la velocidad del sonido. Para cuando el profesor arribó a la clase, Soyo estaba terminando de dar los toques de color que Kagura se había negado a hacer por considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo.

—Me debes la vida, ¿sabes? El trabajo irá con nota.

—Vaya, no estaba ni enterada —comentó sarcásticamente, con la mejilla apoyada en su mano, cerrada en un puño.

—¿Y qué hay para hoy?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Vamos, no traes esa bolsa solo para nada.

Kagura resopló, haciendo volar sus flequillos.

(…)

El nuevo pedido de la fecha comprendía, en resumidas cuentas, un cambio de atuendo. Más específicamente un disfraz. No cualquier disfraz, sino el Disfraz, en cuestión. Y, aunque ambas mostraron desconcierto al saberlo, para Sougo parecía cobrar todo el sentido del mundo.

— _Vaya, veo que has tomado la bolsa. Buena niña._

Por algún extraño motivo, que Soyo no entendió en lo más mínimo, Kagura se estremeció al escuchar las últimas palabras, y respondió con algo de nerviosismo al inicio.

— _De-déjate de idioteces y dime qué debo hacer con esto._

— _Pues es obvio: póntelo._

— _¿Aquí?_

— _¿Dónde más?_

— _No seas payaso, iré al baño…_

— _No inventes excusas para perder el tiempo. Tienes una blusa debajo de la camiseta, así que esa parte no es problema. Y con la falda pues… confío en que sabrás cómo solucionar ese asunto._

— _No te voltearás, ¿cierto?_

— _Oh, no_ —sonrió enseñando los dientes— _lo quiero ver todo._

Aquella sonrisa ladina hizo que Soyo esperase un puñetazo por parte de su enfurecida amiga, pero, de algún modo, ella se contuvo.

— _Maldito seas, pervertido de pacotilla. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, no voy a darte el gusto de verme enojada, estúpido infeliz…_ —dijo mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa para luego ponerse la que estaba en la bolsa— _. ¿Sabes?, a veces pienso que te caíste de cabeza cuando eras bebé._

Sougo apenas torció el gesto al escucharla. Se limitó a recargarse sobre el muro, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— _Y hasta puede que te hayan bautizado con aguarrás_ —rió estrepitosamente— _. Sí, seguro eso pasó, por eso quedaste tan tarado._ —Soltó un audible soplido por la nariz. Luego sacó unos pantalones negros de la bolsa y lo sujetó frente a sí— _. Con un demonio…_

A través de los pequeños agujeros de su _basurezca_ guarida, Soyo observaba expectante a la muchacha quitarse las zapatillas rojas para meter un pie tras otro en las aberturas de los pantalones.

— _Lo que no me explico es cómo saliste con un alma tan negra. ¿Eres pariente de los gremlin o algo así?_ —continuó, mientras se iba subiendo la prenda con facilidad, pues le quedaba mucho más holgada que sus ropas de gimnasia—. _Ah, pero eso sí, si los idiotas volaran, estoy segura de que tú no tocabas el suelo en la vida_

— _No me digas_ —comentó el muchacho con poco interés en la conversación pero con mucha atención en el cambio de vestuario.

— _Pues sí te digo. Tú eres la razón por la que hay señales de "precaución" en todos lados._

— _Ajá… ¿Algo más?_ —espetó irónico.

— _Que… Que eres tan estúpido que te tendrían que dar dos medallas, una por estúpido y otra por si la pierdes._

— _Mira, enana de jardín, cuando tu coeficiente intelectual supere tu estatura en metros hablaremos de "estupidez", ¿ok?_

Cuando la tela le llegó hasta los muslos, se metió la falda dentro del pantalón y se lo abrochó.

— _No lo creo, China_ —reclamó Sougo, sin darle tiempo a que Kagura respondiera el insulto—. _Anda, vamos, quiero el trabajo completo._

La chica hizo una pequeña rabieta, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

— _Cuando termine todo esto voy a sacarte los intestinos y te voy a ahorcar con ellos._

— _¿Tú y quién más?_

— _Bah, como si necesitara a alguien más, puedo sola._

— _Deja de hacer tiempo. Quítatelo ya._

Kagura rezongó balbuceante durante unos segundos antes de tirar de su falda hacia afuera, para luego bajar el cierre de esta.

— _Listo, ahí lo tienes_ —dijo, arrojándole la prenda hacia él.

— _Uy, esto se pone interesante._

— _Ya está, ¿no?_

— _Aún no. Falta esto._

Del bolsillo izquierdo, Sougo sacó un alargado objeto de color rojo con pequeñas curvas hacia el medio, sobre la superficie resaltaban dos ojos dibujados en ella.

— _No irás a vendarme los ojos, ¿o sí? Porque de ser así no tendré más remedio que golpearte._

— _Solo póntelo en el cuello._

Le lanzó el antifaz, y la chica obedeció.

— _Ahora sí_ —zanjó el muchacho.

— _Y yo que creía que tu tutor estaba loco de atar… ¿No estarás contagiándote de él?_

— _Mira quién habla._

— _Al menos el mío tiene una adicción más razonable._

— _Eso es cierto._

Kagura dio una vuelta para su "demandante", aun cuando este no se lo había exigido, y luego se miró a sí misma de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo.

— _¿Y cuál es el chiste de hacerme vestir como chico?_

— _Ninguno, solo quería que te pusieras mi uniforme._

(…)

Después de ver a Sougo salir corriendo velozmente, perseguido por una Kagura muy furiosa, Soyo hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para poder seguirlos con la vista, pues el par dio unos cuantos rodeos por todo el patio escolar antes de volver al punto original. Para ese entonces ya les había perdido el rastro por completo, por lo que el regreso fue repentino y abrumador, no tuvo otra opción que quedarse paralizada en su sitio, aun cuando se había trasladado varios metros hacia la izquierda. Rogaba para que no notaran el pequeño gran movimiento del cesto.

Lo primero que oyó, luego de las rasposas pisadas sobre el césped, fue un golpe seco. Soyo dejó de respirar por escasos seis segundos, concentrando toda su atención en los sonidos que estaba segura le seguirían al golpe. Se encontraba de espalda hacia los chicos y darse la vuelta, dentro del bote, no era para nada viable, puesto que no tenía espacio para tanto, además el "agujero de la observación" daba hacia el Este, ellos estaban en el Oeste, debía girar con bote y todo, pero eso supondría un riesgo bastante sonoro.

— _Ya he dejado que te diviertas, ahora me toca a mí_ —escuchó que el muchacho decía, muy entrecortadamente.

— _Pero si te has estado mofando desde que empezó todo esto._

— _Pues tú no fuiste un querubín que digamos. ¿Recuerdas todas las porquerías que me hiciste comprarte?_

— _Es lo menos que podías hacer después de burlarte de mí cuando lo sabías desde un principio._

— _Quédate quieta de una vez._

— _Pues tú salte de encima mío._

Y ese fue el pie perfecto para la operación "giro de bote de basura hacia Kagura y Sougo". Y así lo hizo, con toda la delicadeza del que era capaz, mas por el griterío de los muchachos, ni aunque hubiera sonado un tambor los sacaría de su estado de plena euforia verbal. Cuando volteó a verlos Kagura se contorsionaba en el suelo mientras el chico se encontraba sobre ella, con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo y situadas a cada lado de sus caderas, sujetándola de las muñecas.

— _En serio, Sádico de m*****, quítate ya o te olvidas de tener hijos._

— _China, ¿ya pensando en eso?_ —dijo Sougo con falsa sorpresa.

— _Ca-cállate, sabes a lo que me refiero. Salte de una maldita vez._

— _¿Y si no quiero?_

— _Haré que te salgan por boca, si sabes a lo que me refiero._

— _China, ¿sabes qué hora es?_

— _¿Hora de aventura?_

— _No, es hora de tu dosis diaria de frases… "bonitas"._

— _Maldición. ¿Por qué lo haces siempre al final?_

— _¿Tú qué crees?_

Y de esa manera, en esa tan incómoda posición (para Kagura), el muchacho se acercó despacio hacia su oreja derecha y le murmuró al oído. A Soyo le daba una especie de picor en la mente cada vez que lo hacía, pues no sabía de qué cosa hablaban entre murmullos escondidos, y por más que rogara o pataleara frente a su amiga, sabía que no podría obtener la verdad de ella, mucho menos de él. Se mordió los labios con impaciencia, tratando de prestar especial atención a cada movimiento y contestación de la joven, con el fin de si quiera intentar descifrar alguna que otra parte de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Y escuchó:

— _Pues la verdad no_ —dijo Kagura, tajante.

Al cabo de un rato la vio rodar los ojos con fastidio, seguido de un "Me imaginaba que dirías eso". Luego balbuceó:

— _Ya, no me digas y luego tú te ofreciste a…_

Los ojos de Soyo la miraron expectante, más que predispuesta a que terminara su oración pero en cambio la dejó al aire. Maldijo internamente. Después de unos segundos la contempló hacer un mohín como niña pequeña. Estaba atenta a su semblante con aire sobrador cuando la escuchó decir:

— _Puaff, nunca haría eso._

Soyo desesperó por saber "el qué", pero no hubo tiempo de formularse más preguntas pues luego la oyó hablar de nuevo en un tono firme y demandante.

— _Claro que estoy segura._

La espía sopló en silencio, rogando una pizca de información, tan solo un poquito, más aún cuando observó a Kagura poner mala cara.

"Vamos, amiga, tírame un hueso, ¿quieres? Algo, lo que sea. ¿Por qué me dejas con la intriga?", pensaba exasperada.

— _No me interesa_ —contestó al aire con claros signos de indignación.

"Bueno, a ti quizás no pero a mí sí. Anda, vamos", le respondió mentalmente, aunque sabía que no le hablaba a ella sino al ente de perversas intenciones que tenía enfrente.

— _Entonces no preguntes cosas estúpidas._

Soyo parpadeó de par en par, sorprendida. Se refregó los ojos y las orejas. ¿Acaso le había hablado a ella? Al cabo de unos segundos la distinguió erizarse como un gato atrapado y mostrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Kagura tragó saliva y posteriormente atacó.

— _Si-sigue soñando, imbécil._

— _Quién sabe, puede que se convierta en real_ —contestó el muchacho en voz audible e insinuante, antes de levantarse y alejarse por completo, siendo esta una de las tantas veces en las que él se retira primero.

Kagura quedó tendida en el suelo, resoplando ruidosamente. Más que enojada parecía estar cavilando entre sus pensamientos, mientras Soyo se deshacía en un mar de suspenso y enigmas.

Cuando Kagura finalmente se decidió a partir hacia el salón, luego de oír el timbre, a la joven espía le pareció ver un pequeño brillo entre el césped que ya presentaba signos de querer ser podado. Mas no hubo tiempo de investigar, pues debía volver. Pensó en ello mientras corría con prisa hacia el aula.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **[1]** Alusión a Batman, de DC, y a Iron man y Spiderman, de Marvel.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Eh, no hay mucho que aclarar aquí salvo, quizás, el acercamiento repentino de Sougo y el desprendimiento de Kagura (cof cof)... Si alguien no lo entendió que avise. Y no, lo que vio Soyo en el final no es ninguna clase de líquido ni nada por el estilo eh, tampoco se imaginen cosas raras.

Bueno, no les mentí con lo de las actualizaciones, no va a ser continuo como antes pero intentaré regresar a esos tiempos.

Les cuento que me hice un Tumblr y que comenzaré a colgar allí algunos de mis fics, este sobre todo. Lo editaré un poco y lo iré subiendo de a poco (lo de las ediciones es más que nada por comas y esas cosas), así mismo lo iré actualizando aquí también.

Bueno, eso es todo. Actualizo rapidín porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

 **.**

 **Reviews: Cap. 16:**

Muchas, pero muchas gracias a: **_I love okikagu, Mitsuki, Jugem Jugem, Anonymous D, Lu89, Guest (caritas), Mi-chan, Aleechan950, Catanoe, Grell Whoops, Anyagears, Lunadragneel24, Okita kagura, KohinaHiruko, Guest y Karunebulous_** por leer esta pequeña larga historia. Este fic no sería nada sin ustedes. Muchas gracias.

Por cierto, Manuel, sí hay animé de este fanfic del que me baso y se llama Gintama. Pero esta pareja no está consolidada en el animé (es lo que todos queremos que pase y el _troll_ del autor no nos lo da xD).

Abrazos enormes a tooodos =]


	18. Capítulo 18

**N/A: Beteado por la talentosísima Nadine Seiten Taisei. Este capítulo está dedicado a ella.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

* * *

La tarde del jueves tuvo para Soyo Tokugawa un sabor amargo e insípido. Aún cuando prestara toda la atención del mundo y se devanara los sesos intentando adentrarse en el mundo de la deducción, no era capaz de confirmar con certeza la verdad tras aquellos entredichos secretos. Y, según le pareció, la situación de Kagura tampoco era de las mejores, aunque no podía imaginar la razón, todo marchó como normalmente sucedería en situaciones normales, el cambio de prendas, la persecución por todo el patio, eran hechos muy propios de ellos, hasta los había visto divertirse en el transcurso. Sin embargo hubo algo diferente, algo que la hizo cambiar y no sabía qué. No creía que fuera por todo aquello de los murmullos ni las órdenes; si bien no la vio patalear como en otros casos ni mostrar signos de enfado, tampoco la vio darle mucha importancia al asunto. Más bien la notó pensativa y absorta durante el resto de la jornada escolar. No entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y, como siempre, ella no quiso decir nada.

El viernes por la mañana, en cambio, el panorama era otro. Kagura apareció con un humor distinto, resuelta, determinante. No sabía a qué se debía tal actitud pero estaba claro que venía preparada para algo. Por un momento pensó que se trataba del pedido del día, pero luego lo descartó al percatarse de que el muchacho le hablaba por mensaje de texto, precisamente para comunicarle acerca de ese tema. Entonces se le ocurrió preguntar, pero solo consiguió una respuesta vaga y muchos "ya verás", lo cual no hacía sino atraer aún más su atención.

—¿Vas a decirme qué estás tramando o no? —le reclamó en el receso, harta de tantas intrigas.

—Haré lo que me dijiste, ¿ya? —respondió entonces su amiga, ligeramente irritada—. Apuraré las cosas. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo hablar con _alguien_ sobre _algo_ —zanjó, mirando hacia el pasillo que daba al bufet. Un muchacho, con un antifaz rojo en el cuello, se paseaba de un lado a otro aporreando a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino con un largo y delgado rollo de papel. Caminando tranquilo, como si fuese el dios del lugar, era fácilmente reconocible incluso sin prestarle mucha atención. Soyo supuso, de forma acertada, que su joven amiga lo ficharía aún más rápido que los demás.

Por eso no se extrañó cuando la vio apretar el paso, dirigirse a paso rápido hacia él, acercársele desde atrás, y luego "accidentalmente" hacer tropezar al joven con una zancadilla mal intencionada. El griterío y los empujones no tardaron en hacerse oír. Los curiosos que se quedaron a observar hacían sus apuestas por el candidato que se desmayaría primero o, en su defecto, el que quedara menos golpeado. Como salido de un agujero negro, a los pocos minutos Hijikata apareció en medio del tumulto, amedrentó con su severo carácter a los que hasta hacía unos segundos vitoreaban frenéticamente, y los dispersó. Conclusión: pase directo para los dos a la oficina del director. Entretanto Soyo, que había estado rezagada sobre una rama alta, bajó al verlos salir tironeados de las orejas por el rector y corrió hasta la oficina, tomando un atajo. Al pasar escuchaba:

—Ninguno terminó _K.O_., pero… estoy seguro de que a la China esa le faltó poco —cavilaba un muchacho, quien sonrió.

—Estás de broma, Kagura ni pestañeó —bramó una estudiante, muy convencida—. El Sádico fue el que casi se desmaya.

—Chicos, chicos. Ninguno quedó inconsciente. Punto —terció un joven de segundo—. Eso sí, la que se ha salvado de una buena fue la China, eso sin duda.

—Serás ciego. El que más recibió fue el Sádico, Kagura apenas salió con unos pocos moretones en el brazo —añadió una chica bajita y con lentes.

—Pero eso no es todo, salió cojeando cuando Mayora se los llevó, así que cuenta como un punto —un pequeño de tercero de secundaria, que se había colado al patio de los de preparatoria, se sumaba también a la discusión.

—Ah, pero si hablamos de eso, el chico _Kendo_ también salió cojo de aquí —observó un estudiante de primero, también de secundaria.

Todo el público masculino a su alrededor se lo quedó mirando, como reprochándole: "¿Y tú de qué lado estás, mocoso?". A lo que él respondió:

—¿Qué? Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

En el último vistazo que Soyo alcanzó a dar, antes de doblar a un corredor, el muchachito estaba siendo regañado a coscorrones por el resto del género varonil presente. Luego continuaron el debate con las chicas sobre quién había perdido.

(…)

Al llegar a la oficina del director, sabiendo que había ganado una considerable ventaja sobre los "acusados", buscó un rincón que le permitiera escuchar los sermones que salieran de la sala. Aunque sabría que no obtendría mucho de allí, de todas formas quería estar cerca para saber el veredicto, dudaba que saliera algo entendible de las rabietas de su amiga si se lo preguntaba, prefería estar presente. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando algún repecho que pudiera usar como guarida. Al no haber muchas opciones optó por esconderse tras la puerta del baño privado de los profesores. Esperó allí, confiando con cierta intranquilidad en que nadie tuviera, casualmente, la académica urgencia de entrar. Cinco minutos después oyó unos pasos trastabillados junto con un muy reconocible bullicio de adolescentes.

— _¡Silencio todos!_ —reclamaba el rector, con voz ronca—. _Ahora esperen aquí._

Del otro lado, el sonido de una puerta al abrir y cerrarse le llegó tan claramente como si hubiese estado allí. Y luego lo inesperado:

— _¿Qué demonios te proponías con todo ese jaleo? Tendré que castigarse luego, China._

— _Cierra el ****, solo lo hice para mantener nuestro ritmo de siempre. La gente ya empieza a preguntarse por qué ya no peleamos._

— _Exagerada. Como si estuviéramos de buenas ahora._

— _Pues tu "papi" ha estado_ _haciendo preguntas_ _, por ejemplo._

— _No le hagas caso. Yo lo pondré en su lugar y se le pasará._

— _Pero los de baloncesto también comienzan a preguntar. ¿Qué les voy decir? ¿Que de repente nos llevamos bien? Las apuestas no se hacen solas, Sádico._

— _¿Te dan una comisión por ello?_

— _Un veinte por cierto._

— _Ja, qué pringada. A mí me dan un cincuenta._

— _¿Cómo le haces para sacarles tanto?_

— _Negocios, China_ _._ _Hay que saber manejarse con la gente, negociar sacando beneficio._

— _Lástima que para esta ocasión no te va a servir_ —interrumpió la voz de Hijikata—. _Anda. Tú primero, Sougo._

Se oyó un resoplido y posteriormente el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse. Unos cuantos segundos de silencio y luego el tono discreto del rector sorprendió al hablar.

— _¿Y bien?_ —preguntó con cuidado—. _Creí que estaban en una tregua o algo de_ _eso._

— _Pues ya se terminó_ —respondió Kagura, tajante—. _No creíste que nos duraría para siempre, ¿o sí?_

— _Ya lo suponía_ —admitió el rector— _, pero al menos esperaba que tardaran otra semana más._

— _Lamento arruinarte los planes_ —Kagura, desbordaba sarcasmo en todo su hablar— _. Ya no estamos en paz, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a vernos seguido por aquí._

Alguien soltó un bufido desganado y Soyo estaba segura de que no había sido su amiga.

— _Ustedes dos no tienen remedio, eh._

— _Oye, ¿no tienes otro chascarrillo_ _como_ _el que me contaste? Fue interesante. Puedo pagarte._

— _¿Ah, sí?_ —cuestionó el rector, en tono burlón—. _¿Con qué dinero, a ver?_

— _Con el de Gin, claro está. Yo no tengo para pagarte, y por más que lo tuviera no lo gastaría en ti, menos en él, lo usaría para comer. Tú estás acostumbrado a recibir dinerillo extra de cuando eras poli, así que está bien._

— _¡¿Qué dijiste?!_ —vociferó Hijikata, escandalizado.

— _Vamos, no te hagas. Si sabes de lo que estoy hablando._

Soyo apostaría toda su colección de novelas en DVD y Blu-ray a que Kagura le había añadido un guiño de ojo a su alusión. Y también imaginaba la cara de completa indignación del rector. Era una lástima que se lo perdiera, la mirilla de la puerta del baño no les daba a ellos.

— _Niña insolente…_

— _Bueno, sí aceptas dinero "prestado", ¿verdad?_

— _En primer lugar, y que te quede claro, nunca recibí ningún soborno ni nunca lo haré. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué crees que me interesa el dinero de ese inútil-bueno-para-nada? Ni ese ni el de ningún otro. ¿Qué me viste, cara de muerto de hambre?_ —replicó el hombre, emitiendo un muy audible bufido. (Esta vez sí estaba segura de que había sido él.)

— _Bueno… entonces un favor, lo que tú quieras, salvo, bueno, cosas de adultos, no te ayudaré en ese sentido, tienes que ocuparte tú solo de tus asuntos, ¿sabes?_

— _¡¿Qu-qu-qué estás tratando de decir?!_

— _Anda, ¿ahora te vas por ahí ligando con crías, Hijikata?, qué vergüenza_ —Sougo se unió a la conversación inesperadamente. Soyo ni siquiera había oído el momento en que la puerta se abrió. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el alto volumen que habían alcanzado su compañera y el rector, no le extrañó que un sonido tan tenue fuera pasado desapercibido— _. Además, hay mejores cortes de donde elegir, y créeme que China no es la mejor opción. Si al menos vas a ir a la cárcel por pedofilia, que valga la pena, ¿no?_

— _¡¿Que qué?!_

— _¿Qué estás diciendo, imbécil, que no soy un buen partido?_ —objetó Kagura, con la molestia entonada en su voz—. _Mayora me ha elegido a mí, no te metas en esto._

— _¿Tú_ —dijo con mucho énfasis— _quieres con él, China? Me sorprendes. No creí que pudieras caer tan bajo._

— _Oye, cada uno se ajusta a lo que puede, ¿no? Al menos él tiene los calzones para asumirlo._

— _Calzones sí tiene, pero dudo que los tenga bien puestos._

— _Pues para mí que sí, y mejor que otros. Mayora, cariño, enséñale a este._

— _¡¿Qui-qu-quieren dejar de decir tantas estupideces, par de_ _mequetrefes?_ _!_ —aventuró a decir el rector, en una destacable aparición de cordura (seguido de un dúo de " _auch")._ Soyo no sabía si su momentánea falta del habla se debió a la impertinencia de los chicos, o a que se le había trabado la lengua de tanta cólera reprimida— _. So-Sougo, ¿qu-qué ha dicho e-el director?_

— _Quiere escucharnos a los dos, aunque el castigo será el mismo, de todos modos._

— _Entonces será mejor que entren…_

— _Te advierto, Hijikata, que no se vale dar inmunidad a China por estar ligan… Auch._

— _¡Ya cierren la maldita boca!_

— _Oye, ¿y yo por qué?_ —preguntó Kagura, en tono recriminatorio. Soyo dedujo que había recibido otro pequeño coscorrón.

— _Por darle ideas. Ahora entren ya, antes de que cometa_ adolescenticidio.

La puerta se oyó abrir una vez más, con apremio, y luego fue cerrada con brusquedad.

(…)

Cuando el timbre sonó, ellos aún estaban con el director, de modo que no le quedó otra opción más que volver sola a clases. A los quince minutos a Kagura apareció en el umbral de la puerta, acompañado del hombre con flequillo en V. Este explicó brevemente al docente sobre el motivo de la tardanza de la alumna, y posteriormente, como despedida, dio una advertencia sobre el peligro de dejar la billetera suelta.

(…)

El timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo le supo a gloria en cuanto sonó. Lo estuvo esperando por interminables minutos de agonía, minutos en los que su amiga se rehusaba rotundamente a abrir la boca por querer dormir en clase de forma no muy disimulada. Alegaba que después de ser amonestada su mejor consuelo era el sueño, pero la realidad que Soyo veía en esa pequeña mentira se remitía a un pícaro encuentro nocturno con la consola de videojuegos. El rector estaba en lo cierto, no tenía remedio.

(…)

Una vez en el lugar de siempre, y en su escondite de siempre, se dedicó a esperar a las estrellas de la obra, que no tardaron mucho en llegar. El primero fue Okita, como de costumbre, y al poco rato contempló arribar a su contraparte, lo cual le pareció extraño.

— _Buen intento, China_ —bramó Sougo en cuanto sintió las pisadas sobre el césped. No se había dignado siquiera a despegar la vista del horizonte amurallado que tenía a lo lejos.

— _Solo vi la oportunidad y fui por ella_ —respondió Kagura con sorna—. _¿Vas a decirme que tú no haces lo mismo?_

— _Al menos yo tengo éxito. Digamos que sé la manera para que los demás hagan lo que quiero._ —Una pequeña punzada le atravesó el pecho a Soyo y no pudo evitar sentirse aludida—. _Pero de todas formas no ibas a obtener mucho de él, no de esa manera._

— _Pues ya me ha soltado algo._ —Y le enseñó la lengua, como burla.

— _No es nada que no te haya contado ya, China._

— _¿Cómo lo…?_

— _Él también habla dormido._

— _Vaya_ —comentó, curiosa, el interés plasmado en el rostro—, _¿y qué dice?_

— _Ah, no. A mí sí tendrás que pagarme con dinero (y no me importa dónde lo consigas) para saber de tu "amado"._

— _Vamos, no te has tragado eso, ¿o sí?_

— _Fui engañado_ —articuló el chico, falsamente, y Soyo ya comenzaba a saborear en vivo y en directo el drama de su novela particular—. _Apuesto a que me usaste para llegar a él_ —ironizó, desviando la vista de forma graciosamente dramática.

— _No seas idiota. Te he dejado en claro lo que… Bueno, tú sabes._

— _A decir verdad no. Repítemelo, ¿quieres?_ —se volvió, mirándola con una sonrisa ladina.

— _Vete al diablo_ —espetó, en tono molesto— _. Y por cierto, ya di lo que quieres para hoy y deja de estar haciéndote el tonto._

Y como si de una combustión espontánea se tratase, Okita encendió su semblante maligno y perverso, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

— _¿Has jugado alguna vez_ —preguntó, sinuoso— _al "Juego del Rey"?_

Kagura pensó durante un momento.

— _¿Ese en donde hay que obedecer todas las órdenes del idiota al que le toque la corona? Sádico,_ _solo somos dos. A esa cosa se juega con más gente._

— _Puede ser, pero nosotros_ _le añadiremos un extra, una regla que diga "Se vale todo", ¿eh?_ —sopesó, levantando las cajas, insinuante.

Kagura permaneció impertérrita con los brazos cruzados, la mirada vacía, el rostro carente de emociones.

— _Esto va para los dos_ —añadió él tras unos segundos. Entonces su pelirroja acompañante levantó una ceja.

— _Para los dos…_ —rumió ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. _Eso quiere decir que al que le toque la corona puede pedir lo que sea._

— _Lo que sea_ —aseguró Sougo, entornando intencionadamente los ojos.

Soyo alcanzó a ver el momento exacto en el que la expresión del chico se transformaba lentamente en una mueca digna para el espanto: primero se le juntaron las cejas hacia abajo, y la mirada, penetrante, se concentró en una sola dirección: Kagura. Luego su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando los dientes, a tal punto que hasta a Soyo llegó el aura peligroso que emanaba de todo su ser. Vio a la chica levantar el mentón y luego asentir una sola vez con la cabeza. Contrario a lo que podría imaginar, la muchacha estaba lejos de sentirse amedrentada por la nueva regla del juego, la veía más bien emocionada, entusiasmada con la propuesta. Y eso solo podía traducirse como una mala señal, una futura masacre recíproca.

— _Pues en dónde firmo_ —sonrió ampliamente—. _Voy a disfrutar esto._

— _Ni te imaginas cuánto_ _,_ _China_ _._

Soyo los miraba con preocupación. Un escalofrío extraño le recorrió toda la espalda. El solo hecho de imaginarse a Kagura en una situación tan beneficiosa —y desventajosa a la vez—, la ponía nerviosa. Y la espeluznante sonrisa con la que ambos adornaron sus ya tétricos rostros tampoco ayudaban a calmar sus inquietudes. ¡Era una hoja de doble filo, por todos los cielos! Solo le quedaba rogar para que no tuviera que visitarlos a la enfermería como en otras ocasiones.

— _Bueno, ¿qué esperas_ _? Comencemos._

— _Estás ansiosa, eh. Bien, si tanto anhelas el sufrimiento, te complaceré_ —convino Sougo, fanfarrón.

Kagura balbuceó un insulto que Soyo no logró entender muy bien, pero que tenía algo que ver con su madre. Luego vio al joven sacar unos naipes con dorsos rojizos y los desplegó, verticalmente, en forma de abanico.

— _Esto es simple_ —comenzó explicando, al tiempo que las iba mostrando en una mano—: _Hay tres naipes comunes…_

— _Momento…_ —interrumpió Kagura, con mala cara—. _Estas cartas… no me gustan_ —añadió sin apartar la mirada.

Soyo alcanzó a visualizar unas siluetas impresas en los naipes. En un principio no las reconoció.

— _¿Qué tienen de malo?_ —Okita pestañeó, desentendido, en su mejor actuación de niño bueno.

— _Pues están feas y… huelen mal, sí._

Sougo se llevó los naipes a la nariz y olfateó con extraña parsimonia, pero con un brillo sospechoso en la mirada.

— _¿Como a qué te huele?, porque yo no siento nada._ —El suave sonido de su voz, junto con el tono pícaro y bribón, causaban en Soyo un repentino escalofrío. Algo le _olía_ mal. Trató de enfocar un poco más vista y prestar especial atención en los naipes.

— _Pues me huele a que te estuviste revolcando con_ ella _en tus noches vacías, sí._

Sougo frunció el ceño.

La menor de los Tokugawa, concentrada en el objeto material del juego, logró discernir el rostro bonito y maquillado de una modelo. Le quedaba claro que era un mazo de cartas con sus fotografías.

— _China, ¿me puedes decir de dónde sacas esas frases?_

— _De las novelas mejicanas._ —El muchacho levantó una ceja, incrédulo, como diciéndole: "¿Y tú desde cuándo ves telenovelas?", entonces Kagura se apresuró a decir—: _¿Qué? Gin las ve por las noches por estar baboseándose con las_ actoras _… Yo no las veo en realidad, es solo que…_

— _Sí, bueno, lo que digas_ —masculló indiferente— _. Que no se te pegue._

Un recuerdo fugaz le pasó por la mente. Sabía el nombre de la modelo, o mejor dicho la actriz. Actriz y modelo. Sí. Pero no recordaba su nombre. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

— _Pero sabes que tengo razón en lo que dije._

Hubo un momento de silencio, tenso y cortante, hasta que Okita habló.

— _Bueno, como iba diciendo…_

— _¡No me ignores, maldito idiota! Además, estas cartas no me gustan. Cámbialas._

La modelo sonreía en su estampado papel de cartón. Parecía reírse de ella. ¿Comenzaba con A? ¿Con K o con N?

— _Bueno, dame unas_ _hechas_ _por ti y listo._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —respondió la joven, ruborizada de cólera.

— _¿No? Entonces deja de ser tan quisquillosa, ¿quieres? Son las únicas que conseguí._

¿Con L? No, comenzaba con M. Sí, estaba segura. M de… ¿Mizutani?

— _Pues búscate otras._

— _Dame el dinero y las compro._

Otro momento de silencio, pero esta vez fue Kagura quien lo rompió.

— _Bueno, no hay por qué amargarse, ¿no? La vida es demasiado corta para estar de cabrones con todo, sí._

— _Ajá… Bueno, ahora presta atención: estas tres serán las comunes_ —señaló, acercándoselas hasta dejarlas a pocos centímetros de su nariz. Kagura hacía esfuerzo para no mirar— _y esta de aquí_ —sujetó con otra mano, repitiendo la acción— _será la corona, ¿entiendes?_

El muchacho volvió a alejar las cartas, las levantó en alto, para que quedaran a su vista. Kagura arrugó la nariz y se quedó observándolas con algo de repulsión.

Fue entonces cuando el nombre le vino a la mente: María Ozawa. Era ella, sin duda. Había leído sobre la modelo en una de las revistas femeninas que tanto le gustaban. El escandaloso romance con un famosísimo actor revoloteó incesante durante unas cuantas semanas, hasta que luego salieron a desmentir la existencia de un posible _affair_ , ¡pues el tipo estaba casado con una importante conductora de televisión! Pero lo que sorprendió de todo el ajetreo fue la hermosura de la joven, y sobre todo el rubro al que se dedicaba…

Soyo tuvo que taparse la boca en cuanto el tumulto de información le invadió de lleno en el cerebro. Enfocó aún más la vista y logró discernir, por fin, el alto grado de contenido no apto para menores de edad. Y es que se había distraído tanto con la identidad de la mujer que desatendió por completo a la poca ropa que ésta llevaba puesta en los naipes, y la posición sumamente comprometedora en la que se encontraba junto a un sujeto de piel muy morena… El sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en ella casi de inmediato, incluso más que en el rostro de su querida amiga (en ese momento comprendió que su cólera no se debía al enfado, y también por qué se rehusaba a jugar con _esas_ cartas. ¡Las imágenes estaban más subidas de tono que hombre golpeado en sus partes nobles!).

Observó a Kagura contemplar las cartas con las manos en la cintura al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensativa. Prestando más atención a las figuras, notó que las tres de la mano derecha tenían sus respectivos números impresos de forma continua (del uno al tres), mientras que la de la mano izquierda tenía un doce, junto con una pequeña corona en la cabeza, dibujada con tinta azul: "la Reina".

Kagura frunció los labios e infló los cachetes. Su rostro entero mostraba desagrado.

— _¿Y por qué esa_ _es la corona_ _?_ —dijo, interrogante—. _¿No puede ser esta de aquí?_ — señaló el naipe que estaba en la punta derecha.

— _¿Te gusta esta, China?_ —la miró con sorpresa.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de agregar algo más, la estudiante se apresuró a decir:

— _Olvídalo. Comencemos de una vez._

— _Porque yo no tengo problema en…_

— _¡Dije que lo olvidaras! Y ahora reparte las malditas cartas._

— _Ok…_

La sonrisa autosuficiente del muchacho podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia. Aún cuando no pronunciara palabra, su rostro lo decía todo.

El juego dio inicio después de que se sentaron en el suelo. Okita mezcló las barajas orgulloso de haber conseguido que accediera. Sin embargo, la forma presuntuosa en la se postrada generaba desconfianza en Soyo, intuía algún tipo de truco sucio o artimaña para ganar siempre, pero pronto vería lo equivocada que estaba, sobre todo cuando Kagura sacó a "la Reina" en el primer intento.

— _¡Ja! ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, eh? Me tocó primero a mí, ¿ves?_

— _El que ríe al último, ríe mejor._

— _Sí, ya, ríe todo lo que quieras ahora, porque dejarás de hacerlo cuando te haga perseguir las esferas del dragón, sí._

Sougo apenas pestañeó. Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, se puso de pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Kagura también se levantó.

— _Ajá, bueno_ _._ _¿_ _Tu_ _orden?_ —preguntó, con voz entrecortada. Un pequeño, pero perceptible, tic le brotaba de su ojo izquierdo.

— _¿Mi orden?_ —sonrió ampliamente. Luego, con insidiosa lentitud, dijo—: _Que te quedes bien quietecito_

Su mirada irradiaba el brillo característico de una venganza. Y en definitiva así lo fue, lo confirmó al verla dar una enérgica patada sin ningún recato a las "esferas del dragón" del muchacho.

— _Maldita hija de…_

Nuevamente la menor de los Tokugawa oyó a los muchachos insultarse largo y tendido (porque su amiga se mostró muy reacia a la idea de no contestarle), involucrando madres, padres, hermanos y todo el árbol genealógico de un fulano de tal.

Luego de varios minutos, cuando al fin dejó de retorcerse como lombriz, Sougo hincó las rodillas sobre el césped (cubriéndose aún sus partes bajas), y respiró hondo. Incapaz de hablar, hizo ademán para que su pelirroja contrincante revolviera las cartas.

— _Te dije que ibas a pagármelas, eh, Sádico_ —fanfarroneó Kagura con malicia, mientras colocaba las barajas boca abajo—. _Y esto es solo el comienzo._

Y a Soyo le pareció ver un atisbo de pavor en el recién repuesto semblante del muchacho.

(…)

Había transcurrido ya un tiempo desde la última vez que los vio echarse alguna que otra de sus frecuentes bromas pesadas con gusto a "voy a estrangularte hasta que te salgan los ojos". Y esto se debía, principalmente, a la apuesta que habían tramado Soyo y Kagura. Recordaba con claridad la vez que Kagura recibió un pequeño paquete con vómito en su casillero, o la vez que se topó "por accidente" con un cuenco de fertilizante (como Soyo prefería llamarlo, en lugar de la incómoda y vulgar manera en la que lo nombraba su refinada amiga), o la vez en que le cayó un tarro de avena podrida en la cabeza, o… Bueno, la lista era larga, y por cada broma había también un contraataque. Era un ciclo sin fin. Había épocas de calma, en donde sólo peleaban en los recreos, y otros tantos de "intensa actividad burlona". Pero ninguna se había extendido tanto como esta última. Y aquello comenzaba a pesarle a Kagura.

El segundo turno también fue a favor de ella, y lo aprovechó al máximo.

— _No se vale repetir la misma orden_ —aclaró Sougo, en un intento desesperado por resguardar su descendencia.

— _Pero si has dicho que se valía todo, esa era la regla_ —repuso Kagura, arremangándose unas mangas invisibles.

— _Ten en cuenta que eso también es para mí_ —dijo levantando una ceja—. _Y no dudaré en ponerlo en práctica._

Kagura se quedó pensando. Era fácil de reconocer cuando lo hacía pues su cara se transformaba en un mar de gestos y movimientos, que iban desde pasar por una variedad de muecas, tomarse del mentón, soplarse los flequillos, hasta rascarse la barbilla, nuca y mejillas (a veces llegaba con largos arañazos por haberse pasado toda una tarde fregándose el rostro con las uñas). Después de unos segundos bramó:

— _Pues me arriesgaré_ —y le sonrió. No como esas sonrisas dulces y alegres, sino como aquellas propias de una maldad entrañable, como si dijera: "voy a hacer que lamentes haber nacido, que ruegues por piedad mientras te revuelcas en tu propia miseria, que pidas clemencia", y cosas así. O al menos eso le pareció captar de la curvatura retorcida en los labios de su amiga. Sintió pena por el muchacho.

Sougo tomó una gran bocanada de aire y aguantó la respiración por unos instantes.

— _Adelante_ —afirmó como si estuviera frente a un tirador en proceso de fusilamiento.

— _Quieto_ —canturreó la chica, campante, a modo de orden.

Esta vez el golpe no fue en la zona genital sino en el abdomen, y por el gesto de sufrimiento del muchacho quedaba claro que también había sido un fuerte impacto. Cuando se oyó una maldición —un tanto ahogada y entre quejidos— Soyo logró cuantificar, mentalmente, una aproximación del daño recibido. (Claro, siempre dando rienda a la imaginación que le permitía una adolescente soñadora de dieciséis que nunca ha matado ni a un mosquito.)

Sin esperar a que se repusiese, la joven volvió a mezclar y apilar las cartas boca abajo.

— _Vaya, creo que me está gustando este juego, sí_ —dijo mientras tomaba una del pequeño mazo y la daba vuelta. Luego hizo un mohín con aire desilusionado. Cuando fue el turno del chico, la cara le cambió enteramente a una de desagrado, pues reconoció la satisfacción del otro.

— _¡Ja!_ —Okita, con orgullo, mostraba presuntuoso a "la Reina". Kagura levantó el mentón con ahínco, desafiando su suerte—. _Ahora sabrás lo que es el sufrimiento_ —advirtió con malévola sonrisa. Soyo vio caer un gota de sudor sobre la frente de su compañera— _. Quédate quieta, no muevas ni un músculo…_

Y luego un beso inesperado.

Sougo atrapó sus labios en un acercamiento brusco y repentino. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Kagura, y sobre todo en el de la pequeña fisgona entrometida, quien abrió los ojos como platos. Esta última se acomodó en su estrecho lugar y concentró su atención en ellos esperando, ilusionada, una escena romántica, unos abrazos apasionados y un contacto delicado, lleno de sentimientos. Más nada es lo que parece con ese par, lo sabía muy bien, pero a veces (por no decir siempre) su mente soñadora le jugaba una mala pasada. Cuando vio el hilo de sangre correr por el mentón de la chica lo comprendió, y su sentido común volvió a situarse en la realidad, permitiéndole observar con más objetividad. ¡El muchacho la había mordido en los labios! Dejó caer los párpados con resignación y se regañó a sí misma por no prever tal actitud.

— _Pues no dolió_ —espetó Kagura cuando él se apartó relamiéndose los labios. Una vez lejos se limpió el brote de sangre con el dorso de la mano.

— _Créeme que te acordarás de mí cuando comas algo salado_ —repuso, divertido. La mirada acechante del estudiante le hacía dar escalofríos, sin embargo concordaba con su amiga, no había sido una devolución extraordinaria ni mucho menos un movimiento implacable, no al nivel al que lo había elevado Kagura. Y eso la dejó pensando.

— _Bueno, bueno. Ya has hecho_ _suficiente_ _el vago , te toca mezclar._

Volvieron a sentarse (Sougo aún sobándose el abdomen) y se acomodaron alrededor de María Ozawa. Ella permanecía implacablemente sometida a los brazos de un hombre moreno y bien formado… Soyo sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la mente y se concentró en los chicos. El siguiente turno también fue para él. Lo vio sonreír con satisfacción.

— _Vaya, vaya_ —dijo, y Kagura frunció el ceño—. _Lo mismo: quédate quieta._

Soyo esperaba que esta vez sí se mandara uno de pequeños trucos dolorosos en honor a su orgullo maltrecho por las dos palizas que recibió, pero no fue así. Lejos de aquel resultado sacó un marcador indeleble, de punta gruesa, y escribió en letras grandes sobre todo el rostro de la chica. En la frente, el mentón y ambas mejillas se leía claramente una sola e infalible palabra: Sougo. El flamante autor rio entre dientes, contento con su obra maestra.

— _¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué dice?_

— _Quién sabe_ —bromeó, en tanto su acompañante daba vueltas sobre sí, tratando en vano de verse la cara. Arriba, abajo, sus ojos no llegaban a identificar lo que estaba escrito. Soltó unas cuantas groserías. Para cuando terminó, las cartas ya estaban preparadas para continuar el juego. Sin perder tiempo, los chicos fueron volteándolas una por una, hasta que "la Reina" quedó al último, siendo descubierta a manos de Kagura. A modo de festejo exclamó un enfático "¡Sí!", lleno de júbilo. Y como la venganza les sabe a dulce, la muchacha atacó del mismo modo.

— _Quieto_ —ordenó en su turno de mandato. (Lo cierto era que el juego se había remitido pura y exclusivamente a una sola orden: quedarse estático.)

Sin siquiera levantarse de su plácida postura (con las piernas cruzadas), Sougo rodó los ojos con menosprecio. Kagura se acercó de rodillas y, con el mismo marcador, dibujó garabatos en todo su rostro, garabatos que insinuaban una inclinación sexual hacia el género masculino… Soyo se tapó los ojos por unos instantes y meneó la cabeza con resignación.

— _Ahí lo tienes. Presúmeselo a tus amigos, les encantará_ —dijo entre risitas desbocadas.

El muchacho solo respondió alistando las cartas, le envió un beso al aire cuando sacó a la Soberana en la primera oportunidad. Ella frunció los labios y desvió la mirada. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un corte para la serie de órdenes monótonas que surgían. Primero, se quitó los zapatos negros y las medias blancas. Luego extendió un pie y… el resto es historia cantada.

— _Bromeas, ¿cierto?_

Okita negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

— _¡Ni muerta!_

— _Es una orden, subordinada_ —decretó, altivo— _. Acerca tus sucios labios a mi pie y bésalo como la perra que eres._

— _¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?_ —se defendió con recelo.

— _No lo sé, creí que sonaría bien._

Soyo se dio golpecito en la frente con la mano. "Ninguno de los dos tiene remedio", pensaba.

(…)

Casi la mayoría de las alocadas tretas entre los dos estudiantes más problemáticos del colegio terminaban en un fiasco. Soyo había visto, oído y presenciado un numeroso repertorio de "técnicas" y "trucos" dignas de un estafador aprendiz (porque no eran infalibles) para escaquearse de sus obligaciones contractuales. En simples palabras: el sabotaje mutuo ya era una rutina cotidiana entre ellos. Era común que ambos hicieran trampa y buscaran la forma de librarse de los consecuentes castigos. El beso estrafalario en el pie del muchacho no fue ninguna excepción. Kagura terminó mordiéndolo.

(…)

Después de observar el brinco que Sougo pegó al sentir el poder de los dientes de Kagura, Soyo contempló, una vez más, una seguidilla de insultos y reclamos que derivarían en una discusión sin sentido.

— _Las lombrices_ _eran tuyas, no me vengas con esas cosas_ —repuso Okita, sobándose la planta del pie desnudo.

— _Pero fue idea tuya ponerlos en el bolso de la vieja esa, sí_ —respondió ella con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos.

— _Que tu falta de cerebro se haya hecho crónico no es mi problema. ¡Te señalé el bolso de Hijikata!_

— _¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste que lo estaba haciendo mal?!_

— _Bueno, creí que sería más divertido ver como la esposa del director salía espantada al ver sus nuevas mascotas._ —Esbozó una pequeña risilla.

Soyo especulaba que, por dentro, él debía estar sintiéndose nostálgico, como cuando se tiene un buen recuerdo de la niñez, de algún momento de inocente travesura, algo muy lejano en el pasado, pero lo cierto era que había transcurrido hacia tan solo dos meses atrás.

— _¿Recuerdas cómo gritó?_ —preguntó con aire pensativo, aún sumergido en sus memorias.

Entonces Kagura también emitió una elocuente risita.

— _Huyó como conejo perseguido por un lobo, sí._

Y mientras ellos recordaban con dilección el "simpático" momento en el que la mujer colapsó en un ataque de nervios, gritos y, posteriormente, pérdida de la consciencia, Soyo rememoraba el rigor con el que los habían sancionado. Otra vez, al borde de la expulsión. Era ya la cuarta del año, contando la vez que dejó a Sougo colgando inconsciente del aro de básquet. Lo peor era que ninguno de ellos mostraba signo alguno de arrepentimiento.

— _No era lo que te ordené_ —farfulló pensativo—. _Pero salió bien._

— _¿Cómo dices? Habla más fuerte, ¿quieres?_

El muchacho dio un leve suspiro y luego sentenció:

— _Sigamos._

Una alarma se disparó en la mente de Soyo, sabía que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, sobre todo en él. Primero que nada, no castigó a Kagura por desobedecer el pedido y segundo no la reprendió por la dolorosa jugarreta que había hecho. Para él ignorar una cosa como aquella era sinónimo de desequilibrio mental, o al menos así lo veía la pequeña espía.

El siguiente turno le correspondía a él, pero no fue hasta la siguiente vuelta cuando obtuvo el naipe triunfador. Entonces sonrió de medio lado y su contrincante lo miró con recelo.

— _No volveré a oler tus apestosos pies, eh, que te quede claro._

— _Quítatelos_ —ordenó Sougo, ignorando el comentario.

— _¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?_

— _Esos que parecen conos._

Kagura torció el gesto en una mueca perfecta de desentendimiento, tanto que a Soyo le pareció irresistiblemente graciosa.

— _Esas cosas en forma de estiércol de fresa_ —repitió señalando los dos rodetes con adorno rojizo.

Kagura hizo un mohín inflando los cachetes. Daba la impresión de estar viendo a una niña pequeña mientras la regañaban por haber hecho una de sus travesuras.

— _No tienen forma de estiércol_ —murmuró al tiempo que se iba quitando los rodetes, dejando al descubierto una ondulante y arremolinada cabellera escarlata. Soyo pensó en que si hubiera sabido de antemano que el chico iba a pedir eso, le hubiera alisado el pelo o al menos intentaría peinarla. Tomó nota mental de ello mientras meneaba la cabeza y se lamentaba por no habérsele ocurrido antes.

Entre tanto Sougo observaba sin decir nada. Serio, concentrado, absorto. Soyo no sabía con exactitud qué tipo de emoción expresaba su rostro. Era como si estuviera disfrutándolo muy sarcásticamente. Algo sin sentido para ella.

— _¿Contento?_ —consultó Kagura, luego de acomodarse los mechones ensortijados que se le habían formado a causa de los rodetes.

Sougo gruñó a modo de afirmativa.

— _Qué orden tan estúpida. Mira que desperdiciar un turno en algo como esto._ —Pero a pesar de sus palabras frías e indiferentes, Tokugawa percibía un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Sonrió. Comenzaba a entender qué tipo de expresión estaba teniendo el muchacho, una que ya había visto antes pero que no había sabido identificar. En ese momento le quedó claro. Era afecto—. _Bueno, ¿seguimos?_

— _Seguimos_ —concluyó Okita, seco y cortante, la mirada fija en ella. Repartió las cartas casi sin verlas, estaba hipnotizado en el fulgor carmesí que tenía enfrente.

— _¡Sí! ¡Me tocó a mí, por fin! Mi orden será… que escribas: "Kagura es la mejor" en un papel, sí._

Soyo se dio tope en la frente. Su amiga no había captado la indirecta en absoluto. O mejor dicho, sí lo captó, solo que no tuvo la brillantez de aprovecharla para su beneficio, para propiciar un momento de romance, de dulzura. Era un caso perdido. Otra vez tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ella sobre las parejas y el romanticismo. ¡¿Es que nunca aprendería?!

Sougo gruñó de nuevo y sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

— _No tengo papel ahora_ —explicó sin dejar de teclear, posiblemente un mensaje de texto— _, así que confórmate con esto._

El móvil de la chica sonó y al revisarlo esta dio un bufido de disgusto.

— _¡Oye, eso no fue lo que te ordené!_

— _Tampoco te dije que me mordieras pero lo hiciste gratis. Este es tu cambio._ —Le sonrió con picardía, y luego lanzó las barajas hacia ella—. _Te toca._

Kagura bufó en silencio mientras se daba a la "pesada" tarea de mezclar un "exuberante" montón de cartas.

— _Listo. Pero esta vez haz caso, sino no tiene gracia_ —reclamó de un modo tan infantil que a Soyo le hubiese gustado salir corriendo a estrujar sus pálidas mejillas.

— _Tira de una vez_ —espetó, inexpresivo, al tiempo que guardaba el celular.

Kagura le hizo caras y colocó el mazo en el suelo de mala gana. Sougo volteó la primera carta y luego la miró levantando las cejas con satisfacción; ella vociferó una grosería en un tono que nada tenía que envidiar a la de un megáfono. Soyo habría jurado que el chico se desternillaba de júbilo por dentro al ver esa reacción.

— _China tonta_ —dijo acercándose despacio— _, tu destino es caer ante mí, resígnate_ _ya_ _._

— _Y m****. Si caigo tú vienes conmigo_ —respondió, mirándolo de arriba abajo y cruzándose de brazos, escupió delante de él para que supiera que hablaba enserio.

— _Vaya boca tienes. Nadie te tomará enserio como novia si sigues así_ —bromeó en tono burlón.

Kagura se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

— _Podría considerarlo, si algún día fuera novia de alguien… Pero no._

— _¿No qué?_ —quiso saber, falsamente intrigado.

— _No cambiaré por alguien, solo porque me lo dicen. El que me quiera… bueno, ya sabes_ —sentenció haciendo ademán con la mano y fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto. Pero Soyo sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, y estaba segura de que el chico también lo entendía. De alguna manera se entendían sin necesidad hablar, las palabras sobraban entre ellos.

Sougo esbozó una media sonrisa. Se situó frente a ella, a pocos centímetros.

— _Quédate quieta_ —le ordenó cambiando a una expresión malvada y traviesa. Algo traía en mente, y cuando le pasó una mano por la nuca, apartando el cabello de los hombros, Soyo supo que estaba en lo cierto.

— _¿_ _Y ahora qué_ _?_

— _Mantente callada_ —le respondió, austeramente, antes de abalanzarse sobre su cuello, de forma repentina. La sorpresa alcanzó tanto a Kagura como Soyo, siendo la última más afectada. Contemplaba la escena con algo de bochorno y cierta incomodidad, no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta que la vio dar un respingo desazonado y con algo de disgusto. Entonces lo entendió, era obvio: la había mordido. Aún así Kagura no le dio el lujo de gritar o gimotear por ello, en vez de eso decidió clavarle las uñas en el brazo izquierdo del chico. Un justo equilibrio, diría ella. Pero Soyo intuía las posibles consecuencias, como él la mordiera con más fuerza.

Y así sucedió.

Transcurrió un rato, en el ambos se debatían quién infringía más dolor. Hasta que Kagura lo jaló de los pelos y lo apartó de un tirón. Sougo se alejó con rapidez, manteniendo distancia de su _presa_. Ella se llevó una mano al pescuezo, limpiándose los rastros de saliva. Aún desde lejos se podían ver las marcas de los dientes impresos en su nívea piel. Un solo pensamiento pasó por la mente de la espía, que no le iba a gustar.

— _A ver cómo explicas eso_ —se burló el chico, poniéndose en alerta, por si tenía que salir corriendo de un ataque repentino.

— _Maldito lunático. No es divertido. ¿Qué le diré a Gin?_

Okita se encogió de hombros y, al notar que ya no corría riesgo de muerte, relajó un poco su postura.

— _¿Para qué marcas terreno si no tienes los huevos para defenderlo?_ —dijo Kagura en tono casual, y Okita volvió a contraer el cuerpo. Se quedó boquiabierto por escasos segundos intentando replicarle con algo pero ella lo cortó diciendo que debían seguir con el juego. Optar por el silencio fue su mejor alternativa.

Cuando retomaron la marcha y el joven obtuvo, nuevamente, a La Reina, la muchacha estalló en una clara muestra de descontento

— _¡Oye, esto es pura m*****! Tus cartas están jodidas_ _a tu antojo_ _. ¿Cómo m***** es que esta perra siempre te toca a ti? ¿Le hiciste alguna de tus m***** vudú y esas cosas?, porque están funcionando como laxante._ —Suspiró, exaltada, y se cruzó de brazos— _. Esta m***** ya no me gusta._

Sougo rio en silencio. Fue caminando hasta el muro del edificio y, desde allí, sentado contra la pared, emitió su _soberana_ orden.

— _Cálmate, y siéntate… aquí_ —y señaló sus piernas.

Kagura se quedó viéndolo como diciendo "Es broma, ¿cierto?". Y solo cuando él negó con la cabeza, y la incitó a acercarse con el dedo índice, se encaminó hasta allí.

— _Y nada de engaños._

— _¿Qué dijiste?_ —preguntó ella, luego de hincar las rodillas sobre su muslo con toda brusquedad. El estudiante soltó una grosería en su honor. Su expresión se traducía notablemente en una mueca de dolor y desagrado, hasta que la cambió por completo a solo desagrado. Luego la observó con mala cara cuando esta finalmente acató la orden y se acomodó a su gusto.

— _No así. Una en cada lado_ —señaló, primero con los ojos luego con un dedo en un valiente intento de acariciar una pierna que, aunque llena de rasguños y moretones, lucían atractivamente femeninas.

— _Me pones otro dedo encima y te quedas sin brazo_ —amenazó, dando un manotazo al índice juguetón.

Sougo se quedó viéndola divertido, aunque también respetando la advertencia.

— _Entonces obedece._

Y ella obedeció, muy a regañadientes, pero lo hizo.

— _Mi turno_ —dijo después de cambiar de posición, enfrascada en un enojo desbocado pero reprimido. Soyo creía que ella tenía la esperanza de poder vengarse por medio del juego.

Revolvió las cartas casi de reojo pero fue Sougo quien obtuvo la corona en el segundo intento. Respiró hondo y se quedó viéndolo atentamente, como queriendo adivinar cuál sería su próximo movimiento, incluso Soyo desconfiaba de la próxima orden, dada la postura en la que estaban, y la cara de satisfacción muchacho. Entonces este cortó el silencio.

— _Dilo_ —demandó en voz tenue y confidente:

Kagura dio un suspiro un tanto ahogado y se dedicó a mirarlo por un largo rato. Finalmente, después de un minuto con trece segundos (según cronometró la espía), le dio un pequeño golpecito con el dedo medio en la frente y, acercándose a su rostro, le respondió en voz muy bajita. Soyo tuvo que dejar de respirar para no perder detalle:

— _Quiero estar contigo, ya lo sabes. Te quiero a ti._ —El rubor de sus mejillas, el timbre firme y quebrado a la vez, su poderosa convicción, era por completo una encantadora obra de arte para la embelesada espectadora que los contemplaba desde su pequeño escondite. Si no hubiera estado confinada a ese reducido espacio, bajo la premisa de estar oculta, habría saltado como canguro sobre su pelirroja amiga. Se contuvo lo más que pudo para no chillar de alegría.

Pero cuando vio la expresión de Sougo la sonrisa se le borró al instante. No parecía contento con el valeroso agregado demostrativo que le habían confesado. Más bien se lo veía extrañado e incómodo, como si una alarma interna se le hubiera disparado, como si algo no le cuadrara.

"¿Por qué", se preguntó, cerrando sus manos en puños. Según ella, no había razón para tal actitud o siquiera para dudar. Estaba todo más que claro. Pero al parecer para él no, pues se quedó observándola tan fijamente que parecía que iba a perforarle el cráneo con la mirada. Tenía el semblante de alguien que intentaba ver a través de sus ojos, alguien que trataba de encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que no había sido formulada en voz alta. Kagura, por su parte, le devolvía sin problemas el desafío espontáneo de miradas, hasta dejaba de pestañear para ver cuánto resistía (reconocía esos gestos en ella. Cada vez que lo encontraba serio o disgustado, ella buscaba la manera de cambiar la situación; era su arma secreta, nunca fallaba). Y sucedió. Algo pasó, no supo qué pero algo en él se removió y Soyo creyó que había encontrado esa respuesta, su cara de sorpresa lo delataba, aunque resultaba evidente que trataba de disimularlo con escasos resultados. También ella lo había notado, estaba más que segura de ello, pero no hizo movimiento alguno, solo se dedicó a escudriñarlo con los ojos en busca de alguna señal o algo que pudiera identificar pues ellos podían entenderse solo con la mirada, esta era una de esas oportunidades, claro estaba. Salvo por el pequeñísimo detalle de que, luego de unos instantes, él cortó el contacto visual, volteó hacia otro lado y apretó los labios.

Soyo parpadeó sorprendida. Si antes entendía poco, en ese momento entendía menos que menos. Observó a Kagura levantar el mentón y arrugar la nariz. Parecía molesta. Luego mezcló las cartas rápidamente sin verlas y colocó la carta ganadora boca arriba.

— _Ahora tú_ —sentenció tajante, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— _Bueno, es bastante obvio_ —dijo _,_ levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado—. _Quiero dormir contigo._

— _No. Dilo_ —interrumpió ella, fríamente.

Okita paseó la mirada por todos lados, como siguiendo el vuelo en espiral de una abeja, antes de contestar. Resopló indiferente y luego se volvió hacia ella.

— _Te lo dije. Eres linda y me gustas._

Por alguna razón no parecía ser sincero. Lo había dicho muy a la ligera y en el último instante desvió la mirada. Pero aún así Kagura fue capaz de comprender algo y puso cara de enfado.

— _Bien_ —fue lo único que salió de ella. Revolvió las cartas por última vez, y, mostrándole la que tomó, ordenó—: _Levántate._

Antes de que se diera cuenta ambos se encontraban de pie y se dedicaban intensas miradas. No supo en qué momento comenzaron los empujones y los golpes, pero para cuando sonó el timbre ella le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha mientras le estampaba la cara contra el césped. Lo liberó con brusquedad después de escuchar el timbrazo y se apartó dando un aviso.

— _No te molestes en llamarme para esa estupidez de la esclavitud porque lo lamentarás. Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré. Punto. El tiempo terminó, ahora te toca a ti._

Salió a paso firme del lugar y Soyo imaginó dónde podría encontrarla más tarde.

Okita se dio un golpe con la cabeza contra la pared y también partió.

(…)

Inmediatamente después de que ambos se marcharan, salió corriendo hacia el bufet (luego de pasar por el baño de mujeres, solo para descartar una alternativa). Allí encontró a Kagura en proceso de devorar una montaña de panecillos y golosinas; cada vez que le quitaba la envoltura a un dulce lo botaba contra el tacho de basura que se encontraba en un lejano rincón. Los alumnos presentes hacían sus apuestas por el bollito que encestara en el bote. Solo tres chicas vaciaban su billetera y ponían su fe en la pésima puntería de la pelirroja.

Soyo respiró hondo. Entró como si estuviera de paso y le habló en su mejor tono casual.

—¡Kagura! Yo también venía a comprar… algo. Un panecillo. Qué bueno encontrarte también aquí, creí que estarías, bueno, ocupada con cierto asunto. Ah, pero no necesitas contarme si no quieres. No te sientas presionada. Por cierto, ¿ya saliste de eso que tenías que hacer?

—He decidido darle tiempo —la interrumpió mientras abría el paquete de un chocolate y se lo llevaba a la boca—, para que se lo piense a solas.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a ella.

—Nos conocemos bien: yo a él y el a mí. No hay mucho más por descubrir. Y él ya lo sabe todo. Ahora es decisión suya.

Soyo se quedó de piedra, y esta vez era en serio.

—Ya me cansé de correr tras él como una idiota. Ahora es su turno —prosiguió, tomando como rehén un panecillo blando e indefenso.

—No lo entiendo —reflexionó, bajando la voz y echando una mirada a su alrededor, para cerciorarse que de que sus palabras no le llegaran a nadie más que a ellas dos—. Tú le gustas, te lo ha dicho, ¿por qué duda tanto?

—Es distinto. No estamos iguales.

—¿Distinto en qué sentido?

Kagura se rascó la cabeza, dejando caer algunas migas sobre su pelo. Aún lo llevaba suelto y el nombre de su amado escrito en todas partes con marcador negro.

—Pues… estamos como en pisos diferentes, como cuando él está en la planta baja y yo en la terraza, ¿entiendes? —Soyo negó con la cabeza, desentendida totalmente. Kagura continuó sin prestarle atención—. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto decidir? Él sabe cómo soy yo, demonios, ¿para qué tanto jaleo? Solo tiene que saltar el charco y ya —y le clavó los dientes a un pastelillo de crema.

Estuvo un rato insultándolo al aire pero Soyo solo rescató lo de la idea de los pisos. No entendía nada.

(…)

Después de volver a clases (media hora más tarde, ganándose un buen regaño por parte del rector), se pasó la tarde entera pensando y reflexionando el cabo suelto que le faltaba. Además, Kagura nunca había sido buena para explicar cosas complejas y su situación no era precisamente sencilla. O eso le parecía, porque no entendía nada. Cerca de las tres, luego de darle más de un centenar de vueltas al asunto, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaría ayuda para poder descifrar al enigmático y siempre impredecible Sougo Okita. Y qué mejor que consultar a la fuente misma de todo aquel embrollo. Así que pidió una "entrevista" por mensaje de texto y al finalizar las clases se dirigió discretamente hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio. Mas el encuentro no arrojó más luz sobre su fría penumbra, sino más bien le agregó niebla. Hablar con él era exactamente lo mismo que hablar con su amiga, ninguno era directo con sus declaraciones. La más clara a la que pudo encontrarle sentido fue: "No me andaré jugando con cerilla en un galpón lleno de dinamita", y "China juega en una liga mayor a la mía. Aún no he subido de rango como ella", lo cual la dejaba en una penumbra más acentuada. Seguía sin comprender nada.

Su próximo intento fue más premeditado, y hasta antes de citarlo, creía que también más acertado.

Pero no.

Hijikata solo se limitó a refunfuñar y perjurar que la posible relación de esos dos "conocidos" de Soyo, que no eran ni Kagura ni Sougo, le harían la vida imposible y lo llenarían de tardes de jaqueca y raciones dobles de tabaco. Todo un melodrama. Pero sacando de lado ese tema —que conformó el 90% de su conversación—, rescató una frase que le quedó grabada: "Un hombre no toma riesgos si no está dispuesto a correrlos". Lo malo fue que tampoco sirvió para resolver mucho sus dudas. Todas ellas seguían intactas.

Su última opción, en un intento desesperado por conseguir la opinión y el consejo de una mente adulta y madura (o al menos creíble), fue alguien muy cercano a su querida amiga. Alguien que la conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás. Alguien que comprendía sus locas manías (porque él mismo era un maniático incorregible). Este, entre sus muchas frases sin sentido y sus desvaríos de atención, le dio la clave que logró resolver todo el embrollo. Le dijo aquello que no lograba comprender y que, a sus ojos, luego de que lo supo, era lo más evidente del mundo: Sougo quería a Kagura, pero ella lo amaba. Algo tan simple como eso, pero a la vez tan complicado. Y era precisamente esa pequeña gran diferencia de sentimientos lo que lo había dificultado todo. Sougo lo sabía, por ello decidió no arrojarse a sus anchas en aguas… complicadas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _I'm back_ _, people!_ Ya no sé qué excusa dar porque la verdad es que no hay excusas válidas que avalen mi desaparición por más de dos meses. ¿Falta de inspiración, problemas con la trama? No, les aseguro que ese no fue el problema, tenía muy en claro lo que quería plasmar. La causa es íntegramente de índole personal y eso indirectamente afecta también mi desempeño a la hora de escribir. Eso es todo.

Ahora, hablando del contenido del capítulo, quiero destacar el decaimiento rotundo de humor hacia el final, lo cual es necesario para entrar un poco en ambiente de tensión. Si bien, no quiero dejar de lado el intento de humor que trato de hacer, también quiero crear climas de _pseudo-drama;_ leve, muy leve.

Con respecto a los sentimientos de Sougo, espero que este capítulo despeje las dudas sobre este tema. No quiere tomar una decisión a la ligera porque es consciente de las posibles consecuencias. Quizás en los capítulos anteriores se lo vio con una perspectiva egoísta y mal intencionada, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, tiene muy en cuenta los sentimientos de Kagura, y es en base a ellos que no quiere apresurarse en su decisión. Traté de poner los puntos de vista de diferentes personas para que se note cómo lo ve cada uno. Kagura lo trata de "miedoso", pero reconoce el tremendo desnivel que hay (se dio cuenta con el juego). Sougo destaca como primerísima instancia esa diferencia. Hijikata sostiene que no está listo para afrontar una relación de esa magnitud, y Gin... bueno, aquí no se mostró pero en el siguiente se sabrá que lo ve precavido, pero sobre todo asustado, temeroso por perder esa valiosa conexión amigo-rival que tiene con Kagura. Si la cosa no funciona, no volverán a ser lo mismo que antes.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Háganme saber sus dudas, inquietudes y reclamos. Sí, la estoy haciendo muy larga. El final feliz no llegará todavía. La pobre justificación que doy a esa tardanza en cuanto al romance quizás no baste como excusa para algunos lectores, pero la realidad es que no todas las parejas tienen un final feliz ni se unen en cuestión de semanas. A veces lleva tiempo, a veces no, a veces se complica... No todo es un cuento de hadas, y menos con estos dos.

.

Un agradecimiento enorme para aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. **I love okikagu** , **Aleechan950** , **Mi-chan** , **Lu89** , **Mitsuki** , **Anonymous D** , **Jugem Jugem** , **Guest (caritas)** , **Lunadragneel24** , **Okita kagura** , **AI tsukiyomi** , **Anyagears** , **KohinaHiruko y Karunebulous** , mil gracias por leer y comentar. Siento no poder responder cada uno de sus comentarios, en este momento no me veo en la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero aprecio mucho sus palabras y la energía que me transmiten. Mil gracias por ello.

Hasta la próxima.


	19. Capítulo 19

**N/A: Beteado por Nadine. Muchísimas gracias.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

* * *

Las cuestiones de amor siempre le habían parecido cosa fácil, casi como un juego de niños. Había un chico X y una chica Y, descubrían que se gustaban, se hacían novios y, por último, se casaban y vivían felices para siempre. Así de sencillo. Todas las novelas lo probaban, era la regla general en toda relación. Pero al parecer las cosas no eran tan simples como creía. La gente no accedía a comprometerse así como así en la vida real, ni se juraba amor eterno en cuestión de semanas sin una base fundamentada. Había cierto tipo implicancias en el medio, factores que influenciaban a la hora de consolidar una pareja. Cuestiones como la química entre dos personas, sus intereses, madurez e inclinación sentimental llenaban la talla para el paquete de requisitos (entre muchos otros). En ese momento la puerta a un mundo totalmente distinto se le abrió ante sus ojos. La puerta de la realidad.

—Y así llegamos a la conclusión de que la chica del clima y yo somos almas gemelas. Ey, Tokugawa, ¿estás ahí? —Gintoki chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, sacándola de su epifanía monumental. El descubrimiento la había dejado tan atontada que parecía estar sumergida en una intrincada red de pensamientos.

—¿Eh, eh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro para espabilarse y retomar sitio de nuevo en el mundo real.

—Lo que me preguntaste, sobre la chica del clima y yo… —continuó Gintoki, alterando el motivo de la visita a la sala de profesores.

Y de repente su cerebro hizo _click_.

—¡Sí, sobre eso! Ahora lo entiendo. Ella está enamorada, pero él no. Esa es la razón.

—Oye, no. Él sí está enamorado, en serio. Ahora, ella, bueno, es cuestión de que conozca al tipo en persona. Se derretirá en cuanto lo vea, te lo aseguro. Será amor a primera vista.

—Entonces ahí está el problema de todo —caviló Soyo, ignorando los desvaríos soñadores del profesor con su amor platónico del clima—. Eso es lo que quería decir con que no está a su nivel. Aún le falta —vociferó exaltada, levantando los brazos con júbilo, como si eso fuera todo lo que se necesitara para resolver el asunto. Pero tan pronto como encontró la causa de todo el embrollo, halló también el quid de la cuestión—. Pero… aun así podrían estar juntos, creo yo. Se puede intentar y todo.

—Eh, Tokugawa, esa amiga tuya de la que hablas no será Kagura ¿no? —Gintoki, quien en apariencia estaba perdido en una nube de ilusiones y corazones centelleantes, atendió rápidamente a la conjetura de la joven, mirándola con cierto recelo.

—¿Eh?¿Ah? No, qué va. No se trata de ella —disimuló—. Es sobre, bueno, una chica de otro salón y de otro grado. Usted sabe que estoy en el departamento de ayuda estudiantil. Mi trabajo es brindar apoyo anímico a los demás, eso es todo. —Esbozó una risilla nerviosa, mientras una gota de sudor le escurría por la sien esperando que su mentira fuera masticada por el docente.

—Oh. ¿Sigues con eso?, ¿a pesar de ser un departamento en el que sólo estás tú y de que el director denegó tu solicitud para integrarlo como club oficial? —comentó Gintoki, sacándose un moco de la nariz, luego lo tiró al suelo y se limpió con su bata de doctor que siempre traía a clases.

Soyo dio un suspiro, aliviada. Su mentira había funcionado. Luego torció el gesto, asqueada, al pensar en que aquella bolita de mucosidad verdosa se encontraba libre y _pegoteante_ sobre las baldosas claras de la sala. Podría pisarla tranquilamente. Su cuerpo sufrió un ligero estremecimiento al imaginarlo.

—Bueno, es que… —trató de responder, aún con la cabeza baja, buscando no dar con algo viscoso a su lado.

—Entonces dices que no se trata de Kagura, ¿cierto?

—Claro, claro. No es ella. De ninguna manera. —Continuó con la mirada perdida entre la mugre alrededor del escritorio del profesor.

—Y ese mocoso del que hablas tampoco es Sougo, ¿no?

A Soyo casi le da un ataque cardiorrespiratorio al oírlo. De no ser por la silla en la que estaba sentada, hubiera derrapado limpiamente en un desmayo repentino en vertical, como un poste cayendo en picada.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! —se sorprendió, dando un respingo del asiento, aferrándose a su falda que ya se encontraba hecha jirones. Trató de articular palabra, pero nada salía de su boca. Solo conseguía negar con la cabeza pronunciando monosílabos tartamudeados.

Mientras tanto, para desgracia de Soyo, Gintoki seguía insistiendo con el tema.

—Porque Kagura y ese chiquillo han estado muy raros últimamente.

Palideció ante aquello último, el sudor frío brotaba de su frente. ¡El hombre sí que sabía cómo robarle el aliento a una chica! En ese momento se preguntó si también tendría las agallas para hacerlo con la mujer del pronóstico…

" _Naaa_. Lo más seguro es que él se quede sin palabras antes que ella", pensó. Y entonces recuperó el color que había perdido, y una pequeña sonrisilla se coló entre sus labios. Meneó la cabeza, espabilando.

—Pe-pero qué dices —dijo al fin, tratando de sonar natural, sin éxito—. ¿Esos dos juntos? Uff. Nada que ver. Nooo.

—¿Y quién dijo que estaban juntos?

Otra vez el mini infarto arrasador. ¡Ese hombre era una bomba de tiempo!

"Anda, dame un respiro" hubiera querido gritarle, pero aún conservaba la compostura necesaria para no hacerlo.

—Eeeh. Es que usted dijo que yo dije, porque ella me dijo a mí, y es que me dijeron… —Ya se había hecho bola—. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que me preguntó?

—Pero si eres tú la que ha venido a preguntarme algo.

—¿Eh? —Terminó igual de enredada que un revoltijo de luces navideñas—. A-a ver: Kagura no tiene nada que ver en esto, yo pregunto por…

—El mocoso ese que aún no cuadra con la chica de tu consulta, ya.

—¡Sí, sí! Eso mismo, esa es la cuestión. Ahora entiendo que ella siente algo más fuerte pero él todavía no. Hasta ahí lo capto. Pero lo que no me cierra es que no se anime a intentarlo, ¿me entiende?

Gintoki esbozó un desganado bostezo apoyando el codo contra el escritorio. Abolló el envase acartonado de la leche de fresa que había sobre el mueble, y, tratando de encestarlo en el bote de basura, respondió:

—Bueno, es simple. Tiene miedo.

El tiro salió errado pero nadie se molestó en levantarse a recogerlo, ni siquiera el autor.

(…)

La respuesta quedó repiqueteando en sus oídos con una sensación extraña. Aquello último le sonó tan irreal como insólito. No parecía creíble, no viniendo de él, que se mofaba de burlar su suerte todos los días, ya sea molestando a la estudiante más temperamental de todo el colegio, o atormentando a un rector con una disciplina intachable. La palabra miedo no iba con él. Más bien padecía de un exceso de valentía. Por esa razón la palabra miedo le sonó inusual para describirlo.

—¿Miedo? No lo creo —negó efusivamente—. Conozco al muchacho del que me habla esta _paciente_. —Gintoki levantó una ceja, incrédulo—. Y no es eso.

El docente se acomodó en su sitio y se comió un dulce que sacó de un bolsillo.

—Óyeme, lo más probable es que tema perder la relación actual con esta… "chica". Tiene una conexión con ella, una forma de llevarse. Si se lanza hacia el río y luego tiene que salir pitando de allí, las aguas no serán las mismas.

Y de nuevo sucedió. La epifanía le golpeó de lleno como si le hubieran dado una bofetada con un bate de béisbol. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?

—¡Gin, eres un genio! ¡Le has dado en el blanco! —exclamó, sobresaltándose—. Eso es exactamente lo que está sucediendo. Sí.

Gintoki bostezó de nuevo con mientras la emocionada Soyo seguía desvariando en su pequeña silla de metal. Si hubiese sido giratoria, hubiera terminado devolviendo el almuerzo del mediodía de tantas vueltas que hubiera dado. El docente simplemente la dejó ser durante un rato. Soyo sospechaba que, en parte, al hombre le servía de excusa para no atender a la pila de trabajos que debía corregir, y en parte para cabrear al rector que se encontraba en pleno ataque de abstinencia de cigarrillos. Cada tanto lo veía palpar el bolsillo derecho con nerviosismo, tentado a sacar el paquete que sobresalía rectangularmente sobre la tela.

Hasta que no pudo más.

Después de que el rector finalmente se decidió a marcharse a toda prisa de la sala, su efusiva reacción menguó y entonces una nueva cuestión le asaltó con efervescente intranquilidad.

—Pero ahora existe otro problema. Es decir, no puede quedar así. Tengo que pensar en algo, alguna forma de…

—Tokugawa, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Soyo lo miró sorprendida, por un momento había olvidado que aún seguía en la sala de profesoras frente al tutor de su mejor amiga. Luego tradujo sus palabras desganadas y puso cara de desentendida.

—Esto ya es algo que tiene que decidir él por sí mismo —continuó el hombre, bostezando por tercera vez—. No puedes ayudar en este caso.

—Pero…

—Complicarás las cosas. Déjalo ser. Además, si ella sabe que intentas interferir te matará. Y a él tampoco le hará gracia que quieras empujarlo al río. No eres de su rollo pero se las cobrará.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el rector irrumpió en la sala hecho una furia y se robó la atención de los presentes.

—¡Tú, maldito cabeza de cebolla, ¿dónde están? ¿Dónde demonios los metiste?!

—Otra vez con lo mismo —refunfuñó el docente—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu crío, a ver dónde los tiene?

—¡No me vengas con eso, bastardo, dime dónde están de una maldita vez! ¡Me estoy hartando de este estúpido juego!

Soyo miró a ambos adultos con algo de congoja. De pronto se sintió muy pequeña. Nunca había estado frente a una riña entre dos figuras de autoridad, generalmente todos los que conocía solían retirarse discretamente para no ser escuchados, sin embargo esos dos discutían libremente como si no estuviera allí observándolos, y eso le provocó cierta incomodidad. En ese momento una silueta con melena rubia pasó junto a ella y le habló en tono cansino.

—Han estado así desde hace unos días —explicó la profesora Tsukuyo con una pipa a burbujas en la mano (a falta de nicotina, tuvo que conformarse con el jabón)—. El chico demonio y Gin han formado alianza para molestarlo.

La contienda verbal comenzaba a subir de tono mientras la mujer los contemplaba con cara de indignación. Soyo, en cambio, temía que de un momento a otro comenzaran a volar muebles por las ventanas, a soltar puños contra quijadas y desprenderse dientes de bocas; podía ver chispas salir de aquellas enfurecidas miradas. No obstante lo que voló fueron dos manchas oscuras que se batieron a toda velocidad frente a sus narices. En un pestañear de ojos, los hombres se encontraron tendidos sobre el suelo con tres lápices clavados en la cabeza cada uno.

—He tenido que ir aumentando gradualmente los lápices. Estos desgraciados cada vez resisten más —explayó la mujer antes de hacer burbujear su artilugio placebo para calmar su insaciable dependencia.

(…)

La tarde se estaba marchitando más rápidamente de lo que hubiera deseado y junto con ella sobrevino una fría ventisca de otoño. Una ventisca que auguraba una noche torrencial; las nubes grises del mediodía poco a poco se fueron tornando más y más negras. La mujer del clima había pronosticado sol para toda la semana, por lo que no trajo el paraguas a la escuela. Se lamentó por ello en cuanto salió a toda prisa hacia los salones de deportes y vio el lúgubre panorama borrascoso del atardecer. Mientras corría, las hojas amarillas que cubrían todo el patio de un pardo follaje crujieron bajo sus pies. Apretó el paso, antes de irse a casa tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Cuando al fin llegó a su destino la clase ya había finalizado. Suspiró aliviada. Aún tenía tiempo. Solo restaba decidir si esperaba allí o en el edificio principal, frente a la entrada. No quería parecer impertinente ni tampoco resultar molesta, pero era preciso que fuera ese día, antes que terminara la semana escolar y tuviera que agonizar hasta el lunes para saciar sus ansias de curiosidad.

Echó un vistazo hacia dentro, no veía su objetivo por ningún sitio. Dudaba que aún se encontrara allí, pero de igual manera su mirada se perdió inexorablemente entre el vaivén cansino de los estudiantes que marchaban uno a uno hacia los vestuarios. Se ciñó al marco de la puerta cuando una voz monótona la sorprendió.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó la voz, y a Soyo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Pegó tal brinco que casi perdió el equilibrio de sí misma; tuvo que sostenerse del muro para no caer de la conmoción. (Por alguna razón ese día se las habían apañado para obsequiarle más ratos de sustos que cuando se ponía a ver películas de terror con el barril sin fondo de su mejor amiga) Al voltearse, aún toda temblorosa y apabullada, encontró a la fuente de su repentino sobresalto erguido frente a ella, mirándola con singularidad.

—Okita —llamó en tono de reproche, mientras se tomaba el pecho, agitada—, casi me matas del susto.

Traía puesto el conjunto azul del equipo de Kendo, el cual se conformaba por los pantalones de pliegues anchos y lo que Kagura llamaba "bata de pitufo marica". No tenía los protectores a la vista, a excepción de la máscara que llevaba a un costado, bajo el brazo. Sobre el hombro reposaba la correa de su abultado bolsón negro, algo bastante parecido al suyo, por cierto. Con todo y uniforme, con el aire despeinado y el sudor que resbalaba por su frente, Okita se veía intimidante pero encantador. No pudo evitar sentir la sensación de estar en presencia del típico galán apático de las telenovelas coreanas que, en contadas ocasiones, se erigía con una de sus frases súper geniales de breve consideración.

—China no está ahí —dijo este en cambio, sondeando el ambiente. Soyo intuía que sabía a qué había venido.

—Lo sé. Es a ti a quien busco.

—Ah —fue todo lo que respondió, echando a andar hacia el edificio central.

Sin siquiera pensarlo emprendió camino tras él, cuidando de guardar algo de distancia, como si no fueran juntos al mismo lugar. Los pasos de él eran largos y firmes. Los suyos pequeños y presurosos. Quería lucir calmada, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía las ansias a flor de piel. Nada más llegar quiso asaltarlo con decenas de preguntas, quejas y reclamos, pero en lugar de eso prefirió darle el espacio y tiempo necesarios para que él le indicara cuando estaría listo para hablar. De hecho cuando lo vio detenerse frente al estante para zapatos, supo que había llegado el momento. Fue así que se situó atropelladamente unos tres cubículos más atrás, fingiendo sin discreción ser la dueña de algún calzado.

—Así que lo has pillado, eh —inquirió él, metiendo la mano en el cubículo.

Soyo pretendía acomodar unas alpargatas de interior, muy grandes para su talla.

—Sí. Sí. Ya lo entendí todo. Debí habérmelo imaginado, soy una despistada.

—No me digas —masculló, sarcásticamente.

Soyo sacaba y metía las alpargatas grises con abrojos rojos.

—Pe-pero ahora ya lo tengo todo claro…

—Dime, ¿eres tú quien aconseja a China? —Se volteó con dureza hacia ella. Su mirada era gélida y penetrante. Había un brillo en sus ojos que a Soyo inspiró pavor.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el dueño del cubículo anterior se interpuso entre ellos, en busca de su preciado calzado. Tuvo que guardar silencio por unos instantes, esperando con impaciencia a que se quitara de en medio; le hervían las venas de ansiedad por contestarle al _amado_ de su amiga. Miró al "intruso" de reojo, no parecía llevar prisa, al contrario, se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para hurgar entre un reducido espacio de veinticinco centímetros cuadrados, donde sólo cabían un par de zapatos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando ubicar al Sádico detrás del chico, por desgracia este era mucho más alto que ella, y más robusto también. Maldijo para sus adentros y se preguntó seriamente por qué la genética estaba de parte de los varones al otorgarles crecimiento prematuro en cuanto a contextura. La injusticia más injusta del planeta después del período menstrual por el que tenía que padecer cada maldito mes como consecuencia de la madurez corporal, mientras ellos simplemente "sufrían" de un aumento altura, vello facial y cambio de tono voz. Era sencillamente ridículo. Lo peor de todo era que se volvían más guapos con el tiempo. Y entre más viejo, más apuesto se volvían… como George Clooney. Pero volviendo al tema de las injusticias, la que más le pesaba en ese preciso momento fue la inoportuna intromisión del muchacho alto que no le dejaba ver nada, ni hablar con quien tenía que hablar. Carraspeó sutilmente con la esperanza de que aquello bastara para que se largara. No funcionó. Probó de nuevo, exagerando notablemente el gesto. Nada. Ya harta de tantas indirectas, irrumpió en un estallido de histeria contra el pobre muchacho.

—¡Por Dios, quítate ya. ¿Qué no ves que tratamos de hablar?!

El tinte ambarino, con gruesa aureola café, se pudo apreciar perfectamente en todo el iris cuando el "mal tercio" abrió los ojos como platos, completamente sobresaltado, ante el grito desesperado de Soyo. Titubeó un "lo siento" y luego se marchó trastabillando, rojo de pies a cabeza. Dejó un florido acordonado a medio hacer en las agujetas blancas de sus zapatillas de tenis rojas. Soyo suspiró al ver lo patético de su labor y meneó la cabeza con pesar. Se giró finalmente hacia la izquierda solo para encontrarse con la flamante ausencia de su interlocutor.

(…)

No era muy propio de ella maldecir internamente. Tampoco lo era hacerlo dos veces, en un mismo día, a un mismo sujeto. Eventualmente se le cruzaba por la cabeza la idea protestar contra algún que otro profesor pero nunca lo hacía en verdad. Se llevaba estupendamente con todos en el colegio, incluso con el grupo de cocina de segundo, contra los que competía en los festivales escolares. La relación con el cuerpo docente también era de las mejores, y lo mismo con los rectores. Soyo era una alumna ejemplar, en conducta y estudio. Pero en el momento en que había salido tras Okita Sougo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo antes de que entrara al baño de varones, se desconoció a sí misma imaginándose cómo se sentiría el cuello estrangulado del alumno alto entre sus manos. Lo despreciaba por haberle robado aquel precioso momento de rebuscada intimidad. Tanto que le había costado y él lo arruinaba. Ya arreglaría cuentas con él. Primero debía encargarse de otro asunto.

—¡Okita, por favor espera!

Llegó casi a los tropezones, sin aliento. Solo cuando se detuvo sintió el peso del cansancio por haber atravesado todo el patio central en fracciones de minutos; un nuevo récord para ella.

—¿Sí? —Sougo se volvió apenas, calmado e indolente.

—¿Por… e… te fuiste? —preguntó Soyo, agitada—. Yo… no… es que… Un momento, por favor.

Se agachó apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas, respiró enérgicamente durante unos segundos, y luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Sougo estaba por decir algo cuando ella lo interrumpió precipitadamente.

—No, escucha. Yo no suelo hacer esas cosas, es decir sí, pero con Kagura es distinto, no es como con las otras. —Se detuvo un instante para tomar otra bocanada de aire. Continuó—: En general doy consejo a todas las que me lo piden, les brindo ayuda, ¡ah! pero Kagura nunca me lo ha pedido, yo la escucho porque es mi amiga, pero no me pide nada, sabes cómo es ella. En realidad es muy testaruda y necia; siempre termina haciendo lo que ella quiere, no acepta consejo de nadie y…

Soyo se interrumpió a sí misma cuando el muchacho extendió un papel doblado en dos frente a sus narices.

—Toma —dijo en tono sereno y despreocupado.

Parpadeó sorprendida. Miró extrañada al papel, luego a él, y de nuevo al papel. Por un momento se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar. Hasta que comprendió que le estaba dando una nota. Posteriormente reflexionó sobre la idea de ser ignorada (algo le dio la ligera impresión de que no había estado siendo escuchada). Pensó que podría deberse a su imaginación. O tal vez no.

—Dale esto en cuanto la veas —agregó. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que sus sentimientos dieran un vuelco completo.

Instantáneamente sus emociones volaron hasta la Luna y revolotearon sin cesar mientras hacía lo posible para reprimir un grito de alegría y entera conmoción. Agarró el trozo de papel sintiéndose bendecida por haberle encomendado a ella esa importante misión. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—¡Por supuesto! Hoy mismo se la daré, sí tú quieres. Pasaré por su casa. Ten por seguro que lo recibirá.

Okita exhaló un apocado "bien", mientras Soyo observaba el pedazo de papel como si fuera una delicada pieza de valiosa colección. Se sentía tan orgullosa de la importante misión que le habían encomendado que ni siquiera se percató cuando el muchacho se volvió de nuevo, en marcha hacia el baño. Lo detuvo a casi en la puerta.

—Okita, por favor espera —lo llamó con apremio—. Dime, ¿qué harás?

—Pensar —respondió, seco y desabrido. Apenas se había vuelto hacia ella.

—Sí pero eso ya lo has venido haciendo desde hace tiempo. Porque tú lo sabías desde un principio, ¿no? Sabías todo.

—Ajá…

—Pe-pero…

—No era consciente de que esa cavernícola no lo sabía. Se supone que ella ha de ser la primera en enterarse. —Hizo una pausa. Miró hacia el suelo, pensativo—. Pero… es natural, digo, nunca le sucedió algo parecido. Salvo el afecto "particular" que le tiene al _jefe_. Pero seguro tampoco sabe de eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué afecto particular, de qué hablas?

—China es más _ingenua_ de lo que parece —continuó, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa de Soyo —. Todo esto no sería justo para ella, ¿entiendes? Siempre peleamos como iguales en cada recreo, en cada _juego_. No sería justo que no estuviéramos iguales ahora.

—Am, pero, puedes intentarlo…

—Mira, amiga de China —dijo, volviéndose por completo hacia ella, con un semblante austero y severo—, puedo hacer bromas y maldades pero no hago _esas cosas_. Ella fue sincera conmigo y esto es lo menos que puedo darle a cambio. No voy a hacer promesas que no voy a cumplir.

Soyo se quedó a medio camino de reclamar algo que ya perdió sentido hace cuarenta palabras atrás. No lo había visto de esa manera, desde esa perspectiva. ¿Cómo podía Sougo aceptar una relación cuando no estaba dispuesto a entregarse por completo a ella? Su mente volvió a maravillarse con las claras diferencias entre la realidad y la fantasía. Definitivamente las cosas de amor no eran como ella creía.

—Vaya, tiene sentido —musitó, estupefacta—. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Okita?

De pronto Sougo pareció perder la vehemencia de hace un rato y su rostro decayó en un gesto amargo y melancólico. Miró hacia el suelo por unos instantes y luego hacia el horizonte, del lado contrario al de Soyo.

—No. Pero conozco alguien que sí, y le ha ido mal durante un tiempo.

—Y no quieres que Kagura pase por lo mismo, ¿no?

—No quiero terminar en el hospital cuando le desinfle el globo de ilusiones. Prefiero que me golpee en una de nuestras apuestas y no en un rompimiento… Rompimiento de cara, huesos, porque no se lo tomará bien. Seguramente querrá arrancarme los dientes y…

—Em… Okita, de casualidad esa persona de la que hablabas, ¿acaso era….?

—Y luego querrá enterrarme bajo tierra, o ahogarme en el mar, o…

—¡Okita! —lo reprendió para que despertara del círculo de la tortura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó este, inocentemente.

—Para ya eso, ¿quieres? Lo que yo pregunto es que…

Sougo suspiró apenas y se hinchó un poco los pulmones para hablar. Soyo cayó al notarlo porque quería darle lugar para expresarse.

—Escucha, es sencillo: no estamos a la misma altura. Sentimentalmente y eso. Y no está bien que pretenda disimilar con que es así. Es simple.

—Leí en… en algún lado sobre una teoría de que quizás tengas mied… —se corrigió— eh, digo, de que quizás no quieras a-arruinar la relación que tienes con Kagura, es decir…

—Sí —respondió Sougo, suave y sereno. No había rencor en su tono, ni orgullo, ni maldad. Se sentía honesto y salido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía tan real, tan impropio de él que siempre jugaba a ser el malo, el travieso, el sarcástico. Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de una postura similar para su edad.

—Okita, eres muy maduro para estar diciendo esas cosas —admitió ella.

—No. Sólo no quiero condenarme a menos que esté seguro. Eso es todo.

Y aunque sabía que mentía, sus ojos se lo terminaban de confirmar. Gin tenía razón.

Se quedó un tiempo observándolo, sin medir el tiempo ni el espacio. Solo cuando otro estudiante les pasó por al lado, Soyo despertó de su encantamiento. Se aclaró la garganta y esperó a que el nuevo "mal tercio pasajero" hubiese entrado al baño, sin embargo fue Sougo quien terminó por hablar primero.

—Dale eso y que me llame —exigió, cortante, y luego se marchó.

Soyo se quedó de pie, frente a la soledad con las palabras atoradas, mientras su mente divagaba entre los hilos de pensamientos que bailaban en su mente. La estela de sudor varonil se fue atenuando rápidamente gracias a la fría brisa que corría sin cesar.

(…)

Cuando se metió al auto, las primeras gotas ya habían comenzado a caer. Dio instrucciones a su chofer y el vehículo se encaminó hacia La Casa del Horror, como le decían en el vecindario, porque cada vez que la casera pasaba a cobrarle al inquilino del primer piso, el recinto quedaba desierto, en penumbras, como si estuviera embrujada. Como el trayecto solo duraría unos cuantos minutos —veinte, con mucho tránsito—, se apresuró a sacar de su bolsillo la nota que le habían dado. Sonrió al recordar el momento de la entrega. Su inmejorable dicha por haber sido escogida le hacía aletear como colibrí frente a su preciado néctar. De hecho así se sentía. La novela de amor que estaba presenciando en primerísima persona era el motivo de su despertar de cada mañana, la miel de su panal, la ambrosía suprema. No podía dejarlo por más que quisiera, era más fuerte que ella.

Suspiró con valor luego de festejar entusiasmada en su lugar, y extendió la pequeña hoja frente a sus ojos. Se planteó la posibilidad de no hacerlo, pero dudaba que su amiga quisiera compartir el secreto si se trataba de algo obsceno.

Y no se equivocó. En la hoja decía:

 _"Esas pantis blancas te sientan bien. Tráelas más seguido."_

Soyo se dio una palmada en la frente, totalmente decepcionada. Solo era una más de sus tretas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, este cap. es decisivo, es aquí donde se ve con mayor claridad cuáles son los sentimientos de Sougo y cuál es su postura. Lo que quería dar a entender es precisamente las diversas perspectivas que cada uno puede tener sobre una misma situación. Soyo ve las cosas más simples, más estructuradamente. Kagura es un mar de incertidumbres porque desconoce sus propios sentimientos, pero sabe y tiene la convicción de que quiere estar con él, y con eso le basta. Sougo cree que no es junto, ni para él ni para ella, involucrarse en una relación por la que no está dispuesto a apostarlo todo. Por experiencias ajenas, ha aprendido que jugar con cosas de amor no resulta grato. Y sabe que Kagura no se quedará llorando por los rincones si es lastimada, descargará su dolor con puños y llaves de lucha.

En fin. De eso trata este cap. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos

.

 **Reviews: Cap. 18:**

 **Lu89, Guest (caritas)** : Muchas gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia, en verdad gracias :]  
 **Anonymous D, Jugem Jugem, Mitsuki** : Gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo y por comentar. Me suben los ánimos hasta el infinito. Gracias :]  
 **Mi-chan** : Siento haber puesto en vela tus sentimientos. Te aseguro que el final será muy bonito :]  
 **I love okikagu** : Gracias, eres un amor. No desesperes por lo que pasará, Sougo solo se lo está pensando con mucho cuidado. Ya verás cómo sigue la historia. Gracias por tu inmenso apoyo, es de gran ayuda :]  
 **Guest** : Me hizo gracia tu comentario. Gracias por leer y comentar :]


	20. Capítulo 20

**N/A: Beteado por la grandiosa NADINE y revisado por AMBIVALENCE027. Muchísimas gracias.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20  
**

* * *

Kagura recibió a su inesperada invitada con una tira de _sukonbu_ en la boca, una lata de refresco en la mano y un montón de migas de bizcochos esparcidas por toda su roja vestimenta. Al abrir la puerta se refregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se quedó unos buenos segundos pestañeando de par en par, revelando una expresión cansada e incluso irritada. Saludó con un simple "¿Qué hay?", a lo que la recién llegada contestó con un "Todo en orden", y luego ambas pasaron al living. La "ilustre" anfitriona hizo alarde de sus mejores modales de camionero y se despatarró sobre el suelo, a cinco centímetros del televisor, con las piernas abiertas mientras se rascaba el trasero. En cambio su refinada acompañante desplegó toda su elegancia y grácil encanto, acomodándose delicadamente sobre el borde del sofá: los pies en punta, las rodillas pegadas, las manos sobre su regazo; toda ella convertida en una auténtica señorita.

—No vienes a llevarte la consola, ¿o sí? —preguntó Kagura, absorta en la pantalla mientras sostenía con vehemencia el joystick de color rosa—. Que conste que esa marca de ahí la hizo Gin, yo no tuve nada que ver —agregó, presionando con rapidez los botones del comando—. Pero lo arreglaremos, en serio, ya verás que quedará como nuevo.

Kagura permaneció un largo rato escapando y disparando virtualmente a diestra y siniestra, hasta que una bala en el punto justo la sacó de juego. Dejó el joystick en el suelo y volteó hacia su flamante invitada quien se mantenía inminentemente silenciosa.

—¿Soyo? —indagó.

La visitante solo sonrió con dulzura y develó entre sus manos un pequeño trozo de papel doblado en dos.

(…)

La respuesta de Kagura tras leer la nota fue casi la misma que la de Soyo, solo que ella reaccionó… con un poco más de efusividad que su amiga: en vez de una palmada en la frente, Kagura abolló el papel —luego de escupirlo y pisotearlo durante un período de tiempo cuestionablemente largo—, y lo aventó contra la pared de la vecina, atravesando la ventana del comedor. Soyo contempló impresionada cómo el bollo de papel se incrustó en el muro de concreto de la otra casa, y, a su vez, se fascinó con el poderoso alcance de su amiga; tenía el maravilloso talento de convertir hasta la cosa más inofensiva en una terrible arma mortal. Tomó nota mental de no hacerla enojar mientras tuviera cerca algún montón de hojas, no fuera a ser cosa que le diera por hacer volar unos dardos homicidas de papel.

El berrinche duró más de lo previsto. Aún se podía ver la cólera impregnada sobre el rostro colorado de Kagura, los ojos inyectados en sangre, la nariz arrugada y los labios fruncidos. Hasta se podía palpar el aura asesina rodeándola por todo el cuerpo. Se pasó un buen rato dedicándole "poesías de amor" al autor de la nota, y luego salió a toda prisa hacia el exterior.

(…)

Desde el momento en que tuvo conciencia de la broma en la nota, Soyo especulaba una reacción algo violenta y nada agradable por parte de su amiga. De hecho el que despotricara insultos y escupiera groserías por toda la casa no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, hasta se figuraba que atentaría contra el inocente trozo de papel y se desharía de él. Pero lo que jamás se imaginó fue que Kagura saltaría del balcón y saldría a toda prisa calle arriba envuelta en una nube de ira.

Como su mejor amiga y consejera particular, Soyo sentía la obligación de ir tras ella, así que no lo pensó dos veces cuando salió en pantuflas hacia la calle, haciendo hasta lo imposible para alcanzar a la fugitiva. El único inconveniente fue la asombrosa rapidez con la que Kagura atravesaba las frías calles de Kabuki. Soyo apenas había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando la silueta de la chica se perdió detrás el toldo de una pequeña tienda ambulante, a tres manzanas de la casa. Y eso que solo iba caminando, desenfrenadamente, pero caminando al fin. Tuvo que salir al trote para siquiera seguirle la pista, y con pantuflas de interior la cosa se complicaba un poco. Al cabo de unos minutos y siete calles más adelante, pudo distinguirla frente a una casa de tejas negras con paredes claras, golpeando insistentemente la puerta mientras gritaba maldiciones y vociferaba amenazas a todo pulmón. Cansada y sin aliento trató de llamarla para que volvieran a la casa, pero sus palabras murieron en el segundo en que vio salir un muchacho de claros cabellos a medio camino de darse un baño. La impresión de verlo con el torso desnudo no fue tanta como al reconocerlo, pero aún así le hizo desviar la vista por unos instantes. Lo curioso fue que a su amiga ese pequeño detalle le pasó totalmente desapercibido, pues comenzó a predicarle el rosario de insultos que venía pregonando desde hace varios minutos.

En cuanto a él, simplemente contestó:

—Así que recibiste mi mensaje, eh, China —dijo, y sonrió con malicia.

Kagura respondió con un puñetazo que fue a parar al marco de la puerta, mientras que Sougo replicó lanzando una patada alta que fue desviada. Y así, en un pestañear de ojos, ambos comenzaron a pelear. Soyo, entre tanto, observaba escandalizada la escena sin creérselo del todo. ¿Sougo vivía a tan solo diez manzanas de la casa de Kagura y ella no lo sabía? Era un crimen, un delito atroz, y se lo haría pagar con creces a su amiga.

Los chicos siguieron en su riña interminable hasta que llegó un punto en el que Soyo se vio forzada a intervenir: Kagura había logrado aprisionar a su adversario contra el suelo y considerando que él estaba semidesnudo de la cintura para arriba, su significativo gesto de bajar las manos hacia la cintura de la chica iba a hacer que terminara con serias lesiones en el hospital. Por fortuna para Okita, Soyo entró en acción antes que eso pasara y consiguió quitarle a su amiga de encima a base de insistentes zarandeos y tirones de orejas.

—¡Ey! —protestó Kagura, aún pataleando en el aire mientras era arrastrada, lejos de su víctima—, aún tengo que arreglar cuentas con esta sabandija apestosa. Suéltame, lo voy a dejar en su sitio, sí.

—Aquí te espero, China.

—¡Pues ahora mismo, entonces! ¡Voy a partir tu mandarina en gajos, sí!

—¡Kagura! —exclamó la intermediaria.

—¡Soyo! —le respondió Kagura, imitando sarcásticamente su tono recriminatorio. Se zafó del agarre y se incorporó, cruzándose de brazos, en pos de protesta.

—¿Es que no ves que estamos en plena calle? E-estamos al descubierto. —Soyo miró de reojo a Okita, quien estaba parado en umbral de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, expresión juguetona y una muy visible parte superior expuesta. Y añadió—: Em, muy al descubierto, diría yo, así que tenemos que comportarnos. Recuerda que eres una señorita y todo eso… ¡¿Okita, por el amor de Dios, podrías cubrirte con algo?!

—Oh, ¿te incomoda? China, tu amiga me está echando el ojo, cuida tus amistades.

Una patada directa al pecho mandó al chico al otro lado de la sala, derribando algunas sillas por el camino. Hijikata llegó en el momento en que Sougo se desplomaba inconsciente sobre los restos de madera.

—Oye, tú, vigila más a tu crío, ¿no? Se anda exhibiendo como pollo al matadero. Ha asustado a mi niña. _Tsk_. Estos padres de hoy en día —se fue diciendo Kagura, cual madre llevándose a Soyo de la muñeca. El rector se quedó mirándola boquiabierto, con el cigarrillo colgando del labio inferior.

(…)

El fin de semana se le hizo condenadamente largo, en especial porque no pudo encontrarse con su amiga en todo ese tiempo porque, en palabras de ella, tenía una cita con la _Play_ , ediciones antiguas de la _Jump_ y algunos de los mangas que Gin había comprado unas semanas atrás. Su excusa era que debía ocupar su mente en otros asuntos no productivos para quitarse el impulso de ir a la casa de tejas negras y asesinar a un Sádico con tendencias "naturistas". Y la visita de Soyo no era, según ella, de esas que ayudaban a olvidar el asunto, al contrario, lo reavivaría con toda intención. Soyo admitió que estaba en lo cierto, no podía evitarlo, así que decidió dejarla por esa vez. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera agonizando por días enteros. Sobre todo con la advertencia que recibió el viernes, mientras volvían a casa de Gin:

"No escuches a ese idiota, eh, Soyo, está pirado como cabra ebria de montaña. Más te vale que estés lejos de él."

Aunque lo había dicho en medio de una rabieta, y en un tono graciosamente infantil, sabía que hablaba en serio. Era una advertencia, muy sutil, pero una advertencia en sí. De ella, de ambos. Automáticamente pensó en el profesor Sakata y su sermón de no interferir, pero más que nada en lo que había mencionado acerca de no meterse con Sougo. En ese momento comenzó a creerle.

(…)

La mañana del lunes se levantó más temprano de lo usual, pues debía realizar los _preparativos_ para la ocasión. Había estado esperando ese día y ese momento por mucho tiempo, y había llegado al fin. Desayunó como el rayo antes de partir y fue directo al vestíbulo, a enlistar sus pertenencias. La ocasión no podía ser más oportuna, se decía, era perfecto.

Cuando llegó a clases miró entusiasmada la cara soñolienta de su mejor amiga. Según imaginó, pasó largas horas frente al "GTA 5". (Había oído que era de los juegos más populares, pero ella apenas había visto la portada. Como la consola era suya, y se la prestaba con regularidad a su frenética amiga, decidió _preordenar_ el juego en su semana de lanzamiento, alegando que ese le gustaría. Y así fue. Ya lo ha jugado por cuarta vez consecutiva, en su extensión más larga, cumpliendo las misiones secundarias y demás. Era un caso perdido.)

—Kagura, ¿irás hoy a ver a ya sabes quién?

Algunas cabezas voltearon inmediatamente hacia ellas, incrédulas, esperando escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja revoltosa. De tanta ansiedad, Soyo había olvidado tener tacto y discreción a la hora de hablar. ¡Era culpa de Kagura por no dejarse ver el fin de semana!

Sonrió con nerviosismo y añadió para las demás.

—A la oficina del director, claro, ¿dónde más? —y entonces las miradas expectantes se convirtieron en resignación. Todas se desviaron hacia los pupitres o ventanas, ya se sabía a qué iba Kagura cada tanto a la oficina del director: para ser sermoneada y castigada por alguna travesura, o para hacer pedidos ridículos como extender el receso una hora diaria.

Habiendo arreglado la metida de pata que cometió, se acercó hacia su amiga. Con indignación descubrió que esta estaba por completo a merced del sueño, babeando sobre el pupitre de blanca madera. La frustración llenó el semblante de Soyo y la despertó con un coscorrón. Kagura le extendió el móvil, abierto en un mensaje de texto, y volvió a dormirse. Soyo se frotó las manos, satisfecha, y regresó a su estratégico asiento, detrás de su amiga.

El mensaje era claro, corto y conciso:

 _"Al mediodía."_

(…)

Nunca fueron muy extensos de palabras para entenderse, eso lo sabía muy bien, a veces ni hacía falta hablar, pero ese escueto mensaje ya le parecía el colmo. No había ni una pisca de romanticismo entre esos dos. Su novela, viéndolo a rasgos generales, se asemejaba más a una serie de acción que de romance. Aunque, debía admitir, se podía esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de ellos, hasta incluso cierto _tipo_ de _acción_ en particular…Como fuere estaba dispuesta a presenciar el desenlace de la historia, y, cuando no, propiciarlo si era necesario.

Fue así que, para la hora del almuerzo, se dirigió al lugar de siempre, y se montó su "pintoresco" disfraz. Esta vez tuvo el agrado de presionar el glorioso botón de "grabar" de su nueva y mejorada cámara ultra HD: la Blackmagic Ursa mini 4K. Más pequeña, más discreta, y con el coqueto disfraz de un acolchonado farol, con poste y pie metálico. Imposible de ver, imposible de romperse. Ya no se perdería de ningún otro susurro ni palabras entredichas, no más.

Se acomodó de rodillas en su escondite-basura, y en menos de un minuto escuchó:

— _Te dije que dejaras eso, sabandija de alcantarilla. No es con ella el asunto_ —fue el saludo "amistoso" que le ofreció la _dulce_ Kagura.

— _Ha estado soltando la lengua por donde no debiera. Tengo a Mayokata platicándome de cosas de látex, responsabilidad social y que su seguro médico no cubre más de diez sesiones de kinesiología por año._

— _Eso no es nada. Gin me ha hablado sobre_ parulencias _, el_ SADA _, el_ alpes _de Tijuana y la extirpación de lombrices parasitarias._

Sougo levantó una ceja con algo de impresión.

— _También me habló de las semillas, algo así como la germinación de las flores, el recorte de tallos podridos, usos de pesticidas potentes y el beneficio de tener una_ katana _sin filo. Dice que es su forma de cortar las malas hierbas de raíz._

Sougo gesticuló una leve pero perceptible expresión de desagrado.

— _Eee… se ha pasado un poco de tema, ¿no crees?_

Kagura se encogió de hombros con toda soltura y le restó importancia al asunto.

— _Me da igual, lo que me importa ahora es que dejes de joder. El_ juego _es conmigo._

— _Jo, qué gracia tiene tener a una_ stalker _si no puedes molestarla_ —dijo, y Soyo creyó verlo hacer un puchero de niño pequeño.

— _No puedes. Punto._

— _Entonces cuida que no suelte la lengua tan ágilmente._

— _¿Qué pasa, las pláticas con papi Mayora no son de tu agrado?_ —bromeó Kagura, mirándolo con autosuficiencia, como quien ve estancado y mal parado a su rival.

— _¿Tú lo crees?_ —Y le sonrió, maliciosamente.

— _Conociéndote, hasta le seguirías el asunto para cabrearlo._

El muchacho sonrió de medio lado. Soyo supuso que era su manera de afirmar que estaba en lo cierto.

— _Lo que imaginaba… En fin, me encargaré de eso, despreocúpate._

— _Porque según recuerdo, la cosa solo era entre nosotros. No querías que nadie se entere y demás estupideces…_

— _¡Dije que lo arreglaré ¿ok?!_

Sougo sonrió mostrando los dientes, y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Faltaba que se recargara sobre el muro para darle un aire más altanero del que ya mostraba al lograr enojar a la chica.

— _Bien. Eso es todo_ —exclamó Kagura, aún echando humo de las narices.

— _¿Solo para esto me hiciste venir?_ —Okita preguntó en tono insinuante y juguetón.

— _Tú y tus mugrosas órdenes de m***** me las paso por el c***. Mándame tus asquerosos pedidos por paloma mensajera, no me importan. No vendré aquí más._

— _Anda, ¿todavía sigues de malas?_

— _¿Tú qué crees, bastardo?_

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada tan intensa, que Soyo creyó que salían chispas de aquel mortal cruce, hasta podía ver látigos oscuros emanando de sus cuerpos extendiéndose como víboras venenosas. Solo faltaba una pequeña llama para que el caos se desatara.

Y sucedió.

— _Por cierto_ —Sougo se aclaró la garganta— _, ¿te gustó la demostración de anatomía? Sé que te quedaste con ganas de ver más. Pero tranquila, puedo darte pases gratis para una exhibición privada cuando quieras._

Soyo desvió la mirada para no ver el puñetazo que su amiga le atizó en plena cara. Oyó un golpe seco y luego volvió a enfocarlos solo para observar a Kagura salir tartajeando insultos de despedida.

(…)

Lo sucedido en el almuerzo fue la excusa perfecta para pedir idioteces en la orden-castigo del día. Alegando que merecía una "compensación" por la evidente hinchazón en la nariz y el morado que le dejó, Sougo exigió una sarta de tonterías como una tarjeta de disculpas, hecha con puño y letra de Kagura y con un dibujo de ella bañándose en estiércol; unos masajes "terapéuticos", por el estrés al tener que explicar a todo mundo que lo golpeó una pelota de fútbol en vez de una niña de primero; veinte hojas con la frase "No debo hacerle daño a mi amo", en letras pequeñas y con color rosa; y un batido de fresa por las molestias.

Como era de esperarse, Kagura no cumplió ni con la quinta parte del extenso pedido y se desentendió por completo del asunto hasta último momento. Y solo entonces elaboró un manojo de apenas tres hojas con muchos "Vete a la m****", en grandes letras rojas, compactadas en un voluminoso bollo que luego terminó estampado contra la cabeza del muchacho.

Otra lesión más, y la lista se iba acrecentando. Se sumaba así una contusión craneal a la nariz maltrecha por Kagura. Soyo intuía unas duras represalias por ello.

(…)

La noche transcurrió lenta y pausada, aún en compañía de sus preciadas novelas de diversas nacionalidades y un grato sueño en donde ambos rivales se profesaban amor eterno. Sin embargo la mañana trajo consigo el mismo clima tenso y frío que la tarde anterior, y a pesar de que Sougo y Soyo esperaron puntuales en el escondite habitual, Kagura no asistió. Ni ese día ni en toda la semana.

Las represalias tampoco estuvieron a las expectativas de Soyo. El chico solo ordenó una disculpa pública, de rodillas, y un beso en la suela de sus zapatos, como escarmiento, a lo cual Kagura se negó rotundamente al mandarlo al demonio a viva voz en el pasillo, frente a muchos alumnos.

Lejos de darse por vencido, Okita subió la apuesta y comenzó a hacer uso de uno de los recursos tecnológicos de la era: Internet. Ya fuese por mail, redes sociales o aplicaciones de mensajería instantánea, Okita se dedicó gran parte de la tarde a molestar a una indiferente Kagura, quien no solo no cayó en ninguna de sus provocaciones, sino que además delegó la importante tarea de tomar nota de los mensajes, para poder aventarlos a la basura, a su querida y bien intencionada amiga. Y aunque Soyo comentó con relativa elocuencia los intentos desesperados de atención, Kagura no devolvió ni un solo mensaje. No bloqueó el contacto únicamente porque Soyo le rogó, casi de rodillas, que no lo hiciera. Sostenía que aquello era una importante fuente de información para ser tomada en favor del ya terminado juego, que cabía la posibilidad de recibir un mensaje importante y muchas otras excusas que solo sirvieron para avalar la decisión que Kagura tomó a la primera: no habría bloqueo. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a responderle, o que viera los mensajes, o que el aparato estuviera exento de ser arrojado a la basura o que fuera por el barrio, a la casa de tejas negras, a "charlar" con su joven residente. De modo que, para mayor seguridad del teléfono y del muchacho, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería que Soyo tuviera el móvil de Kagura, al menos por ese día.

(…)

La menor de los Tokugawa recibió un total de veinte mensajes, tres llamadas y dos correos de voz al buzón de Kagura. Poco antes de las once escuchó el silbido del último de la noche, y aunque no estaba dormida se sorprendió de igual forma al escucharlo sonar en medio del silencio que la acompañaba en su habitación.

El mensaje, como todos los anteriores, no fue en absoluto de utilidad para ningún caso aplicable; no importaba la excusa o vueltas de tuerca que se inventara, no había motivo alguno para que justificara el impedimento de bloqueo. Para el final del día solo tenía una pila de notas con absurdos pedidos y múltiples insinuaciones impúdicas, mezcladas con burlas de por medio. En conclusión: una pérdida de tiempo.

La mañana del miércoles Soyo había preparado una excusa poco creíble y un poco sacada de la galera para sostener su férrea convicción del día anterior. Pero no hizo falta, Kagura botó las notas a la basura sin siquiera leerlas. Poco le importaba lo que dijera, nada cambiaría su determinación, y ello se vio reflejado claramente en su comportamiento en el resto de la semana. No sólo no asistió al punto de reunión, sino que contrariaba todas las órdenes impartidas por el muchacho.

Ese miércoles, Sougo cesó con el acoso virtual pero exigió verla al mediodía. No sucedió. Luego ordenó que lo esperara en el patio, con un emparedado en las manos y ella lo sorprendió con una bombita de olor cuando entraba al lavabo masculino.

El jueves demandó una colección de sujetadores —suyos, por supuesto—, y recibió un vale para verle el trasero al director.

El viernes a la mañana se le ocurrió pedir una de las bragas de Kagura, a lo que ella le envió un bóxer de Gintoki. Por la tarde le encomendó servirle agua durante su clase de gimnasia, y ella se coló en medio de la práctica, lo golpeó en la boca del estómago y le metió prácticamente un cuarto de la botella en la boca, haciendo que tragara todo el líquido que se había ocupado de volverlo tan picante como las aguas del infierno.

El lunes Okita fue más lejos y optó por un cambio de estrategia. Mejor dicho, optó por una estrategia al fin. Soyo desconocía si había hecho contacto con su amiga el fin de semana (calculaba que no) pero era evidente que hubo una reflexión previa por los actos que acontecieron ese día: Sougo solo pidió, como única orden de la jornada, que lo esperara en las inmediaciones del bufet, en el receso. Kagura olvidó desatender esa orden y fue allí porque su estómago así lo quería, y fue testigo de un encuentro que a las dos dejó crispadas. Sougo y Nobume se hallaban de pie, a un costado del recinto, conversando tan animadamente como podían estarlo dos sujetos muy carentes de expresiones normalmente acostumbradas y en ambiente de relativa confidencia. Entonces Soyo tuvo el placer de contemplar una escena más insólita aún, cuando Okita se percató de la presencia de su rival, y del bolsillo sacó una rosquilla que luego fue a parar a manos de la chica de pelo oscuro. Las reacciones fueron inmediatas: Sougo sonrió de medio lado, y la miró de reojo. Kagura inspiró hondo y apretó con sus manos los pliegues de su falda. Nobume comió su rosquilla muy tranquila. Y Soyo se cubrió la boca para esconder su sonrisa de complicidad. Era la segunda vez que lo veía provocar a su amiga de esa manera, y aunque sabía que jugaba con fuego, admitió que era una buena idea.

Pero Kagura fue más astuta.

La vio exhalar pesadamente y luego pasarles por al lado sin siquiera mirarlos. Salió a los tres minutos con diez panecillos entre los brazos, una cajita de Pocky adornando la cima, y una paleta todavía con envoltura entre los dientes. Bajo un árbol, comieron en silencio, Kagura su panecillos, Soyo una galleta dulce. Resultaba evidente la molestia arraigada en ella, echaba chispas con cada mordida. Hizo un par de rabietas y, a la hora del almuerzo, puso en marcha el contraataque.

(…)

— _Toshiii_ —entonó con una voz demasiado melosa para tratarse de la mismísima Kagura— _, necesito atención, creo que tengo que la fiebre amarilla._

El panorama era de película: ella asomada sobre el escritorio del rector, con la paleta en la boca (en un intento mal logrado por parecer sexy), mientras se rizaba un mechón de pelo con el dedo índice.

— _Dile a ese vago de Gin que traiga su trasero aquí y me mande a casa porque me siento mal_ —hizo una pausa y lo miró directo a los ojos— _, ¿sí?_ —Y le pestañeaba de tal forma que parecía persiana descompuesta.

— _Si es otra de tus tretas para escaparte de un examen no te va a funcionar_ —respondió el hombre, sin levantar la vista de, según supo Soyo después, un crucigrama de revista.

— _Ese toca la semana que viene. Ya preparé una diarrea para entonces_ —admitió, con todo descaro— _. Lo de hoy es diferente._

— _¿Y para qué es, se puede saber?_

— _Adivina._

Sougo Okita contempló parte de la escena desde la puerta, estrujando al instante la lata de zumo de naranja que traía en su mano derecha.

Soyo, en cambio, observó todo el rompecabezas desde detrás de una columna mientras se mordía la solapa de su camisa. Le brillaban los ojos de emoción al ver la expresión de fastidio del muchacho. Y más aún cuando lo vio dar un paso hacia ellos y jalar a Kagura de un tirón.

— _Hijikata, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? ¿No era que ibas a dejar la pedofilia para tus noches de sueños húmedos?_

El hombre se atragantó con su propia saliva y varios docentes se voltearon hacia el trío escandaloso con miradas incrédulas. Aún tosiendo descontrolado, Hijikata se abalanzó contra el muchacho por sobre su escritorio, pero este se alejó antes de que lo tomara por el pescuezo, llevándose arrastras a una pelirroja con una paleta en la boca.

(…)

Sin pensarlo demasiado, y de la manera más silenciosa y discreta posible, la pequeña espía persiguió a los muchachos hasta un salón desocupado y se pegó a la pared en cuanto los vio entrar.

— _¿Sigues con esas, China?_ —le escuchó decir al muchacho, al poco tiempo.

— _No sé de qué hablas, yo solo fui a pedir que me retiraran por hoy_ —Kagura respondió con tono inocente e infantil. Soyo la imaginaba haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

— _Deja ya eso. Sé bien lo que hacías, y no me gusta._

— _Pues tú empezaste, ¿no? Bueno, yo tengo lo mío, así que no pienses que no lo usaré, que te quede claro._

— _No lo hubiera hecho si hubieras respondido cuando te llamé._

— _¿Qué te crees, el amo del universo? ¡Yo decidiré cuándo y a quién respondo las p**** llamadas a las tres de la maldita mañana!_

— _Es madrugada, idiota, y te llamé a las tres de la tarde; tienes el cerebro al revés._

— _Lo que sea, no me importan tus tontos pretextos. Además, te dije que ya no te vería en persona y cumplí. Ahora te toca a ti._

— _Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso…_

— _Pues es tu problema, no el mío_ —interrumpió la chica, indignada— _. Ahora, si no hay más nada que discutir…_

— _China tonta, no estás entendiendo, el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo._

Un sonido de pasos a lo lejos hizo entrar en alerta a Soyo. Presa del pánico, hizo lo único que podía hacer para salvar su propia integridad y la de ellos.

—¿O-otra vez peleando ustedes dos? —irrumpió en la sala, con vacilación—. ¿Cuándo van a dejarlo?

—¿Eh?

—¡Kagura, Okita, dejen de golpearse entre ustedes —vociferó en voz alta, procurando que se oyese desde afuera—, volverán a suspenderlos!

Caminó hacia ella, la sujetó desde atrás, por debajo de las axilas, y pretendió estar separándola de una ardua pelea, justo en el momento en que dos estudiantes pasaban por el pasillo. Estas se asomaron escandalosas hacia la sala, observando a Kagura forcejear de su repentino agarre, y se alejaron ruidosas, intentando en vano contener las risas y murmullos.

—Ustedes dos, no están siendo muy prudentes ahora. Deben tener más cuidado —los regañó con dulzura, luego de soltar a su amiga, aunque el sermón iba más para Sougo que para la chica.

—Tienes razón, no queremos que nadie se entere, ¿verdad? —Las palabras de Kagura sonaron ponzoñosas en medio del silencio, y la fría mirada no hizo más que aumentar el peso de un reclamo encubierto.

Desde la puerta, Soyo recibió un ademán para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo miró de reojo al muchacho quien se encontraba recargado sobre un pupitre, con aire abarrotado.

Al salir, un pequeño apretón en el hombro fue el gesto de gratitud que su amiga expresó en silencio. La entendía de ratos, pero otras veces no tanto.

(…)

La orden del día fue no acercarse a Hijikata por ningún motivo. Soyo vio a Kagura sonreír con satisfacción cuando recibió el comunicado telefónico y no pudo más que alegrarse por ello; la estrategia estaba funcionando. Aun cuando nunca fue notificada, oficialmente, ni consultada acerca de las nuevas tácticas de la chica, podía observar los resultados y deleitarse con las reacciones de ambas partes. Todo un espectáculo digno de verse a sus ojos de espectadora.

Al día siguiente Kagura fue un poco más lejos con su nueva maniobra y se enfiló directo a la sala de profesores, durante el primer receso de la mañana. Se sentó sobre el escritorio del rector y comenzó a hablarle alegremente, mientras toqueteaba todo tipo de objetos que encontraba a su paso. Hijikata, por su parte, se encargaba de quitárselos de las manos y devolverlo a su sitio original, soltando regaños malhumorados. Se encontraba relativamente solo, a excepción del profesor Sakamoto, quien tomaba una pequeña siesta en ese momento, y de igual forma se mostró reacio a la visita de la chica en la sala. Lo notaba incómodo y sobre todo nervioso. Desde su pequeño rincón, detrás de la columna de concreto, Soyo observó con precisión cómo, con gritos y regaños, intentó que se marchara de allí, y cómo lo invadió la frustración al no conseguirlo.

— _Niña, no me metas en el medio, ¿quieres? Ya está todo bastante mal ahora, no quiero tener que lidiar con esto también_ —increpó el hombre, dejando las apariencias de lado. Él, como todos, sabe bien que las indirectas no funcionaban con ella.

— _¿De qué hablas,_ Mayora _?_ —se defendió Kagura, inocentemente—. _¿Acaso insinúas que estoy tratando de hacer algo? ¿Me crees tan idiota?_

— _Por supuesto que sí, por eso lo digo. Baja de una maldita vez y lárgate de aquí. No quiero más problemas._

— _¿Desde cuándo un alumno es un problema, eh? No estás cumpliendo con tu deber, eres un mal rector, sí, uno muy malo._

— _Mira_ —dijo, alzando la voz y parándose de su incómodo asiento de metal— _, arreglen entre ustedes sus asuntos pero no involucren a terceros…_

— _Bueno, él es de tercero…_

— _¡Kagura!_

— _¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo que…_

— _Sabes a lo que me refiero. Y si de algo sirve para dejarme en paz, te diré que no hace falta que hagas estas cosas, no deja de parlotear durante las noches._

— _¿Ah, sí?_ —preguntó con cierto interés.

— _China, ¿sigues acosando a los viejos bastardos? Vas a ser viuda en poco tiempo si insistes_ —Sougo apareció en escena para cortar el ambiente (que, desde afuera, se veía muy amigable), gracias a un pequeño mensaje que Soyo envió por "accidente". Creyó que su estrategia de los celos serviría más si el chico lo sabía, de lo contrario no tendría efecto.

No supo bien si estuvo en lo correcto al enviarlo o todo lo contrario, pero hizo su pequeño aporte.

— _Baja de ahí, vas a contraer gangrena_ —ordenó Sougo, seco y adusto, empujándola con la delicadeza de un bárbaro.

— _Demonios, no comiencen a pelear aquí o los mandaré directo a la oficina del director._

— _¿Quieres apostar?_

Por alguna razón que no entendía muy bien, Soyo lo notó mucho más desafiante de lo que se mostraba normalmente. Era ferviente devoto a molestarlo y jugarle sucias bromas cada vez que podía (casi siempre una vez por semana), así que no era novedad verlo provocándolo o causando alboroto en su honor. Sin embargo esa ocasión tuvo un tono particular, un aire diferente. Algo en el brillo de sus ojos, en la intensidad de su mirada y en el timbre grave de su voz no encajaban en el rito habitual que mantenían. El niño descarado que a sus espaldas lo insultaba en discreción se revelaba contra el adulto que suplantaba la figura paterna en su vida y que hacía las veces de silueta de autoridad en su entorno educacional.

Estaba segura de que Kagura no lo notó en un principio, pues estaba muy distraída enfadándose por el poco delicado empujón que recibió, pero luego supo leer al instante la expresión del muchacho, y decidió actuar como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

— _Sádico idiota, me vuelves a tocar un solo cabello y te desfiguro esa cara de niña a garrotazos._

— _¿Cara de qué?_ _¿Disculpa?_ —Sougo no pudo evitar responder al insulto y desvió su atención por completo hacia la chica—. _Aquí bajo tengo tu boleto para saber si soy niño o no, ven a verlo cuando quieras_ —y se sujetó la hebilla del cinturón, muy altivo.

— _Qué mal, no he traído mi cámara. De haber sabido que habría exhibición gratis de idiotas con "pequeñas" fallas de fábrica, la hubiera traído. Lástima. Oh, pero mañana estás disponible ¿verdad?, traeré palomitas también._

El chico pareció tragarse unas palabras, que estaba segura pasarían de sazón para la hora del día, y se infló de complacencia al escuchar semejante insulto. Soyo creyó que se debía a que, como ya sospechaba, le gustaban los desafíos, y las riñas con su rival favorita estaban a la orden del día.

— _Qué pena, China. Hoy va por cuenta de la casa, pero mañana tendré que cobrarte. No eres la única interesada._

— _No me digas. ¿Y la fila especifica que cada una traiga su microscopio o es que ya viene incluido en la exhibición?_

— _Microscopio es el que yo necesito para ver tus pechos._

Desde su remoto escondite, la pequeña espía contempló a Hijikata arquear las cejas con leve sorpresa y dejar la mano a medio camino de ponerles un alto. Saltaba a la vista el interés despertado por saber cómo continuaría la discusión. En tanto Kagura se llevaba las manos a la cintura, indignada, el hombre descansó el brazo sobre el escritorio y se acomodó en su asiento.

— _Mis "amigas" están perfectas como están, no necesitan germinar demás ni tampoco demostrar algo que no son, no como el "asunto" de otro, que no quiero decir su nombre pero que lo estoy viendo en este momento_ —y le clavó una mirada tan directa que el muchacho parecía estar siendo apuntado con mira láser.

— _¿Demostrar? Pero si eres tú la que necesita pruebas. Anda, admite que quieres verlo._

— _Bésame el trasero, idiota._

— _Bueno, si lo pones así…_

Y ese fue el pie para interferir en la querella.

— _Suficiente. Vayan a sus salones, que el receso está por terminar._

— _Pero si apenas he llegado, Hijikata_ —se burló Sougo, mirándolo de soslayo.

— _Y sin embargo te has quedado el tiempo suficiente_ —respondió el rector— _. Lárguense de una vez. Vamos, fuera._

— _Sí, fuera, vete a tu salón._ Fush, fush _._

— _Tú también, niña Sakata, vete ya._

Kagura puso cara de sorprendida y se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, exagerando su gesto.

—¿Esqqie si mua? —pronunció con su peor pronunciación de francés. Okita río por lo bajo.

— _Los dos. Fuera de aquí. ¡Ahora!_

— _Ya arreglaremos cuenta,_ Mayora —y se marchó dando media vuelta con el mentón en alto y los ojos cerrados. Sougo la siguió luego de clavarle otra fría advertencia al rector con una mirada tan escalofriantes que a Soyo hizo temblar.

(…)

Después de la rencilla en la sala de profesores, la joven Tokugawa creía que cada uno se iría por lados distintos y que comenzarían de nuevo sus provocaciones en la tarde o cuando se cruzaran de nuevo. En vez de eso, Sougo siguió a Kagura escaleras abajo y hasta donde supo, antes de que los perdiera de vista, continuaron molestándose el uno al otro hasta llegar al final. No hizo falta preguntar lo que se habían dicho, los gritos de ambos resonaban con facilidad en todas direcciones; hasta en las aulas se podían oír con claridad.

La disputa concluyó con la promesa de un "ajuste de cuentas" en el almuerzo, antes de que sonara el timbre. La orden del día fue presentarse a dicho encuentro y no medirse con la fuerza que usarían, pues una de las reglas del muchacho establecía que no debía golpearlo (aunque Kagura nunca tuvo muy presente este requisito). Como resultado, los dos terminaron empapados, gracias a la colaboración del alumnado presente, quienes amablemente ofrecieron sus latas de refresco para el caso; repletos de diversos moretones en todo el cuerpo; y el cabello pegoteado por el dulce del refresco. Y como _bonus_ , cinco días de sanción y acciones comunitarias para ambos.

Estuvieron cerca de cuarenta minutos en la oficina del director siendo fuertemente regañados. Cuando lograron salir, ya habían perdido una hora entera de clases y tuvieron que esperar afuera del salón, a la espera del comienzo de la siguiente disciplina.

—¿Y? ¿Quedaron en algo? —preguntó Soyo, con cuidado de no ser oída por sus compañeros.

—En que es un pedazo de m***** andante —respondió Kagura, desde su asiento sin siquiera voltearse.

—No me digas, ¿alguna otra cosa? Vamos, te dijo algo, lo sé.

La observó reposar la nuca sobre el respaldo de la silla y mirar al techo, pensativa.

—No es sincero con sus palabras, pero sus acciones hablan por él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

Volteó la cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió de forma macabra, con suficiencia.

—Lo tengo donde yo quiero —contestó.

* * *

 **Reviews: Cap. 19:**

 **Lu89, Guest (caritas),** **Anonymous D,** **Mitsuki,** **Mi-chan,** **I love okikagu, Jugem Jugem, BlueSkyMoon:** Muchas gracias a todas por leer, por ser tan pacientes y tan encantadoras. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. Sus comentarios me alegran el día. Muchas gracias a todas.


	21. Capítulo 21

N/A: **Beteado por NADINE y revisado por AMBIVALENCE027. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

* * *

Con frecuencia la gente solía infravalorar la inteligencia de Kagura hasta el punto de degradarla al status de "tonta". Mientras que algunos simplemente dirían que solo es un poco "torpe", otros estarían de acuerdo en afirmar que a veces no se comportaba de la manera más "brillante", precisamente. Sus malas pronunciaciones y burdos comentarios colaboraron en gran medida a crear dicha imagen. Incluso el mismo Sougo acostumbraba tildarla de sufrir de "escasez de neuronas" en más de una ocasión, y de tener el cerebro de un mosquito otras tantas. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando había momentos de lucidez en los que el intelecto de Kagura hacía acto de presencia y mostraba todo su esplendor (casualmente cuando se trataba de comida, bromas o insultos. Daba la impresión de que hibernaba por temporadas, como si acumulara energía para el momento adecuado). Y cuando aquello sucedía, las reacciones de sorpresa resultaban muy evidentes. Incluso para Okita. Incluso para Soyo. Y todo indicaba que el "milagro" estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, o al menos así lo pensaba Soyo mientras viajaba camino a la escuela, ese miércoles por la mañana. Las palabras que le había dicho el día anterior lo confirmaban, algo tenía planeado. No sabía con exactitud si se debía a la estrategia de ignorarlo o la táctica de los celos o ambas, solo sabía que estaba funcionando.

Ese día no hubo encuentros ni riñas ni peleas, ni siquiera de forma virtual. Kagura se dedicó a ignorarlo todo el día mientras Okita enviaba mensajes despectivos con el fin de provocarla. Por la tarde, después de clases, ambos se ocuparon por separado de asear todos los salones de la planta baja y el primer piso. El director les había encomendado un piso a cada uno, siendo supervisados por sus respectivos tutores, de modo que Gin se la pasó toda la tarde molestando a Kagura por obligarlo a quedarse después de hora por su culpa y Hijikata fue víctima de una decena de "accidentes" con artículos de limpieza; en su caso, él era el molestado por el chiquillo. A la mañana siguiente los adultos apelaron por igual una _reducción_ de los días de castigo, prometiendo en nombre de los alumnos que no volverían a meterse en líos.

—Kagura, ¿no se supone que deberías, no sé, estar portándote bien? Gin consiguió que la sanción durara hasta mañana, deberías estar agradecida —reprochaba Soyo, sentada frente a ella en un pupitre del salón C-3.

—Soyo, Soyo, tú no entiendes. No hay tal cosa como el período de paz entre nosotros. Seguro que ese desgraciado debe estar pensando lo mismo, tramando alguna cosa para hacerme caer. —Kagura casqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza—. Algo pasará, lo sé. Una araña en el escritorio, lombrices en el cesto de basura, cucaracha en los pupitres, algo habrá. Así que yo haré lo mismo, ¿qué tal?

—¿No estás yendo muy lejos? Esto ajustará a los niños.

—Tanto mejor —respondió la muchacha ante la mirada de reproche de Soyo—. Bien, aquí vamos.

Salieron en cuanto todo quedó listo. Al poco tiempo de que sonara el timbre para que ingresaran a los salones, y una vez todos dentro, una nube de humo colmó todo el recinto. Las alarmas contraincendios se activaron y todos salieron fuera.

(…)

—A ver, ¿qué parte es la que nos les queda claro?, díganmelo porque yo no lo entiendo. —Hijikata se paseaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo frente a la oficina del director mientras sostenía un cigarrillo aún sin encender entre los dedos. Gin estaba recargado sobre la pared, hurgándose la nariz, totalmente ajeno a la situación—. ¡Ustedes dos, par de idiotas, van a hacer que nos maten!

—Bueno, entonces lo estamos haciendo bien, ¿no? —irrumpió Okita, sarcástico.

—Hablo en serio, Sougo, apenas ayer hemos intervenido por ustedes, maldita sea. —La vena de la sien izquierda parecía estar a punto de explotar. Hijikata estaba al borde de un ataque de ira.

—Cálmate ya, Mayora. Encontraremos algo —intervino Gin, que al fin aportaba algo en la conversación desde que sucedieron los "atentados"—. Diremos que se produjo un pequeño desperfecto en las instalaciones eléctricas y ya.

—Sí, eso, un incendio —añadió Kagura, asintiendo con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y lo otro? ¿Cómo explicamos lo otro?

—¿Plaga? —dijo Gin, encogiéndose de hombros. Hijikata se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¿Lombrices? —preguntó Kagura, volteándose hacia Okita.

—De todo un poco, digamos que esta vez me lucí. —Sougo sonrió con sorna, jactándose de su propia proeza.

—Lo imaginé. Sabía que irías por los insectos. Por eso yo fui por las bombas.

—Fue mi primera alternativa, pero sería muy obvio.

—¿Así que ambos sabían que se sabotearían entre sí? —preguntó Soyo, tímidamente, quien había ligado también el llamado de atención.

—Te lo dije, Soyo, este estaba en algo. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—No y no. —Los tres se volvieron hacia el rector, que ya había hecho trizas el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos—. Ya hemos usado esa estrategia, idiota, no nos va a creer de nuevo. Los expulsarán junto con nosotros, maldita sea. Tendré que pedir empleo en la tienda del herrero.

—Pero a lo mejor todavía funciona, quizás no se acuerda de aquella excusa, quizás ni siquiera piense que fueron ellos. Quizás ni siquiera estemos aquí para cuando venga, ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?

—Pues es demasiado tarde, ya está aquí —afirmó Soyo, que se había asomado por la ventana y veía bajar al director con su portafolio en la mano.

—Maldición —dijeron los adultos.

(…)

La reunión duró más de una hora. Las clases se habían suspendido y todos habían ido a casa excepto ellos tres. Soyo esperó en el patio junto con los _perpetradores_ , separándolos de tanto en tanto para que sus rencillas de "pequeños golpecitos" no pasaran a mayores. En cierta forma se sentía tonta por haber pensado que estando castigados iban a mermar sus disputas. No. Para ellos era la oportunidad perfecta para sabotearse mutuamente, intentando dejar en malas condiciones los lugares que el otro había limpiado la tarde anterior. Definitivamente no tenían remedio.

Más tarde los tutores salieron de la reunión, hasta donde estaban ellos, e introdujeron el acuerdo con un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

—Escuchen, par de idiotas —comenzó explicando Hijikata—, esta es la última, ¿me oyeron? Una más y serán expulsados y no querrán que eso pase. Sougo, te ingresaré a la escuela militar si eso pasa.

—Hazlo. Te lo he pedido desde primero. Sabes que quiero ser policía.

—Cállate. Y tú, niña revoltosa, tendrás que trabajar para pagar toda la comida que tragas en casa de este vago.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el aludido Gintoki.

—Ey, ¿por qué a mí me toca lo peor? ¿Él tendrá privilegios y yo tengo que salir a trabajar? Ni creas que voy a mantener a este vago.

—¿Vago yo? Descarada, soy el que te mantiene.

—Él también debe trabajar, es lo justo —dijo Kagura, haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, lo pondremos a trabajar en el bar de los travestis como una anfitriona. ¿Te parece así? —consintió Hijikata, masajeándose la sien.

—Amanecerás sin cabello… y sin pene, Mayora. Cuídate la espalda, infeliz. —Sougo respondió como solo él sabía hacerlo, con amenazas.

—Bueno, bueno —Soyo salió al rescate antes de que el chico asesinara al rector con la mirada—, pero ¿en qué quedaron al final? ¿Cómo se solucionó el problema?

—Tres meses con mitad de sueldo para pagar los gastos —respondió el rector, después de una pausa y un largo suspiro.

Sougo rio entre dientes, mofándose de los adultos. Soyo se llevó las manos a la boca, de la impresión. Kagura se encogió de hombros, indiferente pues de todas formas comían arroz con huevo todos los días. Hijikata ya comenzaba a palpar sus bolsillos, en busca de sus precisados cigarrillos. Y Gin pateaba una lata de refresco, de la impotencia.

—Pero si no hemos roto nada… que seamos. ¿Te han estafado, Mayo?

—¡¿Y cómo demonios crees que van a pagar al maldito fumigador?! —Explotó al fin. Las venas de la sien se le hincharon a más no poder—. Necesito un cigarrillo. Nos veremos en casa, ve directo allí.

—Púdrete —lo saludó Sougo, sonriente.

—Y tú, niña, ve pensando cómo vas a compensármelo, esa bestia que tienes por mascota no vive del aire. ¿Quién pagará mis _Jump_ , y la leche de fresa, y la renta…

—Y el licor.

—¿Y el li…? ¿Qué? No te pases de lista, eh.

—Bueno, pediré unos "prestados" de la tienda para ti, ¿sí? Y si me atrapan, diré que no te conozco.

Kagura se ganó otro golpe en la cabeza y una semana de no ver televisión ni juegos de "Play Satation" para ella.

(…)

A pesar de nadie tuvo clases el jueves, de que habían salvado sus pellejos nuevamente y de haber cabreado a los adultos, Okita no estaba contento. Y eso se debía, según sospechaba Soyo, a la indiferencia de su _amada_. Cuando terminaron de sermonearlos, salieron los tres hacia una heladería para celebrar que no los habían expulsado (cortesía de la joven Tokugawa) y el clima se volvió tenso cuando Kagura no respondió a un salpicón de helado que había lanzado el muchacho. Soyo propuso ir al parque, a tomar aire, los dejó solos al cabo de un raro para esconderse tras de un árbol.

— _Tu amiga no es muy discreta._

— _Hace lo que puede, al menos ella lo intenta._

— _¿Intentas decirme algo?_

— _Nooooo, claro que no._

— _¿Acaso no eras tú la que no quería que nadie supiera? ¿Quién te entiende?_

— _No quería que te burlaras divulgándolo por todos lados. No quería que te rieras de mí._

— _Siempre lo hago y tú también._

— _Pues no me rio ahora._

Se produjo un silencio entre los dos y luego Kagura se levantó justo en el momento en el que el chico la llamó en voz baja.

— _China…_

— _Voy a ver mi novela por celular._

Y se fue sin decir nada más.

(…)

El viernes a la mañana el clima siguió igual. Kagura pasó de largo en cuanto vio a Okita y este la persiguió por toda la entrada. A las pocas horas le envió un mensaje que fue imposible de ignorar.

El mensaje decía:

"Al mediodía o pondré tu sostén en el asta."

Soyo tuvo que intervenir para evitar que el dichoso aparato terminara machacado cruelmente contra el suelo.

(…)

Cuando el timbre sonó, Soyo sabía que no almorzarían juntas, pues Kagura debía asistir a una "importante" reunión, así que no se molestó en preguntar. Tomó una pequeña botella de yogurt y un sorbete a modo de almuerzo, y se dirigió directamente a la parte trasera del edificio de natación. Okita llegó al poco tiempo con las manos en los bolsillos y Kagura un tanto después con dos tazones de _ramen_ en cada mano (y con signos de haberse comido unos más por el camino).

— _¿Qué_ demoniog quieges _?_ —preguntó, con la boca repleta de comida.

— _Vaya, no te hubieras molestado_ —Sougo extendió los brazos hacia los recipientes humeantes.

Kagura se las ingenió para apartarlo de una patada sin derramar ni una gota.

— _No lo hice, de hecho._

Un puchero algo sobreactuado adornó la cara del muchacho.

— _Nunca serás una buena novia de esa manera. Una chica debe demostrar su amor con comida._

— _Sigue soñando,_ _idiota_ —dijo, y sacó la lengua de forma burlona—. _Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué m***** quieres o tendré que sacártelo a golpes?_

— _Hoy estás un poco alterada, eh. ¿Acaso estás en esos días? Si no supiera que te viene la regla juraría que eras hombre._

— _Escúchame, mal nacido, soy más mujer de lo que piensas. Que algunos no lo noten es otra historia_ —concluyó en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

— _No me digas._

— _¿Sabes qué? Al demonio contigo, nadie te creerá que es mío, di lo que quieras. Me voy_ —espetó, dando media vuelta para marcharse. No había dado tres pasos cuando el muchacho habló.

— _A_ _ún tengo una pequeña_ grabación _._

Soyo observó a Kagura palidecer de un instante a otro. Detuvo su andar presuroso y se crispó de pies a cabeza como gato frente a un perro. Se volvió despacio, clavando sus cortas uñas en los tazones de plástico, y sus ojos ardieron de cólera mientras su rostro se iba ensombreciendo más y más. Los tazones de comida casi se le cayeron de las manos.

— _¡Y yo te daré tantas patadas que no volverás a caminar en tu vida!_ _Hiciste una promesa y está mal que faltes a tu palabra. Y estás cometiendo traición, sí, eso es, una tradición._

— _¿Ah, sí?_ _¿Y qué hay de la vez que me delataste ante el director por poner hormigas en el_ obento _ **[1]**_ _de Mayora?_

— _Me lo debías por los huevos podridos. Era lo justo._

— _Lo de los huevos había sido un mes atrás_ —objetó Okita levantando una ceja. Parecía debatirse entre estar molesto por la acusación de aquél día o reírse por el descaro de la chica.

— _Yo siempre saldo mis deudas, sí._

— _Te acordaste un poco tarde, ¿no crees?_

— _Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

— _Bueno, toma esto como un ajuste de cuentas entonces._ —Se quedó un momento mirándola fijamente, una sonrisa macabra le adornaba el rostro.

— _No. Es diferente y lo sabes. Borra la grabación o comenzaré a cavar tu tumba._

— _Bien sabes que no lo haré._ _De hecho… había pensado en completar el conjunto del sostén. Y creo que lo traes puesto hoy._

Las mejillas de Kagura se encendieron rápidamente y las orejas pronto le hicieron competencia. La valentía que había acumulado hace un rato había desaparecido de repente.

— _¡Ni en sueños!_ —gritó, enfurecida. Se metió a la boca cuantiosas tiras de fideo y se atiborró de comida para esconder su sonrojo. En cuestión de segundos, acabó con el contenido de los dos tazones.

— _China, dame el resto del conjunto, es una orden._

— _Olvídalo, no lo haré._

— _China, sabes lo que pasa si te niegas_. _Aún no termina_ —advirtió, acercándose más hacia ella, lo suficiente para alcanzarla con una sola zancada y lo justo para poder alejarse de un salto, si la situación lo ameritaba.

Por alguna razón, que Soyo no comprendía, Kagura pareció incomodarse ante el recordatorio de Okita. Incluso juraría que se había escalofriado al escucharlo; no entendía bien por qué. Y como siempre, la muchacha intentó desviar el asunto de forma burlona.

— _¡Ja! ¿Qué vas a hacer, lo mismo que la otra vez? ¿Acaso no dijiste que eran "_ microstópicos _", que no los veías?_

— _Microscópicos, China_ —la corrigió.

— _Eso, eso. ¿No dijiste que eran así?, ¿eh?_

— _Nunca dije que no me gustaran._

Kagura volvió a sonrosarse ligeramente.

— _Pe-pe_ _ro son "pequeños"._

— _¿Y_ _qué con eso_ _?_ —preguntó con una media sonrisa juguetona.

— _No sé, dime tú. Eres el del problema con las "microsidades", ¿ah?_ —reprochó Kagura, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda, (a él y a la poca visibilidad de la pobre Soyo).

— _China, ¿_ _no me digas que te molestaste_ _?_

— _¿Yo? Puff, claro que no._ _Pero a mí no me vuelves a tocar, ¿me oyes?_

Soyo observó cómo el muchacho se acercó a su amiga y pegó el cuerpo contra el suyo mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Le dijo algo al oído que no pudo escuchar y luego Kagura se apartó dando un codazo con brusquedad.

— _¿Sabes qué? Púdrete. Púdrete tú y tus malditas órdenes y tu maldito ego de sádico, no me interesan. No voy a hacer nada, y por mí puedes saltar a un río, no me importa._

Estaba dispuesta a irse, indignada, hecha una furia, cuando él la sujetó por la espalda contra su pecho y le rodeó el pescuezo con un brazo.

— _Aún no me das lo que quiero_ —replicó, adusto y seco.

Kagura, que se bamboleaba de un lado a otro, dando patatas, codazos y hasta mordiscos, levantó una mano a la altura del rostro y mostró con férrea firmeza y de un modo poco femenino el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

— _Por última vez_ —reiteró Sougo, aplicando más presión alrededor del cuello de la chica— _, da-me el con-jun-to._

— _Pú-dre-te_ —respondió Kagura, con la voz entrecortada y rasposa, pero no menos impetuosa.

Soyo tragó saliva cuando notó una mano traviesa colarse por debajo de la camisa de su amiga y luego se detuvo poco antes de llegar a la altura del tórax. Suspiró. Lo vio decirle algo al oído, y a Kagura poner fea cara seguido de un escupitajo.

— _Vete a la m*****_ —añadió Kagura, despectivamente.

— _Bien, si así lo quieres_ —determinó Sougo, limpiándose la saliva con el antebrazo— _. E_ _n el bebedero de básquet, después_ _del timbre_ _. Y_ _más te vale estarte ahí para ese entonces_ —se apresuró a decir antes de que Kagura pudiera oponerse— _, o lo lamentarás._

— _Por favor,_ _¿qué te hace pensar que me saltaré Física por ti?_ _No vales ni la suela de mis zapatos._

— _Vamos, China, como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer. No haces más que dormir mientras ese charlatán melenudo parlotea._

— _¿Y tú cómo demonios sabes eso?_

— _Pues es lo que yo hago cuando toca Física avanzada con él. Además, te conviene venir, o tendré que hacer correr la grabación y todos se enterarán de que me amas en secreto._

Kagura reaccionó enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza, crispándose como gato enfurecido. Sougo tuvo que alejarse para no recibir el revoltijo de puños y patadas que emanaron de la chica. Aunque no pudo evitar ser tiroteado por los palillos de madera y tazones vacíos de _ramen_.

Soyo observó perpleja la escena mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento que perdió por la conmoción. Era la primera vez que los oía hablar de _amor_ con tanta soltura, y de la mano de Okita. Y era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amiga emprender una repentina retirada sin tener algo con qué callarlo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, el muchacho sonrió en compañía de la soledad y se mordió los labios por escasos segundos. Partió con la mirada al suelo, aún con la victoria impresa en sus labios.

(…)

El timbre que oficializaba el final de la hora del almuerzo sonó, condenando así a una muy rabiosa Kagura quien debatía consigo misma sobre aplastar a patadas a su rival o colgarlo de un puente con tiburones nadando bajo sus pies. Soyo no tardó mucho en encontrarla riñendo entre estas dos opciones, pues se la podía escuchar perfectamente desde el pasillo junto a la enfermería, aun desde la entrada principal. Nunca antes la había visto tan molesta como en esa ocasión. No era la primera vez que perdía una contienda o discusión, pero sí la primera vez que se había quedado sin habla. Y eso era decir mucho.

Por un instante consideró la opción de volver al salón, conformarse con su dulce imaginación y asistir a clases como buena alumna que era. Por un instante lo pensó. Y así como le vino ese sentimiento de culpa repentina, se esfumó en el lapso de un suspiro.

Cuando oyó el timbre, la vio marchar decidida al encuentro, ya fuese para romperle la cabeza al muchacho o para aceptar su castigo. Soyo suspiraba emocionada mientras la seguía a escondidas por todo el patio. De nuevo se encontró con el gran problema de la falta de _medios_ idóneos para la fisgoneada tarea. De no haber sabido a dónde se dirigía, le habría perdido el rastro a los pocos segundos debido al rápido andar de la muchacha.

Poco después, hasta donde entendió por los ruidos y "la conversación", Kagura se topó con Okita a medio camino y lo saludó con una súper patada voladora que por fortuna pudo ser esquivada. No llegó a apreciar tan común paisaje entre ambos, pero sí captó el momento en el que él se la llevaba casi a rastras hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio, mientras amenazaba con cerrarle la boca de un beso frente a todo un equipo de básquet (que no se encontraba allí por esos momentos pero que Kagura desconocía por completo), si no dejaba de gritar que la estaban secuestrando. Solo así consiguió el forzoso silencio de la muchacha, mas no el cese de sus forcejeos por evitar llegar a su inexorable destino.

— _Entra ahí_ —ordenó Sougo con un movimiento de cabeza una vez llegado al bebedero del gimnasio.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, un deje de reproche se distinguió en su tono de voz.

— _¿Para?_

— _Tu castigo, es obvio._

— _Ni lo pienses. No me meteré ahí._

— _Son las reglas, China, ya lo sabes._

— _Púdrete. No voy a hacerlo._

— _Entonces no te importará que, digamos, "alguien" haga circular cierta grabación por toda la escuela, ¿no?_

— _¡Te arrancaré las b**** si te atreves! A mí no me amenazas, ¿eh? ¿Quién te crees que soy?_

— _China, cierra la boca_ —la reprendió Sougo, tapándole la boca con una mano mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia todas direcciones— _. Harás que nos vean. No hay nadie ahora. Métete._

— _Que no lo haré. No voy a ser tu juguete…_ —logró pronunciar Kagura, antes de que el muchacho volviera a silenciarla, esta vez, con ambas manos.

Soyo no entendía la resistencia de su amiga. Siempre podía usar sus puños, si el caso lo ameritaba. No era alguien que se dejaba flaquear fácilmente, más bien ella tomaba el control de la situación, fuese cual fuese el caso. Pero esta vez parecía insegura, y Soyo no salía de su asombro.

Vio al chico echar otros dos vistazos a los alrededores y luego empujó a Kagura —haciendo que esta trastabille, repentinamente— hasta que los dos ingresaron a un recinto que se encontraba en una esquina. Soyo rodeó el sitio, solo por unos segundos, y con horror comprobó por qué su amiga le tenía tanto terror al sitio. Era el baño de varones.

Miles de suposiciones e ideas se le cruzaban por la cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Y si Sougo intentaba… aprovecharse de Kagura? ¿Sería ella capaz de defenderse? ¿Sucumbiría ante la situación? ¿Y si no podía? ¿Y si la amenazaba con la grabación para complacer los deseos sexuales de un pervertido adolescente? ¿Podría la inocente Kagura salir de aquella sugestión? ¿Debería salir la heroína Soyo a rescatarla? ¿Y si, por el contrario, Kagura se armara de valor y terminaba rompiendo todo el lugar, creando un baño de sangre? ¿Qué excusa podría darle al director? ¿Qué pensarían todos de ella? Su imagen quedaría manchada por el resto de la preparatoria como "la chica que se metió al baño de hombres". Todos hablarían mal de ella, y ella los golpearía y de esa forma tendría mala relación con todos allí.

Un murmullo a lo lejos la hizo entrar en alerta. Se giró apenas para observar cómo un trío de muchachos se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el sector de los baños. Un sudor frío colmó el semblante preocupado de la joven Tokugawa que cada vez los veía acercarse más y más. Aún bromeando y sin dejar los empujones y patadas de lado, los tres chicos entraron al _tocador_ de varones y Soyo palideció ante el acontecimiento.

"Ay, no" se dijo para sí. El mundo pareció detenerse por unos segundos para la joven. Otro problema había surgido de repente.

Contuvo la respiración un momento para agudizar el oído. Ningún grito ni bramido se oía salir del cuartillo. Esperó y esperó hasta que las dudas volvieron a hacer eco en su mente. ¿Y si los chicos estaban muertos por haber visto algo que no debían? ¿Y si se habían quedado tan impactados de lo que vieron que no pudieran recuperar el habla por el resto de sus vidas? ¿Y si uno de ellos, secretamente, gustaba de Kagura y se había quedado atónito con lo que vio? Bueno, admitía que aquella última hipótesis podría sonar un poco… exagerada, pero tampoco podría descartarla, ¡era perfectamente factible a sus ojos, ¿por qué no?! Si lo pensaba, su amiga era bonita. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, rostro bonito, una piel nívea y tersa, un precioso cabello rojizo —natural, herencia de mami Kouka— y una contorneada figura esbelta. En conjunto, Kagura era una linda chica. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Y lo recordó:

" _Ah, claro, su carácter, sus modales... Y sus puños. Sí, ese es el principal problema: sus puños."_

Sin poder evitarlo, un único pensamiento se formó en su cabeza instantáneamente. Y cuanto más pensaba en los sucios hábitos de su amiga, su facilidad para hablar sin filtro, natural fuerza corporal y demás, más frecuente se hacía este pensamiento. La sensación única de que ambos estaban _cortados con la misma tijera_.

Sonrió en silencio, absorta en sus premisas. Salió del trance cuando notó a los chicos salir tranquilamente. Ilesos, sanos y salvos. Suspiró aliviada. Por unos instantes todos sus temores y extrañas conjeturas habían desaparecido para dar lugar a un plácido momento de paz.

Hasta que tomó conciencia de lo que aquello significaba. Y entonces una avalancha de insanas ideas le vino a la mente al comenzar con una sola pregunta:

" _Si no los vieron, entonces están en un cubículo… ¿pero qué estarán haciendo allí?"_

Y el pánico y el bochorno se apoderaron de ella.

(…)

Tardó un poco en calmar sus nervios. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos e hizo su mejor y más exitoso intento de poner su mente en blanco. Sus mejillas dejaron de arder y su rostro volvió a adquirir el color natural que lucía normalmente.

Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el baño de varones y se convenció de que lo que estaba pensando hace unos momentos era una total ridiculez. Primero, por tratarse de su mejor amiga, una chica de fuertes convicciones que jamás daba el brazo a torcer y con los puños de acero. Y segundo, por tratarse de un establecimiento educativo. No había manera de que algo indebido sucediera en la escuela, menos que su mejor amiga lo protagonizara. Un "impensable", un "jamás de los jamás", un "nunca", con letras mayúsculas. Un imposible dentro de las infinitas _imposibilidades_.

Se sintió tonta luego de reflexionar sobre ello y se prometió disculparse con Kagura por haber puesto en tela de juicio su intachable inocencia. Estaba ya mentalizando una lista de sus comidas favoritas cuando vislumbró unos movimientos escuetos en la puerta del baño. Okita había emergido con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista caída. Inexpresivo y silencioso, miró hacia un lado y hacia otro de modo sigiloso y discreto. Cuando estuvo seguro, hizo una seña hacia el interior, chasqueando los dedos, y Kagura salió como un rayo, a paso rápido y firme. Su actitud despreocupada en nada se comparaba con la cautelosa y discreta de su acompañante, como si hubiese salido de un festival de poca monta en vez de un baño escolar de género opuesto. Se marchó sin decir nada.

Okita quedó mirando hacia lado, con la mirada perdida.

(…)

De vuelta al aula, para la siguiente clase y tras de haber entrado a hurtadillas, el cambio de actitud en Kagura se hizo muy evidente. No estaba molesta, ni ofendida. Tampoco estaba feliz. Soyo tardó un cuarto de hora en descifrar que, más bien, parecía estar decepcionada. Tuvo el suficiente tacto para no abrumarla por un par de horas, hasta que terminaron las clases y le tocó hacerle compañía durante su aseo obligatorio del castigo del director.

—¿Que qué me dijo? —repitió Kagura, cuando finalmente Soyo se decidió a preguntarle por lo sucedido después del mediodía—. Pues, que mi mes de "esclavitud" se terminó, que ahora soy libre. Eso es todo.

—¿Y para eso te citó al baño de varones? —No pudo evitar delatarse.

—Con que nos viste, ¿eh? Cuida que él no lo sepa o jugará contigo y no podrás quitártelo de encima. Si no lo conoces no podrás. —Había un tono de melancolía en su voz. Sonaba igual que un reproche.

—Y… ¿no te dijo nada más? —se aventuró a preguntar Soyo.

—Nada importante.

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras sonaron tan vacías, tan muertas. Kagura miraba hacia el suelo mientras barría una esquina por la que ya había pasado más de tres veces. No quiso hablar más del asunto por ese día.

(…)

Soyo tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo a golpear a Okita por ser tan cobarde. Tenía la esperanza de que al finalizar el mes de la apuesta diera a Kagura una respuesta satisfactoria, que se lanzaría a sus brazos y le diría cuánto la amaba y vivirían felices para siempre. De nuevo, los crudos látigos de la realidad le recordaron que no todo era tan sencillo. Se sentía frustrada. Se fue a casa con la sensación amarga de la derrota.

El fin de semana, después de desayunar y pasarse por toda la sala con la taza de té en mano, llamó a Kagura para consentirla. Le ofreció una amplia variedad de atracciones y lujosos paseos a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad para mantener su mente ocupada. Pero esta le rechazó la oferta bajo el pretexto de que estaba "descompuesta" por haber comido _wasabi_ , pensando que era puré de _goya_ [3], y tomado _sake,_ pensando que era refresco. A Soyo le parecía todo una excusa, una sutil forme de decirle "Hoy no me siento bien y probablemente mañana tampoco". La dejó en paz, con sus sentimientos.

El lunes todo volvió a ser como antes, su estado de ánimo era el de siempre y su relación con Okita continuó siendo la de dos rivales incansables. Durante la semana se batieron en innumerables batallas sobre cualquier apuesta que les llegara a los oídos: pelea de dardos, concurso de equilibrio con una sola mano, desafío de "quién puede comer más comida picante", carrera hasta la entrada con un solo pie, y el clásico duelo de puños. Algunas las ganaba Sougo y otras Kagura. En apariencia todo lucía como igual, en apariencia.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Soyo, viendo la expresión de fastidio de su amiga durante el almuerzo—. ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿una rana muerta? ¿o acaso un enjambre de abejas? La última vez me asusté con las arañas, ¿de dónde las consigue?

—Quiso besarme —respondió Kagura, ofuscada.

Soyo se atragantó con la bola de arroz que estaba comiendo. Unos cuantos granos le salieron por la nariz.

—¡¿Que hizo qué?!

—Dijo que era una apuesta. Pero no era una apuesta. Lo sé.

Soyo aún se recuperaba de la dolorosa transición de los granos de arroz por sus fosas nasales cuando articuló:

—¿Pero no habían quedado en que serían, bueno, amigos… como antes?

—Lo propuso él, de hecho. No sé qué le pasa.

—Le gustas, eso pasa.

—Ya pasamos eso, él ya decidió. No quiero juegos inútiles. No es así como funciona.

—Es cierto.

—Lo golpearé cuando lo vea, sí.

Y así lo hizo.

(…)

Un nuevo lunes, una nueva semana. Kagura se mostró un tanto distante y su relación con Okita, lejos de regresar a la normalidad, decayó. La situación entre ambos se tornó algo tensa. Sus disputas cotidianas fueron disminuyendo, los insultos cada vez eran menos frecuentes, los golpes solían ser más fuertes y, hacia los inicios de la siguiente semana, la indiferencia comenzó a hacerse presente. Llegó un punto en el que ya no le dirigía la palabra si no era frente a otras personas, para aparentar. No contestaba sus patéticas inventivas para hablarle por mensaje de texto, tampoco volteada cuando la llamaba en los recesos; si podía, prefería evitarlo. Soyo no entendía.

—Vaya, hoy parece más enérgico que otros días —comentó la joven Tokugawa, luego de observar cómo Kagura esquivó e ignoró al muchacho cuando le arrojó una roca del tamaño de una canica. Se dirigían hacia el bufet—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Tiene que ver con lo que pasó el fin de semana. —Soyo puso cara de sorpresa. En ella se leía claramente el reclamo gesticulado en su ceño interrogante—. Promete no hacer escándalo si te lo cuento.

—¿Yo? —se señaló Soyo, desentendida—. Puff, cómo crees. No, claro, no. No es posible,yo no hago escándalo. Cuéntamelo todo, cómo, cuándo, dónde. Todo.

—¿Ves lo que te digo?

—¡Kagura!

—Bueno, bueno. La verdad es que no es gran cosa. Me citó… —recordó, urgándose el dedo en la oreja—. Ah, sí, el sábado, con la excusa de que tenía helado (y sí lo tenía, por su bien), y me dijo, en palabras de él, que cambió de opinión. Que sí le interesa que esté con él.

—¿Y tú qué le contestaste?

—"Vete al demonio. Ya no te quiero".

Soyo estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al bajar un pequeño escalón del pasillo. Trastabilló unos cuantos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

—¿Pe-pero es que estás loca? ¿Có…? Es decir, tú… pero él… explícame.

—Lo estuve pensando, incluso antes de que me dijera esto, y me decidí. Me decidí a olvidarlo, a sacarlo de mi mente. Y creo que así es mejor.

—Pe-pe-pero él te dijo que te quería, él por fin lo aceptó.

—No. Él solo dijo: "Me interesa que estés conmigo". No dijo nada sobre "quererme". Lee entre líneas, Soyo, aún sigue en lo mismo. No estoy dispuesta a ser su juguete, no es eso lo que quiero.

—Pero…

—Me extraña, es obvio, pero ya no quiero esto. Decidí que ya no lo quiero más, sí. Desde ahora ya no me importa.

Se cruzó de brazos, altiva y segura, y caminó como si estuviera pisando abichuelas por todo el trayecto. Soyo se la quedó viendo, perpleja.

(…)

No podía creer que solo se rindiera y dejara todo atrás. Mucho menos esa mentira de que "ya lo había olvidado". Uno simplemente no deja de amar a alguien, de un día para el otro, ni tampoco se arranca de tajo un sentimiento como ese. Estaba dolida, lo entendía, y, más que nada, cansada. Así que tenía que actuar.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a rendir? —le dijo en tono recriminatorio un miércoles después de clases tras haber pedido una cita previa. Un mensaje de texto con las palabras correctas y _voilá_ , el encuentro se produjo. ¿El lugar elegido? El mismo de siempre, claro estaba.

—Pues no. Seguiré insistiendo. Lo entenderá a la fuerza, así es como entiende.

Soyo se escandalizó. El chico no entendía nada de nada y ella con gusto le enseñaría.

—Que no, idiota. Así no es. —Fue esta vez el turno de Okita reaccionar con sorpresa ante la osadía de la chica. Soyo cayó en la cuenta sobre su pequeño desliz solo después de llegar a casa, por la noche—. Esta es una situación complicada, no se va a arreglar a la fuerza, tendrás que esforzarte y dejar tus hábitos de siempre. Tendrás que comportarte, tendrás que —reflexionó unos instantes— ser… tierno desde ahora, sí, eso mismo, tienes que ser dulce, amable, todo un galán.

—¿Dulce? Ni que fuera azúcar —comentó Okita por lo bajo, con su cara nada divertida.

—Debes tratarla con cariño y dedicación, como si fuera una flor.

—Con espinas enormes y filosas —volvió a añadir Okita, ensimismado.

—Tienes que hacerla sentir única, especial.

—Derriba a todos los del club de Judo y Jiu-jitsu, ¿qué más especial puede ser?

—Okita, por favor, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Mira, Tomoyo[4], te estás equivocando de persona.

—Soyo —lo corrigió, sin entender el sarcasmo.

—Lo que sea. No soy el príncipe azul que todas desean y ella tampoco espera eso. No funcionará a tu manera.

—No totalmente, pero hay que intentarlo.

(…)

—¿Lo has entendido bien? —preguntó una enésima vez aquella tarde, como forma de estar segura de que el muchacho comprendía lo precario de la situación y la necesidad de introducir un cambio en su conducta. Aquel fue su "paciente" más especial, y el más revoltoso también.

—Sí —respondió Okita, ya sin ganas, mirando a otro lado.

—Bien. Desde mañana entonces. Aplicarás todo lo que hablamos aquí, de veras lo intentarás, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque no salga como esperamos, ella sabrá entender qué significa. ¿Seguro que entendiste bien?

—Tomoyo…

—Es Soyo, Okita, al menos recuerda mi nombre, ¿ah?

—Ella también te lo dijo, ¿cierto? —Ignoró la aclaración de la joven, estaba muy ocupado mirando al suelo, jugando con el césped—. ¿Crees que es verdad?

—En absoluto. Pero averiguaré sobre eso.

—¿Me dirás lo que descubras?

—Si te portas bien.

(…)

Al día siguiente, entre lápices y papeles, Soyo pensó durante todo el día en la forma de hacer hablar a su querida amiga. No creía sus mediocres justificaciones y falsos "olvidos"; era obvio que mentía. Y mientras el profesor Katsura hablaba enérgicamente sobre la "dura" represión que azotaba al país bajo gobierno actual, las políticas autoritarias del mismo y algo sobre emprender una protesta colectiva, cuando debería hablando sobre el capítulo diez del manual de Química orgánica, la mente de Soyo divagaba sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Kagura. Sin quererlo se pasó el resto del día mirando la espalda encorvada de su amiga mientras esta dormitaba mientras fingía que escribía. Cuando despertó, al final de la jornada, sacó de la galera una de sus más usadas y exitosas jugadas.

—Kagura, ¿te quedas a dormir hoy? Roberta hizo pudin de chocolate.

—¿Dijiste pudin?

(…)

Aún era de día cuando llegaron, el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse muy lentamente y en la residencia Tokugawa una atareada ama de llaves cocinaba una generosa dotación de postres para la flamante invitada. La conocía bien, sabía que uno solo no bastaría para ella, como mínimo debía preparar media docena de encanto acaramelado para su "exquisito" paladar. Ya iba por el quinto que sacaba del horno cuando Soyo entró en la cocina llevándose unas galletas y un poco de té para contentar la dulce espera, el postre aún debía pasar una hora en el refrigerador y Soyo tenía que ingeniárselas para entretener a su amiga. ¿El pretexto? Tareas, luego postre. Y funcionó. Completar los pendientes de Kagura tomó más tiempo de lo esperado y su improvisado plan se ejecutó con total éxito.

—¿Lo ves, no es mejor así? —comentaba Soyo, guardando los libros y útiles escolares—. Ahora estarás fresca y radiante para los exámenes, hasta puedes hacerlo con los ojos vendados.

—Este es tu plan para que estudiara, ¿no es así? Me dijiste que había pudin para que hiciera mis tareas, ¿no es así? Pero no hay nada, ¿verdad? —Kagura estalló en ira, elevando la voz, parándose del suelo y poniendo un pie sobre la pequeña mesa donde minutos atrás había estado las hojas y los cuadernos de ambas—. ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos, ¿ah?! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que eso es?! Una mujer debe cumplir su promesa siempre, hasta el final de sus días…

—¿Como cuando dijiste que ibas a sacarte un setenta en aritmética para que Gin te comprara un celular? —interrumpió la anfitriona, con sorna.

—Pero me acerqué bastante; hice mi mejor esfuerzo —Kagura respondió como si con ello pudiera ganar los puntos faltantes para aprobar.

—Sacaste treinta, y porque copiaste. Zenzou no lo notó porque estaba entretenido quitándose la goma de mascar que pusiste en su asiento. Además se te cayó la otra parte del papel que preparaste, lo encontré en el pasillo.

—Ah, yo nunca dije que iba a _estudiar_ , solo dije que iba a sacar setenta. Prometí mi mejor esfuerzo y lo hice, _¿capiche?_ De todas formas no sirvió porque aunque cambié con marcador la nota, Gin no me compró nada.

—Porque para empezar él jamás accedió a tu propuesta, ni siquiera estaba enterado del trato.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿de qué lado estás, eh, del lado oscuro o del lado del bien? —Soyo estuvo a punto de interrumpirla diciendo que si era el suyo, entonces el lado de los ingenuos, pero temió que no lo tomara muy bien, dado el "grave" caso de la comida que estaba aconteciendo y calló. Kagura siguió hablando—. Además, esto no se trata de mí ahora, se trata de cómo aquí —señaló la mesa— está faltando algo, sí señor, falta lo que me prometieron. No dejé mis preciosas horas con Trevor[2] por venir aquí, estaba por pasar una importante misión. Aquí hay una falta muy grave, sí.

Soyo meneó la cabeza pensando que su amiga no tenía remedio; en cuanto a comida se trataba perdía la cabeza. Y mientras su invitada continuaba quejándose a diestra y siniestra, ella se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el comunicador que estaba al lado de su puerta. Segundos después Roberta apareció con una bandeja y cuatro pudines.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Kagura. Este es tu premio por…

—¡Pudin!

No había terminado de hablar cuando la muchacha se abalanzó emocionada sobre la bandeja. Roberta apenas alcanzó a depositarlo sobre la pequeña mesa sin sufrir daños colaterales.

Soyo suspiró, resignada.

—Roberta, prepara la siguiente bandeja. Pronto necesitaremos más.

(…)

La parte más ventajosa de invitar a su mejor amiga una vasta cantidad de comida era que podía tomarla con la guardia baja. A menudo, cuando se sentía completamente satisfecha —tanto que tenía que esforzarse para poder respirar— solía entrar a un estado de relajación tal, que parecía convertirse en una especie de _zombie_ , inerme y soñó lento, del que Soyo sacó provecho en más de una ocasión.

La primera vez que lo presenció sucedió en su cumpleaños número catorce, cuando se quedó dormitando sobre la mesa —junto a los restos de unas costillas de cerdo que había devorado minutos atrás— y comenzó a balbucear insultos en voz baja. Al principio Soyo creyó que solo estaba jugando y que le estaba hablando a la comida, pues contestaba a sus comentarios a la perfección, pero cuando comenzó a cambiar de tema, supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Todo es culpa de él —confesó aquella noche, a un paso del sueño—. Él es la razón de todo. Cuando murió mamá él, nos desintegró. Culpar a papá solo fue un pretexto. —Hizo una pausa—.Yo me fui. Todos se fueron… Ahora papá quiere que regrese; es tarde. Soy feliz donde estoy; soy feliz así. —Suspiró un momento—. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ese idiota.

Soyo se quedó estática en medio de la habitación, con los ojos bien abiertos, sosteniendo en el aire unos vasos que acababa de levantar. Si no hubiera estado arrodillada, hubiera caído de lleno al suelo por la inesperada confesión. Nunca había sido tan fácil sacarle semejante información.

Un segundo intento (bajo las mismas condiciones de atiborramiento de comida) reveló que había robado dinero de la cartera de Gin y que había copiado en Química de la hoja de Shinpachi. Fue así cómo descubrió su arma secreta, su fórmula infalible para hacerla hablar. Aunque se prometió que solo lo usaría en casos de emergencia. Y este caso, para Soyo, representaba una verdadera emergencia…

Cerca de las once de la noche, luego de acabar con todos los pudines ella sola, y posteriormente con tres grandes tazones de _ramen_ , Kagura se recostó en el suelo, sobre el _futon_ que había preparado la anfitriona estratégicamente mientras comían, y cerró los ojos.

Soyo esperó quince minutos exactos y luego lanzó la primera pregunta, a modo de prueba.

—¿Te gustaron los pudines? ¿Verdad que salieron muy bien?

Kagura emitió un ruido que, más que el _provecho_ de una chica, parecía el rugido un oso, y declaró:

—Ro-ro es la mejor, sí. —Y suspiró sobándose el abdomen que se le había hinchado como un globo terráqueo.

—Bueno, Roberta podría enseñarte. Podrías… —tosió escuetamente—, tú sabes, dárselos a alguien, ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?

— _Argh_. —Kagura frunció el ceño y la nariz en una perfecta mueca de asco, mientras negaba perezosamente con la cabeza—. El ego le explotará por las narices. No, no.

—Anda, sería una buena oportunidad para reconciliarse. ¿Qué dices?

No hubo respuesta.

Soyo se levantó de su acolchonada cama y se arrodilló al lado del _futon_ de su amiga.

—¿Kagura? —preguntó, despacio.

—Ni de broma —respondió la bella durmiente.

—¿Es por algo que dijo? Vamos, sé que pueden arreglarse. Algo hecho con tus manos podría funcionar. ¿Kagura?

Los ronquidos llenaban por completo la habitación. Un sentimiento de soledad e indiferencia inundaban la sala.

Al rato oyó un "No" como respuesta y la luz de la ocurrencia se le encendió en la cabeza. Recogió su larga cabellera, se inclinó en silencio, y se acercó despacio al oído de su invitada. Era su oportunidad.

—Kagura —susurró—, ¿es que ya no lo amas? ¿Te has olvidado de él?

Kagura negó levemente. Los ojos de Soyo se abrieron de par en par.

Continuó:

—¿Entonces vas a darle una oportunidad?

La chica negó nuevamente.

—¿Estás… molesta con él? —un suspiro recibió que le daba la pista de que estaba en lo cierto—. ¿Te hizo algo?

Tenía miedo de preguntar. Tenía miedo de saber cuál sería la respuesta, pero su curiosidad era más grande que su temor y necesitaba satisfacerlo.

Kagura gruñó apenas, volteando la cabeza. Volvió a preguntar.

—Anda, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Te… mmm… hizo algo?

Nada. Ni una palabra, solo ronquidos.

—Kagura, dilo, vamos.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos cobraron vida propia y sacudieron temblorosamente el cuerpo inmóvil que yacía frente a ella. La víctima, por su parte, solo lanzaba quejidos roncos y apagados; ella solo quería dormir plácidamente, nada más.

Soyo luchó tenazmente contra el sueño de su amiga e insistió unos cuantos minutos más antes de irse a la cama, frustrada. Debía pensar en otro método, otra estrategia. Sacó un anotador y un bolígrafo del cajón de su mesa de luz y comenzó a escribir todas las absurdas ideas que se le podían venir a la mente en una noche de desesperación y poco descanso. Tenía que saberlo a toda costa, no importaba "el cómo", era algo que debía saber.

Ya había pasado por la fase de ideas descabelladas, en la que optaba por la posibilidad de recurrir a la sinceridad que otorgaba el estado de ebriedad, y consideraba de nuevo la sugestión y el ruego incesante, cuando de repente un tenue siseo le interrumpió el pensamiento. Levantó un poco la vista, lo suficiente para comprobar que, en efecto, se trataba de su amiga. Esta se removía de un lado a otro, inquieta, mientras alzaba sus manos como si quisiera quitarse un insecto de encima. Dio un par de vueltas y luego comenzó balbucear sonidos que parecían palabras. Al instante dejó a un lado su importante labor y se deslizó hacia el borde de la cama para escuchar más de cerca. Al principio solo captó palabras variadas, sin contexto: "no quiero", "helado", "almendras", "fresa", "seis sabores", "chocolate", "no quiero". Luego fue expulsando frases cada vez más elaboradas: "nunca me ha traído chocolate, jamás", "eso no es suficiente, no", "el helado estaba rico, aunque dije que no", "ese tono no le queda, pero me gusta", "sus ojos no mentían, pero evitaba mirarme", "a su manera… no es lo mismo". Hasta que finalmente soltó lo que Soyo tanto ansiaba: "Sus ojos… Su mirada no es igual a la mía. Promesas vacías, eso es lo que es. Ya no quiero jugar. No quiero sufrir más".

Soyo sonrió de oreja a oreja, le brillaban los ojos. No necesitaba más prueba que esa. Aquella somnolienta confesión implicaba mucho más de lo que decía en voz alta, para con Soyo y para con ella misma. Entendió que ella prefería esconder, orgullosa, sus emociones y mentirse como mecanismo de autodefensa. Se había expuesto demasiado y, al no obtener respuestas satisfactorias, optó por ocultarse.

Apretó los labios y se cubrió con un almohadón para no exponer sus efervescentes gritos. Se revolcó en la cama dando vueltas y abrazó a su almohada incontables veces, la emoción era inmensa. Kagura aún seguía balbuceando monosílabos y palabras sueltas, todas indicaban lo mismo.

Esa misma noche Soyo botó a la basura todas sus notas y abortó la misión desesperada de confesión, pero una nueva estrategia le vino a la cabeza. Finalmente se fue a acostar sin poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

[1] Ración de comida para llevar en Japón.

[2] Personaje del juego GTA 5.

[3] "Goya" es el nombre de una verdura japonesa, una especie de calabaza, de sabor amargo.

[4] Guiño a Sakura Card Captor.

* * *

 **Reviews: Cap. 20:**

 **Lu89, Mitsuki, Guest, I love okikagu, Anonymous D, Melgamonster, China Musume, Aleechan950, Ambivalence027, Karunebulous, Okita kagura, Lunadragneel24, Tach y Encerrado20** : Muchas gracias por haber leído mi capítulo, allá por los años pasados (xD). Sé que estoy un poco... atrasada con la historia, pero prometo un final, uno lindo. Me he perdido por el sendero de la vida (¿?), pero procuraré encontrarlo en algún momento de nuevo.

 **Tach** : ¡Qué valentía haber leído el fic de corrido! Y sí, es exactamente así como quiero plasmar a Soyo, como una Tomoyo camuflada, en honor a Sakura, y en honor a Gintama, que es la parodia de todos los animés en sí. Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y por haber leído. He aquí el nuevo capítulo, después de añares. Espero te guste. Muchos saludos.

Próxima actualización: Algún día. No, en serio. Trataré de que no pase tanto tiempo. Gracias por la paciencia.

Saludos.


End file.
